Eres mi futuro
by Nami-23
Summary: La 4ta guerra a terminado, ganando el bando shinobi. Uchiha Sasuke vuelve a la aldea tras el casamiento de sus ex compañeros de team 7. Algo pasa esa noche con Hyuga Hinata, algo que él no ha dicho a nadie. Pasa el tiempo y no sabe nada de ella, los años avanzan hasta que una madrugada se rencuentran (Varias parejas Canon y SasuHina :V)
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

 **Genero;** _Romance-General_. Por 'general', hare inclinación en; Familia, y amistad.

 **Rated; "** T", con probabilidades de "M" más adelante y en los epílogos.

 **Personajes;** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, _(Oc) Itachi Hyuga-Uchiha_

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Prologo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Habían transcurrido seis años desde la cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Madara fue derrotado por los tres nuevos _sannin_ s de la generación, junto a cierta inquilina aparte… Sin embargo, obviando aquel hecho, fueron los alumnos del ahora hokage; Hatake Kakashi, quienes recibieron todo el crédito y gloría de la victoria.

Durante el transcurso de aquella batalla hubo muchas pérdidas, entre ellas la muerte del genio Hyuga, quien acosta de su vida prefirió salvar la de e _lla_ … La baja del antiguo y viejo equipo Ino-Shika-Chou, ellos, padres y jefes de clanes, dieron todo por sus hijos sin vacilar ni por un instante. La defunción de Obito Uchiha, quien en un momento estuvo del lado de Kaguya y Madara, pero al final se unió con su antiguo compañero de equipo y salvo la vida al Uzumaki y al hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha. Así, se podría nombrar cientos de muertes más, una guerra ocasiona pérdidas innumerables. Haruno fue de gran ayuda en ello, salvo tantas vidas como pudo. Sakura fue y será el apoyo del equipo siete, la nueva _Princesa de las Babosas_ , pero el crédito real estaría siempre en; Naruto Uzumaki quien junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha fueron las piezas fundamentales, para vencer a la madre de Hagoromo y Hamura Ōtsutsuki. No obstante, y sin obviar cierto hecho… Un dato oscuro y no considerado, fue el sacrificio de su vista, de sus preciados ojos perlados en una técnica secreta de clan Hyuga, con la que se fue posible detener temporalmente todo el cuerpo del enemigo por fracción de segundos. Fue Hinata Hyuga, la ahora ex heredera de su clan, quien realizo la técnica que permitió al mundo ninja seguir existiendo.

El nombre de ella, por pedido del mismo clan de los ojos nacares, no salía en los libros de historia. Hinata para los Hyugas de la casa principal, no merecía ningún reconocimiento. Ella debía y pasaría inadvertida, asumida para siempre como uno más de lo que estuvieron en el campo de batalla…

Para complejo de sus amigos, Hinata no replico, ella mantuvo el silencio y no se opuso a dicha exclusión de honores. Quedando sus logros relevados y narrados por quienes la apreciaban. Para tal vez, un día, la amable azulina tuviera la recompensa que realmente merecía, por sacrificar _todo_ a cambio del bienestar de las personas que ama.

.

La reconstrucción en Konoha se extendió durante aquellos seis extensos años que transcurrieron, lo cuales dieron sus frutos en una aldea segura, en la que pareció nunca haber una destrucción masiva ni percances de guerra. Donde grandes cambios pasaron y pasaban. Por empezar a Naruto lo nombrarían como el séptimo hokage si continuaba en su progreso como hombre y shinobi. Y, el Uzumaki Naruto, sería también nuevamente padre. El rubio llevaba casado con su _amada_ rosada casi cinco años, su primogénita era una adorable pelirroja de ojos jades con el nombre de su difunta madre; Kushina Uzumaki, y ahora venía el _varón_ (o eso esperaban) a quien podrían el nombre del Yondaime. El hiperactivo rubio se había vuelto anbu y sub-capitán de este, su relación con los civiles de la Hoja se hizo reconocida.

Él, era el héroe de la aldea.

Él, había cumplido su sueño.

Él, estaba cerca de cumplir su ambición.

Él, entablo una relación con su compañera de equipo Haruno, y durante su primer embarazo se casaron.

Todo parecía estar marchando excelente en la vida de Naruto, y no quería que nada de eso cambiara… Ni tampoco, quería ver los cimientos en los que se seguía construyendo día a día, su relación con sus amigos, con su _familia._

Fue difícil para Sakura entablar algo con su compañero de equipo, puesto que ella conocía de ante mano los sentimientos de cierta Hyuga, quien siempre profeso una peculiar admiración al rubio desde que eran niñas. Una admiración que rosaba con el amor más puro e inconmensurable al de cualquier otro. Y no era justo que ella, de una manera un tanto infantil, se lo robara. No obstante quien le dio el empujón para que aquella relación se consumara fue la misma Hinata Hyuga, y sin esperar más la Haruno ' _entrego_ ' su corazón a quien siempre anhelo y velo por ella. Luego de seis años arduos de constante trabajo y remodelaciones en la aldea, el matrimonio Uzumaki ya estaba esperando a su segundo hijo, y Sakura quería _creer_ que sus sentimientos por cierto moreno se habian perdido.

 _Quería creer..._

Uchiha Sasuke, por otro lado, se volvió el capitán ANBU de Konoha. Él pasaba un mínimo tiempo en la aldea, y el tiempo que estaba lo usaba para juntarse con el dobe, quien invadía su hogar o lo sacaba en alguna de sus alocadas ideas para que no se mantenga encerrado como un _emo_ en su vivienda. Sasuke, a sus veintitrés años, empleaba parte de su tiempo libre durante las noches, para pasar una buena encamada con alguna kunoichi o civil de la aldea. Claro que sin compromiso, y eso se lo dejaba bastante en claro a cada una que llevaba su cama. El Uchiha había decidió que si su sangre estaba maldita, no tendría descendencia, por ende no tendría ni una mujer ni un hijo, ni mucho menos una familia. Esto fue algo que hizo entender a cada una de las mujeres con las que mantenía relaciones. A excepción de una. La noche que estuvo con _ella_ no le dijo nada. Fue la única mujer que lograba llamar su atención sin proponérselo, siempre ajena a su encanto, relajada capaz de desprender calma, con un alma tímida, un ser discreto y sereno, pero por sobre todo una mujer amable. Le recordaba constantemente a su difunta madre, Mikoto Uchiha.

Aunque hace tiempo que no sabía nada de _esa_ joven.

Lo último que supo de dicha chica, fue por medio de Sakura, y eso era que _ella_ , la joven que le atrajo, fue la madrina de la boda. Esa azulina es quien la convenció a Haruno de estar con el Uzumaki. Él mismo podía recordarla en el templo, hace seis años atrás, parada al lado de la rosada y el dobe sonriendo y deseando desde el fondo de su blando corazón que fueran felices. La hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga era un libro abierto para mostrar sus emociones, una clase de persona difícil de encontrar.

Una clase de mujer que él consideraría fascinante.

También sabia de parte del mismo Uzumaki que la chica había sido expulsada de su hogar luego de perder el byakugan durante la guerra y fue un supuesto 'milagro' que Sakura luego pudiera devolverle la vista. Aunque Tsunade mostro un obvio descontento hacía su protegida menor… Ese fue un acontecimiento que nadie aparte de ellas dos, llego a entender. Pues, Tsunade no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Sakura, durante varios años.

Y tal vez fuera solo por Naruto, que durante el segundo embarazo de su esposa, había conseguido que tanto maestra como alumna volvieran a entablar un poco el trato que habian tenido antes.

.

Centrándonos en el azabache, él llevaba una vida de lo más relajada durante aquellos largos años. Su antiguo equipo TAKA se dividió; Juugo se encontraba en Konoha y asistía cada tres días al hospital para ser tratado por su sello maldito. Sasuke tenía entendido que su silencioso amigo de cabellos anaranjados había ascendido a rango jōnin, y ahora estaba en un escuadrón especial de rastreo-fuerza, donde un Hyuga fue dado de baja después de la guerra.

Un tal _Neji Hyuga_. El nombre, se le hacía levemente familiar…

Karin y Suigetsu se establecieron en la 'Aldea Escondida entre la Niebla' donde tuvieron su familia; dos hijos hasta ahora, los cuales eran mellizos, y venia el tercero. A cada fecha importante la pasaban en Konoha con Juugo y él. Esto a Sasuke no le hacía ninguna gracia, le agradaba ver a sus amigos ocasionalmente, pero soportar a las dos miniaturas de su amigo diente de tiburón mordiendo los sillones de su casa que por cierto, era en la zona del distrito Uchiha, era algo que no toleraba. No tenía paciencia para esa clase de cosas. No tenía paciencia para los niños en sí mismo…

Respecto a la zona Uchiha, había llegado a un acuerdo con Kakashi, donde cuando él muriera donaría esas tierras a Konoha pero por ahora no. Por ahora le pertenecían a él. Por otro lado consiguió que su hermano mayor fuera conocido como el héroe que era, haciendo que en los libros de historia apareciera el nombre _Itachi Uchiha_ y que los malditos mocosos de la academia lo aprendieran bien. Porque si, puede que el fuera el ultimo Uchiha y al paso del tiempo fuera olvidado, pero no su hermano, su querido _aniki_ dio todo por la villa y por él. Lo mínimo que merecía es que su nombre no se olvidara.

Se podía decir que aparte de eso, y varios casamientos e hijos entre los de la generación del team 7, nada nuevo había pasado.

Hasta hoy.

Esa noche, Sasuke se encontraba de guardia en la entrada de Konoha con otros anbus, su vida era el trabajo y eso lo llenaba, o más bien lo desgastaba para no pensar que necesitaba otra cosa. Se dedicó a crear una reputación de él, quería ganarse la confianza que rompió en su tiempo como vengador.

Cuando noto que el amanecer había llegado dejo su puesto y se dispuso ir a dormir hasta el mediodía, horario en el que tendría que volver a la guarida anbu y continuar con sus labores. No era obligación que trabajara todos los días, pero él prefería verlo así. Como una obligación, un deber.

Debían de rondar entre las cinco o seis de la mañana. No estaba seguro. Cuando se entra en temporada de invierno la luna parece querer tardar más en esconderse. El azabache no había entablado amistad en la aldea aparte que con Naruto, Juugo y el Nara. Este último se había vuelto el _As_ bajo la manga de Sasuke en las misiones. El muy flojo tenía una mente brillante y un huso del deber tan o más maduro que el mismo Hokage actual, pero claro si alguien le plateaba a Shikamaru ' _el genin más flojo de la generación de los nueve novatos'_ ser Hokage este te diría algo así como …" _Que problemático, no fastidien"…_ Aparte de ellos, Sasuke solo se hablaba lo justo y suficiente con los demás colegas, amigos, y la esposa del usurantokachi.

Sociabilizaba lo mínimo que podía. Principalmente con Kiba Inuzuka. Este excompañero de generación de él, parecía tenerle una bronca u odio. Sasuke nunca se aventuró a ver porque el Inuzuka le detestaba. Le importaba poco y nada realmente.

Se detuvo frente una repostería que llamo su atención. Era una tienda sencilla, con las luces de fondo encendida… Él odiaba los dulces pero al sentir el aroma de galletas caseras no tuvo opción, se anclo frente al local. La luz de la tienda estaba encendida, lo que daba a entender que estaba alguien allí, seguramente esperando que fueran las siete de la mañana para abrir, horario en que todos los civiles despertaban. Suspiro con fastidio, eran casi las seis de la mañana y quería galletas, además el calor acogedor de la tienda lo invito a ingresar sin siquiera llamar, estaban en los primero días del mes de octubre ¿Quién le correría en la primera semana de otoño? Cuando abrió la puerta noto que sonaba la campana de la puerta, se insultó mentalmente a si mismo por no haber notado aquel estúpido artefacto que ocasionaba más ruido que el demonio.

"Disculpe…" Una delicada voz proveniente de la zona de la trastienda hizo que mirara con sorpresa a quien le estaba hablando. Era una Hyuga, la Hyuga de la batalla de hace seis años, la heroína… ¡¿Qué haría ella en una tienda así?! Noto que la joven no lo estaba viendo directamente, ella se encontraba dando una reverencia con la cabeza inclinada, y tenía harina sobre su delicado uniforme ¡Valla aspecto para una heroína! "Abrimos a las siete. Por favor, si es tan amable vuelva e-enseguida. Todavía no estamos atendiend-"

La mujer alzo la vista y al ver a Uchiha se quedó helada, el rubor desapareció y quedo completamente pálida. Empezó a temblar mientras tragaba pesado.

Sasuke se percató tardíamente que la joven a quien si conocía y la conocía **muy bien** , temblaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Seguía siendo la misma inocente y tímida chica que se enfrentó a Kaguya cuando sus piernas se derretían como gelatina y la misma chica con la que compartió sabanas hace cinco años atrás ¿O fueron seis? Y si había algo que adoro esa noche era saber que él había sido el primero, por más que ella haya llegado a él por medio de una borrachera, ella se le había entregado a él y a nadie más en aquel entonces.

Sonrió de medio lado al notar como la pequeña mujer apretaba con fuerza su delantal y se mordía el labio inferior, estaba claro que de una forma muy amable le estaba diciendo que no era horario de atención pero bueno, ya que vino por esas malditas galletas puede quedarse con algo más que unas galletas, ¿O no?

Además, no veía ningún anillo de casamiento en su mano izquierda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **¡Hola! 27/09/2017**

 **Si es la primera vez que me lees, ¡Bienvenido! Si estás leyéndome nuevamente, ¡He empezado con las correcciones del fics! Te pediré un poco de paciencia conmigo, este fics lo he escrito cuando tenía trece, catorce años, por lo que estoy tratando de 'arreglarlo'…**

 **Aclaro desde ya, para no tener problemas más adelante, es un fics SasuHina, habrá un breve desarrollo NaruSaku, pero será muuuuuuy breve y si eres fan de Haruno Sakura, te pido tolerancia. Habrán escenas anti-Sakura, pero ella no será la 'enemiga', solo estará _algo_ confundida. **

**Sayo~**


	2. Capitulo I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo I_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"¿Me estas echando _Hyuga_?" Noto que ella tembló más, si eso era posible, y empezó a hiperventilar cuando la llamo por su apellido. Confirmando la sospecha de Hinata, donde él obviamente la reconocía.

Él si se acordaba de ella. " _Esto no puede estar pasando…"_ Prefirió creer, por unos segundos, que había sido sometida a alguna clase de genjutsu antes de aceptar la realidad.

La joven levanto la vista del suelo y abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo sin éxito, Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro empezó acercársele peligrosamente hasta ella. Con obvias intenciones de invadir su espacio personal… ¡Debía hacer algo para detenerlo! ¡Lo que fuese!

Él estando a unos cuantos pasos de la joven mujer, pudo escuchar la suave voz de ella dirigirse a él con un deje de ¿Molestia? ¿Suplica? ¿Enojo?

"Uchiha-san abrimos a las siete. L-le pido amablemente que si no tiene paciencia de esperar, que salga… por favor. Hay otras reposterías que probablemente le atiendan a unas cuadras de aquí. _"_ Hinata agacho la vista y deseo que la tierra la tragara en aquel momento.

Tantos años de haberlo evitado en las reuniones de sus amigos, de haberlo visto de lejos y haber tomado otro rumbo para no encontrarse con él. De haber puesto una tienda de la última cosa que el Uchiha comería y ahí estaba él mirándola y analizándola como el primer año cuando volvieron de la cuarta guerra ninja. Hinata sentía que iba a desmayarse y probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser por un _pequeño_ detalle que se encontraba horneando galletas en la habitación trasera de la tienda.

Si lo descubría, no sabría qué haría.

"Umh, ¿Estabas diciéndome algo Hinata?... Mírame cuando hables, sabes que me irritan que me ignoren."

"Mi kaa-san le está diciendo que se largue señor. No son horas, de atención al cliente." Un pequeño, de cabello negro recogido en una cola baja, con ojos carbón como la misma noche, una nariz respingada y la piel tan pálida como la propia de los Hyugas, se hallaba allí parado en el marco de la parte trasera de la tienda donde estarían los hornos del local. Apoyado con una pose algo altiva para sus cortos cinco años, miro con el ceño irritado a Sasuke. En ese momento fue donde la Hyuga deseo con todo su ser que la tierra la tragara a ella y a su _pequeño_ secreto "Disculpe si estoy siendo reacio señor. Pero mi kaa-san es muy amable para pedir que se retiren por las buenas. A-así que por favor, retírese de inmediato y lo atenderemos cuando sea la hora."

Sasuke se quedó helado, era como ver… como ver… ¡Como ver a su ni-san encogido en un niño! No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera podía sacarle la mirada de encima al crio de cinco o cuatro años.

"C-corazón vuelve a la tienda…" La joven hablo con voz más temblorosa de lo normal, desde que habían estado en la cocina hace apenas unos minutos, sintió el poderoso chakra del Uchiha y como todas las mañanas cubrió con su propia energía la esencia de ella y el de su _hijo,_ haciendo que pasaran inadvertidos bajo el radar de quien fuera, pero… esta vez Sasuke estaba cara a cara delante de ambos, ¿Cómo iba a poder esconderlo? "Anda, vuelve a la tienda. Yo estaré contigo enseguida."

El azabache mayor al escuchar la voz de la única mujer de la tienda recobro la compostura. Dejo de mirar con la boca abierta al niño y frunció el entrecejo. Más no pudo decir nada. No sabía cómo encarar la pregunta…

"Perdona kaa-san, pero no me retirare hasta que el señor se valla. Sé que no te gusta ser descortés con los clientes, pero algunos realmente se lo m-merecen" Anuncio sin más el chico "Señor…" Toda la atención del Uchiha volvió hacia el niño "Le pediré, de nuevo, que se retire, abriremos en una hora. Si quiere comprar algo, espere afuera, p-por favor."

Sin más el pequeño se cruzó de brazos indicando que no se movería del lado de su progenitora.

Hinata se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no desmayarse allí mismo ¡Por dios tenía veintidós años, participo en la cuarta guerra ninja, era madre y todavía tendía a desmayarse cuando se ponía nerviosa! Era ridículo, pero tal vez no del todo… Ella había pasado demasiada crisis sola, afrontándolas como pudo. Sin hacerse más dura, sin perderse a ella misma, Hinata tuvo que ser fuerte por su hijo. No había espacio para sus déficits, como su tartamudeo, inocencia o ingenuidad innata. Maduro de golpe, dejando brechas que no pudo llenar en su carencia nata de fortalezas.

Y una de esas brechas, fue su siempre tartamudeo. El cual también lo heredo su pequeño.

"Hmf, ¿Es eso una advertencia, o una sugerencia?" Sasuke se acercó hasta el pequeño quien al igual que el frunció el entrecejo con fuerza, no soportaba a los hombres que querían propasarse con su madre, ya habían habido varios clientes que quisieron pasarse de listones y todos y cada uno de ellos terminaron volando por la ventanilla de vidrio de la pastelería.

Su _tío_ Kiba y Shino, el primero era su padrino favorito, le habían enseñado a canalizar algo que llamaban _chakra_ hacia el puño y con ello podía sacar mastodontes que quisieran tocar a su linda kaa-san. Aunque claro el pequeño niño no iba con la violencia. En la suavidad de la personalidad de su madre, Itachi heredo cierta fragilidad de un alma sensible y amable. Pero cuando se lo provocaban, solian decirle que se parecia a…

"Tómelo como quiera, señor _hmf…"_

La ex heredera por otro lado se debatía entre el desmayo, o rogar a los dioses porque alguien irrumpiera en ese preciso momento dándole el tiempo para pensar con claridad. Pero cuando vio la intención del capitán anbu de acercársele más a su retoño no lo dudo más y se interpuso en su camino. Se colocó justo en la entrada del mostrador. Sabía que no tendría rostro para encarar a Sasuke, ella era un alguien tímida y frágil para hacerlo, su pequeño por suerte heredo más carácter y se asemejaba mucho a Neji en algunas actitudes ¿O sería más bien a Sasuke?... Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, eso no importaba ahora.

¡Lo que importaba era su hijo!

"¡Lárguese ahora mismo o indicare al rokudaime de abuzo de privacidad a los locales!" Sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza, jamás trataba del _tú_ a desconocidos, y aun peor jamás les daba órdenes o amenazas que incluyeran una autoridad tan importante. "¡Hablo e-en serio, no quedara impune si no se retira!"

El niño miro extrañado a su madre. Nunca la había visto amenazar a nadie. "Kaa-san…"

Algo más estaba sucediendo para la azulina se pusiera a la defensiva.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del negocio volvió abrirse mostrando a un somnoliento rubio de mirada azulina, que venía con una frazada cubierto y unas profundas ojeras en la cara. Esa era la vida de casado de Naruto Uzumaki, su primera hija había sido un encanto en la panza de su mujer, vivía a ramen, pero él o la cría que venía en camino ¡Era un demonio! Si hasta parecía que esperara que fuera la hora más insólita para hacer algún pedido de comida. Y él como buen marido, porque si no lo era terminaba con más de un chichón encima, cumplía amorosamente los recados de su embarazada esposa.

"Hina-chan, no sabes lo que paso… ¡Sakura-chan se le vino antojas de frutilla ' _ttebayo_! ¡¿Dónde voy a conseguir frutilla a esta hora?! ¡¿Qué quiere que me meta en un cultivo a robarlas?!" Y allí estaba el Uzumaki bostezando abiertamente mientras pasaba de largo a Sasuke y se detenía frente a la joven mujer. El sueño y las ganas de volver a dormir por lo menos unos minutos antes que Sakura retomase con sus antojos de la madrugada lo tenían atrapado hasta los cojones.

Hinata lo había salvado infinidades de veces de brindarle las cosas de su tienda, pero… Esto era una repostería no un almacén personal donde él podía venir y sacar todo lo que necesitara, y cierto enano que se lo hacía acordar todas las mañanas.

"Naruto oji-san Ya le he dicho que esto no es un almace-" Antes que el más pequeño de la sala pudiera terminar de hablar, mientras el Uchiha y la Hyuga estaban mudos, Naruto interrumpió abrazando al chico exageradamente.

"¡Ya sé, ya sé que no es un almacén **_Itachi_** ya lo sé! ** _"_** El hombre de ojos azules y bigotes zorrunos en su cachete comenzó a lloriquear mientras estrujaba con cariño al pequeño "Pero Sakura-chan… ella, tu tía ¡Me tiene de amenazado de castración sino le cumplo con sus antojos _'ttebayo_!"

"¡Naruto-kun!" Hinata sintió que sus pómulos se coloreaban de roja con lo dicho del futuro hokage. Era bastante común que el pobre rubio fuera por algo de frutas, pasteles, dulces, pastas, hasta inclusive una vez llego por algo de ¡Pescado! a la pastelería de la Hyuga.

"Eso a mí no me importa Oji-san. Esto no es un almacén… H _nn_ " Apunto Itachi separándose del escandaloso rubio.

La Haruno tenía los antojos más raros del mundo y Hinata comprendía de pies a cabezas lo horrible que se sentía el que no te complacieran durante el embarazo los antojos, era frustrante. Era como si te abandonaran todas las fuerzas y te sintieras, por culpa de las hormonas, más sola que nunca. A ella le paso con su pequeño ya que no tuvo a nadie que… ¡Maldición! Se había olivado por completo que Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí.

"Y bien, estoy esperando una explicación. Si es que la hay tks…" Rumio entre dientes el azabache quien se hizo notar para el dobe. Este al verlo se despabilo completamente. El Uchiha estaba al borde de su poca paciencia y estaba siendo uso de razón para no destrozar la tienda por la poca deducción que había sacado; _Cinco años atrás (casi seis) noche de bodas de su compañeros de equipo= Hinata borracha= A cama= Sexo= Embarazo= Al niño de nombre Itachi._ Fin _"_ ¡Quiero una explicación de **_eso_**! **"** Dijo con el tono más acido que pudo mientras su dedo señalaba con ímpetu al pequeño "Y ¡La quiero ahora!"

Y allí ya no pudo controlarse más, Sasuke golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo el mostrador rompiéndolo en el proceso y hundiendo la mesada en el suelo. El Uchiha nunca había sido precisamente paciente. De hecho, jamás lo fue o lo seria, era un rasgo que fue con él desde niño, adolecente, joven y ahora. Conservar la calma, le duraba minutos si no segundos ante situaciones que sobrepasaban a su entendimiento.

Naruto inconscientemente busco de proteger a su amiga y a su _sobrino_ tras de él. El rubio sabía que ese día iba a llegar en algún momento ¡Pero maldición ¿tenía que llegar tan pronto?! ¿Qué demonios hacia el _teme_ de su mejor amigo en una repostería? Sasuke odiaba los dulces, por ende el Uzumaki le sugirió de abrir una repostería pues a Hinata a quien le iba muy bien en el tema de la cocina no tendría que toparse así jamás con el Uchiha. Pero… ¡El muy huraño y bastardo tenía que aparecerse! ¡¿Qué hacia Sasuke aquí?!

Eso ahora no importaba. Miro de costado al pequeño Itachi quien era aferrado con fuerza por Hinata a su regazo, la Hyuga dio todo por ese niño, dejo hasta su propio hogar para que no lo sellaran al nacer, enfrento la mirada reprobatoria de todos los conservadores sujetos de Konoha que se negaban a entender como una jovencita había quedado en cinta estando soltera… Sasuke no debía estar aquí, no ahora " _¡Maldito teme!"_

El solo hecho de acordarse lo que sufrió su amiga sola, y aun peor sin el padre del niño era lo peor que Naruto hubiese visto que le ocurriera a una mujer. Pero si el ex vengador de Konoha se enteraba de la existencia de un hijo suyo, nadie sabía que sería capaz de hacer.

Oh bueno todos suponían lo que si era capaz de hacer. Había cierto rumor sobre que Sasuke no quería descendencia, y era capaz de asesinar al niño que llevase su propia sangre.

"¿No van a decirme nada? ¡¿Saben que están jugando con mi paciencia, no?!" Sasuke tenía la mandíbula tensa mientras apretaba más y más sus puños. Cuando vio a la Hyuga solo quiso revivir viejos hechos, y la maldita arpía le sale con… con…

"¡Eso no se hace!" Soltó sin miedo el pequeño viendo el destrozo de los pasteles que yacían en la el suelo que el muy ingrato había tirado segundos antes. Su querida madre se desvelaba asiéndolos y ponía todo su amor en cada uno para que los clientes pudieran disfrutarlos, y este _intruso_ venia así como si nada tratando de propasarse con ella y le rompía en añicos los esfuerzos de su progenitora ¡¿Acaso ese sujeto sabia cuántas horas dedicaba su madre cocinando?! "Eres u-una mala persona… ¡Eso es usted, una mala persona horrible y-!"

"Itachi-kun. Por favor cálmate…" Hinata por otro lado no podía dejar de temblar y sostener a su hijo para que no se lanzara contra Sasuke, ahora se arrepentía realmente de no haber aceptado la invitación de Sabaku No Gaara para ir a Suna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	3. Capitulo II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 _ **Capitulo II**_

 ** _._**

.

"¡Hinata, llévate a Itachi yo cerrare la tienda cuando salga!" Interfirió el futuro hokage, tirando hacia un costado la frazada. Su pijama de potes de ramen quitaba la completa seriedad de la situación. La dueña de la pastelería agarro de la mano al niño y sin dar una respuesta ni nada hecho a correr hacía la puerta trasera de la tienda seguida de la mirada de Sasuke. A Hinata le daba igual lo que ocurriera con su tienda, aquí y ahora y siempre, solo importaba el bienestar de su hijo "T _eme_ ni se te ocurra seguirlos porque no me contendré en fuerza para detenerte"

El Uchiha por otro lado sentía su sangre hervir, "¿ _Ese hijo es mío…?"_ Era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del azabache. Él la hubiese seguido con gusto, y en un pestañeo la tendría nuevamente cara a cara para preguntar que ocurría allí. Porque realmente Sasuke no entendía, o no terminaba de entender, nada en concreto. Pero todavía no podía salir por completo del shock, estaban algunas dudas apartes como ¿Qué hacia Naruto en ese lugar? O la que más le carcomía la cabeza ¿El _dobe_ sabía que él era padre y no le había dicho en todo este tiempo?

El Uzumaki por otro lado necesitaba hacer tiempo hasta que su amiga llegara sana y a salvo con su hijo al distrito Inuzuka. La familia de Kiba adoraban a la azulina y al niño como si fueran miembros más del clan. Y fue principalmente por Kiba, Shino, y por curioso que sonara, Temari, que Hinata no abandono Konoha años atrás.

"¡Naruto ¿Qué se significa esto?! Explícate ahora" Soltó sin complejos el capitán anbu. Quería ya, una respuesta.

"La pregunta debería ser, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?… ¿No es que no te gustaban los dulces?" Mascullo Naruto "O acaso ¿Ahora te gustan los postres?"

"No cambies la cuestión Uzumaki. No estoy de humor" Amenazo el Uchiha amenazando con el sharingan a la vista "Habla, o lo arreglaremos por las malas"

"Lo que no te conviene es a ti estar aquí Sasuke… Este no es tu lugar. Olvídate de lo has visto ahora y déjales tranquilos. Te lo digo en serio" Rebatió Naruto, más el azabache no parecía dispuesto a ello.

"Entonces ha de ser por las malas que me digas las cosas"

El rubio al igual que el moreno se encontraban tan metidos en su propia discusión, la cual estaba a punto de subir de escalón a la agresión, que nunca notaron que un fuerte chakra se venía acercando hasta que la campanita de la tienda volvió a sonar sacando ambos compañeros del equipo siete de su pelea de miradas que por poco o nada pasaba a los puñetazos.

"Ni se les ocurra empezar con su rutina diarias de golpes en esta tienda. Estamos en territorio civil, no sean problemáticos" Ingreso Shikamaru sin más bosteando a viva voz junto su pequeña hija Karura Nara. El nombre de la niña era en honor a la difunta madre de su esposa.

El Nara se había casado con Temari Sabaku No, hace exactamente cuatro años atrás teniendo a su primera hija hace tres años. Era una costumbre para Shikamaru ser uno de los primeros clientes de Hinata en su repostería por las mañanas, su pequeña Karura era muy apegada a Itachi, y eso a Shikamaru le era muy problemático ya que la niña siempre que alguno de sus padres iba de visita para los Hyugas-civiles, ella pedía para que la llevaran. Karura era la fusión perfecta de sus progenitores; ojos verdosos, tés terrosa y cabello negro recogido en dos colitas al estilo de las cuatro coletas de Temari. Una niña inteligente como él, pero enérgica e histérica como la madre.

"¿Dode eta Ita-kun? ¿Ah? Otou-san…" Inquirió la pequeña de tres años buscaba con la mirada al niño "Tío Naduto ¿Dónde está Ita-kun?"

Los grandes ojos verdes de esa criatura que estaba tomando de la mano a su padre, quien miraba perezosamente a todos principalmente al mostrador destruido, se posaron en los celestes del rubio.

"Eh… él esta con Hinata-ne-san e-en … en, en…." Empezó a balbucear Naruto quien consideraba adorable a la pequeña Nara, que hoy portaba un tradicional kimono blanco prototipo de Suna. El Uzumaki sabía que era un demonio la pequeña, peor aun cuando se la juntaba con su hija pero, era tan _linda_. Y frente al pequeño Hyuga se comportaba bastante bien. "Esta con Kiba, ese sujeto que huele a perro feo ¿Recuerdas?… Y como los perros se comen los pasteles ella e Itachi me pidieron que cuidara la tienda así que lamento que no esté tu pequeño novio aquí Karu-chan."

Naruto era pésimo mentiroso.

"Tío Naduto está mintiendo Otou-san…" Alego Karura. Shikamaru asintió y mascullo un; _que_ _problemático…_ "No debes mentir, o te salda u sapo en la barriga."

El Nara ya se hacía una idea clara de que es lo que ocurría allí… Sasuke con su presencia lo contestaba todo. Más el perezoso jōnin no iba a dejar pasar por alto lo sucedido, Hinata era la única mujer a la que el Nara no consideraba _problemática_ y Temari varias veces la había invitado almorzar a su hogar. Era la única amiga que su esposa había hecho en Konoha. Así que se podía decir que la Hyuga e Itachi les eran seres queridos para Shikamaru y la familia de él. Aparte que Shikamaru conocía la negra historia del nacimiento del niño que su hija adoraba.

Itachi era un buen niño, no merecía pasar por los rumores que se cernían alrededor de Sasuke. No merecía ninguna clase de daño.

"Por lo que veo estos destrozos han sido provocados por ustedes dos ¿No? ¿Saben que si Tsunade-sama y Kakashi se entera de los destrozos que hicieron a una tienda de un civil, serán capaces de encerrarlos en prisión por al menos tres meses? Son unos problemáticos…Y no piensen que voy a guardarles el secreto." Alego Shikamaru quien ya sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo fastidioso por sermonearles, pero que al fin al cabo valía la pena. Temari lo regañaría después si no ayudaba a la primera kunoichi que se llegó a ella y volvió su amiga en Konoha "En especial por tu posición Sasuke, puedes ser degradado de tu rango, sacado de la tutela de capitán. Y bien sabes aún, que el consejo shinobi te tiene un ojo encima."

"Hmf… ¿Quieres problemas conmigo Nara?" Alego el azabache mirando al moreno de peinado de piña quien le mantuvo fijamente la mirada.

"No buques problema con mi Otou-san… oh… o te meterás en problema con mi Oka-san y eso no es lindo, ¿Vedad Otou-san? ¿Vedad que no es lindo que Oka-san te rete?" Inquirió Karura quien había sido empujada levemente por su padre atrás de él para protegerla de aquellos ojos rojos. Su padre no contesto y la niña opto por contestar por él "¡Oka-san sí que da miedo, cuando persigue a otou-san con su abanico por toda la casa!"

La tensión en el aire desapareció completamente tras esos vocablos y Naruto no pudo evitar romper en risa al ver la cara de espanto de Shikamaru, y la leve pero clara expresión de horror también en el rostro de Sasuke. Es más, hasta se podía decir que la mandíbula de Sasuke se había contraído.

"¡Tendrían que ver sus caras!" Alego el rubio quien realmente no podía creer de lo ridículo de la situación. Temari parecía tener cortito a todo el mundo en Konoha. Esa mujer tenía un temperamento de mula, desde que se instaló en a vivir en Konoha, había marcado un punto y aparte. Sakura podía ser la mujer más voluble, mientras Ino la más mandona. Pero Temari, sin esfuerzo se llevaba el trofeo de la más aterradora… "Se ven ridículos _'ttebayo"_

Tras que el Uzumaki dejara de reír, y que Shikamaru pasara a alzar a su hija, Sasuke decidió irse. No quería terminar involucrado en nada que tuviera que ver a esa aterradora mujer que había hecho frente al mismo Madara Uchiha. Además que la situación se había dilatado demasiado, y a este ritmo no obtendría ninguna de las respuestas a las preguntas que surgieron.

"Naruto, esto no ha terminado. Hablaremos en otro lado…"

Sin decir más el Uchiha hizo un ademan de saludo con un movimiento leve de cabeza que Shikamaru correspondió de la misma manera y salió de la tienda.

Ni bien el Uchiha se vio caminando por la calle de Konoha sintió como todo el aire se le aglomeraba nuevamente en la garganta y comenzaba a razonar lentamente todo lo sucedido en esos seis años. En primer lugar la desaparición de la joven ahora si tenía un motivo, o al menos la desaparición que el creyó de la Hyuga puesto que como iban las cosas parecía que toda Konoha sabia donde vivía la ex heredera Hyuga excepto él. Si lo sabía Naruto cualquier otro imbécil también lo sabría.

Cuando vio el niño supo de inmediato que era un Uchiha, llámenlo intuición o genes, él sabía que aquel crio era un Uchiha, un sangre de su sangre y ahora que todo había coincidido se acababa de enterar que era _padre_.

Sin darse cuenta el ultimo Uchiha buscaba rastrear el chakra del niño y la Hyuga cuando no los sintió " _¿Así que estuviste escondiendo todo este tiempo tu chakra y el del niño?"_ finalizo pensando Sasuke felicitando ese poder tal vez insignificante pero sumamente talentoso. Nadie pasaba de su radar de percepción y ella lo había hecho con aquel chimuelo… Sintió un chakra naranja corriendo hacia él y no tardó mucho en hacerse presente una cabellera rubia y de ojos celestes ante los propios del azabache.

"Sabía que la irías a buscarles… Si no te conoceré _teme_ " Alego Naruto deteniéndose mientras recuperaba aire "Déjalos tranquilos Sasuke. Tu estas bien sin ellos."

"No. No me conoces." Alego Sasuke como siempre retando al rubio.

Más nuevamente algo extraño ocurrió. Naruto se puso serio por segunda vez en el día.

"¡Déjalos en paz Sasuke ellos han estado bien sin ti! No te necesitan, haz de cuenta que no los has visto y sigue con tu vida…" El esposo de la Haruno había recibido en la panadería el sermón más problemático que Shikamaru hubiese dado en su vida. El Nara por si fuera poco amenazo con avisarla a Tsunade sobre el descubrimiento del Uchiha si no iba a detener a Sasuke.

Y esta vez Tsunade como fuera, haría que el consejo de Konoha accediera a mandar a Hinata a la Aldea escondida entre la Arena. Como mujer la ex-godaime apoyaba ciegamente a sus kunoichis. Hasta si era necesario, la Senju estaba dispuesta a 'dejar que escapara' Hinata si le impedían irse de la aldea.

"Hay que tener cara para haberme ocultado algo de vital importancia durante seis años ¿No a _migo_?" Respondió con sorna el ex vengador.

De cierta forma a Sasuke no le dolía el saber que tenía un hijo, o que la misma Hyuga se lo hubiera ocultado, todo ello podía tener una explicación, una excusa ¡Una razón válida!… Pero que su idiota mejor amigo, le haya estado viendo la cara de imbécil todo ese tiempo.

Que todos hubiesen estado viéndole la cara de estúpido lo irritaba.

 _¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo?..._

"Mira _Teme_ sabes que hay muchas cosas que te he dejado pasar. Sabes que me importa poco como tú me consideres porque para mí seguirás siendo mi amigo _dettebayo_ …" Naruto tomo aire. Estaban en la parte cercana a lo que empezaba a ser prados con dirección al territorio Inuzuka "Pero para ti esto no es de ´vital importancia´ como dices" Imito la voz de Sasuke. Esto irrito más al moreno "De hecho ni siquiera te importan. No sabes nada de ellos, no los conoces… Déjalos en paz, Hinata ni Itachi quieren nada de ti y-"

"Cállate. No vuelvas a decir el nombre de mi hermano delante de mí…" Espeto Sasuke quien se disponía a seguir avanzando e ir agarrar a la Hyuga para que… Una trompada lo hizo voltearse y ver a un muy cabreado rubio, más que nunca, incluso más que cuando años atrás se negaba a volver a la villa o intento matar a Sakura en más de una ocasión "¿Pero qué…? ¡Yo debería ser quien te diera vuelta el rostro tarado!"

"Si le haces un mísero daño a Itachi no tan solo te expulsare de la villa si no que escúchame bien Sasuke, juro que te matare… Él es mi ahijado" La voz de Naruto sonó amenazante y por un instante hasta parecía que fuera a cumplir su cometido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	4. Capitulo III

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo III_**

 ** _._**

.

Hinata llego corriendo lo antes posible hasta la puerta del hogar de su mejor amigo Inuzuka y con toda la vergüenza del mundo sabiendo que la familia de él suele despertarse a altas horas de la tarde llamo a la puerta insistentemente, con el terror impreso en su mirada. Itachi quien veía a su madre más nerviosa que nunca no pudo obviarse la pregunta de _"¿Quién era ese señor? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con oka-san?"_

Dentro de la casa se escucharon los apresurados pasos de Kiba quien se había levantado de un brinco de la cama, el aroma de Hinata era inconfundible para su sofisticada nariz, y conocía más que nadie a la peli-azul para saber que ella no vendría a cualquier horario a su casa si no fuera por un asunto de suma importancia, ósea el pequeño hijo de ella.

Al abrir la pesada puerta de roble de su hogar no se esperó que las delgadas manos de Hinata agarraran con fuerza su brazo y en movimientos casi fugases entro a la casa al niño con ella cerrando la puerta de un sonoro golpe por atrás. Esto solo era la cereza sobre el pastel de lo raro que se estaba comportando la chica, su verdadera amiga no hubiera cerrado la puerta de un portazo ni se pondría a la defensiva por nada.

"¿Hinata? Que… ¿Qué sucede?" Consigo articular el moreno mirando con preocupación a su ex compañera de equipo. El niño se encontraba igual de desconcertado que su padrino, su linda Oka-san temblaba como una hoja y estaba completamente pálida, cuando lo normal en ella era sonrojarse y mantener una sonrisa encantadora en su ovalado y armonioso rostro.

"Itachi-kun v-ve a jugar con… con Akamaru, por favor. T-tengo que hablar con tu tío Kiba a solas" El pequeño azabache asintió y a paso rápido se dirigió al patio trasero con un nudo en la garganta, sea lo que sea que tuviera su madre era serio, y por lo visto él debía mantenerse alejado de ello.

Aunque no era precisamente lo que él quería hacer.

"¿Qué estas sucediendo Hinata? No me asustes así mujer…" Cuestiono el Inuzuka rascándose una mejilla, viendo como el ahijado que compartía con el Uzumaki y Shino iba a buscar a Akamaru en el fondo.

"Baja la voz, Kiba-kun…" Indico la peli-azul mostrándose tensa y nerviosa. La joven mujer volvió su vista por la ventana de aquel hall y luego de observar las calles aún vacías del complejo Inuzuka, se posiciono frente a Kiba "Él… él lo ha descubierto. Nos ha visto"

El castaño la miro sin terminar de entender, o no queriendo hacerlo… Kiba sabía que no era listo como sus otros dos compañeros del equipo ocho, sabía que tardaba más en comprender las cosas por lo que cuando vio que unas lágrimas caían de los perlados ojos de su compañera, decidió dejar de pensar y preguntarlo.

"¿Quién les descubrió? Oye Hina… No llores y cuéntame lo que paso ¿Vale? Estoy aquí, nada va a pasarte"

La tensión en el cuerpo de la azulina dio paso a unas gruesas lágrimas, la mujer se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba con fuerza su delantal con el que minutos antes había estado preparando galletas con su pequeño en la repostería. El fornido chico de cabello castaño y marcas rojas en sus mejillas no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, era claro que tenía que ver con su sobrino de cariño, pero no llegaba a comprender el _que_ tenía tan alterada a la peli-azul.

Pasado un par de segundos el castaño la abrazo como en los viejos tiempos tratando de consolarla como cuando eran niños.

"Él lo vio… Sasuke Uchiha, le vio" Con voz temblorosa entre cortada la ex poseedora del Byakugan se dejó desplomar hasta caer de rodillas al piso. Kiba debido a aquella revelación que lo tomo por sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de impedir que ella callera "N-no sé qué voy a hacer ahora… Si Tsunade-sama no consigue q-que nos dejen ir él… él podría hacerle daño."

Los sollozos se intensificaron unas cien veces más mientras el Inuzuka apenas captaba los vocablos de la joven

"¿Estas segura que Uchiha Sasuke le vio? ¿No te habrás confundido?" Interrogo más confundido y alarmado de lo que en mucho tiempo había estado.

El Inuzuka sabía de ante mano quien era el padre de Itachi, más aun siendo que él trabaja bajo las ordenes de él en el escuadrón ambu, el olor del Uchiha y el primogénito de Hinata cada vez se hacía más y más parecido. Y aunque Hinata nunca les conto que fue lo que realmente ocurrió, o porque ella guardo silencio al no decirle a Sasuke que él era el padre del pequeño, los antiguos miembros del equipo ocho le dieron a la azulina toda la contención que pudieron durante aquellos años.

La chica no contesto solo levanto la mirada chocando con los negros y caninos ojos de su mejor amigo y asintió varias veces dejando escapar algunos hipidos por el terror que sentía. Desde un comienzo ella había querido irse a Suna, allí sería imposible que el ultimo poseedor del Sharingan les encontrase, más aun cuando el mismo Kazekage y sus hermanos la habían invitado a vivir con ellos. Esa hubiese sido la opción más factible y jamás hubiesen corrido riesgos, no al menos su preciado hijo, pero cuando estaba por dar la respuesta el _sí_ para irse, no conto con que sus amigos entre ellos sus compañeros de equipo, su sensei, el Uzumaki, hasta incluso la misma Karui, la esposa de Chouji, junto con Ino se interpusieran para que ella pudiera irse con su recién tercer mes de embarazo.

Como lamentaba no haberse ido, los primeros años había vivido con un miedo descomunal al no querer encontrarse con Sasuke ¡Solo Kami y quienes sabían que ella tenía un hijo ilegitimo del Uchiha vieron cómo la ex Hyuga se había esforzado por no toparse con él! Ni siquiera su familia, ni su padre sabían que quien era el padre de Itachi. Más cuando el niño nació y descubrieron que este portaba un nuevo doujutsu fue el mismo consejo de la aldea quienes les impidió que ellos abandonaran la aldea.

En aquel momento los rumores de que Sasuke era capaz de matar a quien fuera a concebir un hijo de él se hicieron más presentes.

"Esto ha sido mi culpa, yo debí haber sido más fuerte, más decidida… Debí haber h-hablado con mi padre y pedido de su ayuda para q-que nos dejaran salir de Konoha" La joven madre se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro.

Kiba se agacho y volvió a abrazarla chitándole para calmarla. Siempre había visto en Hinata a una hermanita menor, y ahora mismo él se sentía un hermano mayor inútil… Había fracasado en protegerla.

"Escucha Hina… No sé qué pasara después, pero ahora te vas a quedar en mi casa, yo iré hablar con el imbécil del Uchiha y le hare entrar en razón de que-" No pudo terminar de hablar cuando la aludida retomo las palabras con más fuerza de lo que comúnmente usaba para hablar.

Mirando directamente a su mejor amigo.

"¡No Kiba-kun, por favor no vallas! ¡S-seria suicidio enfrentar… enfrentarse a él! No lo hagas… Por favor, no" Rogo.

"Soy hombre Hinata, y además soy el primer padrino de Itachi, es mi deber priorizar por ustedes. No vas a negarme ese derecho ¿Verdad?"

"Si quieres a-ayudarme, cuida de Itachi mientras que yo valla a hablar c-con Tsunade-sama o Kakashi-sama… Debo explicarles la situación y c-conseguir que trasladen a Itachi junto con Gaara-sama. D-debo conseguir una custodia Tsunade-sama ella… Ella seguro que podrá hacer algo. Pero p-por favor, no quiero perderte Kiba-kun. No quiero perder a nadie más" Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, porque ahora venía el realmente problema, no iban a poder sacar a Itachi de la aldea por el doujutsu aún desconocido de habilidades que este poseía.

Y eso tanto ella como el castaño quien la estaba ayudando a pararse lo sabían.

"La vieja Hokage no va a poder ayudar en nada. Ir a Suna es una idea que ya te han prohibido Hinata" El Inuzuka maldijo a medio mundo en su mente, pero tenía que recordarle la verdad a la azulina.

Entonces una idea cruzo fugazmente por la mente de la joven. Era una idea descabellada pero que a estas alturas tal vez fuera la única forma de al menos librarse de la opresión de lo que le habian dicho que Sasuke sería capaz de hacerla a Itachi si este se enteraba que era su hijo… Si ella se descuidaba de su pequeño, o inclusive si el Uchiha deseaba hacerle daño, se lo haría.

No podía permitir aquello. No dejaría que aquellos rumores se volvieran realidad.

"Kiba-kun, necesito pedirte un favor…" Pidió la joven quedando al igual que el castaño ambos de pies y separados por un paso. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer por sus mejillas.

"Lo que sea Hinata, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con el idiota de Shino" Alego el Inuzuka limpiando con su dedo índice el camino de lágrimas que había quedado en los cachetes de ella.

"Necesito q-que cuides de Itachi por una hora… Yo iré a buscar suministros y algunas cosas para huir… Para huir de la aldea" Informo la Hyuga. Sabía que su idea era descabellada y extremista pero así tendría mayor escape del Uchiha y si el consejo le mandaba a perseguir seria a por ella, no por Itachi. Pues su hijo no fue ni era un shinobi.

No podían darle caza a él.

"¿Estás hablando enserio?" Inquirió Kiba quien ya se estaba preparando para soltar un sermón legendario con una obvia inclinación a negar que ella se fuera.

"Sí…" Contesto la joven.

Y la mirada de la Hyuga le indico que ella no iba a retractarse por ningún sermón que al menos él pudiera darle.

"…" El moreno no sabía que decir, él quería que su mejor amiga estuviera allí con ellos, que fuera la madrina de su boda, de su primer hijo y hasta inclusive, tal vez y con suerte Hinata llegara a casarse algún día y verla feliz con el hombre que la amara. Pero todo aquello pendía de un hilo en Konoha, mucho más ahora…

Si tan solo Hinata contara con el apoyo de la familia Hyuga, en vez de ser la vergüenza de Konoha. Neji murió dando su vida por ella y la peli-azul perdió su vista en batalla salvando a todo el mundo Shinobi, para luego al volver a su hogar y ser expulsada del clan por exponer una técnica secreta de los Hyugas y por ya no poseer el doujutsu. Y ahora Hinata por proteger a la persona que más a amaba, al pequeño Itachi Hyuga, ella perdería su propia nación.

"Estaré aquí en una hora Kiba-kun… Si te pregunta algo Itachi, d-dile que no pasa nada. N-no quiero mentirle pero…" La joven desvió la mirada "N-no quiero decirle lo que está ocurriendo…"

Él asintió y cuando vio que ella iba a abrir la puerta e irse, la agarro de la muñeca y en sus siempre seguros y desinteresados ojos caninos le mostro a Hinata d _olor_ "Prométeme que ni bien te instales a donde vallas fuera de Konoha con Itachi, nos mandaras una carta de invitación a mí y a Shino para que vallamos a verlos… Prométemelo o no poder dejarte ir"

"Es una promesa… Kiba-kun"

.

.

Itachi por su parte no había quedado tranquilo, sentía su sangre bullir con fuerza desde que había visto aquel hombre en la pastelería. El pequeño amaba a su madre, era todo lo que tenía. Mientras los demás niños de su edad tenían padre y madre, abuelos y demás, él solo tenía a su linda Oka-san. Por eso la cuidaba, conocía el frágil corazón de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, tal vez él tuviera tan solo cinco años, pero en ese corto tiempo se había dado a conocerla. Por eso decidió volver a la entrada de la casa, deseaba que estuviera bien, deseaba verla bien… Cuando estuvo a punto de hacer presencia en el salón de la casa la delicada y voz de su padrino quien le contaba historias sobre lo fuerte que era su madre lo detuvo.

"Prométeme que ni bien te instales a donde vallas fuera de Konoha con Itachi, nos mandaras una carta de invitación a mí y a Shino para que vallamos a verlos…"

No escucho nada más, solo sintió que el pecho se contraía y todo su pequeño mundo se venía abajo. Y todo esto tenía un único culpable el sujeto de hace media hora… Apretando sus pequeños puños hecho a correr al patio trasero decidido. Akamaru se encontraba dormido aún.

Por primera vez en su vida realizo algo impulsivo, algo que seguramente después se arrepentiría y podría asta incluso hacer enojar a su madre. No deseaba razonar, no quería, porque entonces debería aceptar que tendría que irse, y él pequeño realmente no deseaba ello. Adoraba a los amigos de su madre que hacían de familia para él, a su tío Gaara quien venía de visita entre tres a dos veces por mes y siempre les hacía pasar un buen rato a él a su madre y a Karura … _Karu-chan…_ Esa niña era a quien él debía cuidar, según su tío Gaara, y era la única niña, la única persona que le había compartido de su familia con él, volviendo a Shikamaru uno de sus tíos junto con la señora Nara. No quería que lo alejaran de la pequeña azabache y que las cosas cambiaran.

Por qué irse significaba eso ¿No? _Cambios…_

Sacudió su cabeza. Él definitivamente no deseaba cambiar nada de su vida en esta aldea, le ayudaría a su Oka-san a quedarse, hablaría con su tío Naruto el sabría cómo solucionar el problema, después de todo era el futuro Hokage y si aquel cabeza hueca no podía solucionarlo nadie más podría

Sin darse cuenta que sus pazos retumbaban como eco en la silenciosa calle que comunicaba la avenida de tierra de los Inuzuka con la de los demás aldeanos y civiles normales un destello casi como un rayo alzo al niño del antebrazo levándoselo como si del viento mismo se tratase al levantar una hoja.

"¡Suéltame!" Exigió el infante mirando aquellos ojos negros similares a los de él.

"No voy a soltarte" Indico Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que mantenía apresado al niño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo IV_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se miraron por largos segundos sin decir nada. Itachi forcejeaba para soltarse y su captor lo miraba como si tratara de leer algo en él, repentinamente la mirada del hombre se tornó roja y aquello paralizo al niño.

El infante, a pesar de ser orgulloso y considerarse bastante valiente, tuvo miedo. Era la primera vez que veía aquellos tipos de ojos con tres aspas y un iris que le miraba tan penetrantemente como el agarre en su pequeño antebrazo el cual se había intensificado.

Por otro lado el Uchiha estaba que hervía, estuvo en un casi confrontamiento con el Uzumaki quien para su suerte, pues realmente estaba dispuesto a atravesar con un _chidori_ al rubio, tuvo que volver de inmediato porque aparentemente a Sakura empezó con contracciones o algo así… Más la amenaza de que no se acercara al niño que sostenía, pataleaba y ahora se había quedado callado mirando con ese miedo mismo que tenía esa mujer de profundos ojos blancos, era… Era algo que no podía no hacer.

La sangre de él estaba maldita, y si aún es que él mismo vivía era para de alguna manera valorar lo que su hermano, su padre, su clan trataron de hacer al protegerle. Pero que hubiese otro Uchiha, eso era algo que no podía existir. Por el bien de todos no podía haber más poseedores del Sharingan…

Más cuando iba a empezar a ser girar sus aspas los vocablos del niño lo detuvieron.

"¿Por qué…. porque molesta a mi Oka-san? Ella… Ella no le ha hecho daño a nadie ella es muy buena con todos" El menor tenía miedo, nunca nadie lo había mirado de aquella manera como si quisiera realmente hacerle daño. Ni siquiera los parientes de su madre quienes supuestamente lo repudiaban "¡N-Nosotros queremos seguir viviendo en esta villa!"

Termino casi gritando, cerrando sus ojitos con fuerza mientras se zafaba del agarre del adulto y caía de traste al duro suelo de la tierra.

Por un breve segundo vio en ese niño que no tan solo se asemejaba en el físico de su difunto hermano mayor, sino también en la voluntad de este. Aquel pequeño muchachito que temblaba y se ponía de pie incapaz de enfrentar sus ojos era… Era…

"Itachi…" Susurro mosqueándose, susurro dolido, susurro angustiado. Porque muy dentro de él cuando le vio había querido correr a abrazarlo, había visto a su hermano a alguien que amaba en ese pequeño que llevaba su sangre.

Su sangre y la de la única mujer que llamo su atención porque desprendía una especie de luz que era capaz de neutralizar la siempre negatividad/oscuridad de él.

"¡Ni se te ocurra lastimarle!" Una tercera persona hizo presencia interponiéndose en ese escaso metro que separaban a ambos morenos. Una cabellera larga, revuelta y azulada se interpuso dándole la espalda a su hijo y en posición de taijupsu Hyuga delante de ella "Porque… porque no voy a contenerme"

"Hmf… no eres nadie para enfrentarme" Sasuke desvaneció el Sharingan.

"T-tal vez no…" Hinata se mortifico por tartamudear pero se mantuvo firme, con ambos pies que portaban una sandalias de cordel que le había regalado Ino para el día de las amigas hace poco "Tal vez no sea nadie contra ti p-pero ponle un solo dedo a Itachi y sabrás lo que la mujer que pudo detener a Kaguya es c-capaz de hacer…"

Era Hinata quien ni bien se había ido fue rápidamente alcanzada por Kiba quien le dijo que el aroma de Itachi se había disipado. El pánico la había embargado y a pesar de no tener el Byakugan algo en ella la hizo tener la capacidad exacta para saber dónde estaba su retoño.

El instinto maternal.

"Kaa-san, yo…yo…" Tartamudeo el menor mirando la espalda de su progenitora de aquella mujer que siempre le estaba presente. Que lo único que le pedía a él es que fuera obediente y… "Perdón Oka-san yo solo quería que nosotros… yo… Yo no quiero irme de la aldea. Amo a Konoha"

Susurro el niño tomando el dobladillo de la remera blanca de volantes que portaba la joven. Hinata irremediablemente sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, Itachi la había escuchado hablando con Kiba… Volteándose no sin bajar su guardia le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo.

"Esto no es tu culpa Itachi-kun… E-esto es culpa mía, por lo que no te sientas culpable, cielo" La voz de la fémina era dulce, transparente cargada de incontable sentimientos de impotencia y preocupación "Ahora quiero q-que vuelvas a casa de Kiba-kun ¿E-entendido?"

La mirada negra de ella y los apremiantes y confusos ojos del menor estuvieron fijos. Le estaba indicando que era importante que él saliera de allí.

"El niño se queda Hinata…" La mujer sintió un estremecimiento por la espalda al escuchar que él aun recordaba su nombre "¿Oh es que acaso planeas que él no sepa que soy _su padre_? Y ni te gastes en negarlo, es demasiado evidente"

La mujer volvió su mirada a los ojos más maduros, ensombrecidos y que daban el aspecto de alguien que aún seguía sumido en las sombras.

"¿Mi… mi padre?" El niño quedo duro y entonces empezó a notar que tenía razón aquel hombre y él eran demasiado parecidos… Si no lo había notado antes debía ser por esa parte que heredó de su madre de esa inocencia de no detenerse a comparar facciones físicas y de aceptar al otro por cómo era "Eso… Eso no es verdad…"

"Valla… ¿Nunca le has hablado de mí Hyuga?" Comento con sorna Sasuke sintiendo que la furia se había disipado de él, pero estaba frustrado, molesto y probablemente con una migraña que lo terminaría volviendo a hacer enojar "Y después dicen que yo soy un monstruo… Prohibirle a un niño saber quién es su padre es una de las peores faltas que se tienen"

Hinata no supo que contestar. Tenía un montón de hechos por lo que nunca le dijo que su padre era el hombre parado delante de ella, una de esas era que el Uchiha había dejado bastante en claro que no quería hijos ni familia, ni nada. Más ella si le había hablado de alguna manera a Itachi de su padre pero…

"¡Eso es una mentira!" Grito el menor poniéndose al lado de su madre mirando ceñudamente al mayor mientras sus ojos adquirían un leve tonalidad blanquecina y se podía ver como un Sharingan blanco inactivo. Era el nuevo doujutsu de la era… Era uno de los motivos por el que el consejo de la aldea no quería que el niño saliera de Konoha. Sasuke vio dicho ojos y comprendió que el Sharingan, no estaba en ese niño "¡Usted no es mi padre! Oka-san me ha dicho que mi padre es un h-hombre bueno, que es un Shinobi que honra esta villa y ninguna persona buena hace lo que usted hizo hoy con el mostrador… ¡Ningún padre da miedo a sus hijos!" Grito impotente porque a pesar de que lo quisiera negar allí estaba, el parecido era casi idéntico con ese desconocido "Y… Y si estoy equivocado entonces yo…. ¡Yo no quiero saber nada de usted, así que déjenos a mí y-y a mi madre vivir en esta villa! ¡Por favor!"

La azulina se agacho y abrazo a su pequeño quien había empezado a llorar e Itachi no lloraba ni siquiera cuando se golpeaba o quemaba con el horno en el que horneaban pasteles.

Sasuke quedo de piedra... ¿Él era bueno? ¿Un Shinobi que ama la villa? Así es como la Hyuga, aquella mujer que no podía mentir lo había representado a él. La palabra ESTUPIDO era lo único que ejemplificaban como él se sentía. Un completo estúpido.

"¡Hinata, Itachi!" Llamaron a gritos un muchacho que reconoció como un Inuzuka y quien no venía solo, junto a él estaban una jauría de perros y dos mujeres muy bien conocidas, Hana Inuzuka y Tsuru la líder del clan de los canes.

"En la torre Hokage en media hora Hyuga, ni un minuto más… Quiero una explicación de todo esto embrollo ¿Entiendes?" Indio Sasuke realizando un jutsu de tele-transportación. Quería enfriar su cabeza eran demasiadas cosas repentinamente. _Un nuevo doujutsu …paternidad…_

Esperaba que Kakashi, porque era obvio que Tsunade si lo era, uno de los que también le estuvo ocultado la verdad a él, supieran darle una muy buena explicación de todo este embrollo.

La mujer no contesto pero hizo un ademan de cabeza apresando entre sus manos a su pequeño. Itachi amaba demasiado la villa para irse… Ese era otro de los motivos por el que irse de la aldea era una ridiculez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	6. Capitulo V

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo V_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando ingreso a la torre Hokage Hinata supo que había hecho lo correcto al decirle a Kiba que iría sola puesto que ya contaba con veintidós años, era madre, era torpe si, era tímida sí, pero no era cobarde. Nunca fue miedosa en el sentido de su vida.

Morir muchas veces le había parecido una de las mejore salidas para alguien como ella. Alguien tímida, alguien a quien el carácter no le salía por naturaleza…

Se cruzó en el camino con Shizune quien la miro con cierta pena, como ya intuyendo lo que iba a llevarse en el despacho del actual Hokage Kakashi. Pocas fueron las veces que ella hablo con él actual sexto Hokage quien le parecía un excelente Shinobi y persona, más allá de todo lo pervertido que decían que él era, Hinata veía a un buen hombre, pero no le tenía la confianza para hablar de algunos temas con él.

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta, estaba decidida. Por Itachi hoy iba a dejar bastante en claro que no quería que…

Termino de abrir la puerta e ingreso en el despacho Hokage donde Hatake se encontraba sentado con la mirada enfrascado en un libro de tapa naranja y con Sasuke Uchiha quien estaba apoyado en un extremo de la pared del lugar. El hombre tenía una expresión seria y se lo veía bastante molesto.

"Con permiso Hokage-sama" Indico la joven mujer quien vestía la misma ropa de la madrugada con la excepción de que se había recogido el cabello y no llevaba el delantal amarillo claro de la pastelería. Portaba unos pescadores de jean y una remera sin manga de volantes violetas.

"Toma asiento Hinata-chan…" Indico Kakashi sonriéndole con la mirada a la joven.

Era ropa sencilla y cotidiana la que ella portaba pero que aun así la hacían ver bastante atractiva. Ella era una mujer bonita y Hatake sabía que mujeres como ella, que irradiaban una belleza que venía desde adentro eran fácilmente absorbidas por la oscuridad de hombres como su antiguo y errado discípulo.

"¿Sabes porque te ha citado Sasuke no es así?" Empezó con cautela Hatake.

"Si…" Indico la chica pasando sin siquiera dirigir una mirada con el Uchiha quien parecía estarla destrozando en el pensamiento. La mirada negra de él se encontró con la de ella "Quiero pedir de ante mano un permiso para salir de la villa con Itachi-kun ¡Y-y estoy dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias con esto!"

Hinata se apremió a si misma por haber sido directa y concisa. Era la primera vez que ella misma le hacia la petición al actual sexto Hokage, ella ya había tenido conversaciones con Tsunade quien por ser mujer podía entenderla mejor. Kakashi quien estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus manos miro hacia el costado donde estaba Sasuke.

Luego de haber tenido una discusión ferviente hace apenas cinco minutos donde este le grito de todo y le juro una muerte de las peores que el Mangekyuo Eterno pudiera conceder, se había calmado. Aunque Kakashi no sabía si Sasuke realmente se había calmado o solo estaba meditando algo.

"Mira Hinata" Hatake suspiro y supo que no era momento para poner el _chan_ pues la situación no la ameritaba "Sabes que no puedo concederte un pase a otra villa. El consejo no aprobaría que un nuevo doujutsu que tiene descendencia pura Hyuga y… y Uchiha" El Sexto Hokage se enderezo en el asiento "vallan a parar en otra aldea. El _**Hyaringan**_ , el doujutsu de tu hijo es completamente desconocido, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta… Si shinobis renegados se enteran de la existencia de los ojos de tu hijo, Itachi correrá peligro".

La joven mujer apretó sus pequeñas manos en su regazo. Ella sabía de aquello, claramente que lo sabía puesto que también había poseído unos ojos que la hicieron franco vulnerable en el pasado. Pero aun así la mayor amenaza de su hijo era aquel sujeto que estaba apoyado contra la pared a mano derecha de ella. Exactamente a dos metros.

Hinata medito sus posibilidades, todo el estudio legal que había estado leyendo durante ese tiempo... Más no había nada que pudiera ayudarla a sacar a Itachi de la aldea que tanto ambos amaban.

"Quiero saber porque no me has mantenido al tanto de todo esto Hyuga…" Hablo Sasuke quien estaba con los brazos cruzados conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo. Kakashi iba a hablar y alegar que él ya le había dado sus motivo cuando el Uchiha le interrumpió "Quiero que me lo diga ella Kakashi ¡Quiero escuchar de su boca soltar el porque me ha mantenido oculto de la existencia de alguien de mi misma sangre!"

La última exigencia del moreno salió con un leve precio de chakra que calcinaba el despacho. Pasaron unos segundos donde algo extraño ocurrió en la mujer sentada frente a Kakashi. Algo que nunca antes se había visto.

La ex heredera Hyuga, la mujer que todo lo soportaba y seguía adelante con una sonrisa amable y con sus sonrojos y capacidad única de suavizar un lugar tenso con su característica calma, perdió los nervios.

"De todas formas no hubieses estado ahí… A ti él no te importa… No te hubiese importado de él antes y ahora tampoco te está importando. Eres un ser egoísta" Espeto mirando con el ceño fruncido al moreno, sin tartamudear y obviamente tensa. Se veía igual a aquella vez que enfrento a Kaguya decidida por lo que había ocurrido tras la muerte de Neji Hyuga "Has dejado bien en claro que son los Uchihas para ti Sasuke y él… Itachi no es como tú ¡Él no está maldito y no permitiré que le hagas ninguna clase de daño!"

Sasuke se apretó los brazos pero no pudo contener que el sharingan se encendiera y mirase tratando de intimidar a esa madre que no se amedranto, muy por el contrario parecía estarle diciendo muchas más cosas. Vociferándole a gritos silenciosos que él era un _NADIE_ para opinar allí.

Que él era el enemigo en esa sala. Y tal vez solo tal vez ella tuviera razón… ¿Qué niño querría enterarse que es hijo del estúpido hermano menor del héroe Itachi Uchiha? Del imbécil que se fue con Orochimaru y que casi, casi estuvo a punto de destruir la villa que ese shinobi protegió a costa de vivir una vida peor que estar en el infierno.

Nadie querría ser hijo de alguien que se equivocó tantas veces como él.

"Ya cálmense los dos…" Espabilo Kakashi quien se veía venir varias de esos elevamientos de voz y de chakra "Estamos aquí para hablar de manera pacífica con lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Hinata…" El peli-gris miro a la mujer quien tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para recuperar la compostura "Sé que lo que más te importa en esta vida es tu hijo, pero no puedo concederte el permiso de que abandones la villa. Sé que pedirte que te calme esta demás, y que yo se lo pida a Sasuke es como hablar con la pared… Así que quiero que tengas en mente que lo que vallamos a hablar ahora será por el futuro para mejor de tu hijo. Y ten por seguro que yo me comprometo a que sea lo mejor para él… ¿Esta claro Hinata?"

La aludida se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

"Entiendo Hokage-sama. Lo escucho…" Indico con más relajo la mujer.

Kakashi no pudo evitar suspirar apretar sus manos la una contra la otra negar en sus pensamientos que alguien como Hinata, tan buena, se hubiera liado con pedazo de animal que era el soberbio pelinegro quien les había desviado la mirada y seguía apoyado contra esa pared.

"Bien… Quiero que empiecen desde el principio. Y cuando digo principio me refiero en que circunstancia Itachi Hyuga fue concebido" Kakashi necesitaba descartar que esto hubiese sido alguna clase de violación. Aunque no lo demostrara y aunque su trato con el Uchiha nunca hubiese sido en extremo cercano, necesitaba que Hinata o el mismo azabache confirmaran que aquello no había sido una…

"No la viole. Ella estaba bastante consiente de lo que hacíamos…" Acato el joven y enervantemente la tensión se rompió tras un jovial sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

La atención del mayor de la sala paso a la Hyuga. Cuestionándole si eso era cierto.

"Él no abuso de mí Hokage-sama… Yo, yo estaba consciente de lo que ocurría esa noche" Hinata obvio de decir que estaba picada y se sentía bastante sola pues aquello no interferiría a nada con que ella realmente se había entregado por voluntad propia al Uchiha.

Pasado casi una hora de preguntas donde fueron ascendiendo por los hechos que siguieron como que a la primera persona que Hinata recurrió por ayuda fue a Temari Sabaku No y a la familia de esta, siguió el que ella le contara sobre su renuncia al mundo shinobi, los problemas que tuvo que enfrentar con su clan que la exilio, hasta llegar al hecho de que ella recurrió a Naruto y Sakura quienes fueron los de la brillante idea de que ella desapareciera del radar de Sasuke. A estas alturas el Uchiha había pasado de sentir ira por motivos que eran variados desde que le ocultaran aquello, hasta ira hacia el mismo porque ella realmente la había pasado mal.

Y aunque se dijera que la Hyuga no le importaba, lo cierto era que tampoco le deseaba todo lo que había aguantado y que en parte él pudo evitar que pasara. Pero en aquel entonces como ahora Sasuke había dejado bien en claro que si alguna de las mujeres con la que se acostaba quedaba embarazada esta iba a abortar al bebe. Por suerte nunca le había pasado, hasta que llego la excepción quien no era otra que ella.

Luego siguieron preguntas sobre cuando concibió a Itachi.

"… N-nació un 9 de marzo. P-pesaba unos dos kilos ochocientos gramos, era bastante pequeño y no…" Kakashi interrumpió el relato de Hinata con una sonrisa tierna. Hinata era una excelente madre de eso no había duda pues solo alguien que ama tanto a su hijo se acuerda de esos detalles.

"Disculpa Hinata-chan… Pero lo que quiero que des testimonio es sobre lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san en cuando a los ojos Itachi cuando nació"

La mujer asintió y se llevó un mechón de cabello incomoda tras la oreja, un acto bastante cotidiano pero que no pasó inadvertido por cierto pare de ojos negros. Aquel simple gesto a Sasuke lo descolo completamente como los vocablos de ella… Y entonces se empezó a preguntar ¿y si él no hubiese sido tan estúpido y no hubiese dicho jamás que no quería tener un hijo ella… ella y ese pequeño que en parte era de él, estarían a su lado? ¿Qué se sentiría tener una familia como la que tenía Naruto?

"Dijeron que tenía una anomalía extraña en la retina. T-tengo los documentos en casa… no los he traído" Informo la mujer y Kakashi paso a negar aduciendo que no era necesario al menos para él aquello "Tiene una mutación de bastones visuales Hyuga y-y Uchihas"

La mujer miro de soslayo a Sasuke quien le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos negros de él se asemejaban tanto a lo de su hijo.

"Por lo que tengo entendido él ya ha podido despertar el _Hyaringan_ ¿No es así?"

"Si" Le contesto Hinata volviendo su atención al frente "Más no tiene utilidad o… mejor expresado yo no…"

"Tú no puedes ayudarlo a usarlo…" La interrumpió Sasuke quien suspiro masajeo el puente de su nariz y empezó a caminar hasta uno de los sillones que estaba en un extremo de la sala. El silencio de Hinata fue la afirmación de lo que dijo el Uchiha "Escucha Hyuga, tu no me agradas…" Empezó hablando como era de esperarse Sasuke. Kakashi rodo su único ojo visible ¿A qué venia ese comentario? ¿Acaso Sasuke a sus veintitrés años seguía siendo un _tsundere_? "Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a matar a... a… a tu hijo" El Uchiha sintió un nudo al estar a punto de decir el nombre de su Ni-san "Más lo único que diré es que estoy en mi derecho es de conocerlo… Y en parte con todo lo que han estado hablando de este nuevo doujutsu. Quiero ser yo quien lo entrene…"

La tención volvió al despacho del Hokage y el mismo Kakashi quedo sin entender que había pasado por la cabeza del Uchiha para pedir aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo VI_**

 **.**

 **.**

Al salir del despacho del Hokage, Hinata empezó a caminar a pasos apresurados para alejarse de allí lo más ante posible. Estaba frustrada con ella misma por no haber podido conseguir el permiso de abandonar Konoha, estaba frustrada porque por el contrario Sasuke quien se acercaba a ella y le frenaba el paso había conseguido el permiso de pasar tiempo con quien ella quería mantener protegido de él.

O tal vez más que frustrada fuera dolida… Porque de una u otra forma siempre fallaba en proteger a quienes amaba.

"Hyuga no sé si te das por enterada pero no me gusta que me ignoren… Me enferma que lo hagas" Indico mordaz el Uchiha quien se encontraba ligeramente complacido de que las cartas hallan ido fulminantemente a su favor. De haber hecho saber a esa pequeña mujer que miraba el suelo que él cuando quería algo lo obtenía. Y sin duda había algo en el niño que le estaba llamando la atención "Escucha porque solo lo diré una vez… No voy a dañar a tu hijo. No ganaría nada haciéndolo. No soy la clase de monstruo que crees"

La azulina dejo de apretar sus puños y levanto la mirada completamente incrédula _"Pe-pero él dijo que si alguna vez tenia descendencia iba a m-matarlo…"_ Se recordó la Hyuga a sí misma, más cuando sus perlados ojos hicieron contactos con los de él supo que Sasuke no le estaba engañando, no le estaba mintiendo.

Como Hyuga aún era capaz de intuir y notar en la presencia de las otras personas cuando estas mienten. Más Hinata ladeo el rostro no estando de todo convencida ¿Por qué ahora salía con eso? ¿Qué estaba buscando?

"¿C-como sé que no estas mintiendo? En lo que a mí me consta tú… tú sigues siendo una amenaza para él" Indico la mujer volviéndose a tensar "L-lo lamento pero no puedo c-creerle"

Sasuke suspiro irritado, más desde que hace un buen rato que se había serenado.

"Ya lo dije. Si no crees me da igual, yo tampoco confió en una mujer que me mantuvo oculto algo tan importante por cuanto ¿Cinco o seis años?…" Le recrimino el Uchiha pero a diferencia de recibir cualquier contestación burda que hubiese dado cualquier otra mujer, Hinata sencillamente apretó sus puños mostrando un dolor desmesurado. Un dolor que Sasuke no supo si era porque él había descubierto al pequeño o porque en cierta forma la azulina realmente se sentía fatal de habérselo ocultado "De todas formas mañana deberás llevar a… a… a…" No podía decir el nombre del niño, sencillamente no podía "¿Por qué le pusiste el nombre de él?"

La encrespo y más tarde que temprano Sasuke se dio cuenta de que acababa de preguntar algo bastante personal y que mostraba que a él le afectaba. El Uchiha odiaba verse vulnerable, y halla iba y se mostraba vulnerable frente a esa mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba trayendo.

El dolor de ella le hizo a él bajar su guardia y mostrarse que él también estaba dolido.

"Le puse el nombre de Itachi-san porque…. porque yo no creo que tu clan este maldito como has estado diciendo todos estos años." Alego la mujer volviendo su rostro al de él quien quedó estupefacto tras aquellas palabras. Ella realmente creía que los Uchihas no estaban malditos "Itachi Uchiha f-fue la viva muestra de ello. Él no estaba maldito… Y mi hijo tampoco"

El moreno quedo rígido por un momento, como si aquellos ojos blancos que lo estaban mirando le estuvieran penetrando de alguna forma haciéndole recordar a su difunto hermano, a lo amable que este era, a lo bueno que siempre fue a lo…

Ladeo el rostro y chasqueando la lengua con fastidio le dio la espalda. Ya le había dicho que no lastimaría al niño, no tenía nada más que hablar con ella.

"Mañana a la hora acordada con el niño Hyuga. Ni un minuto más tarde o lo tomare como que estas faltando a tu palabra… Y créeme que esta vez la que saldrá perdiendo realmente serás tú, _Hinata…_ "

Sasuke se esfumo en un torbellino de hojas.

Hinata boqueo sin saber cómo tomar aquello ¿Habrá sido una amenaza? O… Tal vez el último Uchiha ¿Había querido tranquilizarla con sus palabras? Con decirle que no lastimaría a Itachi. Un leve rayo de esperanza, uno que jamás había pensado que podría haber brotado por parte de él hizo que la mujer llevara una mano a su pecho.

Ella si se culpaba el no habérselo dicho a Sasuke, el haberle impedido a su hijo tener a un padre al lado por más que el pequeño nunca le recrimino nada. La Hyuga realmente se sentía en falta pero… Habían motivos por lo que no los dijo, motivos que iban en la sangre, motivos de que si el clan Hyuga, si los clanes externos… Si alguien se enteraba de que Sasuke Uchiha tenía un hijo, era más que evidente que vendrían a hacerle daño.

No es que pensara que Sasuke fuera a matar a Itachi literalmente… Hinata empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la torre Hokage " _Es su pasado el que puede terminar dañando a Itachi-kun… E-es su personalidad la que puede lastimarlo irremediablemente"_

.

.

Se hizo de noche cuando recibió una visita que realmente él no esperaba. Y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Era Naruto quien venía con la pequeña Kushina Uzumaki y con varios tazones de ramen indicándole que se quedarían a cenar.

El azabache se quedó bloqueando la puerta más la niña, quien por suerte de los dioses salió con el carácter de Naruto y siendo una niña amable, rompió cualquier palabra hiriente que el Uchiha hubiese podido decir.

"Sasuke oji-san ¿Puedo pasar el baño? Otou-chan no quiso detenerse cuando estábamos de camino y ¡Realmente me hurgue ir al baño _dettebane_!" Rugió la colorada apretando sus piernitas. La niña por lo general vestía siempre musculosas amarillas sueltas, shorts negros, y llevaba el cabello recogido en alto con un listón rosa. La niña odiaba el color rosa y por lo general siempre tenía arranques de molestia con su progenitora por todo, no le gustaba ver que Sakura golpeara a Naruto, él era su padre ¿A qué niño le gusta ver que sus padres peleen? Sasuke se corrió de la puerta suspirando con fastidio y la dejo pasar "¡Gracias tío!"

Grito la niña echando a correr dentro de aquella enorme casa del complejo casi lúgubre y vacío que era el Uchiha. Sasuke se había vuelto a acentuar en su antigua morada…

El moreno rodo los ojos, ya muchas veces le había dicho a la colorada que no le llamara así pero la niña seguía haciéndolo era como el idiota que aún continuaba afuera del pórtico de su casa.

"¿Y a mí no me vas a dejar pasar?" Cuestiono el rubio "Te traje una bolsa de tomates…"

El moreno lo fulmino con la mirada pero efectivamente allí estaba la bolsa de tomate como si quisiera chantajearlo. Aquello le molesto más.

"Que hallas traído a tu hija para que te habrá la puerta es una jugada sucia Uzumaki… Aunque bueno, de ti ya no sé qué esperar" Espeto el Uchiha aún con el sabor amargo en la boca. De todas las personas que le pudieron ocultar las cosas el que más le dolió que lo hiciera y del que menos había querido pensarlo era de aquel idiota rubio que tenía por delante.

"Como digas teme…" El rubio desvaneció la sonrisa con la que le habian abierto la puerta "Pero hicimos lo correcto"

"¡¿Lo correcto para quién?!" Grito Sasuke quien no se esperaba perder tan pronto el control. Él había estado pensando toda esa tarde sin siquiera salir de su casa, diciéndose que estaba enfermo para no tomar su turno de patrulla. No había dejado de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en todos los porqués y en que es lo que él debía hacer… "¡¿Para el niño, para la Hyuga, para todos ustedes?!"

"Y también para ti…" Le corto el Uzumaki "O ¿A caso crees que tú te hubieses hecho responsable de un niño cuando te pasaste pregonando por durante los tres primeros años de existencia de Itachi el que no quieres un hijo? ¡El que tu sangre esta maldita y no sé cuántas cosas más ridículas…! ¿Crees que me gusta mentirte? ¡Por dios si me patee medio mundo por ti teme! ¡Hasta me creyeron homosexual por el aprecio que te tengo!"

Aquella última frase produjo que Sasuke se calmara y asqueara. Evidentemente el rubio había venido para zanjar lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, para arreglarlo de alguna forma. Ósea que el Uzumaki tenía algo más que decirle…

"Habla y se rápida que estoy a nada de estamparte un chidori en tu cara de idiota…" Le informo Sasuke tomando de mala gana la bolsa de tomate.

Todas las escusas le pudieran decir del porque le ocultaron la existencia del niño él ya las había pensado. Y en parte, una pequeñita parte de él, le daba la razón a la Hyuga por haberle mantenido oculto al niño puesto que nadie querría exponer al peligro a un hijo. Pero como era un Uchiha era alguien orgulloso, no iba a aceptarlo de buenas a primera.

Habian dañado su confianza e iba a tomar tiempo recuperarla.

"Sé que lo que te dije en la mañana sonó bastante rudo, pero esa es mi postura… Le haces algo al pequeño Itachi y no me contendré… Más Kakashi-sensei me dijo que no me metiera en esto más, por lo que no lo haré"

"Eso espero…" Alego Sasuke escuchando que tiraban la cadena del baño. Pronto se vería a un torbellino colorado corriendo hacia ellos.

"Pero lo que he venido hablarte es de otra cosa que estado pensando hoy durante el almuerzo con mi familia…" Indico Naruto y el moreno rodo los ojos, cuando el dobe pensaba en algo era un fastidio "¿Te has preguntado el intentar entablar una relación con alguien? Espera, espera Sasuke… Te estoy hablando en serio ¿Has pensado en tu futuro más halla de encerrarte? En tener una familia, alguien que te espere cuando vuelves a casa"

.

.

Hinata contemplo a su pequeño quien ni siquiera había dado más de dos bocado a la cena. Ellos vivían en un departamento bastante humilde de la ciudad. Era un apartamento con dos habitaciones, un living, un baño de azulejos blancos floreados y una cocina mediana. Había sido un apartamento que ella misma se pagó con sus ahorros de misiones y en el que su pequeña hermana, Hanabi, una jovencita sumamente orgullosa pero que adoraba a su hermana mayor fuera de todo los problemas que habian en el clan, le había ayudado a pagar y mantener.

"Oka-san… ¿Por qué… porque tengo que intentar conocerle?" Pregunto el niño finalmente dejando de jugar con las arvejas. Viendo a su progenitora quien estaba limpiando la cocina "No te sientas mal Oka-san pero es que… Es que cuando tu hablabas de mi padre él… Él sonaba diferente al sujeto de hoy…"

La azulina miro a su pequeño dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Itachi al principio claramente que se negó, al igual que Kiba, Shikamaru y la misma Temari quienes también se enteraron de la situación. Hasta Karura quien no entendía nada juraba que iba a darle su merecido a quien molestara a _su Ita-kun_.

"Creo que aún e-es demasiado pronto para pensar así cariño… Tal vez las cosas se den para mejor ¿No crees? Hay que tener siempre fé en que las c-cosas irán a por…."

"A mejor y si no seguir adelante y con una sonrisa…" El pequeño Itachi la interrumpió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro "Esta bien. Iré, pero solo si tú estás conmigo Oka-san…"

"Por supuesto amor..." Le indico la joven madre guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente a su hijo, quien como ella se sonrojo acarreándole una leve risilla a la mujer.

Mañana sería un largo día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo VII_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Como habian acordado a las ocho de la mañana puntualmente Hinata se había presentado junto con el pequeño Itachi en una zona neutral. En la antigua área de entrenamiento del equipo siete la cual había sido pedida por el mismo Hokage Kakashi quien mando anbus para que vigilaran aquel encuentro, como territorio _ya ocupado_.

Hatake le había asegurado a la azulina que su hijo estaría a salvo y él por sobre todas las normas impuesta por el consejo cumpliría con su palabra que le había dado a la Hyuga. Aunque más allá de lo que Sasuke podía hacerles Kakashi empezaba a considerar que el verdadero peligro para el pequeño Itachi era el interés que estaban demostrando personas de los altos cargos como los hijos mayores del Daimyon.

Aquello al sexto Hokage, a Shikamaru Nara quien era la mano derecha de Kakashi y quien también estaba enterado del asunto, les alarmaba. Porque de seguro querrían que Itachi Hyuga fuera un shinobi.

"¿Ninjupsu?" Cuestiono el pequeño moreno quien miro de soslayo a su madre que hablaba con aquel hombre de aparente semejanza a él "¿Qué es ninjutsu Oka-san?"

Sasuke miro al pequeño moreno y vio la clara ignorancia de lo que el niño tenía con respecto al mundo Shinobi. Bufo y paso a encarar a la Hyuga quien le estaba a punto de contestar cuando el Uchiha la interrumpió.

"E-el ninjutsu es…"

"Toda capacidad para moldear chakra y transformarlo en materia o sustancia… ¿Hyuga no me digas que has mantenido a tu hijo alejado de su herencia Shinobi?" Cuestiono Sasuke apretándose el puente de la nariz con cierto fastidio.

"S-solo tiene cinco años" Reprocho Hinata acariciando la cabeza del menor quien sin darse cuenta había pasado a cruzarse de brazos y realizar un leve mohín de enfado como los que Sasuke solía hacer "Es muy pequeño para estas cosas y…"

"Hyuga, tu familia y mi familia entrenan a los niños desde que son capaces de mantenerse de pie. No me vengas con esas ridiculeces…" Le recrimino Sasuke ya viendo con lo poco que llevaba dialogando con la Hyuga quien no se había despegado ni un solo pie del niño que esta tenía complejo de _madre sobreprotectora_ "Hmp…Tendré que explicarle todo desde cero"

La mirada blanquecina de la mujer, y la pose protectora que esta tenia tomando la mano del menor hizo recordar en el Uchiha que su difunta madre era así con él. Lo protegía de las palabras duras de Fugaku, le motivaba a que él fuera él. Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en la zona de su pecho.

"Disculpe pero… pero estaba preguntándole a mi Oka-san, no a usted" Espeto Itachi quien a pesar de tener una expresión gruñona había adquirido un leve sonrojo en las mejillas níveas. El saber que el sujeto que estaba delante de él era su desconocido _progenitor_ le ponía nervioso y mucho más si recordaba su encuentro con aquellos ojos rojos "Es de mala educación interponerse en conversaciones ajenas s _eñor_ "

Termino alegando el menor apretando la mano que seguía tomada a la de su madre.

"Hmp… Al menos tu hijo salió con agallas Hyuga" El moreno sonrió pedantemente mientras caminando un par de pasos entre la hierba para alejarse de los dos Hyugas "Niño, quiero que me ataques con todo lo que sepas… Y cuando digo todo me refiero a que actives tu doujutsu"

El infante soltó despacio la mano de su madre. Él sabía cómo activarlo pero era completamente inútil, no tenía ninguna especialidad y luego de utilizar lo que los adultos llamaban el Hyaringan le hacía doler mucho la cabeza. Su tio Shino le decía que era porque malgastaba mucho el poco chakra que tenía.

"¿No puedes empezar c-con otro ejercicio?" Cuestiono Hinata quien ya sabía que Itachi no diría nada sobre la migraña que le agarraba luego de emplear esa técnica "Un-un calentamiento o ejercicio de estamina o-oh…"

" _Oh_ nada Hyuga…" La corto Sasuke quien se paró a dos metros exacto de distancia de ellos, justo en el poster del medio donde habian atado a Naruto hace ya exactamente diez años "Es para hoy niño, apresúrate"

"Ya va… Y no le hable así a mi Oka-san" Le indico Itachi realizando el sello de los Hyuga con lo que activaban el Byakugan.

"Si te empieza a doler la cabeza s-solo déjalo ¿Está claro, amor? No quiero q-que te sobre exijas" Hablo Hinata agachándose hasta la altura de su pequeño, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa para que este comprendiera que no es que lo estuviera menospreciando. Pues muchas veces Itachi le había preguntado a su madre si es que lo consideraba débil

Pero no, no era aquello. Su madre se preocupaba por él porque le quería…

"Entendido…" Respondió Itachi obteniendo los ojos completamente en blancos como el Byakugan inactivo pero con aquellos orbitales negros que faltaban las aspas "No te alejes mucho Oka-san"

"Claro que no… Estaré aquí" Contesto la mujer incorporándose y viendo a su hijo avanzar un par de paso hasta el Uchiha.

Sasuke quien había quedado contemplando la situación delante de él no pudo evitar percatarse de la forma de comportarse y vestirse de madre e hijo. Hinata portaba una bermuda negra con una camisa suelta lila y zapatillas, sin olvidar una mochila pequeña en la que seguramente llevaba alimentos, gasas y agua para el niño. La mujer estaba bastante sencilla pero _"Sigue siendo igual de atractiva que siempre tsck…"_ y el pequeño vestía unas bermudas blancas con una musculosa negra y sandalias deportivas _"¿Yo no usaba bermudas blancas de niño?"_ se cuestionó el moreno mayor tratando de hacer recuerdo de como él se vestía durante su infancia.

Más al ver la ridiculez en la que estaba pensando sacudió imperceptiblemente su cabeza para dispersar las ideas y manteniéndose de brazos cruzados, utilizando su típico uniforme Jounin sin el chaleco y con el logo del abanico en su espalda, activo el Sharingan.

"Si el doujutsu que has desarrollado es una fusión del Byakugan y el Sharingan quiere decir que podrás realizar genjutsu de alto nivel y por tu Byakugan no ser atrapados en ellos. Si mi teoría es cierta serás auto-inmune a tu propia técnica" El Uchiha hizo girar sus aspas queriendo canalizar bien el tipo de chakra que estaba utilizando el niño para hacer funcionar aquel anomalía de fusión de kekegenkais. Ambos morenos se estaban observando atentamente.

"¿Qué es genjutsu?" Se le escapo preguntar a Itachi quien había sacado un lado bastante curioso.

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a la Hyuga puesto que realmente tendría que explicar todo desde cero. Se armó de paciencia y poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que el niño era brillante, como su hermano, aprendía las cosas con suma facilidad y si se era amable con él, él sería amable contigo.

.

.

El entrenamiento duro hasta el mediodía cuando al pequeño le rugieron las tripas se disculpó y fue llamado por la Hyuga quien había improvisado un ¿Picnic? Y aparentemente se había puesto a tejer…Estaban las últimas semanas de octubre aún, no faltaba nada para que pasaran a noviembre y los cambios de temperatura bajasen.

El entrenamiento fue bastante básico y dentro de todo, aunque menos de lo que Sasuke esperaba el pequeño no era ningún negado para el área shinobi. Aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo es que ganaría las aspas _"¿Sera como los Uchihas que nos hacemos fuerte luego de vivir momentos pre-traumáticos?"_ se cuestionó el Uchiha mascando una bola de arroz que se había traído el mismo para él.

Más la vista del azabache contemplo que Hinata había traído _tres bentō_. Y uno, el que se mantenía muy mal escondido tras las servilletas. La azulina había parecido estárselo a punto de dar más él saco de su propio bolso que había estado reposando en uno de los mástiles, una pequeña bolsa de plástico con comida.

Había algo en esa mujer que siempre le había parecido atrayente y estaba seguro que era algo que iba muy ligado a esa amabilidad que ella desprendía.

"¡Bebidas, helados, postres y refrescos!" Paso pregonando un vendedor ambulante quien siempre por esas horas se daba una vuelta por los campos de entrenamiento shinobi.

"¿Quieres u-una barrita de dangos?" Cuestiono la azulina al ver que Itachi había volteado su rostro para seguir al vocero.

"No es necesario Oka-san yo-"El niño iba a replicar diciendo que no _quería_ más antes de decir nada ya estaba sosteniendo en su mano unos cuantos yenes. La debilidad del niño eran los dulces principalmente los dangos "Gracias Oka-san… Te traeré uno"

La mujer negó aduciendo que no hacía falta pero que fuera con cuidado.

El niño salió corriendo hacia donde efectivamente estaba el vendedor ambulante. Dejando tras de él a su madre y al Uchiha solos por unos incomodos y silenciosos segundos que el moreno mayor decidió usar para encrespara por qué la Hyuga no había entrenado a su hijo en nada.

"N-no quería presionarlo a que tuviera que seguir el camino de un ninja si eso no es l-lo que él quiere…" Contesto la joven madre empezando a guardar las cosas dentro de la mochila.

"Dentro del niño hay sangre shinobi" Le indico Sasuke quien estaba apoyado en el tronco a una buena cantidad de pies de la manta donde estaba sentada la Hyuga con el menor "Su destino es ser un ninja"

"El destino para él s-será lo que él decida" Le corrigió la azulina mirando fijamente al Uchiha. Hinata se dio cuenta que había alzado de más la voz "P-perdón. No era mi intención ser grosera…"

"Hmf… No importa" Alego Sasuke mirando de manera reticente el _bentō_ que aún seguía lleno y era guardado por la Hyuga. Sin darse cuenta se le escapo preguntar algo que Hinata no había contestado ayer en la oficina del Hokage "¿Cómo estás haciendo con tu trabajo de civil?"

La azulina lo miro bastante extrañada de que a él le interesara algo así y el mismo Sasuke se sintió estúpido ¿A él que le importaba lo que la tonta civil Hyuga hiciera? Esto debía ser culpa del dobe y las tonterías que le fue a decir la noche anterior. Cuando el Uchiha se iba a adelantar a decir un _...como sea, no me importa…_ Hinata le contesto de manera amable.

"La esposa de Shikamaru-kun, T-Temari-san está embarazada y ha tenido la amabilidad de hacerse cargo de… de mi tienda por hoy"

Sasuke había cambiado con esos años que no se habian visto… En aquel momento llego Itachi quien venía con tres brochetas de dango. Una que ya estaba casi terminada y las otras dos que eran para obviamente los adultos.

El Uchiha obviamente rechazo aquello de la forma más tajante que pudo, más su cara de estupefacta al ver que el menor le había traído no paso por alto para Hinata quien termino de corroborar que lo que ella había estado sabiendo de Sasuke y pensando de él era un temor ridículo. El hombre que se paraba y volvía a la postura de dos metros de distancia no era una persona desconsiderada, tal vez si egoísta, pero no era _una mala persona._

"Andando niño… Tenemos hasta la tres de la tarde…"

"Que no soy niño… Me llamo Itachi, señor" Le corrigió el menor a quien le estaba su madre limpiando las mejillas por el dulce de los dangos.

Itachi era pulcro, prolijo, ordenado… Pero cuando había dangos de por medio siempre se ensuciaba los dedos y las mejillas.

"Te llamare por tu nombre cuando al menos te dirijas a mí con un apelativo más amable que el de 'señor'… Hmp" Mascullo Sasuke "¿Y tú de que te ríes Hyuga?"

Y aquel comentario saco una leve risilla de Hinata puesto que tanto el moreno mayor como el menor se habian cruzado de brazos y puesto en una posición bastante parecida. La azulina estaba convencida a estas alturas que Sasuke no era la clase de monstruo del que _Haruno Sakura_ le había advertido años atrás a ella, a los amigos de ella y al mismo Naruto que debía de cuidarse.

Sasuke es… _"Es como le dije a Itachi-kun que era… Una persona buena que solo esta confundida"_ fue lo que pensó Hinata viendo a su hijo levantarse y acercarse orgullosamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas, el pequeño moreno se ponía nervioso con facilidad, y el Uchiha suspiro de cierta manera derrotado.

Este día había sido más fácil de sobrellevar de lo que esperaba. De hecho hasta lo estaba disfrutando…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo VIII_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los rumores siempre han volado por Konoha, y la vocera de todos ellos no podía ser nadie más que la hermosa rubia dueña de la floristería Ino Yamanaka quien como de costumbre, con su característica falda violácea, top a juego con su ropa y su plano abdomen se movía cantarina y enérgica en la trastienda de la floristería.

"¿Y Hinata está de acuerdo con esto? ¿No la forzaron?" Cuestiono cierta colorada de tez morena que vestía un vestido negro y que se encontraba arrodillada mirando unas flores de amapola.

Ino, como era de esperarse, no había podido no compartir el chisme con Karui, la esposa de Chouji. Ahora el como la Yamanaka se entero era sencillo de explicar; Sai, el esposo de la rubia, quien cabe destacar que es uno de los ambus que llevaba haciendo la vigilancia en el ex territorio de entrenamiento del equipo siete desde hace cinco días, oxease desde el primer encuentro del hijo de Hinata y el Uchiha.

El pobre Sai no podía haberse quedado callado frente a la deslumbrante sagacidad de alguien tan brillante como lo podía llegar a ser su esposa.

"No lo sé…" Alego Ino quien recién en aquel momento se planteaba a la idea de que tal vez Hinata estaba siendo presionada a esto "Aunque, sin ánimos de ofender y sé que Hina tuvo sus motivos como todos por ocultarlo esto a Sasuke-kun, pero sigo diciendo que ya era tiempo de que él conociera a Itachi-kun, es su padre... Tiene que responsabilizarse" Le Indico Ino a la pelirroja mientras terminaba con el pequeño arreglo que una señora le acababa de encargar por teléfono "A parte que es hora de que alguien le del sentón a nuestro Sasuke-kun y siempre dije que Hinata era la adecuada para ello"

"¿La adecuada? Pensé que a ti también te había gustado el Uchiha de una manera _obsesiva_ " Le indico la colorada de ojos ambarinos con una sonrisa bastante burlona "Y yo no estaría tan segura con eso... Hinata es demasiado para un patán como ese sujeto. La va a lastimar"

Se escucharon algunos gritos de niños jugando dentro de la casa Yamanaka, los cuales decían _¡Eres lo máximo Mirai-Ne-San! ¡Genial! ¡Son clones de sombra! ¡A-a Ita-kun le gutaria ve eto..!_ Entre uno de esos gritos estaba la de la hija de la colorada, Chouchou, la obviamente de Karura quien llamaba al pequeño Hyuga y la Uzumaki quien como su padre ponía un detteba _nne_ cada vez que terminaba una oración.

En eso se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de la floristería abriéndose más ambas jóvenes madres estaban más concentradas en tener el odio parado para saber que hacían sus hijos que en prestar a atención a quien ingresaba a la floristería.

"Están creciendo" Alego Karui quien aún permanecía acuclillada frente a las amapolas.

"Son niños tan buenos… Ah Inoichi-kun le encanta que vengan a visitarle y jugar con él" Comento la Yamanaka quien tenía la vista fija en la puerta trasera de la trastienda.

Era curioso que dos mujeres de tal carácter como lo eran la rubia que estaba detrás del mostrador y la colorada quien estaba buscando unas bonitas flores para adornar el jardín de su casa, se llevaran tan bien. Esto seguramente se debía a que Ino era la mejor amiga de Chouji, y así como se llevaba bien con la esposa del Nara también se llevaba perfectamente bien con la colorada.

Más la rubia tuvo un leve tic en la ceja al recordar lo que le habian dicho.

"¡Yo no estaba obsesionada como dices por Sasuke-kun!" Gruño Ino retomando el hilo de la conversación. Karui musito un _claro, claro como digas._ La Yamanaka retomo las tijeras y continuo podando las flores "Él fue mi primer amor. Es alguien que no voy a olvidar ni dejar de tener aprecio pero…" Alego la rubia volviendo a su arreglo de flores "Pero sencillamente él no era para mí y yo no era para él. Mi lugar es con mi amado y a veces extraño Sai… Y ten por seguro que si Sasuke-kun tiene que estar con alguien, es con su familia. No es tan mal sujeto si te detienes a conocerle y sé que Hinata sabe eso…"

Añadió la rubia con un guiño de ojo juguetón hacia la señora de Akimichi quien negaba con la cabeza y tenía una sonrisa leve pensando que la rubia era incorregible.

Más la sonrisa de la colorada se borró repentinamente e Ino termino cortando un par de flores importante del arreglo cuando la voz de la persona que había entrado sin que notasen se hizo presente.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun esta con alguien? ¿Esta con Hinata?" Musito una peli-rosa de corto cabello y profundos ojos verdes, quien vestía una remera de mangas corta suelta y unos pantalones blancos ajustado levemente a las piernas.

Era Haruno Sakura de Uzumaki, quien con su abultado vientre venia de pasada por la casa de la Yamanaka a buscar a la pequeña Kushina quien se encontraba jugando en la otra habitación con Chouchou, Inojin y con la pequeña Karura.

"¿Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir en conversaciones ajenas?" Pregunto Karui a quien sencillamente Sakura nunca le había agradado.

"Esto no puede ser…" Murmuro la peli-rosa empezó a sentirse mal y retrocedió hasta golpear su espalda contra la puerta por la que acababa de ingresar. Ella no había podido hacer notar su presencia debido a que vio como las otras dos madres prestaban atención a lo que hacían sus hijos en la casa de la rubia, pero tras la mención de Sasuke "Él no… él dijo que no quería estar con nadie"

La Haruno palideció, sintió un mareo mayor y casi desplomo directo al suelo. No podía ser que realmente el Uchiha estuviera con…

"¡Sakura!" Grito Ino arrojando todo lo que estaba haciendo al cuerno y saltando con Karui para impedir que cayera. Hubiese realmente sido fatal para el embarazo de seis meses y medio de la rosada.

.

.

En esta ocasión el pequeño Itachi le pidió a su madre que fuera ella a comprar los dangos mientras él la esperaba porque supuestamente estaba exhausto. Aunque lo cierto es que había algo que le estaba dando vuelta por la cabeza desde hace un par de días cuando la curiosidad de su familia paterna surgió.

Y tal vez fuera por esa cualidad de niño amable que el pequeño moreno tenia, que sabía que preguntarle a su progenitora probablemente haría que esta se pusiera incomoda y no supiera como explicárselo. Por lo que había optado por esperar hasta el sábado y preguntarle él personalmente al Uchiha.

"Es-estaré aquí enseguida. Si quieres un poco de agua o jugo ahí en la-" Lo vocablos de la joven azulina quien aquel momento estaba vistiendo un sencillo enterito blanco fueron silenciados por el niño.

"Está bien Oka-san. No te preocupes, se dónde están los jugos"

La Hyuga sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas al ver lo tonta que estaba sonando con su preocupación y el encontrarse con la mirada del Uchiha quien tenía una ceja arqueada como diciéndole ' _El niño no es ningún tonto'_ hizo que enrojeciera hasta la punta de la raíz del cabello y se fuera de allí prometiendo traer las barritas de dango.

Ni bien la silueta curvilínea de aquella menuda Hyuga se perdió la vista de Sasuke volvió hacia el menor. A él no le iba a poder engañar como aparentemente aquella inocente madre había caído ante el planteamiento de un niño que sin duda era brillante.

"Di lo que tengas que decir. No me gustan los rodeos" Se adelantó a expresar el moreno mayor quien se encontraba reposando nuevamente en el árbol mientras que los Hyugas estaban en aquella manta que ahora había cambiado a una roja de cuadritos.

Itachi levanto su vista de sus manos y se armó de valor.

"Yo… yo quisiera saber si usted… si yo…" El niño sintió sus pómulos arder. Era una herencia materna el enrojecer como tomate "Yo quisiera saber si podría c-conocer a sus parientes"

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho.

El menor volvió a apartar su vista de la cara de estupefacción del mayor. Miro sus manos pequeñas y blancas, y por algún motivo supo que iba a recibir una negativa. Pues por más que en esos cinco días hubiese comprobado que el hombre no era una mala persona, inclusive cuando se cansaba le dejaba descansar y ser mimado, bajo regaños de él ha su Oka-san, también había visto que era muy frio.

"No se puede…" Contesto Sasuke sentándose rectamente mientras se estiraba y disponía a levantarse.

"¿Por qué?" Se le escapo preguntar y tan rápido como lo hizo se llevó una mano a la boca.

"Porque todos ellos están muertos de hace años…" Contesto el Uchiha levantándose, sin darse cuenta que había adoptado en su mirada una expresión lúgubre y dolida. Itachi sintió un nudo en el estómago. Más Sasuke, por el nombre que llevaba el infante se le escapó a él también algo "Aunque he tenido un hermano mayor. Se llamaba como tú, _Itachi…"_

Los ónix ojos de ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Eran miradas similares pero la Hyuga tenía razón, ese niño no era como él, no acarreaba ninguna clase de odio, ni de deseo de superar a nadie. Aquel niño que era hijo suyo por sangre se asemejaba más a: " _A Itachi le hubiese encantado conocer a esta pequeña replica suya"_ _una sonrisa leve se formó en las facciones del ultimo Uchiha. ._

 _"_ ¿Tenía un hermano, _Uchiha-san_?..." Cuestiono el menor rompiendo el silencio. Por algún motivo había creído que Sasuke era hijo único, como él, pero, ya veía que no era así.

"Vamos a entrenar tu Hyaringan antes de que te pongas a hacer preguntar tontas como tu madre…" Indico el moreno mayor.

Itachi iba a replicar aduciendo que no hiciera esa clase de comentario, que las preguntas y muestras de afecto de su madre no eran tonterías, era porque ella era muy buena y cariñosa. Y ser bueno y cariñoso no es un defecto, el niño veía aquello como una virtud, ya que el mismo era bastante arisco con extraños.

Antes que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, llego la cabellera azulina recogida en una coleta y corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Deteniéndose para retomar aire y entregar unos recién calentados dangos a su hijo y un turrón de arroz al Uchiha.

"S-sé que no le gustan los dulces Uchiha-san, demo, espero que esto sea de-" Hinata sintió que sus pómulos se tornaban rosas al sentir el contacto de los dedos del Uchiha en sus manos. "De su agrado…"

Sasuke arrebato el turrón de arroz no muy convencido de porque no se negó y la mando al cuerno con el turrón. Aunque tal vez en el fondo sí que lo sabía… Ella estaba siendo amable con él, ella estaba desprendiendo esa _luz_ que a diferencia de la de Naruto no era estridente y devastadora, si no suave y que se colaba por su sombría manera de ser.

"Come esos dangos rápidos así podemos continuar entrenando" Le riño el Uchiha.

Hinata le miro de mala manera puesto que sabía que cuando a Itachi le indicaban que se apurase con lo dangos terminaba todo manchado.

"Oka-san… Perdón pero creo me ensucie de nuevo" El niño se mostró apenado de su poco cuidado que tenía para comer su postre favorito.

"Está bien amor. No pasa nada" La mujer tomo unas servilletas y empezó a limpiar la mejilla del pequeño, teniendo su mirada blanquecina puesta en el Uchiha a quien vio ¿Sonreír? _"¿Uchiha-san está sonriendo? ¿Le divirtió?"_ Se cuestionó a sí misma.

Sin percatárselo, sin permitirse darse cuenta de aquello, Sasuke estaba empezando alegrársele las mañanas el estar con aquellos dos Hyugas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo IX_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Y si… ¿Y si lo invitamos un día a comer?"

Inquirió Itachi quien se encontraba en la mesa del comedor/cocina jugando con Karura a armar un rompecabezas que le había comprado su madre hace poco tiempo, la pequeña niña que vestía un vestido azul a juego con la remera de Itachi, más que jugar contemplaba al niño armar el inmenso rompecabezas por él solito y debes en cuando le alcanzaba las fichas. Itachi ya iba por sus seis años, ella apena si iba a cumplir cuatro en enero, estos juegos a ella realmente no le interesaban.

"¿T-te refiere a que lo invitemos a casa?" Cuestiono Hinata dejando de secar los platos en los que habian almorzado los tres.

Temari tuvo un desmayo en la mañana de aquel domingo, por lo que Shikamaru le había pedido a Hinata que se hiciera cargo de la pequeña azabache de ojos verdosos. Los domingos Itachi no tenía entrenamiento y la Hyuga no había tenido objeción alguna de pasar tiempo con la pequeña Karura. La Sabaku No ya había hecho mucho por ella al ayudarla en aquella primera semana en atender su pastelería, y la pequeña niña siempre se portaba bien con Itachi.

"¿Va a invita a casa a ese hombe de nombe Sasuki-kun? ¿Eh, Hina ne-san?" Balbuceo la pequeña Nara volteándose de la silla hacia atrás donde la azulina se había quedado mirando la nuca de su hijo.

"Yo… no lo sé Karu-chan" Contesto con completa sinceridad la azulina, secándose las manos en el delantal floreado que portaba, el cual cubría un sencillo vestido que usaba comúnmente los domingos.

Acercándose hasta la mesa miro bastante incrédula a su pequeño _"Acaso ¿Itachi-kun habrá visto la soledad que rodea a Uchiha-san?"_ su hijo siempre había sido alguien muy listo. Muy amable… Demasiado parecido a aquel genio que fue Itachi Uchiha y en parte a Neji Hyuga.

"Solo lo decía Oka-san, si no te molesta podríamos invitarlo a cenar uno de estos días" Alego Itachi dejando de lado el rompecabezas y pasando a mirar a los ojos blanquecinos de su madre quien había tomado asiento frente a los dos menores "Si no, no te preocupes. No quiero que te incomodes Oka-san. Lo entenderé."

Hinata sintió un brinco en su pecho _"¿Está sacrificando su propio deseo por mí comodidad?"_ Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron tras aquel pensamiento, aquello no estaba bien. Un niño siempre debe de pensar en sí mismo, en lo que él desea. Un niño debe ser un niño.

Ella desde su infancia siempre quiso que su pequeña hermanita Hanabi pudiera crecer como una niña normal, pero fracaso por no haber sido capaz de golpearla y frenarla en aquel combate. Y ahora con su hijo, la persona que ella más amaba… Tendría que tomar determinación y, negar.

"No me incomoda amor. Yo hablare con Uchiha-san mañana para invitarle ¿Vale? No te preocupes por mí. N-no me incomoda" Repito Hyuga acariciando la mejilla del menor y pasando también a realizar un leve mimo en el rostro de la pequeña que no entendía nada "Aunque no sé si él ira a aceptar… pero lo intentaremos"

Confeso la mujer creyendo, justamente, que Sasuke debía de aborrecerla a estas alturas. Al final, al menos en esta semana, el hombre se habida mostrado frio, hermético, alguien que difícilmente trataría con niños, pero… en ningún momento hizo nada por lastimar a Itachi, si no por el contrario. Se mostraba interesado en querer ayudarlo con el Hyaringan probablemente porque temía que como a muchos Uchihas el supuesto poder maldito del Sharingan le consumiera.

El Sasuke que supuestamente mataría a su propia estirpe parecía muy lejanos de este, quien más que reticente se veía confundido.

"Y… ¿Y yo puedo venir?" Pregunto la niña mirando a los negros ojos del moreno quien había vuelto a poner su atención en el rompecabezas "Prometo potame bien y-y…"

Itachi la interrumpió.

"Claro que puedes venir Karu-chan, solo… umh, no esperes mucha conversación por parte de él ¿Si? Uchiha-san es una persona un tanto seria y aunque no me agrade mucho me ha ayudado a que no me duela la cabeza cuando activo mi Hyaringan… No es tan mala persona como creí que era" Le indico el azabache con una sonrisa leve recordando que como su madre decía había que dar tiempo para conocer realmente a alguien "Así que cuando escuches que él dice _hmf_ o _hmp_ es porque algo le disgusta. Ahora ¿Puedes por favor alcanzarme esa ficha de haya?"

Le pidió el niño señalando hacia un punto cercano de la mesa donde el brazo de la menor llego inmediatamente y se lo extendió al Hyuga. A Itachi le gustaban mucho los juegos de estímulo para la inteligencia, aunque el pequeño Hyuga no tuviera idea de que para eso eran esos juegos, pero le gustaban. Su tío Shikamaru lo había vuelto adicto a juegos así.

"Ita-kun también dice _hmf_ o _umh…_ cuando alguien le besa ¿Verdad Hina-ne?" Alego la niña extendiéndole la ficha al pequeño pelinegro quien se acomodaba la coleta y realizo un leve puchero por aquel comentario.

Él era un tanto tímido, no es que se molestara.

"Eso no es cierto, yo no digo h _mf…."_ Alego el infante recibiendo un sonoro beso en de su madre en la mejilla y luego otro por parte de Karura en el otro moflete "Hmf…"

Ambas féminas rieron suavemente aunque la niña de no ser porque Itachi la retuvo, en un abrazo, se hubiese caído de sentón al suelo.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba esa noche de domingo acostado en su sofá con Naruto quien nuevamente había ido a insistir con el hecho de arreglar las cosas entre los dos. Al principio, como hizo el sábado por la tarde y el viernes por la mañana antes de ir con los Hyugas le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pero tras que tocara insistentemente el timbre de la casa, el cual Sasuke pensaba sacar y golpear a Suigetsu por habérselo instalado, accedió a abrirle la puerta.

Después de todo ¿Cuántas veces él se había mandado sus propias estupideces que jodieron la vida del rubio? La respuesta era muchas.

"… y en la mañana de ayer tuve que dejar a Kakashi sensei e ir corriendo al hospital ' _ttebayo_. Ino me llamo muy asustada diciéndome que Sakura-chan se había desmayado en el pórtico de la tienda y que de no ser porque Karui y ella estaban allí ni me quiero imaginar que hubiese pasado. Está en su sexto mes de embarazo, no sé cómo convencerla para que se esté quieta." Narraba Naruto, bastante exaltado y con una jarra de cerveza que había sacado del refrigerador del Uchiha.

Sasuke realmente no le estaba prestando atención, tenía en su cabeza sus propios pensamientos y turbaciones, más cuando el tono de voz del rubio cambio a uno afligido dejo de meditar en el pequeño Itachi y la azulina y pasó a mirar al rubio.

"No te sorprendas, Sakura nunca ha tenido cuidado con respecto a sus embarazos" Comento el moreno recordándose que cuando estaba embarazada de Kushina. La Haruno había continuado en la misión con él, en lugar de volverse.

"Es distinto teme… Sakura-chan no quería abandonar la misión porque es nuestro deber como shinobi, pero ahora que conseguí que se diera de baja luego de que tú subieras a ANBU, las cosas se complicaron" El rubio suspiro y negó con la cabeza, no iba a ponerse a hablar de sus problemas maritales con el Uchiha, sabía de antemano la opinión de Sasuke de esto y realmente, si quería arreglar su situación con su amada rosada, el moreno no estaba incluido. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal todo con Hinata y Itachi-kun?"

Sasuke dio un respingo en el asiento y fulmino con la mirada al rubio. Del último tema en el planeta que quería hablar con él iba y lo sacaba tan panchamente.

"No voy a hablar de eso contigo. Me estuvieron ocultado mucho tiempo la existencia de-"

"Ellos realmente no te importaban, _teme_ " Lo llamo nuevamente serio el rubio. Sasuke le dedico una mirada acida "Ya te dije que lo hicimos porque tú en aquel entonces con tus dieciocho años de idiota pregonabas a todo el mundo que no querías tener descendencia y que si había alguien con tu misma sangre tú ibas a…"

Hasta ahí llego la paciencia del Uchiha quien volviendo con sus pasos con violencia tomo por la solapa de la campera fina anaranjada que portaba el rubio.

Era verdad él había dicho que no quería hijos, que no quería que nadie más heredara un poder como el sharingan, hasta de hecho él prefería morir solo y que la cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera pero no, no se había dado así…. Itachi, aquel niño existía y era su sangre y él no iba a matarlo. Nunca fue su intención matarlo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía esa idea en la cabeza? ¿Sería por la cantidad de estupideces que se mandó en un pasado? O ¿Habría otro motivo? A _lguien que estuviera metiendo saña contra él…_ Eso es lo que Sasuke había estado pensando en esos días, creyendo que tal vez era el consejo de Konoha quien claramente aún no le tenía buen ojo y podía esparcir cosas que él nunca dijo. Porque era cierto, él nunca dijo que iba a matar a nadie, todo lo que había querido hacer desde el comienzo era corroborar que el niño no poseyera el sharingan.

Por eso lo había ido a buscar y se había puesto violento.

"Mira Naruto" Lo interrumpió soltando levemente el agarre que tenía en el cuello de la campera del Uzumaki "Dije aquello para que _cierta persona_ dejara de acosarme hace algunos años. Es verdad que sigo con la postura que mi sangre esta maldita. Todos los Uchihas lo estamos, pero de eso a cargarme ahora, después de todo lo que he vivido, después de haberme redimido por más de cinco años para proteger esta villa en la que Itachi tanta fe tenia… Es ridículo que me lance a matar a alguien, mucho menos a mi _hijo_ " Alego el moreno dejando de mirar los penetrantes ojos azules de Naruto quien quedó estupefacto pues era verdad, Sasuke en ningún momento pregono que iba a matar a nadie. Y de hecho si el Uchiha, si quisiera matar a alguien iría y lo haría sin pedir permiso ni decirlo "Te pasaste medía vida diciendo que me conoces… Ahora date cuenta que no lo estás haciendo, date por enterado que no voy a hacer daño a tu _preciado ahijado_ "

Indico con fastidio, ya que por algún motivo le jodía que Naruto se pusiera tan _imbécil_ con otros cuando en realidad no hacía nada para que entre Kushina y Sakura hubiese una mejor relación.

"Pero todos estos años que has vuelto a la villas decías que no querías hijos, que no-" Nuevamente el rubio fue interrumpido por un Sasuke que lo soltó y empezaba a dirigirse a la cocina.

"No quererlos no es lo mismo que ir a matarlos…" Golpeo con fuerza un madero de la pared rompiéndolo en el proceso "El Hyaringan del niño posee aspas, ¿Sabes cómo se consiguen las aspas? ¿Acaso tu o la Hyuga, o si quiera el mismo Kakashi saben cómo se las consiguen?" Naruto iba a contestar de lo poco que sabía más Sasuke se le adelanto "¡Se consiguen luego de vivir experiencias traumáticas!… El dolor es parte de mi sangre, ese niño es muy probable que sufra"

Sin decir más Sasuke continúo avanzando hacia la cocina cabreado. Molesto, y profundamente resentido con su mala suerte, más cuando perdió de vista al rubio la voz de algo que Hinata le había dicho aquella mañana de la semana pasada hizo eco en él.

…" _Itachi Uchiha f-fue la viva muestra de ello. Él no estaba maldito… Y mi hijo tampoco"…_

Sasuke se cercioraría de aquello, se había decidido a cerciorarse del entrenamiento del doujutsu más allá de cualquier tontería que había dicho como _es por el nuevo doujutsu de Konoha._ Él, en verdad, lo hacía porque se lo debía. Porque iba a impedir que la demencia Uchiha llegar a ese niño.

Porque ese niño lleva el nombre de su hermano, el espíritu inteligente y afable de Itachi y porque ese niño era su hijo _…_

Abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua. Estaba decidido a que iba a encontrar con el que esparció aquel rumor de él, sobre que mataría a su descendencia, porque en parte esa persona se había burlado de él y le había hecho que personas como Naruto se pusieran en su contra.

Y ya tenía una leve idea de quién podía ser esa persona, e _sa,_ exactamente mujer de cabellos color…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	11. Capitulo X

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo X_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El domingo por la noche, luego de que Naruto se fuera, había empezado con una llovizna de otoño que degenero en la mañana de lunes en un tormento que suspendió cualquier entrenamiento que se pudiera tener. Kakashi mando una misiva tanto para Sasuke como para Hinata que los días tormentosos no se iba a exponer al infante.

Y el entrenamiento que estaba dando el Uchiha al niño consistía en ganar estetamina y con la obvia lodosa cancha del antiguo equipo siete, no se podrían realizar ninguna clase de ejercicio físico para generar que el pequeño ganara algo extra de chakra. Sasuke había notado que el Hyaringan consumía una cantidad de chakra mayor a la del mismo sharingan o inclusive el byakugan, por lo que era evidente que contaba con ambas habilidades o _una nueva_ … Hinata le había comentado en una ocasión de que Itachi sufría de migraña crónica cuando le pedían que mantuviera el doujutsu activo por mucho tiempo.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y hecho hacia atrás la silla con respaldo donde estaba sentado mientras desprendía el chaleco jōnin verdoso de su atuendo. Se le había pasado a él por la cabeza durante la mañana la idea de invitar a esos dos Hyugas al dojo Uchiha para continuar allí con el entrenamiento, más Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de que estos fueran a querer aceptar ir al territorio de su clan. Todavía creía que la ex-poseedora del byakugan guardaba sentimientos en contra de él. Que ella todavía dudaba de su palabra...

Suspiro irritado, por algún motivo que no se terminaba de dar por enterado, le fastidiaba que ella, justamente esa mujer, dudara de él.

"Uchiha" Entro Kiba al despacho del capitán anbu, oxease Sasuke quien estaba poniéndose al día con los últimos informes que la semana pasada los cuales no pudo hacerse cargo por estar con los Hyugas-civiles "Quiero explicaciones y si Kakashi no me las da me las darás tú."

Luego de la mañana que el rokudaime recibió a Hinata y a Sasuke en su despacho donde se habló del tema Itachi Hyuga, Kiba había ido al despacho del hokage a volverle loco con sus planteamientos que no eran otra cosa que griteríos. Hatake termino por perder la paciencia y pedirle a Shikamaru, su mano derecha, que le buscara alguna misión de unos cuantos días a Kiba y lo mandaran de inmediato.

Con el Inuzuka iba a ser más que difícil llevar la primera semana de presentación del hijo de Hinata con aquel padre que el menor no conocía.

"¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta, _perro_? Porque si no te enteras soy tu superior" Informo con sorna el moreno sin alzar la mirada de los papeles e ignorando la clara demanda de explicaciones del joven de tez trigueña y tatuajes de colmillos rojos en la mejillas.

El castaño golpeo las manos contra la mesada donde estaban los papeles de su capitán, quería que el Uchiha le mirase y le contestara las preguntas que tenía para hacerle, aunque no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería saber... Pero Kiba no iba a quedarse con lo que Shino le había dicho, y lo que le había dicho era que según sus insectos que habían estado cuidando desde las sombras a su compañera de equipo y al hijo de ella, es que había visto tranquilo la relación de los Hyugas y el Uchiha _…"No deberíamos meternos si Hinata no nos lo pide ¿Por qué? Porque puede que la situación no se plantee de manera errónea y que este sea el curso que siempre tuvo que haber tenido la relación de ellos"…_ esa había sido lo que el Aburame le dijo.

Pero esas palabras no le dejaban para nada tranquilo a Kiba.

"¡Y una mierda con la puerta!" Espeto el joven de excelente olfato y ex-miembro del equipo ocho "¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes de ellos Uchiha?! ¡¿Qué pretendes de Hinata e Itachi?! ¡Porque si buscas lastimarlos, juro que te voy a-!"

"¿A _qué_? ¿Qué es lo que tú vas a hacer?" Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente del asiento con el ceño fruncido y aventando la carpeta con informes que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa "¡Lo que yo pretenda o deje de pretender es asunto mío imbécil!"

"¡No cuando Hinata e Itachi están de por medio! ¡Ellos no son nada tuyo!"

Tras aquellos vocablos el Uchiha sintió que su ceño se arrugaba en extremo, porque sabía lo que el Inuzuka tras aquella mirada amenazante, aquella postura reticente y esos colmillos que amenazaban con volverse más grande le estaban indicando.

Y lo que le estaba indicando era que los Hyugas no eran su familia, y aquello al menos en aquel momento, lejos de fastidiarle a Sasuke o darle igual como pretendía que fuera, como sería lo correcto… le frustraba. Le dolía y frustraba. Porque él también pensaba en … _que hubiese pasado sí…_ y dolía creer que tal vez las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera. Y le frustraba que tanta gente le creyera capaz de cometer algo tan atroz, como matar a un niño, cuando él se había esforzado estos últimos años en demostrar que no era ningún traidor a potencia.

"No voy a hacerle daño si es lo que te preocupa Inuzuka. No voy a lastimarlo a ninguno de los dos" Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz, buscando cierta calma en su pensares.

No iba a perder el quicio en aquel momento.

"¡…!" El Inuzuka bajo su postura agresiva quedando bastante desentendido. Él había esperado cualquier cosa menos que el Uchiha se calmara.

"Ahora salte de mi despacho, y haremos como que esta conversación no paso, y… Y si buscas explicaciones habla con la Hyuga. No hay nadie mejor que ella para que te explique todo este embrollo." Con aquellos vocablos el Uchiha dio por terminado aquel incomodo dialogo que se había tornado con uno de sus anbus.

.

.

Con el día lluvioso del lunes Hinata e Itachi pudieron retomar su día cotidiano en la pastelería. Como si toda la semana pasada no hubiese ocurrido aquello que desentonaba con el ritmo de normalidad para la vida de los dos.

La azulina se encontraba vistiendo ropa sencilla, bermudas, sandalias de cuerda sin tacones y una musculosa lila lisa. Por arriba portaba el delantal con el que siempre atendía, el cual como las cortinas del departamento o las de la tienda ella misma había cocido. Itachi también vestía un pequeño delantal, con excepción que el de él era blanco completamente y tenía juego con un sombrero de cocina. Al niño le gustaba la repostería.

Gran parte de la mañana, entre atender a clientes y clientes, el pequeño Hyuga trato de hablar de un tema en concreto con su madre: ¿Qué paso con la familia paterna de él? El niño observo lo tensa que su progenitora se puso y pudo entender, sutilmente, que su madre no podía revelarle que fue lo que paso porque seguramente debía haber sido algo para nada bueno.

Esto le hacía acordar a cuando le pregunto por la familia de ella. Hiashi Hyuga, el abuelo paterno de él, no le tenía especial afecto y mucho menos los demás bisabuelos, o los que eran conocidos como _souke_ , la única que mostraba emoción por cuando se encontraban en contadas ocasiones del mes era con su tía Hanabi, a quien le tenía un gran aprecio.

 _"Nunca he pensado mucho el tema de mis parientes… Oka-san supo llenar el espacio que supongo ellos debieron ocupar"_ fue lo que pensó con una sonrisa cuando vio a la azulina moverse incomoda frente a las galletas que acababan de hornear y colocar en la panera. Su madre siempre le llenaba de dulzura, y él se consideraba alguien muy afortunado. Su personalidad, aún con sus contados cinco años, era la de un niño sumamente agradecido.

"La verdad, Itachi, yo… umh, no sé mucho del tema. Sasuke, es quien más sabe de lo que ocurrió. Y n-no sería correcto que lo supieras por mí. P-perdón amor, pero no puedo contártelo" Le indico la mujer dedicándole una mirada a su pequeño quien acomodaba los panes dulces en el canasto.

"Está bien Oka-san… Entiendo que no puedas decírmelo" Alego el niño con un suspiro.

Hinata, quien quería eludir el tema del clan de Sasuke Uchiha, sintió un alivio enorme cuando llego Shikamaru con la pequeña Karura. La niña inmediatamente que estuvo allí se deshizo de la mano de su progenitor y fue corriendo junto a Itachi.

"Karura no corras, puedes caerte y rasparte la rodillas, y eso sería muy problemático t _sck..."_ El Nara negó con la cabeza al ver el poco caso que le hacia su primogénita.

"Buenos días Shikamaru-kun" Saludo Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia al cual el hombre que acababa de ingresar devolvió de la misma manera.

"Buenos días Hinata"

La niña se posiciono al lado del moreno con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo por lo agitada que llego, había corrido bastante rápido el corto trecho hasta detrás del mostrador remodelado para poder estar al lado de su pequeño amigo. Naruto pago de su bolsillo aquel gasto. Karura por medio de su apreciado tío Gaara, se había vuelto muy cercana al pequeño Hyuga. El Kazekage, tal vez, de manera infantil le había indicado a la pequeña versión de Temari con cabello azabache que aquel moreno de tez clara que estaba con un delantal blanco era su…

"¡Ita-kun es mi hedoe!"

"Yo no soy un héroes Karu-chan… no hice nada para serlo" Intentaba como muchas otras veces corregir a la niña que era un par de años menor que él sin obtener mucho resultado.

Hinata rio con suavidad ante aquella aseveración llevándose una mano para cubrir su sonrisa al ver la cara de perplejidad de su pequeño quien recibía en un abrazo a la pequeña morena. Ino, la madrina de Karura, ya había oficializado que esos dos niños serian de grande marido y mujer. Y Shikamaru no estaba del todo contento ya que Karura era su pequeña, más estaba convencido que el dulce carácter de su hija en algún momento se iba a ver influenciado por los genes de la madre. Negó con la cabeza y paso a comentarle lo que venía a hablar con Hinata.

"Temari-san ¿Está de nuevo en casa?" Cuestiono la azulina mientras envolvía unos dangos de canela, los favoritos de la rubia. "Que alegría, estaba preocupada por su desmayo de ayer… ¿Cómo está llevando el embarazo?"

Cuestiono la Hyuga al ver el asentimiento del Nara. "Como siempre"

"¿A qué se refiere con eso, Shikramaru-kun?"

La ex-kunoichi le sonrió con dulzura a quien ahora sería padre por segunda vez, y el Nara, tomando el paquete de dulces con dango extra de regalo de Hinata para su esposa pasó a comentar con una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa alegre, su típica frase de siempre.

"Esto va ser nuevamente problemático" Y todos sabían que el Nara adoraba lo problemático.

.

.

El martes fue un día nuevo y con ello ambos Hyugas habían ido al área de entrenamiento del equipo siete.

La pastelería volvió a quedar a manos de una ahora radiante Temari, quien le indico a Hinata que no hiciera planes este domingo puesto que Gaara vendría de visita, obviamente para recibir la noticia de que iba a ser tío por segunda vez.

Nuevamente Itachi volvió a salir expedido a comprar unos dangos cuando el carrito del vendedor ambulante volvió a pasar por la zona. Si bien no eran tan sabrosos aquellos dulces como los que preparaba su madre, si estaban calentitos en el momento de consumirlos.

"Uchiha-san..." Llamo Hinata quien se estaba recordando de las palabras que Itachi le había dirigido en la mañana _…"¿Vamos a invitar a Uchiha-san a cenar hoy?"..._ la azulina no había sabido como decirle que probablemente Sasuke rechazaría la invitación.

Más aunque Itachi indicó que si ella se sentía incomoda que no lo hiciera. Hinata siendo la madre de él y lo conocía demasiado bien lo noto, Itachi estaba empezando a interesarse en quien era Sasuke. Su hijo le estaba empezando a admirar… ¿Qué niño pequeño no quiere tener a su lado aún padre? Y mucho más a uno que recién estaba conociendo.

"¿Qué pasa Hyuga?" Mascullo el moreno sorprendido del tono tan dubitativo que estaba teniendo la joven.

La mirada de ambos se encontró y ella, acomodando con cierto nerviosismo un mechón de su lacio cabellos que llevaba suelto tras su oreja. Lo dijo…

"¿T-te gustaría venir esta noche a cenar con nosotros en-en mi hogar?" La mujer supo que estaba más roja de lo que había estado en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar y el que Sasuke la estuviera mirando como si a ella le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, no ayudaba mucho "Si no quieres entiendo… Yo… yo fui muy descarada y-"

El Uchiha estirando su mano bajo la atenta mirada blanquecina a la cual se acercó quedando su rostro a medio metro del de ella y tomo un oniwiri de uno de esos tres bento –nuevamente el bento que Sasuke sabía que era para él estaba otra vez escondido abajo del repasador- le dio una mordida a dicho bola de arroz que tomo.

Y le gusto.

"No cocinas mal Hyuga" Comento y una sonrisa ladina se formó en él. "No me molestaría comer así dos veces al día"

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus facciones siempre hurañas. No supo que fue lo que le provoco que él se sintiera feliz, que él se sintiera en paz… Tal vez la comida, o el rubor en la mejilla de ellas, o la suavidad de las palabras inentendibles pero a la vez tan mansas y agradables que ella musito o si cuando volvió Itachi es que nuevamente ese niño le había tenido en cuenta y esta vez le había traído para él un turrón.

 _"Podría acostumbrarme a esto"_ Fue un pensamiento fugaz que atravesó la mente de Sasuke, quien ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ello, él estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para arruinar aquel día donde nuevamente estaba con ambos Hyugas.

.

Ese día _algo_ ocurrió en el hogar Uzumaki, _algo_ que termino con una Sakura saliendo eufórica para volver a su hogar con sus padre mientras un destrozado rubio quien estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos era consolado por su pequeña hija Kushina.

La pequeña colorada de ojos jades, supo que ese _algo_ acaba de destruir su familia.

"Oto-chan, por favor, no llores más… o yo llorare tambien" Susurro Kushina acariciando la cabeza rubia de Naruto quien sencillamente no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amada Sakura.

 **** **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	12. Capitulo XI

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo XI_**

 ** _._**

 _…Puedo preocuparme por ti…_

 _._

 _._

Se encontraba parado en la puerta del apartamento los Hyugas, sintiéndose por primera vez en sus veintitrés años, indeciso. No sabía si llamar o no del otro lado de la puerta, y aunque era ridículo, pues por algo había venido, llevaba tres _malditos_ minutos sin decidirse. Por empezar no había creído que iría, de hecho estaba vestido con ropa shinobi, no se había esforzado en arreglarse ya que él al principio únicamente había salido a caminar y termino frente a la puerta de aquel departamento en el que nunca había estado.

Él no había terminado por aceptar la invitación que la azulina le hizo en el mediodía, pero tampoco la rechazo, y su tramposos pies y subconsciente lo terminara engañando haciendo que buscara el chakra que ahora ya sería imposible que no reconociera de esos dos.

Sintió que las manos le sudaban, _"Si vas a hacer de idiota mejor ni toques el timbre Sasuke…"_ se ordenó mentalmente el moreno mientras su mano quedaba suspendida al lado de aquel pequeño botoncito amarronado que hacía de timbre. Él sabía perfectamente porque estaba allí, aunque le estaba costando horrores aceptarlo. Él había terminado yendo porque le agradaba pasar tiempo con los Hyugas, de quienes en esa semana de pasar casi ocho horas diarias juntas, había llegado a conocer bastante.

No todo pero si lo suficiente para que a alguien como a él le agradaran.

El niño, la joven… le alegraban el día. Y aunque en sí se seguía convenciendo que hacia esto por deber, por moral y porque se los debía por hacer que el niño heredara parte de un legado maldito, lo cierto era que en aquel momento estaba allí porque así él lo deseaba. Había rechazado salir a tomar algo con Juugo únicamente para…

Para plantearse un _tal vez._

"H _mf_ , mejor me largo" Se dijo y volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo. Tras de él, la noche se cernía con una luna medio llena "No debí haber venido…"

El pasillo se encontraba alumbrado por la luz nocturna y la blanca de las lámparas. Más antes de empezar a volver sobre sus pasos para irse, escucho y vio venir por el pasillo a dos pequeños quienes venían cargando uno, una mochila pequeña amarilla, otro una bolsa de compras, y por detrás de ambos, un tercer sujeto de silueta curvilínea propia de una joven que traía varias bolsas de papel del mercado.

Uno de los niños era el pequeño Hyuga, la figura curvilínea de una mujer que estaba vistiendo lo mismo que en la mañana era Hinata, y la colorada pequeña era…

"…se me antoja ramen de mizo Hina nee-san" No era otra que Kushina Uzumaki. A Sasuke le extraño no sentir el chakra ni de Naruto ni de la Haruno cerca, ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza para dejar a la niña a estas horas sola? "¿Eh..? ¿Padrino? ¡Si, es mi padrino _'ttebane_!"

Grito la pequeña y como un torbellino, importándole poco o nada el llevar una falda, paso corriendo hacia el Uchiha quien estaba considerando la idea de saltar por la baranda antes que, _"Demasiado tarde"_ se dijo el Uchiha, cuando Kushina ya se había lanzado y dado un abrazo al estilo koala. Se le había colgado con piernas y brazos de la cintura. La enana sí que saltaba alto.

No era la primera vez que lo abrazaba de esa forma pero si la primera vez que Hinata veía aquel trato de Sasuke con los niños y lo considero algo tierno. Itachi admiro a Kushina, él no se atrevía a abrazar así a nadie.

"Hija del _dobe_ tenías que ser, ¿No?" Murmuro el moreno suspirando con pesar, pensando alguna excusa que pudiera dar con su presencia allí para luego largarse.

"Mi Oto-chan no es d _obe…_ ¡Sasuke Oji-san t _eme_!" Indico la pequeña colorada sacando la lengua con una sonrisa radiante. En el rostro de la niña se podía apreciar unas leves marcas zorrunas que de lejos no se veían.

La azulina llego hasta ellos segundos después y noto que Kushina parecía estar mejor, seguramente el abrazar a Sasuke quien era casi como un hermano del padre de ella, le era reconfortante. Hinata no sabía que el Uchiha era el padrino de Kushina. Para la niña el abrazar a Sasuke era algo que necesitaba, aunque este estuviera tratando de zafarse de ella. Sasuke era el mejor amigo de su padre, y eso a la pequeña d _obe_ le daba la confianza suficiente para ponerse mejor de lo que hasta hace medía hora había estado.

Y la Uzumaki no era para nada una niña que viviera para deprimirse o siquiera para estar triste. La colorada era como Naruto, vivía para irradiar alegría a su alrededor.

"Uchiha-san, buenas noches" Saludo Hinata con una leve sonrisa al estar a un par de pasos del moreno.

El pequeño Itachi realizo una inclinación de cabeza y le miro con curiosidad. Sasuke no pudo mantenerle la mirada al niño ya que en parte él por ser mayor creía comprender que el menor le estaba mirando así porque ¿También quería abrazarlo? _"No… no debe ser eso"_ se cortó el Uchiha.

"¿Vas a quedarte a cenar con nosotros Oji-t _eme_?" Cuestiono la colorada. Soltándose al fin del moreno. Sasuke claramente se iba a negar cuando la enérgica voz de la niña pasó a oírse de nuevo "¿Puede quedarse a cenar Hinata nee-chan? Él no come mucho _'ttebane_ ¡Por fa! ¡Ita-chan, apóyame!"

Los verdosos ojos de la Uzumaki pestañearon como cuando Naruto quería convencer a alguien. y los Hyugas quienes de por sí ya habian invitado al Uchiha en la mañana, no tenían drama de que él pasara a cenar.

"Kushina" Le llamo de manera represiva el moreno "¿No deberías estar en tu casa? Vas a hacer que tu padre discuta con tu madre y vuelva a aparecer por mi casa con un ojo morado…"

Un silencio incomodo se formó y la niña nuevamente dejo de sonreír y paso a jugar con las tiras de su pequeña mochila amarilla que tenía cocida tras de ella la insignia de un plato de ramen. Itachi le coloco una mano en el hombro en manera de consolación.

"Eso ya no va a pasar… Oto-chan y Oka-san discutieron esta mañana. Y esta vez, oto-chan… él… él, estaba llorando. Yo no quiero que él llore de nuevo. No quiero que mi Oka-chan vuelva ¡No para hacerlo llorar!"

Hinata ensombreció su mirada y dejo de sonreír nuevamente ante aquella mención. Ella ya no amaba a Naruto y de hecho se podría decir que tal vez nunca llego a amarle como para una pareja, le adoraba, le era alguien especial, pero no lo amaba. Porque el amor en sí tiene cierto egoísmo. Más le dolía enormemente por lo que estaba pasando la niña… Desde hace cierto tiempo, desde que Sakura quedo embarazada del segundo niño, se había vuelto muy dura con el trato a su familia.

Sasuke siempre considero que la Haruno le traería problemas al idiota de Naruto, más no supo que decir o como prever esto ¿Naruto llorando frente a Kushina? _"¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso esta vez?!"_

"¿Quieres a-ayudarme a cocinar Kushina-chan?" La Hyuga cargando las bolsas de compras en su regazo se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña quien levanto la vista topándose con los bondadosos ojos de la madre de Itachi "Así me podrás ayudar a preparar el tipo de ramen que a _Sasuke-san_ le guste…"

Indico la azulina sin darse cuenta que acababa de llamar por el nombre de pila al moreno.

"Está bien" La niña sonrió de lado. Kushina no era muy lista para sus seis años, y hasta ella misma en su cabezonería aceptaba que Itachi era un genio comparado con ella. Pero podía entender por qué de todas las amistades de su padre, el rubio le había confiado por esa noche al cuidado de la joven mujer de ojos blancos. Y eso era, porque Hinata tenía la cualidad de hacer sentir bien recibido a los demás "¡Pero no prometo que la comida llegue a la mesa _'ttebane_! _"_

Itachi sintió que una gotita se le escurría por la frente. Esa era la colorada que siempre conocía, solo faltaba que riera con su risa alegre y contagiosa…

El Uchiha suspiro hondamente, al menos su ahijada no era tan llorona como el dobe. Pasó a tomar las bolsas que estaba cargando la azulina, las cuales contenían bastantes tipos de verdura que él desconocía… bueno tampoco era como si él fuera un experto en lo gastronómico, para él el fruto más conocido era el tomate. Ambas féminas le miraron con curiosidad, ya que aquel reaccionar del mayor no era algo normal. Kushina sabía que su padrino no se movía por la regla de la caballerosidad y Hinata porque sencillamente no se esperó que tomara las bolsas del mercado.

"¿Qué?" Inquirió mosqueado Sasuke debido al silencio que se había formado y de que le mirasen como si tuviera un mono en la cara "¿Van a abrir la puerta o se van a quedar aquí en el pasillo? Anda Hyuga, que no tenemos toda la noche…"

Los verdosos ojos de la niña se miraron con los perlados de Hinata poniendo más incómodo al capitán anbu, más cuando Sasuke iba a bufar y acotar a decir que él no iba a quedarse todo la noche en ese pasillo, su mirada negra se encontró con la del niño.

"Al menos a usted no lo devoran a besos cuando las quiere a-ayudar, Uchiha-san" Comento Itachi sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían por lo que estaba diciendo, más consiguió su objetivo. "A mí siempre me besan las mejillas"

Kushina Uzumaki rio. Su primera risa del día.

.

.

Durante la cena, la cual consistió en un festín de distintos tipos de ramen, y onigiris para el placer de Itachi y Sasuke, la Uzumaki no quiso tocar el tema de lo que ocurrió en su hogar. Ninguno de los presentes hicieron hincapié en sacar el tema, los dos Hyugas y el moreno eran personas bastante silenciosas y entendían lo que era no meterse. Más el tema que si se toco fue el de la relación del Uchiha y los Hyugas, y cuando Itachi en vísperas de que ninguno de los dos mayores iba a decir nada, contesto que él era hijo de Sasuke, las mejillas del niño se colorearon levemente y el moreno mayor se atraganto cuando el niño dijo es m _i Oto-san…_

Kushina, como toda ahijada de Tsunade Senju, se mostró muy cotilla en saber aquello de que Itachi era el hijo de Sasuke. Como siempre la colorada no pudo evitar decir sus comentarios al estilo cabeza-hueca, que acarreaba sonrojos por parte de Hinata, bufidos del Uchiha y coloreo en las mejillas del niño. Dos de esos comentarios fueron;

 _…¡Son como los romances de las telenovelas! ¡Él, un hombre ausente, y ella junto a su hijo, siempre fieles esperando su regreso! Por cierto, ¿Cuándo es la boda 'ttebane?..._

 _…¡Ahora tienes un Oto-chan Itachi! Aunque Sasuke Oji-san teme, es un gruñon, pero también es una buena persona…_

Al pasar las once de la noche y en vísperas que Itachi ya se estaba durmiendo los niños fueron mandados a dormir por la joven madre quien ya había terminado de tender la cama inferior de la cucheta de Itachi.

"¿Te quedas a dormir Sasuke Oji-san?" La niña sorbió de un trago lo que quedaba de sumo en su vaso.

Hinata se coloreo y quedo con los platos que estaba recogiendo de la mesa dura. Itachi parpadeo confundido como la niña.

"No y deja de decir tonterías" Contesto secamente el jōnin, ya no sorprendiéndose de lo bocazas que podía llegar a ser la enana "Ahora vete a dormir si no quieres que te meta en un genjutsu"

Le amenazo en son de broma a lo que la menor, quien alzando los hombre y sacando la lengua, paso a despedirse de la dueña de casa dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, aduciendo que para mañana por la mañana también quería ayudar a preparar el desayuno, el cual nuevamente estaba pidiendo que sea ramen.

"Hasta mañana en el entrenamiento Uchiha-san. Que llegue bien a su casa" Indico el moreno haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a lo que Sasuke devolvió de la misma forma pero con una imperceptible sonrisa de lado "¿Estas segura que está bien que me valla a dormir sin ayudarte con los platos, Oka-san?"

"Si amor… Ve a dormir, yo me hare cargo de la cocina" La azulina le dio un beso en la sien al menor y este, algo apenado de que Sasuke viera, se ruborizo y salió corriendo "¡C-cepíllense los dientes!"

Les indico volteándose, dándole momentáneamente la espalda a Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado aún en la mesa del comedor. Cuando escucho el sonido del grifo del agua y a Kushina quien indicaba un _…"Ya verás, ¡Mis dientes quedaran relucientes 'ttebane! ¡Te podrás reflejar en ellos!"..._ sonrió y volvió a lo suyo lo cual era llevar los platos al fregadero. Más los platos se le habian adelantado.

Buscando con su perlada mirada se encontró con Sasuke quien estaba dejando las cosas en el lavado. Parpadeo confundida y antes de musitar un _no tenías por qué hacerlo,_ el moreno bufo y se cruzó de brazos.

"No me gusta quedar a deber nada Hyuga" Explico sin más.

"P-pero no me estaría quedando a deber nada… yo lo invite, no era necesario que-" Indico la azulina mirando aquellos ojos negros que la dejaron sin habla ya que parecía estarla analizando "que se pusiera a limpiar"

Sasuke se acercó un par de pasos mirando hacia la dirección del pasillo, y sin darse cuenta acorralo a la pequeña mujer contra la mesada, Hinata interpuso sus manos a modo de protección, el Uchiha se detuvo a un escaso medio metro del rostro de ella.

"Cuando el Uzumaki te entrego a la niña, ¿Cómo le viste?" El moreno tenía el ceño fruncido pero se notaba preocupación en su mirada. Hinata bajo la guardia coloreando sus mejillas por haber pensado por un mísero segundo cualquier tontería "No es que me importe, pero el idiota es el que se encarga de suplantarme mientras entreno a tu hijo"

La Hyuga pudo afirmar que aquella rápida contestación era una excusa… ¿Acaso Sasuke era de esas personas que le costaba mostrar preocupación por otros? _"¿Y si a él le llegara a preocupar Itachi algún día?"_ Pensó la azulina relajando sus facciones, aquel pensamiento una semana atrás jamás hubiese cruzado por su cabeza.

Más dejando aquello de lado y acomodando un par de mechones de su cabello índigo tras su oreja pasó a contestarle.

"Naruto-kun no se encontraba bien…" Empezó a contar Hinata notado que Sasuke suspiraba y le pedía que continuara mientras se colocaba a un costado de ella apoyándose contra la mesa "No me quiso decir porque discutieron e-esta vez. Y la verdad es que no creo que sea momento de ir a preguntarle nada… Él está realmente dolido y no… Naruto-kun no quería que Kushina-chan le viera llorar de nuevo"

Aquella última oración lo dijo con un hilo de voz. El rubio no le había dado muchas explicaciones pero era más que evidente que si le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de la pequeña Uzumaki era o porque iba a ir a hablar con Sakura para arreglar lo que hubiese pasado o porque iba a soltar toda aquella depresión que había visto cuando se cruzaron de pecho con Naruto y la pequeña colorada en el centro.

El rubio no tomo la dirección para ir a casa de Sakura.

"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Me largo" Alego Sasuke incorporándose. Él no era alguien que fuera a ir a haciendo caridad por nadie y en parte lo que le pasaba a Naruto era algo que él mismo rubio se había buscado… Aunque no por eso el moreno no iba a sentirse ligeramente preocupado por su _casi-_ hermano. A quien aún no le terminaba de perdonar por haberse callado lo de los Hyugas "Gracias por la comida"

Hinata negó con suavidad.

"Gracias por haber aceptado. Kushina-chan realmente necesitaba, q-que estés aquí. Ella te admira mucho" Le indico la Hyuga con una sonrisa amable mientras seguía al moreno quien caminaba hacía la puerta, pareciendo ignorarla cuando realmente si la estaba escuchando "He Itachi-kun…" Sasuke se detuvo ante la mención del niño "A él realmente le… le agradas"

La azulina iba a colocar la llave en la puerta para abrirla, manteniendo una sonrisa suave y un leve rosa en su mejillas, cuando la mano de Sasuke agarro la pequeña y templada de ella, impidiéndole que abriera la puerta.

Los centímetros se cortaron entre ambos, quedando el rostro de él a veinte centímetros del de ella. Se mostró algo rudo y su voz salió tosca.

"¿Qué pretendes con esto Hyuga?" Musito Sasuke atrapando con sus negros ojos la mirada blanquecina de ella, la mujer no terminaba de entender a qué venia aquella reacción repentina de él por lo que empezó a tartamudea sin llegar a decir nada en concreto. Sasuke se armó de paciencia y volvió a reformular su pregunta "¿Qué pretendes con invitarme a tu casa, o con decirme que… que… _Itachi_ me aprecia? Hace unos días atrás me odiabas."

Era la primera vez que decía el nombre del niño, y realmente no había sido tan difícil como creía. La mujer bajo la mirada hacia los pies de ambos. El pie de Sasuke era sin duda mucho más grande que el pequeño de ella que portaba unas sandalias de tiras y él unas de goma.

"Yo no pretendo nada, solo… solo…" La mano de Sasuke tiro un poco más de ella para que terminara de hablar "Solo quiero pedirte disculpas, de alguna forma, por todo… Quiero que Itachi no piense en lo que es mejor para mí, si no p-para él, y-y, usted… Tú no eres mala persona Uchiha-san" La mirada de ella se alzó levemente mostrando completamente arrepentida de algo "Yo sé que no tengo perdón por haber creído algo sin…. sin siquiera preguntárselo yo… Nunca debí hacer caso de _ese_ rumor"

Sasuke no pudo evitar acorralar a la Hyuga contra la puerta aún cerrada. El que ella le dijera que había escuchado sobre los rumores tan directamente lo ponía en alerta, porque eso querría decir que quien empezó con dichas calumnias sobre él estaba cerca.

Estaba entre los amigos de ambos.

"¿Rumor? ¿Quién fue el que te llego con el rumor de que yo iba a matarles? ¡Contesta Hinata!"

Los rostros de ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca, y Sasuke quien estaba pensando claramente en Naruto y ahora en ese maldito rumor que _alguien_ de quien estaba empezando a tener unas claras sospechas de quien podía ser, había esparcido para difamarlo.

Era entendible para el Uchiha que una madre diera todo por su hijo, y era ese el preciso motivo por el que no se podía enojar con Hinata, porque ella había hecho lo mejor para el niño.

"Y-yo… no… no lo recuerdo. Yo, etto…" La azulina titubeo más tuvo una especie de recuerdo de cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y cierta amiga suya que sostenía en los brazos a una bebe colorada de meses, le pregunto quién era el padre …" _Si Sasuke-kun se entera Hinata, lo matara. Él no quiere hijos. Te hará abortar o algo peor"…_

Hinata bajo la vista. Sí que recordaba quien era la persona que le advirtió de Sasuke y fue la primera en ayudarla a esconderse de él.

"Eres pésima mentirosa…" Sasuke la soltó levemente y se fue alejando de ella al notar en la posición en la que estaban. Hinata levanto la visa buscando algo que decir, más el Uchiha chasqueando la lengua musito un "Entiendo, no estas segura… Al menos ahora sé que esta entre el circulo de las personas que conozco y no es el consejo directamente"

Arrugo el ceño y bufo.

"¿El-el consejo? ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver en-en esto?"

Sasuke no le contesto durante los primeros segundos más al ver que ella le estaba mirando expectante y que él había abierto la boca de bocazas decidió comentarle algo de lo que venía pensando. Después de todo Hinata era mucho más de ayuda que Naruto o Jugo, este último todo lo arreglaba con calma pacifista.

"Han estado esparciendo rumores de los que no era consiente hasta que me cruce contigo… Yo he dejado en claro que no quiero hijos, pero no voy a matarlos si los tenía ni hacerles daño. Solo quería corroborar que no heredaran el sharingan" Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz con la punta de sus dedos "Y pensé que podía ser el consejo que quiera hacerse con el doujutsu del niño y me vieran a mí como amenaza o algo… Pero con lo que me acabas de decir confirmas mis sospechas de que ellos no tienen nada que ver en esta difamación"

Hinata parpadeo y boqueo un par de veces antes de tomar una decisión que salió más rápido de lo que ella misma hubiese esperado.

"D-déjame ayudarte a encontrar esta persona" La joven sintió sus pómulos arder cuando Sasuke arqueo una ceja como diciéndole _¿Qué?_ Más ella apretó sus puños a lo costado y se infundió valor "Sé que estas resentido conmigo, y en parte me lo merezco" Sasuke parpadeo, él no estaba resentido con Hinata "Pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer… Necesito ayudarte. Por favor"

Que rápido, ella, podía llegar a mostrar su lado amable a las personas. Sonrío en sus pensares _"Sigue siendo la misma ratoncillo de la academia… La misma chica que se enfrentó tantas veces al destino sola"_ suspiro y termino por asentir.

"Has lo que quieras" Musito mostrándose como que le daba igual. Aunque en el fondo, le estaba más que agradecido. En parte era bueno saber que contaba con alguien aparte de un ahora destruido Naruto con quien pensaba hablar para ver cómo estaba y con un serio Juugo a quien veía muy de vez en cuando "Más mantén al niño alejado de esto"

"¿A Itachi?"

"Si… Creo ya saber quién fue _la_ persona que te vino con el rumor y no le quiero cerca de él" Termino diciendo Sasuke mientras abría el mismo la puerta y se disponía a salir. Más antes de hacerlo se voltio con una sonrisa ladina y musito un "Mañana cuando lleves el bento para mí, ponle de esos onigiris rellenos con tomate. Son agradables."

Sin decir más cerró la puerta y se fue con un pensamiento fijo. Hablar con Naruto, quien por algún motivo cuando le menciono sobre los rumores también se había puesto igual de tenso que la Hyuga… Sasuke estaba seguro que a estas alturas el Uzumaki debió haber confirmado quien podría ser la que empezó con todo esto.

Hinata quedó frente a la puerta durante varios segundos… En su mente pasaron varias cosas pero lo último del momento había llegado a meditar su cerebro antes de quedar congelado fue un _"¿Me pidió que le llevara c-comida? ¡¿Se dio cuenta del bento aparte que siempre llevo para él?!"_

.

Esa noche de la última semana de octubre, los sentimientos dañados de dos personas que siempre habían tenido que luchar desde cero por todo lo que deseaban o a quienes apreciaban, se mostraron una sincera y genuina preocupación e interés por el otro. Más aún era muy pronto para que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban sintiendo.

Sasuke y Hinata todavía no estaban ni enterados de lo que el destino les prepararía a vivir…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	13. Capitulo XII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo XII_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, te lo diré una sola vez, así que escucha y deja de ser tan problemático" Alego Shikamaru bostezando sonoramente.

"Te vengo a contar mis problemas y con lo único que saltas es con que soy problemático. Que mal amigo eres _'ttebayo_ …" Se quejó el Uzumaki acomodándose en una mejor postura frente a la mesita baja en la estaba las tazas de té.

El Nara rodo los ojos ante aquella replica. El moreno entendía porque de todas las personas de Konoha, el rubio había tenido que ir precisamente a su casa a las cuatro de la madrugada para contarle de un pleito típico del rubio y la peli-rosa, Temari iba a matarlo por tener amigos que iban de visita a esas horas. Más el Nara no pudo echarlo, Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos y el enterarse de lo que le paso era _algo_ … Algo más complejo y delicado no pudo cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Por lo que se armó de paciencia y en esa dos horas que llevaban hablando pudo entender un poco mejor la situación y al menos conseguir que el rubio no hiciera la tontería de ir a hablar con la rosada para _arreglar_ nada.

"Sakura te está haciendo daño. Si te mantienes junto a ella ahora, lo único que vas a lograr es que te siga lastimando a ti, a Kushina y valga la redundancia al niño que lleva en su vientre. No es el momento de hablar, y tú no tienes que disculparte de nada _tsk…_ Con el único que tienes que disculparte es contigo mismo, por ser idiota"

Shikamaru dio un largo trago al té que estaban tomando en la mesita baja del living. El moreno de peinado de piña había evitado ir al comedor donde todo lo que se decía retumbaba como eco, y no es que Temari fuera una chismosa de primera… Pero era mujer, y todas las mujeres tienen algo de cotilla.

"Antes de venir aquí hable con Kakashi-sensei" Comento Naruto suspirando hondamente mientras miraba su décima taza de té, la cual ya se había enfriado "¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?"

"¿Qué sí no lo dejabas dormir te iba a hacer la técnica de los mil años de dolor?" Inquirió Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado, imaginándose al sexto hokage en su modesto apartamento roncando quedamente cuando el timbre sonó no una, si no más de veinte veces y un Naruto desesperado a moco tendido lloraba del otro lado de la puerta.

"No…" El Uzumaki exhalo pesadamente. Él hubiese preferido hablar de esto con Sasuke, quien era su mejor amigo y al menos siempre le dio alguna palabra de consuelo, pero como estaban las cosas demaciado tensas entre el Uchiha y él consideraba que su teme-mejor amigo iba a mandarlo al cuerno antes de siquiera escucharle. Y se merecía que Sasuke estuviera molesto con él "Me dijo que Sakura-chan es… es… es _codependiente_ de Sasuke"

El moreno sentado con las piernas cruzadas vistiendo una bata de dormir gris en contraste de la capa blanca ambu de Naruto, no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella revelación. La codependencia es una condición psicológica en la cual alguien manifiesta un excesivo e inapropiado interés o preocupación por alguien.

Era algo enfermo y muy, muy difícil de tratar… De hecho Shikamaru que no era un experto medico en nada, y tenía conocimientos de psiquiatrías muy básico y más que nada por Ino, era conocedor que el tipo de personas obsesivas eran el peor peligro que se puede tener suelto.

"¿Estás seguro que Kakashi te dijo eso, en serio? ¿No habrá sido una broma o para que dejaras de molestarle? Sabes de odioso que llega a ser cuando se lo fastidia…"

"¡Fue en serio, ' _ttebayo_ …!" Contesto el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y realizando un leve puchero involuntario. El Uzumaki era muy expresivo cuando las situaciones le dolían, y en aquel momento el corazón realmente lo tenía roto.

Inclusive, su pequeña Kushina, le vio llorar, ¿Qué hija merece ver llorar a su padre?, ¿Qué hija ve llorar a su padre? Ninguna.

"Vale, vale, solo… habla más bajo que Temari se puede despertar" Alego el moreno indicándole con un ademan de mano que prosiguiera a contar que fue lo que Kakashi le dijo.

Naruto le dio un trago de un solo golpe al té y paso a decirle exactamente lo que el ex ninja copy le dijo "Cuando llegue a su casa, me invito unas cervezas, ahí fue cuando le comente que peleamos de nuevo con Sakura-chan, a lo que él dijo _nada nuevo,_ y me di cuenta que tenía razón. Siempre estamos discutiendo. Nunca… nunca estamos en armonía" El rubio bajo la cabeza y miro sus manos, justo donde estaba la argolla de matrimonio "Cuando le comente porque habíamos discutido, que es lo que te conté hace una hora… Él suspiro, se masajeo la sien y me puso una mano en el hombro mientras murmuro un; Sakura era codependiente del _Sasuke"_

 _"_ Kakashi y su tacto para decir las cosas… Continua" Le alentó Shikamaru.

"Le pregunte porque no me lo menciono antes. Digo… ya sé que soy cabezota y que no les hubiera escuchado pero merecería saberlo ¿No? Entonces él me contesto que cuando iba a decírmelo, Sakura-chan ya estaba esperando a Kushina y yo iniciando los preparativos de la boda. Que él quería creer que realmente estaba equivocado y que Sakura no era… No era una obsesiva con el tema del t _eme_ " Finalizo el relato el rubio.

El cerebro de Shikamaru, el cual aún seguía levemente adormilado, termino por despertarse y empezar a asociar lo ocurrido estos últimos seis años. Desde, la fama que empezó a girar en torno a Sasuke, el hecho de que cuando Hinata iba a ser reportada a Suna con el embarazo la única que no se opuso fue la esposa del Uzumaki… Y por algún motivo lo que estaba asociando no le gustaba para nada. Shikamaru estaba llegando a una conclusión, terrible. Pero, no encontraba argumentos de verdadero peso para ignorar el resultado devastador. Quien, curiosamente y devastadoramente, estuvo tanto tiempo con la Hyuga durante el embarazo de Itachi fue Haruno.

 _"Mierda… Esto se va a poner problemático. Si Temari se entera, es capaz de sacar el abanico y mandar a volar, hasta séptima luna de Júpiter, a Sakura"_

"Naruto. Mantén a tu hija y a Sasuke desentendidos de este tema" Atino a decir el Nara, obteniendo una mirada de desconcierto ¿Por qué al Uchiha?

¿Por qué no debía decirle a Sasuke esto?

.

.

Tenía que admitirlo. Esto era enfermizo.

No estaba bien y ella misma reconocía que espiarlos la hacía verse peor que patética " _Eres ridícula Sakura. Deberías estar haciéndote un chequeo médico y cuidando de Kushina"_ se repetía una parte de ella misma. Una a la que pocas veces hacía caso y la que por lo general siempre estaba sosegándola y haciéndola ver falsa. Porque sí, esa personalidad de ella, la que mostraba era ridículamente falsa.

Suspiro, acomodo su postura en el asiento de una de las plazas cercanas a aquel campo de entrenamiento, mantuvo la vista con los binoculares puestos en el Uchiha y la Hyuga… Nuevamente Hinata saco tres bentos, la rosada ya esperaba que la azulina escondiera el tercero cuando ¡Vaya sorpresa! Sasuke tomo el bolts en su mano y le dedico una sonrisa a la Hyuga.

Pudo ver que los labios de Sasuke se movían de manera sugerente, con una sonrisa de lado. Y un _gracias_ mucho más amable y sincero que el de aquella vez cuando ella quiso irse con él de la aldea apareció.

 _"¡Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando!"_ la peli-rosa sentía que unas lágrimas furiosas iban a escaparse por sus orbes y seguir mirando la estaba haciendo sentir una angustia y desesperación cargado de importancia ¡¿Por qué Sasuke bajaba tanto sus defensas con Hinata?! O sería acaso que… _"¿Y si fuera conmigo con quien pone una barrera para que no me acerque a él? ¿Tanto me odias Sasuke-kun?"_ los jades ojos de la jounin medico volvieron a viajar hacía el visor donde pudo observar como el pequeño Itachi se levantaba en un momento y salía corriendo probablemente para donde estaba el vendedor ambulante de los helados.

Dejando solos a ambos adultos-jóvenes quienes ni bien vieron partir a Itachi empezaron a ¿Hablar? ¡Sasuke y Hinata estaban conversando!

"¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? Ellos no se llevaban así… ¡Ellos no se llevaban así!" Se levantó iracunda del asiento arrojando los visores los cuales se hicieron añicos. Sintió una punzada de su vientre y volvió a sentarse y tratar de calmar sus nervios _"Que estúpida que soy… ¿Por qué me estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué le estoy haciendo esto a mi familia?"_ se llevó una mano al vientre.

Tsunade le había dicho que debía calmarse por el bien del bebe y que si necesitaba hablar con alguien allí estaba ella. Pero la rosada no podía hablar de esto con nadie, no podía ir y decirles que aún, después de siete años de estar con Naruto ella pensaba… pensaba y sentía cosas por el Uchiha.

¿Qué clase de persona horrible era?

Se llevó las manos al rostro luego de alizar su remera holgada que estaba vistiendo. A la mente de la rosada se repitieron las escenas de el moreno y la azulina hablando ¿Qué estarían hablando? ¿Por qué se habian vuelto tan cercanos? ¿Por qué Sasuke le acepto el bento a la Hyuga? ¿Por qué Hinata empezó a tomarle confianza tan rápido a Sasuke? Allí estaba pasando algo… Y si no quería terminar destruyéndose tenía que evitarlo.

A toda costa tenía que evitar que Sasuke realmente estuviera con alguien. **"** _Debo convencer a Hinata de que estar al lado de Sasuke-kun es un peligro..."_

 _._

 _._

Mientras en el área de entrenamiento a unos buenos quinientos metros de distancia, el Uchiha le comentaba a la Hyuga que había ido a buscar al dobe para hablar pero que no había dado con él. Por más que él estuviera furioso en parte con el rubio porque él hubiese dudado de su persona, Naruto era Naruto… Nunca hacía daño intencionalmente.

"Tal vez estaba con Shikamaru-kun… Naruto-kun siempre ha creído que Shikamaru-kun es un gran pensador y podría haberle dado unos buenos consejos y apoyo" Termino comentando Hinata.

"Hmf… conoces bien al Nara" Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del Uchiha quien dio una gran mordida al onigiri.

"Debo hacerlo. Ellos, la familia Nara, han sido de mucho apoyo para Itachi-kun y para mi…" Hinata sonrío con docilidad envolviéndose en la bruma de sus recuerdos.

Sasuke sintió un pinchazo de envidia, él no formaba parte de esos momentos del pasado de la vida de ella ni de la de Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	14. Capitulo XIII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **.**

 ** _Capitulo XIII_**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el miércoles, exactamente desde la semana pasada durante las horas del mediodía, Sasuke había empezado a sentirse incómodo, demasiado observado y ya estaban en viernes y la sensación de molestia no pasaba. Él sabía que más allá de los anbus que estaban en constante vigilancia sobre ellos, era otra la _mirada_ que los estaba también observando. El Uchiha no sabría explicarlo pero la persona que fuera que les estuviera, digamos, e _spiando_ a él y a los Hyugas, no era alguien que estuviera allí priorizando por el bienestar de ellos o siguiendo alguna orden de los superiores, era alguien con pensamiento y deseos propios. Aquello que le alertaba, y que sin saberlo nombrar, era instinto de padre...

Kakashi se había puesto visiblemente incomodo cuando ayer, jueves, luego de la sesión de entrenamiento con el niño fue a plantearle que quienes eran los anbus que merodeaban, y cuando el platinado le cuestiono el porqué del interés en saber ello, él comento sobre que había alguien entre esos anbus que le daba muy mala espina pues no era una mirada _limpia,_ inmediatamente Hatake se puso tenso, pálido, y esta demás decir que le había cambiado rápidamente de tema…

 _"Esa mirada creo ya haberla sentido antes. Es algo enfermizo, casi psicópata… ¿La Hyuga tendrá algún enemigo? ¿Sera la misma persona que está esparciendo los rumores? O ¿Alguien del clan Hyuga? No, ellos podrían usar el byakugan no se expondrían de esa manera a vigilarnos"_ Medito el Uchiha, quien para desgracia propia de él había aceptado luego de la cena que había tenido en casa de los dos Hyugas que ellos eran ahora una prioridad en su solitaria vida. Personas a las que él debía cuidar aunque no lo necesitaran, aunque se mostraran tan autosuficiente tanto madre como hijo, pero él, Sasuke Uchiha, velaría por ellos… Al menos hasta que el niño se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte y se enterase de todo lo ocurrido.

El moreno estaba seguro que cuando llegue aquel momento donde descubra que él fue un monstruo, un maldito imbécil que cometió centenares de errores, el niño no querría volver a pasar tiempo con él… No vendría corriendo con un turrón de arroz para él, ni le trataría con respeto.

Y como dijo Hinata la noche de la cena en el apartamento, _se lo merecería…_

Justo en eses instante, como si un ser divino quisiera sacarle de su ensimismamiento, el timbre de su casa sonó repetida veces. Le sorprendió saber quién era la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. El chakra de ella le era fácil de detectar ahora, dudaba mucho que desde las dos semanas que llevaban de estar juntos pudiera volver a dejar de reconocerlo.

Como al del pequeño.

El Uchiha se levantó de su cómodo sofá en el que había estado meditando y se encamino a abrirle la puerta a la azulina quien se veía sumamente agitada, como si hubiese venido corriendo medio Konoha. Y literalmente la joven madre había hecho aquello.

Se quedaron mirando por unos breves segundos hasta que Sasuke, sin necesidad de muchas palabras le dio espacio para que pasara al interior de la casa. Se sorprendió al no ver a Itachi allí, más lo que realmente experimento el Uchiha no fue sorpresa más bien fue un pinchazo de desilusión.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Inquirió el Uchiha luego de ver que Hinata ingresaba y se apoyaba contra una de las columnas de madera del hall de la casa.

La piel pálida de la mujer contrastaba con su cabello suelto, lacio y desprolijo que caía sobre la remera mangas tres cuarto lila y la falda rosada clara que llegaba hasta cinco dedos por debajo de la rodilla _"¿Por qué siempre tengo que escanear el cuerpo de la Hyuga?" s_ e recrimino el moreno desviando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos blancos.

"Tenía razón Uchiha-san. Hay… hay alguien que está esparciendo rumores sobre usted y-y… se está haciendo daño a ella misma" Alego Hinata empequeñeciéndose más al decirlo. "Necesito ayuda, ¡ _Onegai_!"

Aquello tomo por completo desprevenido al Uchiha quien volvió de inmediato su vista a la azulina y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre la mujer acorralándola, golpeando cada uno de sus brazos a los lados de ella.

"¿Quién?" Espeto a centímetros del rostro de ella. La Hyuga seguía pálida y ninguno de los dos hizo caso al hecho que sus cuerpos estaban _muy_ cerca el uno del otro. La azulina tartamudeo algo completamente inentendible, perdiendo completamente la fuerza y determinación que la habian llevado a ir a la casa de él "¡Dime _Hinata_ ¿Quién?!"

Desde un comienzo él supo que ella sabía quién era, y en parte él mismo tenía una leve idea de quién podía ser, solo necesitaba que se lo confirmaran. Que alguien le dijera el nombre de…

"Sakura-san… e-ella fue hoy a tratar de convencerme de que nos alejáramos de usted. Que I-Itachi y yo estabamos cometiendo un error. Q-que usted iba a hacernos daño. Más ella no se veía para nada bien… Tenía ojeras y se la n-notaba muy tensa" Hinata bajo la vista completamente abrumada, trastocada y sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. "No quiero verla así… debemos poder hacer algo para ayudarle"

En cualquier otra situación ella no hubiese dudado ni por un segundo de la palabra de la Haruno. Pero, al recordar como había ocurrido aquella charla de la tarde, el como la rosada había mirado a Itachi, el cómo Sasuke estaba realmente siendo una persona considerada, bueno, tal como ella se lo había descripto a Itachi desde niño, hicieron que Hinata pudiera negar todo lo que Sakura le había estado diciendo.

Hicieron que la azulina empezara a preocuparse del estado mental y de salud de Sakura.

"¿Hoy?" Inquirió el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño confundido, ignorando el estado de Sakura el cual nunca le había importado. El moreno medito que no hacía ni siete horas que acababa de verse por última vez con la Hyuga y el niño. Y justo hoy, aquella mujer que él siempre considero una molestia, había ido a hablar pestes de él con ¿Hinata? ¿De nuevo? ¡¿Qué pretendía la Haruno? ¿Que estaba buscando?! La respuesta fue obvia, _hacerlo infeliz._ Sasuke empezó a sentir que se estaba cabreando. "¿Qué fue lo que paso hoy _Hinata_? ¿Le hizo algo a Itachi?"

"¡No ella n-no haría algo así! Sakura es una mujer admirable y no-"

Sasuke la interrumpió.

"¡¿Te hizo algo, a ti?! ¡¿Te lastimo?!" El moreno apretó completamente su cuerpo contra el de Hinata "¡Habla, maldita sea! ¡Dime porque tienes los ojos como si hubieras llorado!"

La respiración de ambos se mezclaron y una solitaria lagrima cayo por el ojo izquierdo de la azulina. Sakura le había hecho recuperar su vista, Sakura la había apoyado y dado casa por un tiempo cuando todo el clan Hyuga le dio la espalda y la echaron del complejo… Pero esa Sakura no era la misma que la de ahora.

Nadie nunca le dijo a Hinata que las personas enfermas saben ocultar muy bien sus obsesiones.

"No importa eso ahora. S-Sakura-san… ella… ella va a lastimar mucho al bebe y a ella misma"

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos más ninguno se movió de la posición en la que estaban Sasuke ya sabía aquello, de hecho el moreno estaba seguro que media Konoha sabía que Sakura con el comportamiento que había adoptado desde su segundo embarazo estaba lastimando al niño, hasta la misma Tsunade, en cierta ocasión mientras bebía en una taberna, se lo cometo a Shizune. Más aquello no venía al caso, Naruto era quien debía tomar cartas en el asunto porque esa era la mujer con la que el cabeza hueca del Uzumaki había decidido establecer familia.

El Uchiha no tenía una familia, pero si a dos personas que estaban conectados a él de una manera intima, y como ya lo había admitido cuidaría de ellos… Por lo que prácticamente obligo a Hinata a que le contara exactamente lo que había ocurrido en la tarde.

"Olvida lo de Haruno ahora. Quiero saber qué es lo que paso… y quiero que me lo digas, Hinata"

Era la tercera vez en el día que la llamaba por su nombre. La azulina sintió las falanges del moreno posarse con suavidad en su mentón y levantarle la mirada para que quedaran enfrentados el uno del otro. Hinata no pudo negarse a contarle lo ocurrido, pues realmente si había alguien allí que debía saber de esto esos eran Naruto y Sasuke.

Y ella no tenía la fuerza para ir a decirle todo esto al rubio.

Sin embargo, mientras ella hablaba, el picor de que el tiempo estaba pasando y que debía ayudar a Sakura cuanto antes… hacer algo, por más ínfimo que fuese, le torturaba.

.

 _Flash Book (Lo ocurrido en la tarde)_

 _…Luego de que salieran del campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, ambos Hyugas caminaron por la pequeña plaza que quedaba cerca de donde el vendedor ambulante terminaba, generalmente, por hacer el recorrido. El niño tenía una venda en la mejilla derecha desde el día anterior, justo en lugar donde se había tajeado el jueves a la tarde luego de su primer enseñamiento de shurikenjutsu. Sasuke acordó que practicara puntería, pues le ayudaría a ganar fineza en el domino de su chakra y en la agudización de su mirada._

 _El problema, por lo cual Itachi se lesiono la mejilla, era que el moreno mayor había empezado entrenando al niño como Fugaku Uchiha lo había empezado a entrenar a él. Y de más está decir que Itachi lo único filoso que había sostenido en sus cortos cinco años de vida, casi seis, fueron los cuchillos con los que se corta la manteca. Hinata había sentido un pavor terrible cuando su pequeño se lastimo, y el niño realizo un puchero confundido al sentir esa clase de dolor._

 _Para sorpresa de madre e hijo el primero en preocuparse, aunque se puso gruñón y culpo a la Hyuga por no entrenar al niño correctamente, fue Sasuke._ "Si lo hubieses entrenado correctamente, Hyuga… esto no pasaría"

 _Aquello había sucedido en la tarde del día jueves, y Hinata tuvo que darle la razón al adulto._

"¿Estas bien, Itachi-kun? ¿Aún te arde?"

 _"_ Oka-san, estoy bien, me lastime ayer, ya no me duele. En serio. Solo fue un rasguño y… y un futuro shinobi no debe temer al dolor" _Le regaño el menor tomando de la mano a su progenitora quien le sonrió con cariño y apretó con suavidad la pequeña mano de su hijo._

"N-no debes ser un shinobi si no es lo que quieres Itachi-kun… S-sabes que no tienes que-"

"¡Quiero ser un shinobi Oka-san!" _Le interrumpió el menor denotando que su madre le miraba confundida_ "Quiero ser un shinobi para protegerte a ti, a Karura-chan, a esta aldea. Tal como Gaara Oji-sama protege Suna y p-para… para…" _El niño sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente._

"¿Y para que Itachi-kun?" _Inquirió Hinata acuclillándose para quedar a la altura del niño quien desvió la mirada. El pequeño moreno era orgulloso cuando se trataba de sus sonrojos._

 _Le incomodaba que le mirasen. Aunque con las únicas personas que no se molestaba que lo hicieran era con la pequeña Nara y con obviamente su madre. Más el momento fue interrumpido por el grito levemente afónico de una mujer que se acercaba a ellos corriendo._

"¡Hinata, Itachi! ¡Qué suerte que los encuentro!" _Alego la mujer quien no era otra que Sakura Haruno._

 _Cuando voltearon a mirar a la dirección de la joven rosada se sorprendieron de verla descompuesta, estaba más pálida de lo que la recordaban, tenía ojeras de una semana y se notaba a leguas que no estaba comiendo bien. Lo primero que Hinata atribuyo a pensar es que tal vez la separación con Naruto estaba afectando de manera vertiginosa a ambos Uzumakis, que se necesitaban demasiado el uno y al otro. Como marido y mujer._

 _Aquello querría decir que ambos volverían pronto y que la pequeña Kushina dejaría de pasar de casa en casa y podría volver con su familia… Que ilusa fue al pensar eso, Hinata._

"Sakura-san, buenos días."

"Tía Sakura" _Devolvieron el saludo tanto Hinata como Itachi quien tenía una sonrisa alegre de ver desde hace tiempo a la esposa de su padrino, más el niño recibió una mirada bastante acida por parte de la Haruno. Involuntariamente Itachi retrocedió un paso._

 _Sasuke le había enseñado que cuando no se sintiera seguro de algo tomara distancia._

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?" _Pregunto con un notorio deje de fastidio. Más la joven se dio cuenta de que debía de estar mirando muy mal al pequeño_ "P-perdón… Estoy algo cansada Itachi-kun. Puedes llamarme de la forma que gustes"

 _La mujer de ojos jades trato de formar una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa bastante falsa._

"¿Ocurre algo Sakura-san?" _Se inclinó a preguntar Hinata rompiendo con la tensión que se había colocado entre ellos tres._

"¿A mí? ¡No! Estoy de maravilla, en serio" _Hasta Hinata supo que aquella repuesta era una mentira_ "Lo que pasa es que… Bueno, sabes que a mí no me gusta andar de cotilla, de hecho la chismosa es la _cerda_ de Ino. Pero, me he enterado que tú y Sasuke-kun han empezado a tener cierto contacto, de que… Ya sabes él se enteró de Itachi-kun."

 _A ninguno de los dos Hyugas le gustaba como iba tornándose la conversación. A la joven azulina le extraño, le recordaba la charla que tuvo con el Uchiha sobre_ los rumores, _y a Itachi porque sencillamente su sentidos estaban bastante a la defensiva. Esta no era su tía de ojos jades de siempre._

"Uchiha-san se enteró de Itachi la semana pasada. Han estado entrenando, y creo que tanto a él como a Itachi le agrada pasar tiempo jun-"

"¡Aléjate de él!" _La brusquedad con que Sakura dijo aquello hizo que los Hyugas abrieran los ojos y le mirasen fijamente "_ Digo, digo… ¡Recuerda que él quiere hacerles daño! ¡Por dios, Hinata! Sasuke-kun va a lastimar a Itachi, él no quiere hijos. Lo mejor que deberían hacer es ir a Suna como ya lo tenían pensado… ¿Es que te has olvidado de todo lo que hablamos sobre el bienestar del pequeño Itachi?"

 _La nombrada no llego a tiempo a taparle los oídos al menor quien ni lento ni perezoso pudo comprender ahora el porqué de la primera reacción de su madre a Sasuke. Sin embargo, Itachi podía ser niño pero no imbecil… El Uchiha no había tenido ningún atentado contra él, de hecho cuando lo agarró del cuello aquella vez no parecía quererlo lastimar._

 _El hombre había estado tan confundido y molesto como él mismo._

"¡Uchiha-san no quiere hacernos daño! Él… él… ¡Él me dijo que no quiere que nos vallamos de esta aldea y yo no quiero irme!" _Indico el menor apretando la falda que estaba vistiendo su madre en aquel momento. Itachi había nacido con un amor muy grande por la aldea._

 _Un afecto que venía heredado en su sangre, en su linaje, y en su nombre._

"Itachi, tú no sabes de lo que estoy hablando con Hinata así que mejor será que dejes que los adultos arreglemos las cosas y-"

"Sakura-san yo creo que hemos estado confundidas. Uchiha-san no es la clase de persona que va hacer daño a un niño. Él puede no estar orgulloso de su apellido, p-pero…" _Hinata sonrío con dulzura._ "Él no va a lastimar a Itachi ni a mí. Él me lo ha dicho" _Le aseguro la azulina tratando de sonar lo más pacifista posible._

 _A Sakura se le ensombreció la mirada y segundos después le dio la espalda._

 _Estaba tensa y la tensión en una embarazada no era algo bueno. La ahora dada de baja kunoichi por maternidad, apretó sus puños conteniéndose de hacer algo… Parecía querer golpear a los Hyugas pero aquello era una idea descabellada ¿No?_

"Escucha Hinata" _El tono de voz apacible de Sakura se perdió. La voz de la joven sonaba como la del Uchiha durante su tiempo escolar en la academia_ "Voy a ir a hablar con Kakashi-sensei y los directivos para que te lleven a ti y a _tu_ hijo a un lugar seguro. No voy a permitir que permanezcan junto a Sasuke-kun, él es solo mi-… ¡No voy a permitir que Sasuke-kun les haga daño!"

 _Cuando la rosada iba a disponerse a salir de allí, Hinata se logró acercar hasta ella y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Sakura. Se sintió osada de hacer aquello, la Hyuga no era buena sociabilizando, pero realmente se estaba preocupando por el bienestar de su amiga, no iba a dejar que Haruno se fuera así sin más._

 _Sakura necesitaba descansar, no preocuparse por Itachi o por ella._

 _"_ Sakura-san, no debería tomarse esta clase de molestias. Usted está embarazada, necesita descansar… No le hará bien a su bebé. Si quiere p-podemos con Itachi-kun acompañarla a-"

"¿Es porque estoy embarazada? ¡¿Piensas que no puedo gustarle porque este esperando un hijo de Naruto?! ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Todos se equivocan!" _Soltándose con rudeza del agarre de la Hyuga se retiró a paso acelerados, mandando chakra a sus pies, importándole poco o nada las contracciones._

 _Hinata quedo rígida con un pensamiento rondando por su cabeza "¿Que le estaba pasando a Sakura-san?" el pequeño Itachi jalo de la falda de su madre y con la mirada le pregunto qué es lo que acababa de pasar. Y la Hyuga no supo que explicarle, porque justamente en aquel momento ni ella misma estaba segura._

 _Minutos después de comprar unos refrescos para su hijo y ella, la azulina ya tenía un poco más clara la situación: Haruno estaba pasando por alguna crisis y necesitaba contención y aparentemente ella no era buena idea… Más por algún motivo ni Ino ni Tsunade, las dos mujeres más cercanas al círculo de amistades de la rosada, estaban disponibles para hablarles sobre este asunto._

 _Con quien debería hablar era con el rubio, con Naruto, pero este había estado bastante desaparecido, la única que lo veía un par de horas al día era la pequeña Kushina, más el resto se la pasaba de misión. Como si estuviera evitándoles a todos._

 _Aquello le llevo a tomar la determinación de darle el voto de confianza que Sasuke había demostrado merecer en ese lapso de tiempo. El moreno nunca le recrimino nada, si le reclamo, pero no recrimino sobre el no haber ido a hablar con él cuando esperaba a Itachi. Tal vez él sí podría hacer algo por Sakura y por el rumor que claramente venia de ella ya que ninguna otra persona desconocida se le había acercado con aquella advertencia. Y Kiba claramente no le manifestó a ella, su preocupación por la cercanía de los Hyugas y el Uchiha._

 _Dejo a Itachi al cuidado de la familia del Inuzuka y prometió pasar por él en la brevedad._

"Oka-san ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con tía Sakura? ¿Estará bien el hermanito de Kushina?"

"Si corazón… Hay que tener fe, y esperar lo mejor. Tú no te preocupes de estas cosas ¿Vale? P-para eso estamos los adultos" _La Hyuga le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño y le acuno un rato entre sus brazos antes de tomar valor e ir a los terrenos Uchiha_.

.

 _Fin de Flash Book_

 _._

(Noche, casa Uchiha)

El moreno tenía un agudo ceño fruncido. Él claramente que ya se esperaba que fuera Sakura. Desde niños él había tenido un sequito de hordas de mocosas atolondradas que le habian seguido y hecho daño a cualquiera que trataba de acercársele. Sakura había sido en un comienzo una de esas personas dañadas, todo el mundo se burlaba de su frente porque él siendo niño le había dicho que era una persona sumamente inteligente, más a mediados de la academia cuando Ino, quien también en aquel entonces era una acosadoras en potencia, y Sakura dejaron de hablarse, la Haruno se pasó al bando de las niñas que lo único que querían eran llamar su atención sin ni siquiera detenerse a preguntarle si eso a él le fastidiaba.

Haruno estudiaba y sacaba excelentes calificaciones para que él la notara, despreciando muchas veces el que tal vez hubiesen compañeros en el salón que realmente necesitaban de su ayuda para alguna materia o necesitaban sobresalir por algo en particular. Haruno se había dejado crecer el cabello cuando él le dijo a Ino que tenía un lindo pelo como para llevarlo corto.

Sakura nunca había sido siquiera natural frente a él, ni una sola vez ¿Cómo podría haberse sentido atraído o si quiera llamado la atención por alguien así? Ella había alimentado desde niña una obsesión mal sana por él y claramente él no iba a dejarse arrastrar por alguien así.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y siguió sin apartar de la pared donde tenía acorralada a la Hyuga.

"… sé que no estoy en p-posición de pedirle nada. P-pero por favor, ayude a Sakura-san. Si ella sigue así va a lastimarse seriamente al niño que lleva en-"

"No me interesa" Le corto el Uchiha "No me interesa el bienestar de alguien que está haciendo añicos mi imagen… Y créeme que si no estoy en estos momentos yendo a por ella es por la simple y llana razón de que está embarazada"

La mirada negra se tornó levemente rojiza. Era entendible que Sasuke estuviera molesto _"Han estado difamando su imagen y a él de por si debe de haberle costado mucho volver a esta villa donde alguna vez lo tuvo todo y se lo arrebataron…"_ Hinata bajo la mirada. Ella fue participe de las personas que desconfiaron del Uchiha sin siquiera detenerse a comprenderlo.

Nunca le odio. Hinata no podía odiar. Pero si le tuvo pavor.

"Hinata, tu e Itachi se vendrán a vivir para aquí…" Los vocablos de Sasuke calaron hondo en la joven quien inmediatamente dejo de pensar y volvió la vista a los ébanos ojos como si tuviera un resorte en la cabeza. Empezó a enrojecer y antes de preguntarle qué es lo que había dicho, pues ella estaba convencida de haber escuchado mal, el Uchiha se separó unos centímetros de ella, más aún la mantenía acorralada "Si ni Kakashi ni Naruto ni nadie nos ha venido advertir de esto es porque algo grande esta por pasar… No quiero que Sakura se te vuelva a acercar ni a Itachi ni a ti"

"P-pero no es necesario… N-nosotros estamos muy bien en-"

"Podrán estar muy bien también aquí. No les faltara comodidad y hay demasiados cuartos vacíos para los tres en esta casa" Alego el Uchiha acariciando con suavidad la mejilla por donde la solitaria lagrima de la joven había caído.

"Necesito pensarlo… Hablarlo con Itachi" Indico Hinata luego de unos segundos quedándose embobada mirando el rostro fino y de facciones masculinas de él.

Sasuke sin darse cuenta había perfilado su vista para aquellos labios pequeños y rosados. Ambos desviaron la mirada del uno y del otro y el Uchiha se separó de ella dándole su espacio. Por instante algunos recuerdos de la única vez que compartieron sabanas se pasó por la mente de ambos, la joven se sonrojo y estremeció, mientras que el Uchiha tuvo que hacer fuerza de voluntad para no sentir un agradable cosquilleo en las manos.

Hinata le atraía, pero nuevamente no era el momento de iniciar nada, y aún él no creía que realmente fuera a pasar a mayores. Como estaban _por ahora_ estaban bien.

"Ten una respuesta para mañana"

"¿N-no podría ser para después del domingo?" Cuestiono la joven recibiendo una mirada de Sasuke que le indicaba _¿Por qué después del domingo?_ "El Kazekage-sama viene de visita por la noticia de Temari-san, e Itachi yo estamos invitado a una cena y… Y no quiero defraudarles, _también_ a ellos"

"Está bien, está bien…" Sasuke suspiro no sabiendo porque no quería tener más datos sobre aquello. La Hyuga no era como él quien no tenía para nada una vida social "Solo mantén a Itachi bajo cuidado Hyuga. Sakura no me da confianza y es evidente que la están encubriendo… tsk"

"Entendido, _Sasuke-san"_

El moreno boqueo al escuchar su nombre brotar de los labios de ella. Poca fueron las veces que lo había nombrado, pero que lo hiciera en un momento como aquel alivianaba cualquier tensión y por menores que cruzaran la cabeza de Sasuke.

"Me gusta… Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre" Indico el moreno con tono de voz seca. Sasuke se acercó hasta la puerta para dejar ir a la joven quien había adquirido un tibio rosa en los pómulos.

"Y a-a mí me agrada que usted se preocupe por Itachi…"

Desde ese viernes Hyuga Hinata empezó a llamar por el nombre de pila a Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Sasuke-San_

.

.

El fin de semana se acercaba prometiendo un sábado tranquilo y un domingo ajetreado. El pequeño Hyuga se encontraba ansioso por ver nuevamente a aquel pelirrojo que consideraba como un tío gracias a la integración que la pequeña Karura le había dado en su familia. Quería contarle sobre su entrenador… Sobre lo que en esas dos semanas había ocurrido.

Más, lo principal que quería decirle, es que anhelaba con todo su corazón hacerse fuerte para que esa persona, aunque no selo reconociera, estuviera orgulloso de él. Quería que Sasuke estuviera orgulloso de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Actualizado 27/09/2017**

 **Sayo~**


	15. Capitulo XIV

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

 _"piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

Capitulo XIV

El domingo que habían quedado en juntarse en lo de los _Nara-Sabaku No_ era justamente el esperado 31 de octubre. Los civiles, niños y cierta parte aún de los mismo shinobis festejaban la fiesta occidental conocida como _Halloween_ , y había dos niños que estaban especialmente ansiosos de que la noche llegara para ir a pedir dulces.

Este sería la primera noche que podrían ir sin adultos de por medio, ya que la mayoría de ellos pasaban de los cinco años y los padres ya salían sobrando. Más para la noche aún faltaba una buena decena de horas, recién estaban al horario del almuerzo y ligeramente el pequeño moreno se encontraba más impaciente de lo que él acostumbraba a estar.

Itachi quería que fuera medianoche para juntarse con sus demás amigos e ir a pedir dulces en las casas de las cuadras vecinas de alrededor.

"Hinata… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mujer? No tenías que molestarte en traer nada. Te invite a que vinieras a almorzar, no era necesario que trajeras comida, por algo tu eres invitada" Reprendió Temari mientras tomaba unos bentos que venía cargando la azulina hasta recién. El olor cálido que expedían era sumamente agradable, se podía notar que había preparado ensaladas de arroz con patatas y el bento de abajo el más caliente, debía contener _curry_ "¡Dios! ¡¿No me digas que es curry de pollo y guisantes?! ¡Me vas a hacer engordar antes de siquiera llegar al segundo mes de embarazo!"

Alego con notoria emoción la rubia mirando con sus demandantes y curiosos ojos verdosos a los perlados de la joven azulina quien como el pequeño Itachi se estaban sacando los zapatos en la tradicional casa de los Nara. La Hyuga asintió con una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo que le había agarrado a la dueña de casa.

"Es curry de pollo y aceitunas en realidad. Sé que es tú favorita y l-la de Karu-chan" Le indico la Hyuga con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Itachi ante la mención de la pequeña levanto la vista para buscarle.

La pequeña Nara seguramente compartiría su emoción de la _Noche de Brujas,_ más los ébanos ojos del menor no encontraron a la pequeña. Aquello era extraño ya que Karura por lo general solía venir corriendo cuando sabía que él iba a venir.

"Pero igual, no tenías que traer nada Hina" Volvió a insistir la rubia suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa juguetona se formaba en su rostro "Ahora mis hermanos van a preferir saltearse mi revoltijo de verduras y carnes y van a pasar directamente a las ensaladas y el Curry. Tendré que esconder tu comida de la mano de ellos"

La rubia no pudo evitar reprimir una leve risa ante la cara de bochorno de Hinata. La azulina seguramente debía estar recordando recién el día de año nuevo que pasaron ese año cuando ella llego con unos bentos de tamaño un tanto más grandes que los de ahora y había traído masas hervidas… Decir que Kankuro se había chupado los dedos y que Gaara y Shikamaru repitieron era decir poco.

Los tres hombres habían prácticamente devorado la comida mientras Temari les daba a cada uno un zape por no estar comiendo las verduras que ella había preparado.

"Y-yo…" La Hyuga no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Itachi, siguiendo a las dos féminas que estaban yendo para la cocina, les interrumpió.

"¿Y… y Karu-chan?"

Los blancos ojos de la azulina y los opales de la rubia se cruzaron por un segundo y volvieron su atención al pequeño. La rubia le contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras señalaba con el codo.

"Esta con Garaa en el jardín. Ve a decirles que la comida estará enseguida ¿Si?"

"¡S-si!" Indico el pequeño haciendo una leve reverencia hacía la Nara y salió disparado a buscar a su pequeña amiga.

"A estado bastante ansioso d-desde la mañana" Le comento Hinata cuando ambas llegaron a la cocina del hogar Nara, la cual consistía en una habitación de azulejos blancos con flores a juego del vestido holgado, otoñal y delicado que la azulina estaba portando.

Temarí vestía sus típicos kimonos lizos, con excepción de que el _Obi_ de su traje tenía un decorado de Flor de Liz.

"Hm… Karura ha estado igual" Indico con cierta resignación la rubia acordándose en la mañana cuando la pequeña no hace ni una hora, cuando llegaron los Sabaku No, no había parado de preguntar _¿A que hoda llega Ita-kun?_ "Si siguen así estoy segura que las campanas de boda se escucharan ni bien cumplan ambos dieciocho. Y la verdad es que ser con-suegras no me molestaría, aunque pobre de Itachi… Shikamaru va ser un suegro muy _problemático_ "

Hinata parpadeo confundida y tras asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar una sonrisa tras su ligero sonrojo se formó dando a entender que si aquello ocurría, en un futuro, a ella no le disgustaría. Después de todo Itachi era el héroe de Karura y saber _el porqué_ de aquello a la azulina le bastaba…

"¿Quieres que valla a poner la mesa?" Cuestiono Hinata ayudando a la rubia a abrir los bentos e ir colocando las ensaladas en bolts de cerámico.

"La mesa ya está puesta" Indico Shikamaru quien ingresaba dando un sonoro bostezo.

"B-buenos días Shikamaru-kun"

El Nara devolvió el saludo de Hinata con un asentimiento de cabeza que más temprano que tarde recibió un _cucharonazo_ en la nuca, propinado obviamente por Temari, quien le regañaba aduciendo que…

"¿Qué manera son esas de saludar? ¡Lo mismo hiciste hoy con mis hermanos Nara! No seas vago y saluda correctamente" Le reprendió la rubia de coletas cruzándose de brazos y mientras le mantenía la mirada a su cansando esposo, quien muy dentro suyo rogaba porque su futuro hijo fuera hombre y le ayudara a compartir su carga de tener una esposa…

 _"Problemática…_ Tsk" Balbuceo el Nara sonriendo de lado mientras pasaba a tomar los bolts con la comida y los cuales no quería que su esposa cargara. Shikamaru a su manera floja de ser, era muy atento de su mujer e hijos "Hinata no dejes que alce nada pesado. El médico le tiene prohibido sobre exigirse la cintura"

"¡El medico no sabe nada!" Rugió Temari harta de que le sacaran en cara el tema de que por haber estado usando un abanico tan pesado como el que aún seguía usando, le había producido torticolis en la columna.

"E-Entendido" Contesto Hinata no pudiendo evitar pensar lo armónica y feliz que era la vida de casados de sus amigos.

Más cuando Shikamaru volvió a salir de la cocina y ambas féminas quedaron nuevamente a solas la ex Sabaku No recordó lo ocurrido recientemente sobre la madrugada del miércoles… La llegada de Naruto y el rompimiento de los Uzumakis, por algún motivo se le hacía demasiado recientes y paralelos con el tema de la aparición de Sasuke Uchiha en la vida de los Hyugas.

El tema Uchiha ya lo había hablado Temari con Hinata, y habian llegado a la conclusión que si algo ocurría, cualquier cosa la iban a hablar. Después de todo ambas eran bastantes cercanas aunque también bastante distintas… La azulina era tímida y bastante amable y la rubia de ojos opales era directa.

"Hinata" La llamo la dueña de casa haciendo que la azulina detuviera lo que estaba haciendo y volteara a verla musitando un quedo y amable _¿S-sucede algo T-Temari-san?_ "Sabes que enterarme las cosas por tercera persona, o sacar conclusiones por mí misma no es algo que me guste. Por lo que siempre voy de frente y digo lo que pienso o me preocupa… Por lo que quiero que me seas franca ¿Podrás?"

La azulina parpadeo notoriamente confundida de que es lo que la rubia estuviera tratando de decirle. Temari no era de esas personas que fuera con rodeos.

"P-por supuesto Temari-san" La Hyuga sintió la mano de la rubia posarse en su hombro y los verdosos, casi sin iris de aquellos ojos que mostraban una mujer fuerte le miraron por varios segundos hasta soltar el planteo al que Hinata no sabría cómo eludir.

"Dime que el reciente conflicto entre los Uzumaki, el cual aparentemente va perfilando para divorcio no tiene nada que ver con el Uchiha y ustedes…Dímelo Hina y sabes que daré por zanjado el tema"

Los blancos ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron desmesuradamente, más no pudo negar ni decir palabra alguna. No iba a mentirle a la esposa de Shikamaru, pero tampoco podía confirmar aquella sospecha porque en parte la misma Hinata se aferraba a creer que no era verdad. Se negaba a creer que Sakura estuviera obsesionada de alguna forma con Sasuke…

Se negaba a pensar que la rosada, alguien quien en muchos aspectos fue su ejemplo a seguir por ser una mujer que admiro en fuerza de voluntad y que desprendía una fuerza que tan solo había sido ficticia ahora… Hinata aún se negaba a creer que Haruno fuera una completa _mentirosa._

En aquel momento se escuchó a Karura correteando por el pasillo mientras llamaba a Itachi y a Gaara para que fueran a acompañarla a atender la puerta. Shikamaru, quien la reprendía diciendo su ya característico _Karura, no seas problemática, no corras en casa que puedes caerte tsk…_ Fueron lo que acortaron el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre las dos féminas del hogar.

"¡Llego la abuelita Yoshino!" Grito Karura arrojándose a los brazos de la madre de Shikamaru quien traía, como todos las visitas que hacía a su nieta y en las que sabía que el pequeño Itachi estaría, dos paletas grandes de caramelo "La más grandes es para Ita-kun!"

"M-muchas gracias Yoshino-san" Indico el pequeño moreno realizando como Gaara una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

"Pero no son para ahora…" La abuela tomo entre sus brazos a la niña quien le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la adulta. El Kazekage inmediatamente tomo las bolsas de compra que la señora Yoshino venia trayendo.

"Permítame" Alego Gaara con una sonrisa amable.

Yoshino se sonrojo levemente "Ya querría yo que el vago de mi hijo fuera tan atento conmigo…" Se quejó la mujer mirando a un Shikamaru que pasaba por el pasillo llevando más charolas de comida a la mesa.

"Mamá… No seas problemática. _Tsk"_ Contesto Shikamaru en manera de saludo.

Karura rio con suavidad seguida de Itachi quien ayudaba a Gaara a llevar las bolsas hacía el interior del hogar.

Mientras en la cocina… Temari negó con la cabeza y suspiro, ya había llegado su suegra a quien estimaba y estaba de acuerdo con que el vago de su esposo necesitaba aún aprender de modales, más aquello significaba que la pequeña conversación que estaba teniendo con la Hyuga se vería interrumpida. No era momento para hablar de aquello.

"H-Hablaremos después Temari-san… P-por ahora no se preocupe de ello y disfrute del día" La azulina había tardado unos segundos en recuperar la compostura. No iba a mostrarse pálida ni deprimida frente a un momento donde su mejor amiga iba a dar un anuncio tan especial como lo era el estar embarazada "I-iré a ver que Karu-chan e Itachi-kun se hallan lavado las manos"

Hoy era el día de Temari y debía pasarlo lo mejor posible. Hinata salió de la cocina siendo recibida por Gaara y Kankuro quienes como era de esperarse no tardaron en darle un abrazo y en el caso del colorado acariciarle levemente la cabeza como la hermanita pequeña de la familia de los Sabaku No.

"Hina…" Susurro la rubia sonriendo de lado al ver irse a sus dos hermanos y a la primera mujer que podía llamar a _miga_ sin necesidad que hubiera una competencia de por medio _"¿Por qué será que a personas tan buenas les pasan cosas tan malas…?"_ medito la Nara antes de volver a sus quehaceres, más la rubia fue sorprendida por su esposo, quien como muchas veces aprovechaba para robarle un beso "Empezare a cobrarte por cada vez que me robas un beso _niño-llorón_ …"

"Tsk _mujer problemática_ …"

.

.

El almuerzo trascurrió en la alegría de enterarse que abría un nuevo miembro en la familia. Y el cuestionamiento que se llevó a cabo durante la hora del almuerzo fue el _¿Cómo puede estar dentro de la panza de Oka-chan un bebe? ¿Eh Ita-kun?_ La niña miro con sus penetrantes ojos verdes al moreno quien estaba sentado al lado de ella y miraba igual de desentendido a los mayores.

Obviamente Shikamaru se desentendió de explicarle aquel tema a su hija quien apenas si estaba por cumplir los cuatro dentro de unos meces, no era momento para ninguna charla con explicaciones ridículas de abejas y reproducción. Más Kankuro muy lejos de quedarse callado quiso tratar de enseñarle algo de biología a la niña, recibiendo como contestación por parte de las dos féminas Nara un zape.

Gaara opto por ponerse al tanto de lo que ocurría en Konoha donde el tema Sasuke Uchiha salió a relucir por parte de Temari quien comento abiertamente que le parecía un muy buen progreso. Obviamente hablaron de aquello cuando ambos niños se habían pasado para la recamara de la niña a jugar con Yoshino quien aprovechaba como todos los domingos de pasar parte del tiempo con su querida nieta.

La viuda de Shikaku Nara no podía entender porque Hiashi no hacía lo mismo con el único nieto que tenía. Ese Hyuga estirado estaba perdiendo momentos preciosos que podría compartir con el niño. Momentos que Yoshino sabría que nunca volverían. Y ellos, los ancianos de la aldea, ya no les quedaban mucho camino que recorrer junto a la nueva generación.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?" Pregunto con su característica calma el colorado.

"¿D-De acuerdo?" Repitió Hinata no muy segura ya que en cierta parte de la conversación se había perdido y quedado meditando sobre el hecho de lo que había ocurrido en la cocina hora y medía atrás.

El Kasekage sonrío y volvió a repetir su pregunta mejor formulada "¿Estás de acuerdo que el joven Uchiha mantenga contacto con Itachi?" Gaara todavía podía recordar cuando aterrada, una Hinata de hace cuatro años atrás quien cargaba en aquel entonces un pequeño bulto de un bebe que era Itachi, le confesó que temía por la vida de su hijo ya que no sabía de lo que Sasuke podría hacerle si se enteraba de la existencia del ahora no tan retoño.

"S-si…" Indico Hinata con una sonrisa que descoloco por unos segundos a Temari quien casi se ahogaba en su taza de té y Kankuro quien literalmente se ahogó con lo que estaba engullendo "Sasuke-san no es l-la clase de persona que creía, y-yo… yo estaba equivocada y lo mal juzgue. Él s-se preocupa por Itachi, n-no digo que le quiera" Se apresuró alegar la joven "Pero tiene d-detalles cuando entrenan que me hacen pensar q-que tal vez si las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera, tal vez Itachi hubiese t-tenido a un padre desde el comienzo"

La azulina bajo su cabeza y apretó sus manos en su falda. La culpa que Hinata asumía al creer que ella había sido la mayor causante de la separación de su hijo con el Uchiha le estaba pasando factura desde hace más de una semana y si seguía a este ritmo, probablemente iba a consumirla.

"No te culpes Hinata. Hay cosas… cosas que a veces pasan y deben darse de esa manera por algo. Itachi no te guarda rencor y por lo que me han contado se nota que el Uchiha tampoco lo hace" Indico el colorado mirando con sus aguamarinos ojos el perfil de la Hyuga.

Temari apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Nara quien parecía estar bastante normal, pero solamente alguien que pasaba tanto tiempo con él como lo hacia ella sabía que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza del genio de su esposo. Algo que tenía que ver con el embrollo de la historia de la ex heredera Hyuga y vengador Uchiha, y sin duda del pequeño que jugaba en el cuarto de Karura.

"Así que ¿Sasuke-san, eh? A qué grado de confianza están para llamarse ya por el nombre ¿Eh Hina?" Indico Kankuro con una sonrisa de viejo chicha.

.

.

La noche llego y con ello la familia de Chouji Akimichi y la de Ino Yamanaka fueron a festejar con cajas de sidra, comidas, dulces y demás al hogar Nara. En lo general solían juntarse en la casa de Ino pero Shikamaru se había mostrado bastante reticente y les había pedido que no hicieran preguntas y fueran a su casa.

Cuando llegaron Karui fue la primera en reaccionar ante la noticia de embarazo de la rubia de cuatro coletas, felicitándola y alegando que este seguramente habría de ser un niño. Luego de aquello le siguió Chouji quien indico que ahora Temari habría de comer por dos. Ino, luego de salir de su especie de trance corrió a abrazar a la esposa de su vago-segundo-mejor-amigo e indicar que esta vez esperaba ser ella la madrina. Ya que Karura era ahijada de Yoshino.

Sai sencillamente se abstuvo de una sonrisa sincera y un _Felicidades_ bastante amable y espontaneo. Ino realmente había cambiado al joven y antisociable Sai a uno capaz de ser bastante agradable.

"¿De qué se supone que estas disfrazado?" Cuestiono Chochou quien vestía un trajecito de bruja.

La regordeta niña miro de arriba abajo a Inojin quien vestía como siempre sus típicas ropas y llevaba su cabello rubio amarrado en una cola baja. El pequeño Yamanaka se refugió tras la falda de su madre y decidió ignorar a la pregunta. El niño era muy apegado a Ino y habría que tener una fuerza sobrehumana o ser la pequeña colorada que pasaba a empujarlo para que fuera con los demás niños y no se mantuviera tan apegado a la señora Yamanaka.

"No se quiso disfrazar de nada _Dettebane_ " Se quejó Kushina quien portaba un trajecito de pirata bastante bien improvisado que Ino le había dado. La pequeña Uzumaki se había decidido por quedar con la familia de la mejor amiga de su madre puesto que ni loca Kushina iba a estar donde estaba Sakura. La niña estaba aún muy enojada con su progenitora "Pero así y todo nos va a acompañar a pedir dulces… ¡No dejare que por nada del mundo te pierdas una noche tan importante como esta _cara-pálida_! ¿Estás conmigo Karura-chan?"

Cara-pálida era el apodo que tenía la Uzumaki para llamar al pequeño rubio.

"¡Si capitana!" Indico la pequeña Nara que portaba un trajecito de vaquera "¡Además que si Ita-kun va a estar como supehedoe, así que no hay nada que temer!"

Itachi se sonrojo levemente. Él no estaba vestido de superhéroe, solo se había puesto un trajecito de gala negro con sombrero y un antifaz blanco… Más aparentemente había un personaje conocido como _Tuxedo Masck_ quien vestía de esa forma y era un superhéroe.

"Es superhéroe Karu-chan" Le corrigia el pequeño Hyuga quien como todos los demás niños estaban en la entrada de la casa de los Nara esperando a que sus padres le dieran el asentimiento para salir a pedir dulces con sus canastitas.

Dicho asentimiento llego en aquel momento seguido de tres normas importantes.

"Nada de molestar a los vecinos, si le dicen no es no" Indico Karui recordando el año pasado cuando su hija había tirado la puerta de la casa de un vecino porque este se había negado a darle siquiera un caramelo.

"N-nada de c-comer todo los dulces repentinamente" Continuo Hinata quien como las otras tres madres estaban paradas con los brazos cruzados frente a los niños. Los ébanos ojos de Itachi miraron un brillo de preocupación por su progenitora quien seguramente aún debía de acordarse cuando él tuvo dolor de barriga por todos los caramelos que se había mandado de golpe.

"Y nada de ir más allá de la plaza del clan Nara" Finalizo Temari "No quiero que se adentren ni al bosque, ni sigan a ningún extraño… ¿Esta claro?"

Los cinco pequeños asintieron y fueron dejados que fueran _solos_ a pedir dulces por el vecindario. Obviamente los niños no iban a ir solos, Chouji y Gaara fueron voluntarios en pedir ir al cuidado de los menores. Shikamaru y Sai se disculparon aduciendo que les habían llegado trabajo de la torre Hokague, lo cual era cierto a medias (Sai tenía que hacer vigilancia ambu y Shikamaru había sido citado por Kakashi por algo de carácter _íntimo_ lo cual seguramente tendría que ver con Naruto) Y Kankuro aún no se reponía de la golpiza que Temari le dio por andarse inmiscuyendo de esa manera en la vida de Hinata.

Las madres se quedaron en casa conversando sobre realizar un _Baby Shawer_ para el futuro bebe. Temari dio por suspendido el tema que quería hablar con Hinata, otro día, probablemente mañana o pasado le preguntaría nuevamente que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.

.

.

Había estado dando vueltas durante toda la tarde y ahora noche con aquella puñetera bolsa de dulce que Jugo le había indicado que le diera al niño por ser hoy día de Halloween. El orgullo era lo que lo que le impedía ir y entregársela, pues lo cierto era que el pequeño Hyuga en más de una ocasión le había demostrado que adoraba lo dulce _"El nombre Itachi debe tener algún apego con los dangos y todo lo que tenga azúcar…"_ medito Sasuke recordando a su difunto hermano mayor a quien extrañamente lo dulce siempre le había gustado. No como a él que era bastante amargo en gusto y carácter.

Se dejó caer sentado en uno de los asientos de aquella plaza cercana al complejo del clan Nara. Su orgullo le impedía acortar los metros que quedaban de distancia entre él y el niño, pero algo en él le había hecho ir hasta allí para corroborar por qué el chacra de Hinata se había distanciado levemente del niño.

Todavía seguía alarmado por el hecho de lo que pudiera estar pasando por la cabeza de Sakura, porque si había algo que Sasuke estaba seguro es que su antigua compañero de equipo algo tramaba… Suspiro y apretó sus puños mirando la pequeña bolsa blanca.

 _¿A usted n-no le gusta lo dulce Uchiha-san?... Oh. A mí me gusta bastante, aunque el dentista dice que no son muy buenos y oka-san le da l-la razón…_ La voz del niño hizo eco en él haciéndole recordar hace un par de días atrás cuando el pequeño volvió corriendo con una tableta de arroz para él y dos brochetas de dangos. El pequeño moreno era un buen niño, de eso Sasuke no tenía duda, al igual que tampoco el hecho de que Hinata había tenido razón al decirle desde un comienzo que el niño no era como él.

 _Itachi Uchiha f-fue la viva muestra de ello. Él no estaba maldito… Y mi hijo tampoco_

"¿Disfrutando del fresco?" Cuestiono la voz de Gaara quien desde hace un rato había sentido la presencia de Sasuke merodeando la zona. Esconder la presencia al Kazekage era algo bastante imposible de lograr.

"Hmp… ¿Te importa?" Espeto sin siquiera voltearse a mirar al colorado. El trato entre ambos siempre había sido hostil, faltaba del alegre Naruto para que aquello no se pusiera tenso como se estaba poniendo.

Más de Naruto Sasuke no sabía absolutamente nada desde hace una semana. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y hasta la misma Kushina llevaba sin ver a su padre ya dos días. Y ni hablar de Sakura a quien ni él ni su ahijada habian vuelto a ver desde hace más de una semana…

"No realmente" El Sabaku No camino hasta quedar a la altura del moreno que permanecía sentado "Pero si me importa cuando se trata de _ellos_. Itachi y Hinata son preciados para mí. No puedo dejar pasar si le haces alguna clase de daño"

 _"Lo que me faltaba… ¿Acaso los rumores llegaron hasta Suna?"_ Se cuestionó con ironía el último poseedor del Sharingan mirando hacia arriba donde la estoica figura vestido de rojo de Gaara se imponía por sí solo. Verlo hizo acordar al moreno una pequeña charla que había tenido con Itachi el viernes cuando Hinata fue a por la compras hacia el vendedor ambulante.

 _…Y-y es por eso que le pido que no sea blando conmigo. Sé que mi Oka-san me consiente de más, pero ella realmente lo hace porque se preocupa por mí y yo… Yo quiero demostrarle a ella y a Karura-chan que realmente yo puedo ser quien las cuide…_

La mención de la niña Nara lo tomo completamente por desprevenido. Cuando Sasuke le pregunto a Itachi aquello el contesto sencillamente porque Gaara se lo había encargado.

"¿Por qué le dijiste al niño que él es el héroe de la Nara?" Inquirió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño "No tienes que asumir responsabilidades así a un infante ¿Sabes?"

Le rebatió mosqueado el moreno. Más como si aquello fuera la conversación más natural y llevadera, Gaara inspiro aire hondamente, embriagándose del olor almizcle de aquella plaza de Konoha y contesto volteando su mirada al Uchiha.

"Cuando una persona, independientemente de su edad, tiene a alguien a quien proteger se vuelve tan valiente como amable y noble" El colorado hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada de un pasmado Sasuke "Le he dicho aquello porque no quiero que Itachi, tu hijo, herede el poder de tus ojos… Él tiene a alguien a quien proteger y no se dejara consumir por el odio. Porque sé, por mi experiencia, que eso solo es autodestructivo"

Gaara prosiguió a caminar un par de pasos más adelante, siguiendo con su aguda vista a más de cien metros, a los dos morenos que él estaba cuidando. Dejando en parte mucho que pensar al Uchiha y un sabor ligeramente de gratitud en su pensamiento. Hinata no podía ser la persona a la que Itachi se dedicara a proteger porque era la misma Hinata quien cuidaba del niño con su vida… Era algo entendible y bastante similar con lo que seguramente su difunto hermano Itachi había pasado.

 _Cuando una persona tiene a alguien a quien proteger se vuelve tan valiente como amable y noble…_

Sasuke no iba a dar gracias pero levantándose y dándole la bolsa blanca con dulces que llevaba para el infante estaba más que en claro que estaba reconociendo que el colorado tenía razón "Dáselas… No le digas que son de parte mía"

El Kazekage tomo la pequeña bolsita y asintió. El Uchiha como Naruto había dicho desde un comienzo, era buena persona.

.

.

.

Mientras a finales de esa misma tarde, Hanabi Hyuga quien volvía de una de sus reciente misiones como Jounin, quedo completamente desentendida de que estaba haciendo Sakura Haruno de Uzumaki en el complejo de los ojos blancos… Y mucho menos entendía que hacía hablando con miembros ancianos del consejo Hyuga. Entre ellos estaba el actual líder, Hiashi, quien se veía bastante furioso con lo que fuera que acabara de suceder.

Hanabi no lo sabía, pero Sakura acababa de revelar a los poseedores del Byakugan que el padre de Itachi Hyuga era; **_Sasuke Uchiha_** …

.

.

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **¡Al fin! Mi má me levanto el castigo, injusto q me habian puesto TwT soy feliz! Y ahora puedo dedicarme a subir los cap como todo los días (o al menos día de x medio) nwn**

 **Espero q este intento de capitulo más largo compence mucho de las duda q tenían y gomen, gomen ya se q todos quieren SasuHina pero eso se va dando lento y les aviso q estoy agregando Lime a algunas escenas pues ya muchos me han pedido y yo quiero complaceros y complacerme a mi misma tambien con un poco de SasuHina y Lime asi q paciencia mis amigos, paciencia n-n**

 **Quiero agradecer sus hermosas palabras como no pude hacerlo el cap anterior ¡Muchísimas Gracias!** Bonezita, Dak-Amy-chan (La verdad es q Sakura no es mala, de hecho lo unico q la jodio como personaje fue el q la hiceran tan obsesiva por Sasuke...) Vyani (Oww gracias y gomen, gomen! Se q decir la culpa fue de mi hermano no soluciona nada pero espero q se me sepa disculpar el q no haya posteado los otros días) EthereldCrow, Nicolas P. Sherman (Yo te OdioAmoMás, casi todas tus historia la tienes sin terminar ;-; piensa en mi Kokoro cuando leo que dices q no vas a continuar con tus fics xD) Valeria (Oww gracias... La verdad es q siempre temo caer en lo cliche xD) Patofh, hinatacrisis. **Chicas (todas somos chicas xD) aprecio mucho sus palabras de aliento, yq esten ahi leyendome.** **Realmente espero que este cap os guste y va con todo mis buenos deseos y feliz Halloween!**

 **Hm... Nop hahaha no se llego a los diez comentarios!**

 **Sayo amigos! Os ama nami-23**


	16. Capitulo XV

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

Capitulo XV

El mediodía del lunes 1ro de noviembre Itachi observaba a su madre mientras se alejaba hacia el vendedor ambulante, esta vez no porque sintiera la necesidad de consumir algún dulce, el niño ya estaba empachado de golosinas, basta recordar la noche anterior día y a Gaara-Oji-sama antes de partir en la mañana cuando se lo cruzaron de camino al área de entrenamiento para no querer volver a consumir golosinas en al menos dos semanas. Gaara le había dado una bolsita de caramelos blanca, diciéndole que los consumiera una vez que se le pasara el empacho, y luego de aquello el Kasekage se despidió aduciendo que debía volver a Suna con Kankuro pero que volvería a finales del mes siguiente.

Volviendo a que Itachi se estaba alejando del improvisado área de picnic donde estaban su joven madre y su ahora entrenador, el pequeño moreno se alejaba no porque quisiera comprar nada del vendedor ambulante, sino por que sentía que algo raro pasaba entre su madre y el Uchiha y que estos necesitaban de cierta privacidad. Ambos adultos se dedicaban miradas bastante significativas, y aquello lejos de molestarle, solo le _incomodaba_. Pero era una incomodidad placentera, le gustaba que su madre tuviera a alguien con quien comunicarse de esa forma, de tener un confidente.

Aunque este confidente fuera nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, alguien que no compartía nada en común con su madre excepto a él y probablemente esos detalles introvertidos que los tres en común poseían. Como; No gritarse, tomarse calma y tranquilidad para comer, sonreír hacia Hinata cuando esta no les veía agradecidos de que les hubiera preparado rico bentos para ambos…

El pequeño apretó sus manos la una contra la otra y dejo de mirar hacia su joven progenitora quien, señalado por Sasuke, le había cachado mirándole y ahora ella le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa para él. Itachi se sonrojo levemente y prosiguió avanzar más rápido, había heredado esa capacidad de enrojecer como un tomate y ponerse bastante nervioso... Eso se debía, aunque él no lo supiera, que la mayor parte del tiempo lo estaba con Hinata, era algo normal que adquiriese características similares a la de ella.

El niño prosiguió a volver su mirada cuando se encontraba media colina abajo, ya no les veía pero suponía que ahora ambos debían de estar hablando de fuera lo que no lo hubieran hecho delante de él. Intuía que debía ser su progreso sobre la estetamina, pero a Itachi nunca le gusto darse aires de nada, por lo que tal vez su madre sencillamente estuviera hablando con Sasuke fuera sobre algo más reciente.

Tal vez su linda Oka-san había encontrado un amigo… Aquella idea hizo sonreír ampliamente al menor, era bueno que ella se fuera abriendo a conocer a otras personas, que ella misma aplicara lo que le enseño a él … _Hay que tener siempre fe en que las co-cosas irán a por mejor y si no, seguir adelante con una sonrisa…_ Naruto-Oji-san y su misma tía Hanabi, quien los visitaba muy de vez en cuando pero que se notaba a leguas que adoraba a su madre y a él, les habían dicho que Hinata se había vuelto ciertamente cerrada a tratar con otras personas tras la muerte de un tío que él no llego a conocer pero que estaba orgulloso de tener en su familia y sumamente agradecido porque salvo la vida de su madre. Neji Hyuga. Con su progenitora iban todos los días que fueran seis del mes a visitarle…

Itachi era distraído, como Hinata, y por ir con la cabeza pensando y dejándose llevar con sus pies termino chocando contra la figura estoica de un adulto que portaba un tradicional kimono masculino blanco de entrenamiento. La resolana le impidió al niño ver bien el rostro del mayor.

"D-Disculpe señor, no me he fijado por donde iba…" Se disculpó Itachi realizando una pequeña reverencia mientras se sobaba la nariz.

"Torpe y tartamudeas, no puedes parecerte más a _ella_ ¿Verdad?…" Musito una cansada y solemne voz. Itachi levanto la vista inmediatamente reconociendo aquel timbre voz el cual pertenecía a… "Sígueme, hay algo que tengo que hablar con Hinata y que te incluye necesariamente a ti"

En la voz del hombre no dio espacio a replicas.

Itachi palideció y boqueo observando la figura estoica de aquel abuelo que a la distancia siempre había admirado pero que el hombre le había hecho entender con claras miradas acidas, miradas que su madre le protegía, que él no era nada suyo, y que jamás lo serian.

Frente a él estaba Hiashi Hyuga.

.

.

Ni bien el pequeño moreno se había retirado de la vista de ellos, tanto el poseedor del ultimo Sharingan como la ex heredera Hyuga se pusieron al tanto de lo que habian estado meditando ese fin de semana. La primera en hablar para asombro del moreno fue Hinata, esta comento su preocupación de que Naruto estuviera desaparecido y Sasuke confirmo aquello aduciendo que el sábado había preguntado en AMBU por el rubio y nadie había sabido darle una explicación clara.

Demás está decir que Kakashi solo contesto que Naruto estaba en una misión clasificada que era interna en Konoha. Ósea que el Dobe estaba en la aldea pero ¿ _En misión_? De allí la duda de la misma Hinata creció y el tema Haruno Sakura salió a relucir con la avidez de que los problemas venían desde ella.

El tema de la mudanza al barrio Uchiha salió a flote y es ta vez con una notoria determinación por parte del moreno.

"Hyuga…" Musito Sasuke con cierto fastidio mirando a la nombrada quien se hallaba sentada a un costado de él guardando las cosas en esa pequeña mochila de la que él, como todo hombre, no terminaba de entender como hacía para que cupiera todo. Obviamente que la azulina se dio por aludida sabiendo que el Uchiha cuando la llamaba por el apellido es que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "¿Qué parte del todo es lo que no terminas de entender? Tsk... Si ni Kakashi ni la anterior Hokague piensan tomar cartas en el asunto yo lo hare a mi manera. No podemos detenernos solamente esperar ¡Llevo cinco años sin enterarme de muchas cosas importantes en mi vida!"

Las suaves manos de la azulina dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y paso mirar al Uchiha. Sasuke tenía razón, lo mejor era permanecer juntos en aquel momento, porque hablar con Kakashi no era precisamente una buena opción. Era evidente que el mismo Hatake les estaba ocultando cosas.

"Es que yo… Yo no p-puedo creer realmente que Sakura-san este obsesionada con usted Sasuke-san. N-No digo que usted sea un m-mentiroso pero… Es difícil de creer" Confeso la azulina ruborizándose levemente por decir lo que estaba pensando en forma tan directa. Desde la muerte de Neji y luego tras el repudio que toda su familia hizo hacia ella, Hinata había perdido la mínima de confianza que había ganado tras tantos años de esfuerzo. Ella sabía que era ridículo que aún a sus casi veintitrés años tartamudeara, más siendo madre. Pero Hinata se había hecho fuerte de otra manera que antes nunca lo había sido. Se había hecho fuerte para defender lo que pensaba y a quienes quería "T-tal vez ella solo esta confundida y si lo habláramos con calma todo esto podría arreglarse. Hasta seguramente esto es lo-lo que Kakashi-sama está esperando, que la situación no se agravie hasta esos extremos. Y es por eso que él aún no nos ha comunicado na-…"

Sasuke no oculto ahora el fastidio que salió en forma de suspiro de sus labios interrumpiendo lo que azulina trataba de decir. Hinata era terca para entender lo obvio, Hinata era muy parecida al idiota del Uzumaki en ese optimismo y incapacidad de ver lo malo en la gente… Pero la diferencia estaba en que Hinata comprendía las cosas mucho más rápido que el rubio.

Y el moreno tenía un punto en el que sabía que ella no podía replicar.

"¿Crees que si Naruto no pudo en estos más de cinco años hacerla cambiar de parecer, el que vallamos tu y yo a hablarle conseguirá algo?" Cuestiono el moreno obteniendo lo que quería de parte de Hyuga. La azulina obviamente entendió el punto "Hablar no sirve Hinata, una obsesión, es una obsesión… Sakura necesita ayuda y ni tú ni Naruto pueden ayudarle. Deja las niñerías y ponte seria ¿Quieres? Esta Itachi de por medio"

Espeto Sasuke recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la azulina quien bajo la cabeza y musito un _Tienes razón…_ Sasuke chasqueo la lengua al tener que usar el nombre del pequeño de esa manera. Pero es que la Hyuga era dura de hace entender he Itachi era el que claramente podría terminar pagando las consecuencias.

"Aún yo… aún no le he dicho s-sobre el mudarnos para tu hogar" Comento Hinata apretando sus manos la una contra la otra. Su hijo tenía esa misma maña que ella "Hablare con él hoy y…"

"Hablaremos con él los dos…" La cortó Sasuke dedicándole un intento de sonrisa de medio lado. Ella levanto la vista quedando prendada de los ébanos ojos "Al fin de cuentas la idea fue mía, y quiero tomar ciertas responsabilidades _extras_ con él… Claro que si tú me lo permites"

El viento soplo de fondo meciendo las hojas de otoño. Ambos estaban sentados uno a un metro del otro, compartiendo por segunda vez el mismo mantel de picnic que desde el viernes Sasuke había optado por sentarse en él junto a los Hyugas. La remera blanquecina de mangas largas con bordados de flores lilas de Hinata ondulo en el viento junto con el chaleco Jounin abierto que Sasuke estaba portando.

"P-por supuesto Sasuke-san…"

Por inercia ella le sonrío complacida … _me agrada que usted se preocupe por Itachi…_ aquellas palabras que musito cuando él le confesó que le gustaba que dijera su nombre eran ciertas, y el Uchiha no dudaba ya que realmente él se preocupaba por el pequeño moreno y la Hyuga.

"Me he preguntado…" Empezó hablando Sasuke mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de ella y Hinata no le huyo ni le miro como si quisiera alejarlo de él "Que hubiese pasado si… Si me hubiese dicho sobre la existencia de Itachi"

El dedo pulgar de él acaricio la tersa piel de ella. El rostro de ambos por inercia se acercaron lentamente y otra vez, como un eco de voces las palabras que el musito la noche que la tomo como mujer, se hicieron presente otra vez en ella _…dime que realmente no quieres esto y parare…_ Sasuke en ningún momento la obligo a nada. De hecho él fue cuidadoso en cada movimiento que tuvo con ella. El único hombre que la toco, y el primero que no sabía si considerar un amigo o tal vez alguien con quien podría formar una…

En al aquel momento las pisadas de unos pies pesados y otros que claramente pertenecían a Itachi hicieron que ambos salieran del especie de trance en que se habian sumergido. Hinata no pudo terminar de pensar en lo que podía haber pasado con Sasuke cuando la obvia presencia de uno de los hombres que temió desde que tenía huso de razón se hizo presente ante ambos.

"¿O-otou-sama?" Musito en un susurro la azulina, el cual solo llego a huir Sasuke quien era el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Hinata como para oírla.

"Entonces era cierto que este niño es el hijo bastardo de Uchiha Sasuke" Indico con esa dureza inflexible de siempre Hiashi Hyuga "No creí que me pudieras decepcionar más Hinata"

Y tras la mención de su nombre Hinata se levantó como un resorte y a una velocidad casi ridícula ante cualquier ojo humano y tomo al pequeño quien permanecía al lado del imponente hombre, pareciendo más pequeño de lo que su contextura de niño de cinco años le daba, e inmediatamente la joven lo coloco tras de ella protegiéndolo de esos blancos ojos despectivos.

Sasuke se levantó con más que fastidiado, mirando fulminantemente al actual líder de los ojos blancos quien pasaba deliberadamente de él. Al moreno no le gusto para nada como había llamado a Itachi, _hijo bastardo…_

"¿Qué has… Que has venido a hacer aquí, Otou-sama?" Inquirió Hinata mostrándose inflexible ante el hombre frente a ella.

Lo que sucedió a continuación tomo desprevenido a la misma joven, al Uchiha y al niño que miro con horror y con un lacerante resentimiento al hombre parado frente a ellos. Hiashi Hyuga le había dado una cachetada a Hinata.

.

.

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _._**

(Omake de Sasuke el sábado 30 de octubre)

El moreno se encontraba el dojo de su complejo entrenando, o más bien meditando sobre el tema de lo que había ocurrido con Hinata y Sakura el día anterior.

Golpeo con irritación el madero. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era estar obsesionado, de hecho él había creído que su meta en un pasado era matar a su hermano, pero aquello no era cierto. Una meta jamás degenera en una enferma obsesión como la que él tuvo, donde al paso del tiempo hasta fue perdiendo el soporte de la venganza para solo ser eso; Una enferma obsesión. De no ser por su mismo hermano y el cabeza hueca de Naruto (y aunque el moreno no lo admitiera en parte también gracias a Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo) el habría caído en un estado de locura irremediable.

Madara, Obito y todos aquellos parias sedientos de esa misma enferma obsesión que se recubría con el velo de _venganza_ hubiesen conseguido que él se les uniera. Pero con Sakura no iba a poder ser salvada por Naruto…

Porque el rubio realmente amaba la Haruno como para poder dejarla ver que se estaba haciendo daño. Porque el Uzumaki sería capaz de soportar el dolor de Sakura con una sonrisa y seguir adelante.

" _Maldita sea… No debería importarme lo que a esos dos idiotas les pase, pero… Estúpido dobe"_

Cuando él había vuelto a la villa que su difunto hermano había protegido, los sentimientos de amistad por parte de Naruto le habian hecho abrir en el esa pequeña parte social que siempre había tenido. Sasuke podía no tener muchos amigos, pero sabía perfectamente cuando algo lastimaba a una persona que él _apreciaba._

* * *

 **El omake no iba a ponerlo :V desde ayer que estuve con el ¿Lo pongo o no lo pongo? Hm... No creo q sea bueno y q se yo xD pero al final lo puse xq es algo q ya estaba escrito en mi fics original y aún creo q el mismo Sasuke se dio cuenta q casi se nos ponia "Cucu" cuando enfrento a Danzo x.x**

 **Varios me dijeron que Hinata parece más la de Naruto Genin q la de Shippuden y tienen razón (Les spileo para q sean felices *-*) Que Sasuki nos va a conseguir q Hinata se nos vuelva la misma Hina de siempre (o al menos lo va intentar :V)**

 **Gracuias x sus hermosas palabras (y algunas demandas xD)** Nicolai P. Sherman, Dark-Amy-Chan, Viany (Si ahora el q tiene el castigo es mi hermano x tonto xD... Hahaha Itachi-Kawai!) Pathof, Selmarie, fdm (Spoiler hm... Seee! n-n) Uchiha-Hyuga-Love, Guest (Te llamaras Kala-chan!) Hinatachrisis, Cristina Tzakum (Oww gracias!) Hanasaki95, Bonezita, Valeria (¡Gaara es hermoso *-*!) Zariita-chan, Brigtt381, Guestx4 (Estoy segura q eres la misma persona así que te llamare Jinny-chan. El beso va en camino, de hecho este es el casi 2do beso, Naruto es Naruto y como Sasuke dice hay q entenderlo, esta enamorado de Sakura -.- aunq mi pobre dobe tenga el corazón roto ;-;) **Muchas gracias amigos x su apoyo y palabras T-T soy muy feliz de volver a la cotidianidad con ustedes!**

 **Se ganaron el Spoiler: "...el niño debe llevar el apellido Uchiha, el consejo esta buscando sellarlo..." "Escucha Itachi... eh invitado a tu madre y a tí a que vengan a vivir para mi clan. El territorio Uchiha..."**

 **Sayo amigos!**

 **Os ama Nami 23**


	17. Capitulo XVI

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

Capitulo XVI

El golpe resonó como un eco en los oídos de los dos morenos. El pequeño abrió desorbitantemente sus ojos, mirando con horror como el rostro de su madre se volteaba por la cachetada y aquella mano del hombre de ojos blancos golpeaba la mejilla de su progenitora.

"Siempre has sido un dolor de cabeza Hinata" Espeto Hiashi luego de darle una cachetada a su primogénita "Pero nunca espere que fuera a ser uno tan grande…"

La mirada de la azulina se ensombreció, más la mujer volvió la vista al frente. No escondería el rostro cuando tenía un hijo a quien proteger.

"Repito… ¿Que hace aquí Otou-sama?" Reitero Hinata con esa calma tan característica en ella. No dejando que su voz saliera rota y no tartamudeando en el proceso.

"Quiero explicaciones" Hiashi se veía severo y furioso "Explicaciones sobre tu elación con el renegado del Uchiha y el _bastardo_ del niño"

Hinata apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sentía que sus cortas uñas se clavaban en su palma, ella sabía que estaba experimentando el sentimiento de la ira y no se le hizo para nada extraño experimentar aquella emoción. Hinata podía soportar que su progenitor la rebajara, la abofeteara… Pero no soportaría que lo hiciera con su hijo.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar una sombra se posiciono al lado de ella colocando al pequeño moreno quien estaba a punto de saltar a defender a su madre, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Más Sasuke tomo el lugar de proteger a la Hyuga en esta ocasión.

"Ese niño se llama Itachi y si tiene algún problema con ello, creo que podemos arreglar cuenta entre nosotros…" indico el Uchiha activando el Mangekyuo Sharingan Eterno "Y no me contendré por lo que el consejo pueda o no opinar en esa ocasión"

Ver las aspas negras en aquellos ojos rojos que podían intimidar a cualquiera solo hizo que el jefe del clan de los ojos blancos bufara y pasara de mirar del Uchiha a su hija y luego al moreno menor. Hiashi se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, pero a pesar de su postura, su fuerte mirada de desprecio y su continua negatividad que tuvo desde la muerte de su esposa hacia tratar como era debido a su primogénita, él ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

Hinata y aquel nieto con el que jamás había compartido tiempo y del que se mostraba desinteresado y decepcionado, tenían a alguien que los estaba protegiendo como era debido. Al fin el _padre_ del niño había aparecido.

"No será necesario _Uchiha,_ tu insolencia me es insufrible por lo que seré lo más breve para poder retirarme cuanto antes" El Hyuga descruzo sus brazos y extendió una carta con un sello reciente del logo personal de él. Hiashi miro directamente a Hinata quien paso a tomar el sobre que no contenía remitente ni ningún nombre en el exterior. Era un sobre en blanco con una carta dentro.

"¿Q-que se significa est-…?" Intento preguntar la azulina siendo interrumpida por su progenitor una vez más.

"No puedo dar detalles de lo que ha ocurrido hoy en la mañana en el consejo del Clan. Tu eres una Hyuga expulsada Hinata" Le recordó Hiashi. Hinata bajo la mirada dolida y aquello estaba terminando por fastidiar a Sasuke. El Hyuga frente a él era tan parecido a Fugaku Uchiha "En el sobre esta la información que puedo brindarte para que apuren los tramites y cambies el apellido del niño"

La joven quedo helada ante aquellas palabras _"¿Cambiar el apellido de Itachi?"_ ella sabía que gran parte del Souke de los Hyugas no estaban para nada contento con que ellos aún portaran el apellido que caracterizaba tanto a los poseedores del Byakugan. De hecho su padre había querido únicamente saber el apellido del padre de Itachi para hacer un acta donde a ella se le destituyera el apellido Hyuga y pasara a llevar el del padre del niño. Pero ¿A qué venia ahora ese repentino interés porque ella cambiara su apellido? Itachi bajo la cabeza ante aquello y llevo la mano a la falda de su madre.

"Oka-san ¿Q-que está sucediendo?" El pequeño mostro claramente confusión. Del enojo había pasado al miedo… _Cambiar su apellido "¿Por qué tengo que cambiar mi apellido?"_ Itachi no comprendía nada.

La mujer quiso abofetearse a ella misma. Si ella estaba confundida el niño más que nadie lo estaría.

"Hinata" La llamo Hiashi haciendo que la vista de la joven viajara nuevamente hasta los blancos ojos similares a los de ella pero a la vez tan duros y fríos como casi todos los miembros de la rama Souke Hyuga "El niño debe llevar el apellido Uchiha. El consejo busca sellarlo…"

Y si como aquello hubiese terminado de detonar una bomba emocional en Hinata esa inmediatamente coloco una mano sobre los hombros de su pequeño, retrocedió un paso con él protegiéndose tras de Sasuke y miro con escepticismo a Hiashi.

"N-no pueden estar hablando enserio…" Susurro la joven madre quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño. El sello Hyuga… Era algo que no permitiría que Itachi portara _…Hinata-sama…_ el recuerdo de Neji hizo que su voz saliera fuerte, segura decidida "¡No lo permitiré! ¡No permitiré que le coloquen el sello maldito a mi hijo!"

El Hyuga como los dos morenos, quedaron sorprendidos de la repentina reacción de Hinata. La Hyuga nunca le había gritado a su progenitor, ni mirado con tanta ferocidad a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sasuke a quien le miro con determinación cuando creía que este iba a hacerle daño a Itachi… Hiashi vio reflejado en la mirada de su hija los ojos de Neji y supo que aquel difunto sobrino suyo seguía siendo un gran soporte de Hinata.

"Eso espero Hinata" Hiashi se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. "No sigas siendo un fracaso ante mis ojos…" Dicho aquello el líder de los Hyugas ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Él ya había comprobado con sus propios ojos que Hinata y su nieto estaban bien y que estaban en buenas manos…

Era momento de volver al complejo a calmar a su iracunda segunda hija. Hanabi se parecía mucho a él en aquel sentido, pero los años lo habian vuelto a él alguien paciente y astuto. Hiashi sabía que la carta sería más que suficiente para explicar todo lo que ocurrió la tarde del día anterior y la reunión de esa mañana.

"¿Por ha venido usted personalmente a decirnos esto? Podría haber mandado una misiva" Alego Sasuke deteniendo las pisadas del hombre de yukata "¿O es que acaso está actuando a espaldas del consejo Hyuga?"

Cuestiono el moreno con una mirada retadora a la espalda del Hyuga quien ni siquiera se voltio. El Uchiha estaba parado justamente al lado de Hinata quien abrazaba a Itachi. El moreno no terminaba de entender lo que ocurría pero podía darse una idea de que no era nada bueno aquello del _sellado,_ la expresión de Hinata se lo hizo saber cuándo el hombre lo pronuncio. Y Sasuke estaba casi seguro que el sellado debía tener que ver con el poder del Hyaringan.

"Eso no es asunto de un paria como tú Uchiha. Limítate a priorizar de lo que debería importarte…" Contesto Hiashi siguiendo su curso, ajeno a la tensión que acababa de dejar en la madre y el niño.

El Uchiha estaba realmente iracundo con el sujeto arrogante que era el padre de Hinata, pero había estado en lo correcto al decirse que Hiashi Hyuga era similar a Fugaku Uchiha... Los líderes de los clanes siempre habian sido bastante imbéciles con los hijos, demasiado orgullosos para dejar ver un mínimo de cariño hacía sus seres más queridos.

.

.

.

La tarde había caído y con ello la decisión de no pasar esa noche en el departamento se vio respaldada tras que leyeran el contenido de la carta más de dos veces. Hinata e Itachi se encontraban en el complejo Uchiha.

La azulina no había podido negarse ni encontrar argumentos para no pasar la noche allí y realmente ella misma sentía más seguro a su hijo en aquella casa que en cualquier otra. Inclusive, más seguro que en el complejo Inuzuka, Nara o Aburame… Esto se debía a que sus amigos contaban con complejos y un jefe de clan, mientras que Sasuke no contaba con un consejo de clan, él era el único al que los Hyugas no podrían hacerle problema por si venían a tratar de querer llevarse a Itachi por la fuerza.

Hinata no quería causarles problemas a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía exponer en ningún momento Itachi. Al menos hasta que el Sasuke y ella tomaran una decisión en cuanto al apellido.

"D-Desearía poder hablar de esto con Kurenai-sensei" Susurro en voz alta Hinata quien estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de Sasuke con una taza de té vacía al lado de ella.

El Uchiha quien se hallaba sentado en la silla frente a ella arrojo la carta nuevamente a la mesa y se masajeo la frente "¿Crees que ella podría ayudar en el algo?"

La joven dio un respingo en la silla que estaba sentada al notar que Sasuke le había prestado atención a sus vocablos. Los blancos ojos de ella se encontraron por un momento con los ébanos del moreno, más él tenía su vista fija en la compresa fría que se hallaba en la mejilla izquierda de Hinata.

La bofetada la había dejado el cachete morado. _Estúpido Hyuga…_

"La verdad n-no lo sé" Contesto con honestidad Hinata "Kurenai-sensei tiene bastante conocimiento s-sobre las leyes que amparan aún menor en Konoha ya que ella misma defendió a Mirai-chan años atrás cuando el Clan Sarutobi quería que ella fuera criada entre los miembros del clan y no de mi maestra"

El Uchiha resoplo "Suena más productivo hablar con tu antigua mentora que con el imbécil de Kakashi quien aparte de no haberme sabido decir nada útil se vio bastante alterado cuando le dije lo del tema de que Sakura… Tsk"

La carta que la había dejado el líder Hyuga había sido puntual y clara; Sakura Haruno de Uzumaki había testificado con pruebas clínicas, muestra de sangre y papeles que solo debían estar bajo el poder de Tsunade Senju (ósea en el despacho del hospital) que Itachi era descendiente directo de Sasuke y que poseía un doujutsu _particular q_ ue estaba siendo estudiado por el consejo de la aldea bajo el mando del Uchiha _._ Nadie aún sabía exactamente cuál era el poder que los ojos del niño podrían tener, ni siquiera el mismo moreno se daba una idea si el pequeño realmente tendría capacidad de genjutsu o iris capaz de dilatarse y verlo todo como un Byakugan.

Y el consejo del Clan Hyuga quería poner ese poder bajo un sello del que Hinata explico luego de que Itachi hubiese cenado e ido a dormir en una habitación de huéspedes. Eran las diez de la noche y como estaban entrando en invierno la noche caía más pronto y el agotamiento también. El niño luego de la aparición de Hiashi había estado por demás callado.

No era de extrañar que se hubiese ido a acostar tan temprano.

"Hablare m-mañana con Kurenai-sensei y Shikamaru-kun… De seguro que conocen alguna ley que ampare a-a la protección de menores frente a l-los clanes" Alego Hinata apretando sus manos sobre la mesa. La mente de joven aún no había querido hacer conexión del porque Sakura había ido a hablar con el consejo Hyuga sobre Itachi.

Y cambiar el apellido de Itachi no era algo tan sencillo. Si Itachi pasaba a ser Uchiha, Hinata perdería cualquier autenticidad como la responsable del pequeño.

"¿Te duele?" Musito Sasuke quien aún seguía mirando el moflete de Hinata y había decidido relajarse ya que literalmente de no ser porque Hinata le había tomado del brazo luego de que ambos leyeran la carta él hubiese buscado el chacra de Sakura y la hubiese hecho aclarar por qué se estaba metiendo de esa manera en la vida de otros.

En la vida de él y de los dos Hyugas que estaba en su casa.

"¿Ah?" Inquirió la joven pasando a ver al moreno.

"Me refiero a tu mejilla…" Indico Sasuke rodando los ojos ante lo descuidada que era Hinata con ella misma. La chica se llevo las manos a la mejillas y hasta que sintió el parche blanco y levemente rugoso en su mejilla izquierda se dio por enterada de lo que Sasuke le estaba preguntando.

"N-no me duele. P-por cierto, muchas gracias por la compresa Sasuke-san" Indica Hinata con una sonrisa amable y una leve inclinación de cabeza "A sido muy amable. G-Gracias"

"Hm…" Fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha quien se levantó del asiento desviando la mirada de Hinata y su sonrisa cálida.

Antes de la muerte de Neji, Hinata se sentía con la suficiente confianza para llamar a las personas que recién conocían y compartían con ella una edad relativa, con el apelativo de _Kun,_ pero tras la muerte de su primo, el ser expulsada de su clan y el enfrentar una vida como madre soltera la hizo volverse alguien que pone más distancia con las personas.

Sasuke podía entender aquello perfectamente.

"M-mañana por la mañana voy a hablar con Itachi s-sobre lo de mudarnos para aquí" Empezó diciendo Hinata tras el breve silencio que se había formado ante ambos. El Uchiha asintió mientras sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador, el olor de la comida que Hinata había preparado, un estofado, le golpeo de lleno causando que el moreno tuviera que admitirse que era la primera vez desde que había vuelto a Konoha que había comida preparada que no fuera ramen en su nevera "¿S-sigue en pie lo de querer hablar usted c-con él?"

El Uchiha asintió y tomo un trago de agua, la Hyuga espero pacientemente una respuesta verbal de él "Eres lenta Hinata. Ya habías acordado que hablaríamos ambos con él tsk…"

La joven se sonrojo ante aquello, porque lo cierto es que ya habian quedado que los dos hablarían con Itachi. "Y-yo solo quería c-confirmar que usted no iba a echarse para atrás"

 _Usted… Usted… Usted…_ Sasuke volvió a chasquear la lengua y guardar la botella de agua en el refrigerador "Tendré que hacer algo con esa molesta formalidad que tienes conmigo" Murmuro el moreno sin que Hinata llegara a escucharlo. La azulina se había levantado a lavar los trastos de té "¿No puedes quedarte quieta, no?"

"No quiero s-ser una molestia. Usted ya está siendo demasiado amable con nosotros y y-yo no…. No se como podre devolverle ese favor"

El Uchiha enarco una ceja, Hinata no lo había dicho con doble intenciones, de hecho la joven tenía esa sonrisa aún amable en su rostro pero el cerebro de él había tomado esa frase y modificado hasta el punto de hacerle acordar que él no estaba con una fémina desde hace más de un mes y segundo la noche desenfrenada que había dado pie a cuando el tomo la virginidad de la chica.

Los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron el cuerpo curvilíneo de la joven y tuvo que reunir bastante auto control para no soltar un comentario sobre aquello. Él no era un pervertido ni calentón pero él era un hombre y tenía sus necesidades.

"Estare en el estudio" Indico Sasuke apresurándose a salir de la cocina. Hinata asintió.

"Y-yo iré a acostarme si no le molesta Sasuke-san" Alego Hinata. El Uchiha bufo indicándole que no le molestaba, estaba empezando a realmente a fastidiarle tanta formalidad por parte de ella más no le dijo nada. Cuando el Uchiha se había adentrado al living escucho una palabras que no escuchaba hace mucho, mucho tiempo "Que… Que descanse bien Sasuke-san"

El corazón del Uchiha golpeo fuerte en su pecho… Hace tanto tiempo que nadie, que estuviera bajo un mismo techo que él, le deseaba buenas noches. Una sonrisa particular se posó en el rostro del moreno, una sonrisa de _satisfacción._

Itachi también le había deseado buenas noches.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno las cosas se desenvolvieron con mayor facilidad de la que Sasuke esperaba. El dueño de la residencia y territorio le fue difícil levantarse de su cama debido a que se había pasado toda la noche leyendo libros y actas de leyes judiciales de Konoha, más fue recibido por el cálido aroma de un desayuno familiar. Se colocó las sandalias ninjas y vestido con la ropa Jounin, sin el chaleco, con la que se había dejado caer a dormir hace como una hora fue a ver a la Hyuga (Hinata había ocupado una cama al lado del pequeño Itachi) Ella estaba preparando el desayuno.

La joven se disculpó por tomar sin permiso las cosas de la cocina y cuando iba a aducir que ella le repondría lo que estaba utilizando se sonrojo como un tomate cuando Sasuke paso al lado de ella, rozando su mano por la mejilla dañada "Deberías ponerte otra compresa" Indico el moreno y luego robo un panecillo caliente y le sonrió ladinamente por el sonrojo que había obtenido de ella.

El que Hinata se sonrojara de aquella forma quería decir que él no le era indiferente y que ella entendía sobre las sonrisas ladinas.

Cuando Itachi fue al comedor con la mirada aún gacha, no espero toparse con su madre sonrojada y con un Uchiha sonriente. El ambiente en la cocina era bastante cálido y el niño solo pudo recordar haber sentido ese mismo ambiente en casa de los padres de sus amigos.

Principalmente en casa de los Nara.

"Escucha Itachi" Llamo Sasuke cuando estaban terminando con el almuerzo "He invitado a ti y a tu madre para que vengan a vivir aquí al territorio Uchiha durante un tiempo"

El moreno menor miro inmediatamente a su madre, como si esperara que ella tuviera alguna objeción, pero como veía viendo desde hace una semana los bondadosos ojos de su madre parecían estar de acuerdo.

"¿E-estarías de acuerdo amor?" Inquirió Hinata colocando una de sus manos sobre la del pequeño. Haciéndole saber que no era necesario que diera una afirmativa si él no quería.

Más para sorpresa de los dos adultos el niño pareció recobrar un poco del brillo cálido que había perdido ayer frente la aparición del líder Hyuga.

"¿P-podrá venir Karu-chan…?" Fue la afirmativa del moreno menor.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Pueden tirarme tomatazos virtuales si quieren, se q me demore :V pero lo hize xq le agrege a esta escena más momentos SasuHina ;)**

 **En cuanto mis actualizaciones quiero dejar en claro que al menos dos a tres veces actualizo por semana (ante actualizaba todo los días pero como ven no todo los días tengo la compu :V)**

 **Muchas gracias x sus hermosas palabras** Nicolai P. Sherman, Nanami (Oww gracias. Aunque aún es muy pronto para q le den una leccion a Sakura ;) Vyani (Hiashi es tan Hiashi... Nadie tiene peor cara q él :V) Alejandra (Paciencia, paciencia :) Guest (Tu seras Guest-san!) Uchiha-Hyuga-Love, Cristina Tzakum (No eres la unica. A mí tampoco me agrada Hiashi es demaciado idiota ¬¬) guest (Ow gracias nwn ¡Tu seras Luky-chan) Hinatacrisis, Hanasaki95, Hima Hyuga (Ahora la sabes :V) Bonezita, Abbey (Haha esa es la idea xD) Brigitt381, mizukihyugauchiha, ChibiLeBaSi. **Ya se q todas queremos SasuHina TwT pero tengan paciencia las cosas van dandose paso a paso y más con alguien tan secote como Sasuki :V**

 **Spoiler (Se lo han ganado): " _...¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque ella esta hospedandose en su casa?!..."_ "...¿Que sucedio Kakashi-sensei?..." "... Sakura esta en el hospital..." **

**Sayo amigos! Os Ama Nami-23**


	18. Capitulo XVII

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XVII**

Ella no quería para nada que Hinata se fuera a pasar la noche a la casa del Uchiha, ella no quería que estuvieran cerca. Pero allá estaba, Ino le había llegado con el chisme a la tarde (la Yamanaka había querido alegrarle el día, más la rubia no se dio cuenta que hizo todo lo contrario) y le dijo sobre que Hinata e Itachi habian pasado al territorio Uchiha llevando un pequeño bolsito de mano… Era más que obvio que iban a quedarse a pasar la noche.

Luego de que Ino se fuera, Sakura quedo helada y con el sentimiento a flor de piel de _¿Cómo iba a poder impedir que Sasuke y Hinata compartieran nuevamente sabanas?_ Porque la Haruno estaba seguro de que eso es lo que iba a pasar.

Y ella que había creído que los Hyugas podrían realmente separarlos, colocar a Hinata en el Bouke y hacer que la azulina se desposara y armara una familia con otro Hyuga.

"Amor deberías tomarte un descanso. Tsunade-sama dijo que no puedes estarte todo el día de pie mirando a la ventana. Ven, vamos te acompaño a que te acuestes…" Indico la madre de Sakura ayudándola a la rosada a acostarse. Sakura no le contesto y ni siquiera miro a su progenitora "Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarnos. Estaremos en el living con tu padre…"

Dicho aquello la mujer castaña y de ojos verdosos salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar a su hija y preguntarse como siempre ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con Sakura?

La rosada giro en su cama y se admitió a si misma que le dolió enormemente tener que usar a Itachi como señuelo para esos ególatras y estirados poseedores de los ojos blancos. El niño no merecía que le pusieran una marca que lo retendría como _un ave enjaulada por siempre_ Itachi es un gran niño, era un amigo de su pequeña hija Kushina… _"Ella debe de odiarme"_ Se recordó Sakura sintiendo una opresión en su pecho mientras se removía incomoda en la cama de su antiguo cuarto. Ella se estaba hospedando en la residencia Haruno, había dicho que tuvo una pelea con Naruto, nada serio ya que ambos (o más bien ella) vivía de la patada con el rubio.

Ellos dos podrían haber tenido una historia de amor realmente hermosa si no fuera por el _afecto q_ ue ella sentía aún por Sasuke. La Haruno nunca se planteaba el que ella pudiera estar obsesionada.

"Sasuke-kun…" Susurro la rosada levantándose de golpe de la cómoda, sintiendo que las punzadas de aquel pequeño niño que llevaba en su vientre le indicaban que lo estaba lastimando.

Se sintió una pésima madre por lo que estaba pasando con su hijo que llevaba en el vientre y con la pequeña quien ni siquiera había querido irse con ella cuando d _iscutió_ con el rubio. Realmente no habian discutido, Sakura le había dicho la verdad, ella no le amaba al rubio, ella aún seguía pensando en Sasuke.

Y con el nombre del Uchiha en sus labios Sakura tomo un abrigo, pues ya hacia frio en el exterior, y sin importarle la hora de la noche que podría ser ella se dispuso a salir. Iba a impedir como fuera que Hinata pasara una noche nuevamente con Sasuke.

 _"¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque ella esta hospedándose en su casa?!... ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?"_ _Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas níveas de lo que alguna vez fue uno de los rostros más hermosos de las Kunoichis de Konoha. Sakura estaba pálida, demacrada, mucho más delgada de lo que jamás lo estuvo… Y eso no era bueno para el bebe que llevaba en ella._

 _En ese momento, por secarse las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas y seguir avanzando sin detenerse a medir lo que estaba a punto de hacer, piso en falso. Uno de los pies de Sakura no dio en el escalón correcto para empezar a bajar las escaleras y cayo de estas provocandose un daño mayor al rodar por los más de veinte peldaños..._

 _Lo último que la Haruno tuvo en mente antes de caer en la inconciencia no fue el pensar en el bienestar de su hijo… Lo último que pensó era en esa enferma obsesión que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha._

.

.

.

Esto no es algo de lo que Kakashi hubiese esperado el lunes del día anterior. Esto no era algo que siquiera se hubiese pasado por su pensamiento alguna vez… Ni siquiera en broma. Masajeo el puente de su nariz y tomo un sorbo de la taza de café que Shizune le había acercado, debían ser alrededor de las siete u ocho de la mañana. Estaban en martes y él ya se sentía completamente agotado... Kakashi no había podido pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche después de la reunión sorpresiva que tuvo con el consejo Hyuga.

Y aún más antes de que llegaran miembros del consejo Hyuga por la tarde-noche del día anterior, Sasuke había venido con una carta escrita y firmada por el mismo Hiashi Hyuga certificando que los poseedores del Byakugan querían hacerse con el nuevo doujutsu de Konoha, con el Hyaringan el cual sabían que funcionaba más no c _omo funcionaba_ o que es lo que podía hacer. Hatake sintió al finalizar de leer la carta que le clavaron un puñal por la espalda y se mostró demasiado reticente a contestar cualquier cosa de lo que el Uchiha le preguntaba, como ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? O ¿Qué medidas iba a tomar respecto a esto? Kakashi solo pudo contestar bajo la amedrentadora mirada de Sasuke que él había prometido a Hinata priorizar por el niño y que eso es lo que iba a hacer. El séptimo Hokague estuvo por demás seguro que el Uchiha no quedo para nada contento con su respuesta, pero para suerte y asombro de Kakashi, Sasuke se consiguió serenar y retirar del despacho, dejándole una clara amenaza de que volvería mañana.

Hatake se sintió más viejo que nunca. Dio otro sorbo al café amargo y leyó nuevamente sobre el acta de tratado de adopción, más en la mente de él todavía seguía apareciendo aquella frase de la carta donde a testificaban el nombre de su discípula como la que presento el informe sobre el origen de Itachi Hyuga.

Los Hyugas querían sellar a Itachi y en el proceso someter a Hinata en el Bouke ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sakura para hacer algo así? ¿Es que…?

"¿Acaso la codependencia que tienes con Sasuke te está llevando a ser un monstruo, Sakura?" Murmuro Kakashi cansado y demasiado molesto como para seguir leyendo las carpetas con leyes que podrían a valer para la protección de Itachi bajo el pedido de que el niño fuera miembro activo del clan Hyuga.

El Nara le había acercado esas carpetas durante la madrugada. Las carpetas estaban desperdigadas por el escritorio y una mesita de té del despacho.

Llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante" Indico Kakashi ya sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

Una mata de cabellos rubios vestido con la túnica ambu y un rostro que se encontraba apagado desde hace más de una semana se hizo presente.

"La psiquiatra Maldonado no quiere tomar el caso. Dice que trabajar con una mujer embarazada de seis meces es riesgoso y que porque he ido yo, un hombre, a pedirle servicio ella no va a tomar el caso _dettebayo_ " Fue el saludo de Naruto quien cerro tras de él la puerta y camino vacilante hasta el escritorio lleno de cuadernos y hojas sueltas por la toda la mesa "Esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza, no puedo creer que es psiquiatra. Amiga de la abuela Tsunade tenía que ser…" El Uzumaki se calló al ver la cara de Hatake. El séptimo Hokague estaba demasiado serio y se lo veía muy cansado "¿Sucedió algo Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por qué tantas carpetas?"

Kakashi suspiro y decidió seguir el concejo de Shikamaru y mantener al tanto de todo a Naruto.

"Los Hyugas se han enterado de que Itachi es hijo de Sasuke y que el Hyaringan es un doujutsu activo" Explico Hatake señalando un tomo que tenía como título _derechos civiles_ Kakashi había sacado algo bastante interesante de ese libro. Más cuando Naruto iba a preguntar ¿Cómo? Como los Hyugas se habian enterado, el Hokague le contesto "Sakura se los dijo"

El Uzumaki quien justo había llegado cerca de una de las sillas frente a Hatake, se dejó caer en está mirando con sus celestes ojos, los cuales tenían una ojeras violácea, y se quedó de piedra.

Naruto sabía que Kakashi estaba trabajando el caso de lo que refiriese a Sakura, su esposa, por aparte. El rubio sabía que esto no era una misión de ninguna clase, y que Shikamaru estaba haciendo la vista demasiado gorda para no reportarlos, además de amable para tomar el tiempo de ayudarles en lo que la enfermedad psicópata que padecía la Haruno.

"¿Sakura-chan? Ella… ¿Ella se lo dijo al consejo Hyuga?" Naruto tomo una carpeta escrito a pulso y que contenía un informe que los Hyugas les habian traído ayer a Kakashi durante la reunión "N-No puede ser ella no haría… Sakura-chan ella…" Tartamudo el rubio.

En ese momento el despacho se abrió repentinamente mostrando el característico peinado de piña de Shikamaru quien ingreso ya sin tocar la puerta de Kakashi. Esta vez no venía cargando una pila de carpeta ni acompañado de la mujer de gafas de la biblioteca de Konoha "Naruto que bueno verte tsk…" El Nara venia llevando a una adormilada Karura en su brazo izquierdo y tomado de la mano derecha de una Kushina que echó a correr hacia su padre.

El rubio recibió en sus brazos a su pequeña hija que no veía de hace más de tres días exactamente.

"¡Oto-chan, oto-chan que bueno que volviste dettebane!" La pequeña colorada abrazo a su padre y hecho a llorar en su regazo. Naruto como Kakashi esperaban que la niña farfullara un enojado _no vuelvas a irte sin avisar dettebane,_ más la niña tomo por sorpresa al rubio y al séptimo Hokague cuando dijo "Oka-san está hospitalizada… Tienes que ir a verla, pronto"

Kushina empezó a llorar con más fuerza por lo que termino despertando a la pequeña Karura quien se froto sus opales ojos y miro a todo desconcertada. La pequeña Nara había estado durmiendo en su cama y ahora estaba en el despacho Hokague en brazos de su padre.

Más Karura no llego a abrir la boca cuando Naruto volviendo su vista para Shikamaru le exigió que le dijera que es lo que estaba pasando. De la misma manera Kakashi.

"Sakura está hospitalizada…" Fue lo que contesto el Nara quien venía a informarle de esto a Hatake y se topó de pecho con Naruto "Tsunade me dio a Kushina a cargo, le están haciendo una cesaría a Sakura quien cayó accidentalmente por las escaleras del hogar Haruno"

Shikamaru miro con aflicción al Uzumaki quien no se quedó a escuchar más y tomando a Kushina de los hombros la separo y le dedico una mirada significativa al Nara _cuídamela_ luego beso la frente de Kushina y salió corriendo sin detenerse ante los llamados de la niña.

" _Esto es una completa mierda…"_ Pensó Kakashi abatido y sintiendo que todo el peso de mantener esto en secretismo se le estaba yendo de las manos. O mejor dicho se le había ido de las manos.

Naruto hoy acababa de volver de la búsqueda de una conocida psiquiatra bastante joven y que parecía ser conocida de la Senju. Tsunade les advirtió que era una mujer de carácter y que se estaba hospedando a las afueras de Konoha en una parte de la aldea donde Jiraisha solía ir debido a la buena atención de las féminas. La misión del Uzumaki era de nivel "B" si no "C" pero habian tenido que catalogarla en termino _privados_ para que Sasuke ni nadie llegara a enterarse de que iba a buscar ayuda clínica. En Konoha quienes se encargaban de atender a las personas con psicosis eran los Yamanakas. Pero valga el problema que Sakura no iba a cooperar sabiendo que la familia de Ino e Ino estaria involucrada en su curación.

Por ello habian tratado de que fuera Celia Maldonado quien tratara el caso de la esposa del Uzumaki. Pero Tsunade había tenido razón al decir que…

"Naruto no consiguió que la psiquiatra quisiera atender el caso de Haruno ¿Verdad?" Inquirió Shikamaru pasando a bajar a Karura quien a pesar de sus tres años era bastante intuitiva y sabía que la Uzumaki necesitaba un abrazo.

Kakashi no contesto directamente a la pregunta de Shikamaru, pero era evidente que Naruto no lo había conseguido.

Se necesitaría de alguien con un temperamento tan duro como la de Sasuke Uchiha para contrarrestar el mal genio de esa joven y una amabilidad tan grande como la de Hinata Hyuga para conseguir convencer a esa psiquiatra Maldonado _"Esto no puede ponerse más problemático…"_

En ese momento ingreso Sasuke al despacho, y Shikamaru supo que esto si podía ponerse más problemático.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Aprobé física *-* soy feliz! No pregunten con cuanto aprove xq arruinaran la buena noticia :V**

 **Aclaro q el personaje agragado ( _cof, cof, cof_ ) Celia Maldonado es el Oc q siempre utilizo para todo. _Celia_ es el nombre de mi mama (y me encanta) y Maldonado es el apellido del chico q me gusta ;). El personaje tiene la funcion de hacer que Hinata y Sasuke vallan juntos a ... Muajajaja no dire a donde :P (Es secreto) **

**Muchas gracias por leerme amigos! Por ponerme seguimiento o favorito ¡Y muchas gracias x sus hermosas palabras!** Bonezita, Valeria (gomen, gomen pero estoy estudiando y mi má puso un horario para la compu :/ en mi casa) uchiha-Hyuga-love, Hanasaki95, Nanami (-.-U me vas a odiar) Guest (Gu-chan!) Patofh HatiHati-chan, Guest (Gomen, pero necesito ponerles un nombre D: me gusta llamar a mis amigos por sus apodos y nombres!) Hana16lyen, Guestx2 (Hm... X tu manera de escribir creo q eres la misma persona :) estoy de acuerdo contigo pero Shika, Kaka y Naru si estan haciendo cosas ;) no los mal juzgues)

 **Spoiler: "...¿Llevar el apellido de Uchiha-san?..." "...¿C-casarme con Sasuke-san?..." "...Sasuke, Hinata, necesitamos de ustedes para esta misión..." Proximo cap momentos SasuHina!**

 **Sayo amigos! Nami-23!**


	19. Capitulo XVIII

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XVIII**

Pasaron tres semanas desde el accidente que había tenido Sakura.

Él bebe, o más bien _la infante,_ había sobrevivido y estaba en incubadora bajo observación directa de Tsunade quien no recordaba haber tenido un parto tan difícil en años. Era un milagro que la recién nacida, Naomi Uzumaki, sobreviviera. Naruto y Kushina se habian mantenido pegados esas semanas a la incubadora durante horas viendo a la pequeña de seis meces y medio moverse de vez en cuando con una sonrisa encantadora. Era una bebe feliz de vivir, una Uzumaki con todas las ganas de salir adelante como lo hacían el rubio y la colorada.

"Es una niña preciosa… Y creo que sea rubia" Fue lo que comento Tsunade cuando presento a Naruto a la pequeña.

El rubio inmediatamente se dio de baja por un tiempo en Ambu y en sus labores como sucesor de Hokague, siguió ejerciendo cargo de shinobi pero con baja de paternidad. El Uzumaki quería dedicar el tiempo a su familia, la cual obviamente se había caído a pedazos pero que allí estaba con su pequeña Kushina Uzumaki quien empezaría el año entrante la academia shinobi, la pequeña Naomi quien era la bebe nacida prematura más mimada de las enfermeras y de la misma Senju, y quien dentro de un mes más pasaría con ellos la primera navidad y año nuevo. Y también estaba su esposa quien continuaba internada en una de las habitaciones del hospital como paciente r _estringida._ Sakura se había quebrado una pierna y aunque aquello fuera más excusa que otra cosa para mantenerla bajo observación e incapacitada para que se mueva, lo cierto era que Naruto realmente prefería que la peli-rosa estuviera en el hospital que en cualquier otra parte de Konoha.

Por la seguridad de ella misma, de sus hijas y de sus amigos los Uchiha-Hyuga.

"Entonces… ¿En que han quedado las cosas con los Hyugas y ustedes? ¿Consiguieron arreglarlo o el tema de que le hayas pedido matrimonio a Hinata-chan solo lo arruino todo?" Inquirió Naruto quien caminaba por las calles de Konoha abrigado con una campera anaranjada, una bufanda azul, llevando las compras del mercado y mirado a su primogénita quien iba hablando con Itachi varios metros adelantes.

La pequeña colorada se había recuperado desde que Naruto se había vuelto de esa misión donde desapareció por cuatro días, ahora era la siempre enérgica Kushina. El torbellino colorado de Konoha que llevaba al pequeño moreno de Itachi a rastra para que vea con ella todas las vidrieras. En menos de cuatro semanas sería navidad.

"No lo sé…" Mascullo Sasuke quien llevaba una bufanda roja, similar a la de Itachi tejida por Hinata, y la ropa tradicional shinobi "Los Hyugas están bastante resentidos sobre el cambio de apellido de Itachi la semana pasada" Sasuke sonrió complacido al recordar el rostro de espanto de los Hyugas cuando se enteraron que habian leyes que habilitan que él como _padre_ si tenía la autorización de Hinata, la aprobación del Hokague y el niño, podía tomar bajo su apellido la tutela del Itachi sin sacarle los derechos a Hinata como madre "Es por eso que amenazaron con obligar a Hinata casarse con un interno del clan Hyuga _tsk…_ Kakashi se propuso de encontrar algún método menos convencional como el matrimonio para mantener a Hinata fuera de las garras de ese consejo de estúpidos Hyugas pero nada es seguro. Y el Nara esta atareado ahora con su familia y el consejo de la villa como para poder echarnos una mano"

"Ya veo que no se ha arreglado nada aún" Indico Naruto con una sonrisa en su zorruno rostro "¡No te preocupes teme! Ya verás que todo se solucionara _dettebayo._ Solo ten un poco de paciencia y como ya te he dicho las ultimas semanas perdón por haber sido un idiota y no decirte nada de lo que estaba pasando… Nunca pensé que ella fuera a hacer lo que hizo"

El rubio se rasco la nuca con bastante humildad y con esa sonrisa de idiota con la que nadie podía enojarse con él. El Uchiha mayor suspiro.

"Como sea. Las disculpas no las tienes que dar tu idiota" Alego Sasuke viendo que el rubio pasaba a mirar nuevamente al frente. El moreno también estaba llevando unas compras del mercado, solo que él llevaba dos bolsas de plástico en cada uno de sus brazos. Él y el Uzumaki se habian encontrado en el mercado hace una hora por casualidad "¿Cómo están las cosas con Sakura?"

Pregunto Sasuke más por cortesía que porque realmente le importara. Hinata había estado demasiado preocupada por la Haruno y él le prohibió ir a verla. El Uchiha tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que la rosada pudiera a hacer si veía a la Hyuga. Naruto miro hacia adelante donde la colorada y el pequeño moreno estaba observando maravillados las bolas para árboles de navidad más brillosas que habian visto en su vida. Kushina no los estaba escuchando.

"Ella está bien… Ahora al menos me habla y me pregunta mucho por Kushina y Naomi, más no quiere hablar de otra cosa. E Ino quien está llevando el caso clínico me ha dicho que es mejor no forzarla a hablar" El Uzumaki apretó la bolsa de papel en la que llevaba panes calientes. Iba a preparar unos sándwiches para él y Kushina en la noche, Tsunade le había prohibido el ramen todo los días "Esta en estado de negación, depresión y realmente no sé cuántas cosas más pasan por la cabeza de Sakura-chan… Quiero creer que se pondrá mejor pero necesita ayuda y según la vieja Tsunade la única capaz de tratarla es esa psiquiatra que me mando a la mierda cuando fui a buscarla"

"Hm… ya veo" Comento el Uchiha y el cruce de camino del moreno y el rubio se hizo presente.

Sasuke debía doblar y Naruto continuar de largo.

"Nos vemos otro día entonces _teme_ …" Se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa. Se lo veía más compuesto que aquella vez donde se cruzaron en la torre Hokague y el rubio salió expedido hacia el hospital tras el accidente de Sakura quien cayó por las escaleras.

"Nos vemos _dobe…_ Cuida de tus hijas" Indico Sasuke avanzando por la otra calle donde ya el pequeño Itachi esperaba por él y hacia un ademan con la mano para despedirse de Naruto.

"Y tu cuida de Itachi y Hinata" El rubio le guiño un ojo y paso a caminar hacia donde una embobada Kushina se habia quedado prendada de un árbol de navidad familiar.

Cuando el azabache mayor le dio alcance al menor ambos se miraron e intercambiaron con silenciosas miradas unas cuantas palabras. _Todo está bien._ Ninguno de los dos morenos era muy hablador, pero en sí tenían gestos que tal vez por el mas de un mes de estar tanto tiempo juntos les había llevado a entenderse.

Itachi portaba una bufanda a juego de la que tenía Sasuke, ambas eran rojas, como el abanico superior del clan Uchiha. Porque si Itachi era desde hace más de una semana oficialmente un Uchiha.

"¿Esta seguro que no quiere que le ayude con las bolsas Sasuke-san?" Inquirió el menor extendiendo sus manos enguantadas en blanco hacia el mayor.

El Uchiha se sentía levemente satisfecho de que Itachi lo hubiese dejado de llamar _Uchiha-san_ y en parte el tartamudeo del niño casi había desaparecido por completo. "No así está bien. Ahora andando que tu madre debe de haber terminado de preparar la cena"

Comento notando que el niño asentía ante aquello y miraba embelesado con las mejillas levemente coloreadas por el frio las calles iluminadas únicamente por los faros de las tiendas y los faroles, con el camino cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve.

La semana próxima caería la primera nevada fuerte.

"Sasuke-san" Llamo el niño luego de varios minutos de que estuvieron caminando. El Uchiha mayor musito un … _Hmp…_ indicándole que lo estaba escuchando por lo que el niño sonriendo, con esa dulzura únicamente que tenía Hinata, le sonrió "Gracias por haberme permitido acompañarlo a hacer las compras"

El moreno mayor no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa complacida ante aquello. Una sonrisa de realmente alguien que estaba siendo feliz "No tienes que agradecer ese tipo de cosas" Indico con sequedad el Uchiha.

Más Itachi no idiota, sabía que esa era la forma del mayor de decir un _… No hay de que…_

Continuaron caminando hacia los territorios Uchihas los cuales ya no estaban tan vacíos como lo habian estado antes. Y probablemente para el 23 de diciembre estaría aún con más cantidad de personas ya que Suigetsu, Karin y sus probablemente ahora cuatro hijos vendrían de visitas.

Sasuke ya podía darse una idea de lo agotador que sería para él soportar a Hozuki tomándole el pelo. El niño se detuvo antes de que pasaran por la muralla con el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Exactamente Itachi se había detenido en el camino de piedras que llevaba al cementerio del Clan.

"¿Usted los… los extraña mucho verdad?" El niño vacilo si preguntarle o no aquello al mayor. Después de todo aunque Sasuke le hubiese contado de manera casi infantil lo que sucedió en el clan (omitiendo muchos detalles como el hecho de que Itachi, su hermano había sido el que cometió la masacre) él había quedado con esa duda "Mi Oka-san extraña mucho a Neji-Oji-san por eso yo quería saber si usted-"

"Si, los extraño…" Contesto de manera calmada el Uchiha mirando también para la misma dirección, el solitario cementerio Uchiha del que tan solo iba con constancia él. La mirada de Sasuke dejo de ser osca por unos segundos y se suavizo.

El adulto quedo tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que una mano pequeña y enguantada se agarró de su chaleco Jounin hasta que este le jalo. Volviendo la vista al niño se topó con el pequeño tan semejante a su difunto hermano, a los Uchihas, a él…

Pero con ese deje tan característico de Hinata.

"Volvamos a _casa_ , Sasuke-san" Sonrió conciliadoramente el niño.

.

.

Hinata no dejaba de revolotear en la cocina bastante nerviosa. Limpiando los trastos en los que había cocinado onigiris, atún y un salteado de verduras, toda la comida estaba en recipientes colocados en la mesa esperando por los dos morenos quienes seguramente no tardarían en llegar.

"Esto es b-bastante extraño… Llevo aquí tres semanas pero aún me siento bastante fuera de lugar ¿Estaré haciendo bien en aceptar la oferta de que nos quedemos aquí?" Susurro la Hyuga secándose las manos en el delantal de cocina. Acababa de limpiar por segunda vez la cocina "¿No estaré abusando de su hospitalidad…? El problema c-con Itachi ya paso ya no pueden someterlo bajo el sello m-maldito, pero…" La azulina se mordió el labio inferior" Realmente Itachi se siente aquí como en casa"

La azulina se sonrojo ante lo que estaba meditando, y como si alguien pudiera escucharla se llevó una mano a la boca. Realmente muchas cosas habian estado pasando estas últimas semanas y el no poderlos hablar con tranquilidad con nadie la estaba abrumando. Suspiro para serenarse " _Mientras Itachi sea feliz…"_ Se recordó a ella misma " _Y mientras a Sasuke-san n-no le moleste nuestra presencia, creo… creo que las cosas pueden ir a mejor ¡Sí! Se lo preguntare"_ Se decidió finalmente Hinata.

En ese momento la puerta corrediza del hall se abrió y se escuchó la voz de ambos calmados morenos musitando un _Estoy en casa_ lo que hizo que el corazón de Hinata se acelerase, y tomando el valor que acababa de reunir salió de la cocina y se encamino hasta la entrada.

"Bienvenidos. La cena ya está servida" Les contesto quedándose en el marco que comunicaba al living.

"Iré a lavarme las manos Oka-san. Con permiso" Indico el pequeño dejando sus zapatos, haciendo una corta reverencia, y pasando a paso suave pero rápido hacia el interior del hogar. Itachi no iba admitirlo, pero había momentos en los que él sabía que debía darle privacidad a su madre y el Uchiha.

Al atravesar el hall Itachi recordó el momento en que su madre, justamente allí junto a Sasuke preguntaron si él quería cambiarse de apellido … _¿Llevar el apellido de U-Uchiha-san?..._ habían sido los vocablos temblorosos de él quien por inercia había mirado a su madre desamparadamente. Había tenido miedo, pero allí estaba, aquel hombre serio, que abecés podía ser excesivamente duro e inflexible y que era a fin de cuenta su padre, quien le dio un suave golpecito con dos dedos en la frente.

 _…Todo saldrá bien…_ e Itachi le creyó. Su madre había tenido razón al decirle que su padre quien estuvo ausente, era un gran hombre, uno que estuvo confundido pero lo importante era que era una gran persona. Sonriendo el pequeño avanzo por el pasillo sintiéndose regocijado, cómodo… Como si realmente esta fuera su casa y él hubiese pertenecido aquí desde siempre.

"¿Sucede algo Hinata?" Inquirió Sasuke cuando vio que la azulina estaba apretando la falda que estaba portando y tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. El moreno se sacó el chaleco Jounin

Él había vuelto de una misión de dos días esa mañana, nada importante solo una misión fronteriza. Cuando volvió se había topado con su el recinto aseado, el jardín marchito cobrando vida y con dos personas que le esperaban en casa. Él ya no estaba solo.

Y tal vez Naruto había tenido razón en decirle que pensara sobre tener una _familia._

"Y-yo… Yo me preguntaba si usted…" Hinata poso su blanquecina mirada en los ébanos ojos del Uchiha "Si usted querría pasar navidad con Itachi y c-conmigo" Sasuke parpadeo ligeramente confundido, eso era algo que él ya daba por hecho, el pasar navidad con ellos era algo que él… "¡No quiero i-incomodarle! Sé que tal vez usted pueda ya tener otros planes Sasuke-san. Solo quería preguntárselo p-por-"

El Uchiha no la dejo terminar de hablar acercándose hasta ella. Hinata estaba elevando un peldaño más del suelo por lo que cuando el moreno mayor se acercó peligrosamente hasta ella ambos quedaron con el rostro demasiado cerca del uno y el otro.

"No digas tonterías" Indico Sasuke "Pasaran esa festividad aquí"

Ambos sentían el aliento del uno acercándose peligrosamente al otro. El rubor en Hinata se acrecento al redordarse unos días atrás cuando lo del tema del casamiento había aparecido para ella… Temari quien ya habia pasado por la residencia Uchiha junto con la pequeña Karura le habia recomendado sobre el tema del casamiento _¿Casarme c-con Sasuke-san?_ Y el moreno que ahora la estaba mirando intesamente le habia parecido una buena opción para de una vez sacarse a los pesados del consejo Hyuga.

Los labios finos de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina. El pequeño Itachi estaba viniendo hacía ellos nuevamente y el moreno mayor no iba a desacreditar el aprecio que el niño le tenía ahora solamente porque los labios de Hinata fueran demasiado tentadores, _"Demasiados tentadores…"_ Por lo que alejándose un palmo de ella quien se sonrojo idiotamente porque sabía lo que había estado esperando, que él la besara. Desvió la mirada apenada de él.

"Oka-san, ya me he lavado las manos" Indico el pequeño Itachi llegando hasta ellos.

"¿S-si? P-pues pasen a sentarse… Enseguida les sirvo la comida" Alego la mujer moviéndose nerviosamente hasta la cocina.

Ambos morenos asintieron y pasaron hacia el comedor donde un delicioso aroma les esperaba. Sasuke fue a lavarse las manos en el fregadero de la cocina topándose nuevamente a solas con la mirada blanquecina de ella " _Eres demasiada tentación Hinata… Demasiada para tu propio bien"_

.

.

Durante el entrenamiento del días siguiente para el Hyaringan, ya era llevado en el ya dojo Uchiha y sin observación de ningún ambu, ya que Sasuke no representaba una amenaza para el actual pequeño _Uchiha-Hyuga_ más el entrenamiento se vio interrumpido de manera exabrupto por un llamado para Sasuke y para Hinata.

Nadie los preparo a ambos morenos cuando llegaron a la torre Hokague, dejando al pequeño moreno bajo el cuidado de Naruto quien estaba de paso junto la pequeña Kushina, para escuchar las palabras del Hokague tenían que decir para ellos.

.

"...Sasuke, Hinata, necesitamos de ustedes para esta misión..."

La azulina boqueo antes de alegar que ella ya no era una shinobi y que no iba a separarse de su pequeño pero… _"Sakura-san necesita ayuda…"_ la Hyuga apretó sus puños. Sakura podría haber cometido deslices, podría no ser realmente una persona buena como le había indicado Temari y el mismo Sasuke. Pero Sakura la había apoyado muchas veces.

Y tal vez tomar esta misión de cinco días hasta el país de la Tierra junto con Sasuke para encontrar a traer a la psiquiatra Maldonado, podría ser la manera de ahora ella ayudarla a Sakura.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Nuestro dobe sonrie! nwn ¿Ven q no soy tan mal xD?**

 **Como prometi en este cap hay momento SasuHina y un poco de padre e hijo con Sasuke e Itachi. Gomen amigos pero no puedo ver a Sasuke como un padre cariñoso ni tampoco como el asesino despiadado que casi mata a Sarada cuando la conoce en el Naruto Gaiden O.o esta es mi manera de ver a Sasuki-vercion-Papí!**

 **Muchas gracias x sus hermosos comentarios, y a los q me han agregado a favorito o follow ¡Sepan q me hacen muy feliz $w$!** EtherelCrow, Guest (ya no les pondré nombre T-T pero... ¡Si habrá más momentos SasuHina desde ahora! *w*) Bonezita, Nicolai P. Sherman, Nanami (¡Gracias Nanami-chan! Y si tienes razón la caida trajo consecuencias uwu pero no soy alguien dramatica ;) así q tranqui xD) Patohf, Hanasaki95, valeria (x.x odio las formulas de fisica, caida libre y velocidad ¡Y si Sasuke y Hina van de misión!) Alejandra (No mueras TwT Ale-chan!) Anime-Love (Bienvenida a este humilde fics! Y si yo tambien me senti fatal por Kushian-chan y nuestro Dobe! Pero paciencia nwn todo se arreglara... O eso espero) Guest (¡Nunca diagas q tu comentario no es importante! Para mi lo es :D gracias x tomarte el tiempo de comentar y de leer mi fic ;) MizukiHyugaUchiha, Jessy (Hahaha ¡Si gracias Sakura!) **¡Soy muy feliz! Muchas gracias x estar del otro lado leyendo y bueno... nwn saben que Nami-23 os ama!**

 **No voy a dejar spoiler xq ps... ¡Porque proximo capitulo habra BESO! Si ya se muy ñoño para dos adultos que estan en los 23 pero bueno *w***

 **Sayo!**


	20. Capitulo XIX

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XIX**

Itachi comprendía varias cosas sin necesidad de preguntarlas o que sus mayores se las explicaran.

Él no se consideraba a si mismo un genio, como muchos lo nombraban por su capacidad intuitiva y deductiva, él solo sabía que sin necesidad de que le dijeran muchas palabras, de que es lo que iban a querer hablar con él. Por ejemplo, ayer por la tarde-noche cuando lo pasaron a recoger de la casa Uzumaki, su madre y Sasuke no fueron precisamente claros con él, solo le dijeron que tenían que hablarle de algo. Ambos se habian visto visiblemente incomodos y pensativos, él solo espero que solo dijeran sin necesidad de presionarlos. El pequeño tuvo miedo de que fuera algo nuevamente con el tema de los Hyugas.

Cuando llegaron al complejo Uchiha y luego que Hinata diera ciento de vueltas en un tema, Itachi era paciente y sabía que su madre cuando le costaba hablar de un tema daba muchas vueltas, fue rápidamente silenciada por Sasuke quien parecía estar de bastante mal humor _…Itachi, lo que Hinata trata de decirte es que tenemos una misión de cinco días. Por lo que has de quedarte con la familia Inuzuka hasta nuestro regreso. Partimos mañana…_ Itachi había pestañado confundido, más cuando no le dieron una explicación de porqué iban a irse o de que consistía esa dichosa misión, él a sus casi seis años supuso que aunque la preguntara no iban a contestársela porque debía ser de rango _secreto_.

Y en resumen el acato lo que su madre y el señor Uchiha habian dispuesto, ellos le habian prometido volver pronto, y él confiaba en su madre y… En parte en su _progenitor._ Sasuke hasta ahora no le habia mentido en nada e Itachi albergaba la esperanza de como cualquier niño que tal vez él algún día pudiera considerar a Sasuke como lo que era, _su padre._

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo dulce de mercado Itachi-kun?" Inquirió la cariñosa voz de la matriarca de los Inuzuka quien estaba a punto de salir al mercado "Se que te gustan los dulces pero en esta casa como vez el idiota de mi hijo solo trae carne"

El pequeño moreno, quien vestía un abrigado pulóver y pantalón de algodón negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, dejo de cepillar el pelaje de Akamaru quien estaba tirado en la sala principal de la casa occidental de dos pisos de los Inuzukas y paso a negar con una sonrisa hacia la señora.

"Muchas gracias Tsume-sama, es usted muy amable pero no quiero abusar de su amabilidad. Por uno días que no coma dulce estará bien" El niño realizo una leve reverencia de cabeza y la mujer castaña no pudo evitar mirar con ternura al infante, era raro encontrar niños también educados en estos tiempos y a la edad de él.

Tsume, como todos los demás Inuzukas de esa casa habian notado que el tartamudeo se había ido por completo del niño. Eso era algo bastante bueno.

"Entonces voy de salida. Hana está durmiendo una siesa pero si necesitas algo solo ve y-" Antes de que la matriarca terminara de hablar se escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose y para la mujer le llego el claro aroma de su hijo.

Akamaru se levantó inmediatamente sacudiéndose, lameteo la cara del niño y salió corriendo hacía su dueño quien había salido en la mañana dejando a cargo al lobezno a Itachi.

"Estoy en casa" Indico Kiba quien acababa de volver de su temporal puesto de trabajo en la academia Shinobi. El castaño de tatuajes rojos triangulares en las mejillas estaba remplazando a Shino en la academia, el Aburame durante estas semanas había estado ocupando el puesto de Ambu de Naruto "¿Cómo se ha portado Itachi, Akamaru? ¿A hecho sus ejercicios de estetamina?"

Inquirió Kiba recordándose a sí mismo lo que el Uchiha le había indicado. El niño necesitaba ganar chacra o si no de lo contrario nunca se sabría que habilidad había adquirido aquellos peculiares ojos. Cuando Kiba ingreso a la sala mientras el can le ladraba y comunicaba lo que había pasado durante la mañana, oxease de que Itachi había practicado en el dojo algunos ejercicios físicos y puntería con el shuriken, el castaño se detuvo en exabrupto cuando se topó con su madre quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido y con Itachi quien sonreía mirando inocentemente la sala con esos ojos negros tan similares a lo de su amargado capitán Ambu pero tan cargado de luz como los de su mejor amiga.

"¡Llegas tarde hijo-idiota!" Espeto Tsume caminando a grandes sancos hasta llegar a su hijo y agarrarlo de la oreja "Tienes veintitrés años y te comportas como un mocoso de doce ¿A dónde has estado?"

Itachi ya no se sorprendía de la relación que había entre la señora Inuzuka y su padrino castaño. Y el niño realmente le daba la razón al adulto que estaba quejándose porque le jalaban de la oreja, con que él era afortunado de tener una madre como Hinata.

"He estado trabajando mamá. Ahora suéltame que no soy ningún niño" Se quejó Kiba tratando de soltarse del agarre de la matriarca del clan.

Para el era humillante que su madre aún siguiera tratándolo de aquel modo, pero al menos Kiba sabía que no era el único de sus amigos que pasaba por estas vergüenzas. Shikamaru Nara también seguía siendo reprendido por Yoshino Nara y el perezoso shinobi también tenía una esposa que daba terror.

Sin duda para Kiba Shikamaru era el que peor estaba.

"Igual de mentiroso que tu padre" Reto Tsume sonriendo divertida. La mujer adoraba a su hijo pero tenía una forma extraña de demostrarlo "Tu hermana me dijo que estabas dado de baja en Ambu por estos días así que responde ¿Dónde has estado?"

El Inuzuka le dio una mirada suplicante a Akamaru para que fuera a ayudarlo y el lobezno blanco lo único que hizo fue alejarse de allí sabiendo que si ayudaba a su dueño iba a salir también cobrando una tironeada de oreja. Akamaru se colocó al lado de Itachi.

" _Tsk…_ Hana es una chismosa mama, ¿Por qué siempre has de creerle a ella?" Indico Kiba sintiendo que su madre le jalaba con mayor fuerza. Negándose a molestarse con su progenitora ya que sabía que su ahijado estaba claramente incomodo observando todo y con un rubor en la mejillas mientras acariciaba a Akamaru quien había vuelto a echarse junto al menor, el castaño decidió decirle a su madre lo que quería así esta lo dejara tranquilo y se fuera a donde tuviera que irse "He estado en la academia ¿Contenta? Ahora si me permites tengo que ir a preparar el almuerzo _…_ "

Refunfuño Kiba cuando fue soltado. El joven de tatuajes en las mejillas sabía que su madre nunca cocinaría nada.

Tsume sonrió ampliamente y pasó a tomar su chaleco Jounin, aunque ella ya no fuera shinobi debido a su edad era aún la líder del clan hasta que Hana contrajera nupcias.

"Iré al mercado" Informo la mujer sacando las llaves y preparándose para salir. Kiba asintió sabiendo que su madre era la que se encargaba de comprar los víveres y él de hacer la comida. Por eso siempre se comía carne en esa casa "Itachi, Akamaru quedan a cargo de la casa y de Kiba que es un niño-grande aún"

Diciendo aquello la mujer se fue riéndose de la expresión de molestia de su segundo hijo puso. Kiba mascullo algo sobre que eso debería decírselo a él, y que él no era ningún _niño-grande_. Luego de aquello el castaño se dirigió a su ahijado y con una sonrisa perruna le propuso a Itachi enseñarle a preparar un asado.

"…Hinata no sabe nada de carne, así que ven, voy a enseñarte a preparar un verdadero asado. Uno de hombres" Asevero mostrando los colmillos el mayor.

Akamaru ladro ante aquello.

"¡Claro!" Indico el pequeño entusiasmado. Le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas. "Pero no se olvide que me prometió llevarme más tarde con Karu-chan. Le prometí que estaría con ella cuando Gaara-Oji-sama llegara hoy"

Recordó el niño ruborizándose y desviando la mirada de los divertidos ojos de Kiba "Vale, vale, te llevar con tu _noviecita"_

"¡K-Karura-chan no es mi novia!" Replico el niño rojo como un tomate. El Inuzuka estallo en carcajadas.

.

.

.

La noche cayó sobre ellos más pronto de lo que habian esperado. El día no había sido para nada amable con ambos quienes se habian mantenido en la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio, solo dando él algunas indicaciones y ella asintiendo mientras esquivaban las heladas que habían transcurrido durante la hora del almuerzo y tarde. Sasuke debía admitir que para más de media década de haber dejado la profesión shinobi Hinata Hyuga seguía siendo bastante hábil, aunque también el moreno era consiente que la azulina que ahora estaba bebiendo de la cantimplora mientras él buscaba un buen lugar para que acampara era actualmente nula en combate.

Suspiro porque aquello más allá de que no le molestara o si, le preocupaba. No entendía en que estaba pensando Kakashi en mandarla a una ex-kunoichi y a él en esta misión que consideraba plenamente ridícula y en la que a ellos no les concernía en nada, le preocupaba haber dejado a Itachi en Konoha teniendo a los Hyugas tan encima como los habían tenido hace una semana. Le molestaba y fastidiaba que no hubiesen mandado a otro shinobi porque según el criterio más ridículo, consideraban que la personalidad de ellos era la adecuada para convencer a una mujer-terca que había rechazado anteriormente la proposición de trabajo que Naruto le llevo.

"¿E-esta seguro que no desea un poco de agua? Hemos estado recorriendo un largo trecho y-" Hinata no termino de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que el Uchiha realmente no la estaba escuchando.

Bajando la mirada ella decidió atender a sus propios quehaceres, enfocando sus pensamientos en su hijo en el que no había dejado de pensar desde que salió de Konoha. Su primogénito tenía prohibido salir de las murallas de Konoha hasta que hubiese algún avance con el Hyaringan, y el que Kiba, Shikamaru y el mismo Gaara quien estarían allí hoy, le hubiesen dicho que cuidarían de su hijo le daban cierta confianza aunque no la tranquilizaban del todo.

"Espero que Itachi-kun esté bien y que K-Kiba-kun no lo alimente únicamente con carne seca…"

Susurro bajando su mochila mientras se sacaba los guantes de lana. Estaba cincuenta grado bajo cero de sensación termina, y aún no era completamente de noche, por lo que seguramente en media hora o una hora bajarían diez grados más. Lo bueno es que ya no seguía cayendo la helada… Hinata se mentalizo que lo primero que debía hacer era encender una hoguera y aunque ella ya no fuera una kunoichi tenía sus mañas aún con los ninjutsus básicos. Busco unos cuantas ramas secas y papel y puso en práctica las técnicas que usaban antes con el equipo ocho para encender una buena hoguera.

Sasuke empezó a sacar la carpa de campiña para dos personas que había traído. Hinata llevaba en su bolso los suministros de comida y los informes médico para dicha psiquiatra que supuestamente Tsunade Senju había testificado que hacía milagros con la mente humana _"Sigo sin creer que haya alguien que sea capaz de realmente sanar la mente de un civil que haya caído en el genjutsu definitivo del Sharingan. Eso es ridículo, como esta misión tsk…"_ se dijo Sasuke todavía incrédulo de que realmente una terapia y píldoras fueran capaces de arreglar algo que va más allá de la ciencia misma, algo que es de fuerza militar como lo son los genjutsus. El moreno sacudió sus pensamientos y decidió dejarlo de lado esa rama de pensamientos, aquello en cierta forma tampoco le importaba él (aunque Sasuke se admitía que le daba cierta curiosidad, ya que Tsunade no era una habladora y si esa legendaria Sannin afirmaba aquello era difícil contradecirla) El moreno decidió terminar con la carpa y pasar a sacar unos planos con los que le indicaría a Hinata lo que harían mañana ni bien el calor los acogiera.

Mañana por la tarde ya deberían de estar en la Aldea de La Tierra y si tenían suerte la misión se acortaría un día.

Cuando el Uchiha termino la tienda de campiña el olor cálido de brochetas con carne ahumada, zapallo y batata le recibió. El zapallo y la papa era especiales para cuando hacían frio, Hinata había hecho una buena selección de alimentos antes de que salieran. Por algún motivo aquello no le extraño a Sasuke quien empezó a recordar a la azulina cuando ambos estaban en la academia y ni una vez se dirigieron la palabra…

"¿Trajiste un mechero?" Inquirió el Uchiha sentandose en una de la dos rocas ubicadas alrededor de la fogata a una distancia prudente pero lo suficientemente cerca de ese cálido fuego que no expedía casi nada de humo. Un fuego perfecto para no ser encontrados.

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras le extendía una taza caliente de té a Sasuke y luego una de las brochetas "U-use un ninjutsu básico que nos enseñaban en la academia shinobi p-para encender fogatas" Indico la azulina quien tenía la mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello recogido en una improvisada cola, y un enorme buzo blanco "Kakashi-sama dijo que esta era una misión de clase "C" pero de nivel secreto. U-un fuego bajo es lo que necesitamos para no atraer atención de nadie"

"Ya veo…" Indico Sasuke aceptando la taza humeante con una sonrisa al recordar porque había pensado en la academia "Tú eras una de las pocas alumnas que prestaba realmente atención a ese tipo de datos en la clases del último año que dictaminaba Umino Iruka."

La joven quedo estática por unos segundos no pudiendo creer que Sasuke la hubiese notado en aquellos tiempos. De hecho ella estaba segura que era sumamente invisible en aquel entonces donde solo era manojos de nervios, y demasiado miedosa para todo.

La Hyuga sonrió. El sentir que alguien mínimamente hubiese notado su presencia en aquel entonces le produjo un sentimiento cálido y de confortamiento.

"M-me gustaban las explicaciones de Iruka-sensei. Él e-es un gran profesor, aunque en aquel entonces no supe d-demostrar que realmente aprendía algo en las lecciones" Hinata se sonrojo levemente y miro el fuego que ella misma había conseguido encender con pocas leñas y un jutsu bastante básico de fuego-sin-humo. La mira de ella volvió hacia la azabache, él bebía silenciosamente la taza de té "Usted siempre h-ha sido un excelente alumno Sasuke-san, seguramente usted lo hubiese hecho mucho mejor con su Katon-No-Justus"

El Uchiha ladeo la curvatura de sus labios en una mueca divertida, diciéndole con la mirada _¿Estas coqueteando conmigo Hinata?_ Y la Hyuga pareció captar dicha mirada pues un sonrojo escarlata se formó en sus pómulos y le desvió la mirada de él.

Sin embargo Sasuke sabía que no era así. Hinata no le estaba coqueteando, solo estaba alagándolo algo completamente distinto al coqueteo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

" _Hmp_ , pasando al tema de la misión, tenemos un día por delante para llegar a la aldea de esta mujer… Realmente no entiendo porque justamente nosotros tenemos que cumplir con este fastidio de misión" El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua y le dio una mordida a la brocha "Después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar tsk… Ella es un _fastidio_ "

Mascullo con cierto resentimiento hacia la Haruno, exponiendo un punto del que ni ella ni Kakashi cuando le solicito que fueran a dicha misión pudieron contradecirlo. Había que ser realmente idiota para ir a estar ayudando a alguien que fue la principal responsable de que él no conociera a Itachi y de que Hinata viviera con miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo al niño. Sin mencionar que estuvo engañando y lastimando emocionalmente a Naruto durante todos estos años.

¿Qué persona en su sano juicio querría ayudar a alguien así? Solo el Uzumaki y ahora la mujer que se encontraba acomodando unos mechones de aquel sedoso y lacio cabello índigo…

"Yo vine a esta misión p-porque…" Los perlados ojos de la azulina tomaron un brillo de determinación que pocas veces el moreno delante ella había visto. Una mirada de fortaleza "Porque Sakura-san e-es preciada para mí y-y sé que para ti también Sasuke-san. Ella solo esta confundida" El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo e iba a replicar cuando ella prosiguió "Además que imagine l-lo que sería para Kushina-chan, Naomi-chan y Naruto-kun lo que significaría llevar a-a alguien que pueda ayudar a Sakura-san. Sin duda los haría a los tres muy felices y más en esta fecha que es navidad"

El último poseedor del sharingan no pudo replicar contra aquello. La familia Uzumaki se había desarmado, destruido en eso casi tres meces y ahora su mejor amigo, casi hermano, estaba solo tratando de sobrellevar los problemas sin pedir ya ayuda a nadie más. Naruto no quería ser una carga para sus amigos _"Tsk… Seguramente ese estúpido dobe debe creer que sigo resentido con haberme ocultado la situación de Itachi y Hinata"_ Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo y apretó la brocheta y la ahora taza vacía de té.

"Me pregunto s-si seré capaz de convencer a Maldonado-san d-de venir con nosotros como Tsunade-sama cree…" Pensó Hinata en voz alta obteniendo para su sorpresa una contestación de Sasuke.

"Si no quiere venir por la buenas la traeremos por la malas…" Sentencio el Uchiha "Es lo único que podemos hacer para ayudar al _dobe_ de Naruto y a sus hijas. Así que no te preocupes por tonterías ¿Entendido?" El moreno se ganó un asentimiento y otra de las sonrisas cálidas de Hinata "Ahora centremos no en la información de los documentos, que si mal no recuerdo estaban en tu mochila"

La joven se levantó y trajo con ella el bolso sacando unos pergaminos que el Hokague les había dado para dicha misión, y dejando dentro del bolso un rollo personal para la psiquiatra por parte de Tsunade quien también estuvo en el despacho cuando la misión se les fue encomendada hacia ellos. La Godaime le había indicado a Hinata que ese rollo únicamente se lo diera a Celia en caso de que esta accediera a cooperar _…Contiene información personal de Sakura, no dejes que otra nadie se apodere de esto. Solo si Celia accede. Y por cierto Hinata, gracias por hacer esto por Sakura…_ luego de aquello la Senju se había retirado con una mirada afligida. No era ningún secreto que Tsunade quien quería a la Haruno casi como una hija había salido seriamente perjudicada por el consejo de Konoha cuando se enteraron de que Sakura había robado expedientes del hospital. Toda la presión cayó sobre la antigua Hokague quien era la responsable directa de aquello.

Sasuke no sabía de la existencia de dicho pergamino y Hinata lo veía bastante irrelevante decírselo en aquel momento, además que no creía que al moreno fuera a interesarle, por lo que mantuvo la existencia de dicha carta en secreto.

Cuando el moreno le indico que ruta tomarían mañana y que esperaba que el clima estuviera acorde con ellos (Hinata se lamentó no tener su Byakugan para poder saber la posición de las nubes y adivinar el clima que habría durante el día siguiente) ambos apagaron la fogata, Hinata guardo los intensillos y se dispusieron ir a dormir.

Ingresar a la carpa y acostarse en uno de los sacos de dormir no trajo ningún problema para Sasuke. Él estaba preparado en realidad para dormir a intemperie y soportar perfectamente los climas, pero el manojo de nervios que era Hinata lo estaba empezando a poner imbécil a él.

Hinata estaba tan alejado de su persona que parecía ridículo, la chica se había pegado al lado de una pared y él había quedado con prácticamente toda la carpa para él solo. El Uchiha entendía que debía ser incomodo aún para ella compartir de aquella manera con el único hombre con el que mantuvo relaciones, Sasuke se había enterado por medio de Temari quien comento a viva voz que Hinata nunca había estado en pareja ni con ningún hombre a parte del padre de Itachi. Por algún motivo desconocido para el mismo Sasuke, este se admitió que saber esa información le contento el día.

Pero el que ella se alejara a así de él luego de todo era tan… tan molesto. Y más por el hecho que claramente ella tenía frio. Hinata se podía aguantar el hipar pero no temblar, y aunque estaban casi a oscuras debido a que solamente estaban alumbrados por la leve luz que se colaba por la gruesa tela de la carpa, Sasuke la veía _"Si fuera otra persona ni siquiera se lo ofrecería Tsk… ¿Por qué siempre tiene ella que romper con mi manera de tratar a todos?"_ el moreno se voltio y encaro a la azulina quien le estaba dando la espalda.

No podía dejarla así. No quería dejarla que pasara frio… Sasuke se maldijo internamente antes de hablar.

"Hinata" Llamo el jounin, ella tartamudeo ahora por el frio un _¿S-si?_ Y él, sentándose, estiro su mano hacia la dirección de ella sin mirarle, pero sabiendo debido al ruido de las telas que ella se había girado para hablarle. Hinata era de esas personas que no podía dar la espalda ni mirar por sobre el hombro cuando se le hablaba "Tienes frio y no hemos traído otros acolchados por lo que acércate, un poco de calor corporal te hará dejar de temblar como una hoja. Y no quiero objeciones" Se apresuró a decir sabiendo que la azulina iba a negarse a su pedido.

Pasado unos segundos que le parecieron eternos al moreno la azulina fue lentamente acercándose, más hasta que Sasuke se volvió a acostar completamente teniéndola a ella a unos escasos veinte centímetros fue que él la tomo, con cierta delicadeza por el antebrazo y tiro de ella hasta tenerla hombro contra hombro.

Sasuke iba a sonreír ladinamente e indicar que hacia estaban mejor, pero entonces el débil aliento de ella llego a él y lo trastoco al igual que su agarre sobre aquel frágil brazo que no hacia ningún intento de soltarse. Ella estaba demasiado confiada ahora con él.

"¿S-sasuke-san?" Inquirió la Hyuga buscando la mirada de él entre la leve oscuridad. Sin embargo lo que recibió fue silencio por parte de él. Hinata podía sentir el aliento cálido de él y la cercanía que estaba sus labios de los suyos. No pudo evitar congelarse y sentir que su pulso se aceleraba como le había ocurrido la noche del día anterior.

Ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, el moreno no había medido que cuando la acerco a él el rostro de ella quedo a un palmo del suyo. Esta vez no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, pero también estaba esa molesta moral que le indicaba a Sasuke que no debía tomarla a ella de ese modo _"Fue un error tenerla una vez… Fue un error demasiado perfecto"_ la mano levemente fría de ella se posó en la mejilla de él temblando.

Con ese contacto ella quería decirle que no estaba asustada de él, pero as mismo Hinata no se daba cuenta que aquel contacto era una invitación directa para que él la besara.

Y eso es lo que hizo Sasuke dejando su pensares de lado y tomando, como su personalidad dominante indicaba, lo que él quería. Los labios finos y levemente alargados de él se posaron en lo de ella con suavidad y Hinata dejo escapar el aliento entre sus labios entreabiertos y él la beso.

Era un beso suave que tomo por sorpresa a Hinata quien en un comienzo no contesto a este, y eso trajo a Sasuke a la realidad haciéndole notar la tremenda estupidez que acababa de cometer. Él iba a separarse y aunque no se disculparía, porque él nunca se disculpaba abiertamente, haría como si no pasó nada y se maldeciría internamente. Más en un momento los labios de ella lo siguieron inseguros, torpes y bastante suave para la demanda que él estaba poniendo en su labios.

El beso hizo a Sasuke recordar aquella noche del mes de abril luego de la boda de Naruto, cinco años atras, cuando él tomo la virginidad de la dulce y tímida Hinata Hyuga…

La mano de Sasuke descendió del brazo de ella acariciándola sobre la bolsa de dormir hasta la cadera de la joven. Ella jadeo y el aprovecho aquel momento para intensificar el beso y acceder al interior de la boca de ella. Sasuke abrió los ojos notando que ella se había aferrado a su remera con timidez.

"S-Sasuke" Susurro ella sin el mentado honorifico que a Sasuke siempre le había fastidiado. Queria unicamente que ella dijera su nombre sin ese mentado _san_ de por medio.

Sonrió sin romper el beso, dejando de lado las consecuencias o lo que podía ocurrir en la brevedad, solo concentrándose en besar esos labios que tanta tentacion habían sido para él desde que los probo.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Se q me he tardado (es la 1ra vez desde q empeze a publicar este fics q me tarde una semana en subir la conti) Y eso es xq estoy nuevamente rindiendo finales. Odio los exámenes! Pido disculpas x tardar uwu**

 **Quiero agradecer 1ro a quienes me han pedido q lea unos fics q estuvieron geniales y q contienen escenas lemon (ya les dije q habra lime en este fics) Y como siempre a quienes me agregan a favoritos, me siguen o estan alli leyendome del otro lado del monitor ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Este cap se q era esperado pues es el beso *w* el cual espero q les haya gustado nwn. A quienes me comentaron ;)** Bonezita, Patohf, Jesy (Gomen, gomen, me tarde una semana) Valeria (Me alegra q te gusten. Yo realmente veo a Sasuke y Naruto como grandes padres :D) Hanasaki95, Nanami (Sera uno de muchos ;) lo pometo) Kaary.215 (Oww gracias! Espero q este cap tambien o guste) Anime Love (Si realmente los niños son un amor *u*) Ammy-1497, Hinatacrisis, hana16lyen, Alejandra (De nada Ale-chan!) Guestx5 (Sasuke tiene eso de q lo odias y amas -.-U debe ser xq es Uchiha y nadie puede odiar a los Uchihas :V Y gomen, gomen x tardar pero enserio no quiero desaprovar nada este año) Hime-Dii (Bienvenida a este fics Hime-chan! Estoy leyendo ese grandioso fics con el q comparas a mi pequeño Itachi y la verdad me siento halagada. Gracias! Y con lo de Naruto q perdio la oportunidad no se :/ yo ya hise sufrir mucho al rubio ;w; no quiero q sufra más) Abbi (Gomen, gomen ¡Prometo que pronto habra mucho amor!) Uchiha-Hyuga-Love, Candise-Roth (Estan Kiba, Shika, Gaara, Temari y Naruto para proteger al pequeño Itachi! n-n así q no te preocupes) Cami-san-Uzumaki.

 **Como han superado los 10 cometarios dejo un spoiler: " _...Esto no tiene que significar nada si tu no quieres Hinata..." "...Sasuke-san y-yo..." "...¡Sakura a escapado!..."_**

 **El amor Nami-23!**

 ** _S_** **ayo!**


	21. Capitulo XX

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XX**

Despertó sintiendo que su espacio personal estaba siendo perpetrado. C _ómodamente_ perpetrado.

Abrió los ojos envolviéndose en el embriagador olor dulce de violetas que desprendía el cabello de Hinata, él apretó la cintura de ella recordando en parte que la única vez que compartió una cama con ella la azulina se había retirado tan pronto de él que el calor, la esencia y fragancia de ella se había esfumado como las brisas tibias de abril.

Pero en esta ocasión no estaban en una cama, estaban en dos sacos de dormir diferentes y mantenían sus ropas en su lugar y tampoco estaban en el mes de abril, estaban en pleno diciembre. Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz con la mano que tenía libre y medito que es lo que iba a pasar o hacer _"No tuve que haberme dejado llevar tsk…"_ se maldecía recordando como había caído ante la tentación de besarla, de acariciarla, de querer tenerla de nuevo aunque no habian ido más allá de besos esta vez… Pasar tiempo con Hinata estos últimos meces le había hecho ver que la personalidad de ella era la que él podría llamar como _perfecta._ Le gustaba la Hyuga y ya no únicamente por su cuerpo o esa luz que ella emanaba a su alrededor. Esa luz que lo hacía volveré un completo idiota…

"Tsk…"Chasqueo la lengua ahora sabiendo que la situación entre ambos se iba a poner, probablemente, complicada. Y no tan solo entre él y Hinata, también estaba alguien que se había vuelto sumamente importante en la vida del Uchiha. Alguien por quien él lo arriesgaría todo sin pensarlo.

Y esa pequeña persona era su hijo. El ahora Uchiha Itachi. Ese niño que además de llevar su sangre y la de la azulina, tenía el nombre de su preciado hermano y el carácter de todos los Uchihas que quisieron proteger Konoha…

Hinata se removió entre sus brazos tratando de separarse sutilmente de él sin que le notara. Más el moreno se advirtió entonces que ella estaba despierta, por lo que enderezándose ambos quedaron sentando sin dirigir palabra alguna ni siquiera una mirada en los primeros segundos. Los ojos de ella estaban puestos en el suelo de la campiña que era alumbrada tenuemente por la luz del exterior y él tenía la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada de la carpa. Sin embargo Sasuke no era ningún idiota que quedara con vergüenza o esas boberías, por lo que iba a hablar y explicarle a Hinata que esto no tenía por qué significar algo. Que podían dejar las cosas como habian estado antes y-

"Y-yo…" La azulina trago saliva ruidosamente y levantando la vista del suelo la dirigió al moreno quien la estaba mirando con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros. La joven reunió el valor que con esos años había ganado y mantuvo su mirada fija en el hombre "Yo n-no suelo hacer esto con nadie. L-lo ciento… Yo-"

Sasuke la interrumpió colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras la acariciaba, indicándole sin palabras que se callara y así ella lo hizo. El moreno se quedó mirándole sin esa dureza característica de él, por un segundo bajo sus defensas oscas y se rindió ante la joven que estaba sentada a su lado. Se permitió apreciar por un segundo lo que tal vez _y solo tal vez_ le gustaría tener…

La posibilidad de alguna relación que fuera más allá de las palabras con ella.

Acercándose lentamente hacia los labios entreabiertos de Hinata, la vio vacilar y estar a punto de retroceder su rostro, más la mano de él se mantuvo firme en la mejilla de ella, no dañándola pero si reteniéndola de que escapara de él "Esto no tiene que significar nada si tu no quieres Hinata" Murmuro el Uchiha sintiendo el aliento de ella a una pulgada de lo de él.

Inclinándose y ella accediendo a él y se besaron con suavidad hasta que él volvió a tomar las riendas del roce entre sus labios. Sasuke no era una persona precisamente suave, él era pasional y temerario, por lo que el beso fue exigente, cálido y acorde con él.

Cuando se separaron, nuevamente porque era ella la que necesitaba tomar bocanadas de oxígeno, el Uchiha noto que las mejillas de ella tenían un rubor mayor a la de las otras veces, y ella no le estaba apartando la mirada de él. Sasuke dejo de acariciar la mejilla de ella y descendió su mano hasta la altura del cuello de la polera que ella estaba vistiendo.

Hinata no rechazo el contacto.

"S-Sasuke-san yo… Yo nunca he-he estado en una relación y-y…" La Hyuga trago pesadamente empezando a ponerse realmente nerviosa. Sentía en sus labios la calidez de él y la mano de Sasuke era posesiva, pero suave en su mejilla. Era una caricia sutil pero que podía llegar a hacerla sentir realmente querida y deseada "Y no… no entiendo q-que es lo que usted quiere decir con que yo soy la que debe tomar un significado de… De esto" Hinata perdió la voz y bajo la vista luego de mirarle indicando que se refería a ambos.

Ella sabía que era patético que no pudiera encarar aún a las personas directamente. Ella sabía que le faltara valor… _"D-demo mi valor se fue con Neji-Ni-san"_ se recordó a ella misma mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sasuke suspiro y negó con la cabeza armándose de paciencia.

La vez que ella se entregó a él, ella estaba devastada, sola… _como él._ Naruto se había casado con Sakura y ella solo había podido hacer su mejor esfuerzo para verlo feliz. Y Hinata mentiría si dijera que no le había dolido, pues a ella claramente que le dolió ver a la persona que había querido desde la academia, admirado cuando nadie más lo hacía y contemplado como alguien inalcanzable ser eso… Alguien inalcanzable. _"Porque el dobe siempre estuvo interesado en Sakura tsk…"_ el Uchiha apretó el mentón de ella levantando su cabeza para que volvieran a mirarse.

Fue Itachi el que le devolvió el amor a la Hyuga y consiguió hacer que ella superase al rubio. Algo que al parecer Sakura no pudo ni con el rubio, ni con Kushina, ni con la pequeña Naomi.

"No es necesario que contestes ahora... No te estoy exigiendo nada Hinata" Indico él manteniendo sus negros ojos en los blancos de ella. Unos segundos después donde la azulina no dijo nada más Sasuke decidió dar por terminado la conversación. Tenían una misión que completar "Ahora andando que ya ha amanecido y tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la Aldea de la Tierra, _tsk_ … No termino de entender porque tenemos nosotros dos que venir a esta misión fastidiosa"

Hinata agradeció que el moreno cambiara el tema de conversación ya que realmente habida empezado a ponerse incomoda. Cuando iba a incorporarse para salir de la tienda de campiña, Sasuke le extendió la mano y fue aquel detalle el que tal vez hizo que pensar en una relación con Sasuke…

 _Tal vez podía funcionar._

.

.

No quería estar aquí, pero sabía que era por el bien de lo demás y el de ella que debía permanecer en aquella camilla blanca. Había recuperado un poco más de peso y su cabello se estaba mejorando gracias a los tratamientos y cuidados que Ino, Shizune y Tsunade se habian tomado con ella.

Aunque aquello no hacía que Sakura se sintiera menos sentía mal de lo que se sentía. En múltiples ocasiones se encontró a ella misma llorando como una imbécil. Porque si, eso es lo que ella se consideraba a estas alturas una imbécil que puso en peligro la vida de su pequeña hija Naomi, una imbécil que destruyo su familia y que probablemente había perdido el amor de su primogénita Kushina.

Escucho la puerta abriéndose Naruto volvía a retirarse dejándola sola.

"Volveré mañana por la tarde... Sakura. Tu descansa ¿Si?" Indico el rubio sin voltear su mirada hacia la mujer de cabellos rosas que lo había ignorado desde el momento que él empezó a tratar de hablar algo que fuera más allá de sus dos hijas. De algo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

La puerta se cerró tras el silencio de ella.

"Nos veremos mañana, Naruto… Cuídate y cuídalas" Murmuro apretando sus puños en la sabanas. Sabiendo que él no sabía que cada vez que se iba le miraba hacia la puerta y maldecía a su tozudez por no decírselo, por no hablarle y hacerle saber que estaba arrepentida.

La Haruno era consciente de que estaba perdiendo el amor del hombre que siempre estuvo allí para ella y aunque ella lo maltratara, lo lastimara de las peores formas… Naruto Uzumaki siempre estaría allí cuando ella lo necesito. Se sentía miserable porque siempre que lo hería a él era cuando se daba cuenta de lo importante que él significaba para ella.

Los verdosos ojos de la mujer viajaron hacía la ventana donde la nieve blanca caía indicándole que pronto seria navidad y que en esta ocasión probablemente su primogénita no vendría corriendo hasta ella para pedirle que hicieran hombres de nieve…. Pasado unos minutos vio atravesó de la ventana salir a Naruto con la pequeña colorada que como el padre estaba envuelto en ropa de inviernos bastante coloridas. Su pequeña hija había ido a visitarla pero como siempre la niña no había querido entrar a la habitación a hablar con ella.

" _Tampoco es como si podríamos hablar de muchas cosas… Ella debe odiarme"_ Haruno volvió su vista a sus manos, sus puños se habian puesto blancos de tanto apretar las sabanas. Esto debía de haber sido algún tipo de karma por todo el daño que ella les hizo a sus padres durante su niñez y adolescencia.

Los señores Harunos fueron excelentes padres a los cuales ella, como a Naruto, solo sabia apreciarlos cuando estaba a punto de perderlos.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser así?…No quiero ser así" Acurruco sus piernas a la altura de su pecho "No quiero herir a las personas que me quieren" Susurro sintiendo las lágrimas caer nuevamente por su mejillas. El rostro de Hinata e Itachi sonriéndole, confiando en ella le hicieron soltar un leve jipido de dolor.

Sakura se definía a ella misma ahora como lo que creía que era _una mala persona._

Más en ese momento pasaron dos enfermeras hablando por el pasillo... Sakura les reconoció el timbre de voz como las chunins que estaban preparándose para volverse doctoras y estaban bajo el cuidado de Shizune, una de ellas era Moegi.

"¿Qué Hinata-san y Sasuke-san han ido a una misión en conjunto? Pero yo pensé que Hinata-san como se había retirado de servicio tras tener a su hijo no volvería a estar activa y-…"

"No seas lenta Tsuru" Corrigió Moegi "Una kunoichi siempre puede volver a servicio activo si lo desea o el Hokague se lo pide. Y por lo que Udon-kun me comento era una misión muy importante que solo ella y Sasuke-san podían hacer en conjunto… Creo que iban a la aldea de la Tierra o algo así"

"Wow…" Exclamo la otra chunin-medica "Esa es una aldea civil ¿No?"

Sakura quedo rígida. Las lágrimas dejaron de descender de su rostro y una furia empezó a carcomerla por dentro empequeñeciendo el dolor y tomando el control de sus acciones ¿Que Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos? Eso tenía que ser una mentira ¿No? El Uchiha hacia misiones únicamente en solitario o con escuadrones ambu y-… " _Hinata… ella no dejaría a Itachi solo. Eso tiene que ser una mentira una tontería, una sandez una…"_ los pensamientos de Sakura se detuvieron ¿Y si Hinata ahora estaba interesada en Sasuke? ¿Y si Hinata había descubierto aquello que ella con sus mentiras trato de que no viera, ósea el lado _bueno_ y amable de Sasuke?

Sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama, ignorando su estado delicado y que ni siquiera había hecho la rehabilitación para empezar a caminar, y abriendo la bolsa de ropa que su madre le trajo hace como un mes, utilizando su fuerza de voluntad se vistió y dejo de lado la bata del hospital.

Segundos después abrió la ventana del hospital y salto del quinto piso donde sabía que estaba y callo en cuclillas en el patio del sanatorio. La nieve la recibió como una fría enemiga, más la Haruno no se detuvo y tampoco lo hizo cuando Ino grito su nombre.

Sakura corrió sabiendo que tratarían de detenerla, pero ella tenía que ir a por-…

En ese mismo momento Ino quien venía con una bandeja de almuerzo para Sakura quedo congelada al ver el cabello de la rosada saltando hacía el exterior helado. La Yamanaka pensado lo peor, pensando que la peli-rosa iba a suicidarse, dejo caer la bandeja con un cuenco de sopa de mizo, arroz y una jarra de jugo y corrió a retener a Sakura pero su mano no llego a atraparla.

"¡Sakura!" Grito Ino viendo caer a su amiga hacia la nieve. Más la Haruno era una Jounin y aunque hubiese dejado el servicio shinobi hace un año parecía seguir siendo igual de capaz que siempre por lo que no se lastimo. La rubia vio salir corriendo a su amiga a una velocidad que difícilmente conseguiría alcanzarle. Sakura siempre había sido rápida… Ino saco su móvil y llamo de inmediato al Uzumaki "Escucha Naruto ¡Sakura escapo del hospital! Si te apuras puedes darle alcance… Se está dirigiendo para la avenida central creo que va a por -…"

.

.

.

Sasuke suspiro y miro con fastidio el mapa de la aldea.

Habian llegado en el mediodía y ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, estaba a punto de oscurecer más estaban estancados, la casa de la psiquiatra no estaba registrada en ninguna parte y aunque los aldeanos conocían perfectamente el apellido Maldonado pues era un apellido por empezar extranjero y el oficio de dicha mujer y hombre que rondaban en sus treinta a cuarenta años y que respondían al apellido, eran bastante bien conocido entre los ciudadanos.

Cerro el mapa con fastidio y paso a sacar un aparato que guiaba por ondas satelitales, un GPS. La nueva tecnología no le sentaba para nada a Sasuke y se había visto bastante incomodo de tener que usar aquello para rastrear a posiciones y lugares. Pero como capitán Ambu y con la inteligencia que siempre le caracterizo él era bastante capaz de manejar dicho aparato.

La azulina se envolvió en su bufanda y miro de soslayo al Uchiha quien no dejaba de bufar. Una sonrisa tierna se posó en las facciones de ella al ver que él estaba usando la bufanda que le había tejido con el logo Uchiha oculto… Ambos habian tenido que sacarse todo lo que les representaba como Shinobi cuando ingresaron a la aldea la cual era estrictamente de civiles.

"Ni siquiera el alcalde de esta ciudad nos quiere brindar información de esta mujer tsk… Y lo peor del caso es que parece no ser la única con el apellido extranjero" Se quejó el moreno no pudiendo evitar su fastidio.

"K-Kakashi-sama y Tsunade-sama dijeron que sería d-difícil dar con el paradero de Maldonado-san" Indico Hinata quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Sasuke quien estaba parado alzo una ceja como diciéndole _¿Y saber eso ahora de que nos sirve?_ La azulina volvió a hablar sin dejar de mirar los papeles que leía ya con la luz del faro que alumbraba a su lado "Tal vez… Tal vez deberíamos ir tocando puerta por puerta y entre hoy y mañana tal vez podamos en-…"

"No haremos tal cosa" La corto el moreno "Si las personas que están transitando las calles no han querido decirnos nada mucho menos lo harán otros… Hmp. Esto es fastidioso"

El Uchiha no iba admitirlo pero él prefería volver a pelear contra Kaguya, Madara y los cuatro Kages juntos antes de ir tocando puerta por puerta para encontrar a la mujer de la fotografía que sostenía Hinata en sus manos. La azulina asintió sin levantar la vista de los papeles, era una idea ridícula pero...

¿De qué otra manera podían encontrar a la psiquiatra?

Se sabía demasiado poco de esta mujer en los informes. Lo único que era claro es que ella no tiene ninguna conexión sanguínea ni ascendiente de Shinobi, es de carácter temperamental y una mujer físicamente de cabellos ébanos, ojos ambarinos, delgada, alta y que responde al nombre de Celia. Y sin agraviar que es una de las _amigas_ de Tsunade. La Senju les brindo información de que es extranjera, una occidental. Algo peculiar pero nada que no se hubiese visto en los últimos cinco años después de la cuarta guerra shinobi.

La mayoría de las nuevas y grandes empresas venían desde el otro lado del mundo.

"D-deberíamos ir a preguntar por las otros hospitales y-y centros clínicos ¿No?…" Indico Hinata incorporándose del asiento mientras tomaba el GPS que estaba en la muñeca izquierda de Sasuke mostrando un heliograma con un mapa más actual de la Aldea de la Tierra "T-todavía no hemos recorrido la parte rural de la ciudad. Y-y hay un hospital a las afuera… Tal vez este sea el centro clinico"

El moreno sintió un cosquilleo cuando la mano suave de ella, la cual no vestía los guantes toco con el antebrazo desnudo de él. Más el Uchiha ignoro su deseo de tomar los labios de ella de nuevo y callarla con los propios. La relación entre ambos había quedado bastante estable y para nada incomoda luego de los roces de la noche y la mañana, pero él no iba a tentar su suerte.

No iba a espantar a la Hyuga.

"La verdad es que no se ve como centros clínicos los hospitales que hemos recorrido ya" Alego él quien le dedico una sonrisa de lado "¿Porque no dijiste antes sobre buscar en las áreas rurales?"

La joven se sonrojo hasta la punta de la raíces y volvió a depararse de Sasuke mientras guardaba los papeles en la mochila. Murmurando entre tartamudeos algo que se escuchó como "U-usted había dicho q-que debíamos preguntar a los alrededores y-y yo no quería contradecirle"

Hinata podía no ser un ninja brillante en ataque pero era bastante deductiva y al parecer cuando tenía confianza en la persona que estaba en su lado dejaba salir sus opiniones. Al Uchiha le agrado saber que había ganado cierta confianza de ella.

"Para la próxima si tienes una idea solo dila. En esta misión no hay un líder y creo que te he dicho que no muerdo" Reprendió el moreno quien volvió su vista hacia el frente de la plaza.

Habian algunas parejas y personas sentadas, caminando y otras hablando por teléfonos. Todos conversando cómodamente y sin reparar en ellos. Las calles estaban transitadas y se podía observar uno que otro de esos _vehículos_ de cuatro ruedas urbanos que funcionaban a base de petróleo y que venían de naciones como esta donde no había formación Shinobi. Más la atención de Sasuke se posó específicamente en un rubio de ojos ambarinos que debía rondar en la edad de Kushina o más grande. El niño venía con un paso fijo hacía ellos.

El _mocoso_ vestía un poleron blanco y unos pantalones vaqueros. Era un niño de tez clara, pecoso y con un peinado bastante similar al de Naruto cuando tenía doce años, aunque el niño contaba con dos mechones de cabello que caían por el lado de su rostro.

"Disculpen" Llamo el niño deteniéndose a un par de metros de la banca central donde estaban ambos. El pequeño llevaba unas bolsas del mercado "Los dueños de la tiendas me han indico que ustedes son una pareja civil, recién casada, que busca a la psiquiatra Maldonado ¿Es así?"

Hinata quien acababa de terminar de guardar los documentos con sumo cuidado y prolijidad en su mochila, pues eran documentos que el sexto y la quinta Hokague habian confiado en sus manos, paso a sentir. Más sus mejillas ardienron cuando se dio cuenta que acaban de llamarlos "¿R-recién c-casados?"

Tartamudeo la azulina mirando a Sasuke. Ninguno de ellos dos habian dicho que eran casados ni que tenían ninguna clase de relación. De hecho hasta se habian sacado las bandas shinobis al ingresar a la aldea y se habian presentado únicamente como forasteros.

Tsunade les había indicado que Celia era una mujer como ella en el pasado. Si sabía que shinobis la andaban buscando desaparecería del radar. Aunque claro no era por motivos como la Senju quien tuvo deudas con todas las naciones…

"Y ¿Tu eres?" Indico el Uchiha quien no corrigió al rubio y por lo contrario se lo quedo mirando analizándolo. El niño no contesto, pareciendo embobado mirando los ojos blanquecinos de Hinata. Sasuke decidió insistir sabiendo que el niño podía darse cuenta de que los ojos de Hinata pertenecían a la conocida familia Shinobi Hyuga "¿Quién eres niño?"

La azulina se posiciono al lado de Sasuke y le brindo una sonrisa conciliadora al pequeño rubio quien quedo intimidado por el ceño fruncido del adulto. La sonrisa amable de la mujer pareció ser lo suficientemente dulce como para sacar al pequeño pecoso rubio de su distracción.

"Perdón" El niño realizo una leve inclinación de cabeza "Tengo prohibido dar mi información personal a extraños por precaución de que sean shinobis encubiertos" El Uchiha arqueo una ceja y Hinata dejo de sonreír, era un niño muy precavido y bien educado, debía tener unos excelentes padres pero… Ellos eran shinobis "Por lo que voy a tener que esperar que me contesten si son los civiles recién casados de quienes se han estado hablando desde hace un par de horas… Si no lo son disculpen mi intromisión"

Los ambarinos ojos del niño volvieron la atención hacia los adultos. Era solo un niño rubio y con pecas que se notaba que no había nada que pudiera ocasionarles. Más esto era una misión, y en las misiones se debe cumplir con las reglas que impone el Hokague y una de ellas era no decir que eran ninjas.

Hinata se sintió fatal de mentirle al pequeño, pero ellos no iban a hacerle nada al niño asi que ¿No habia problemas en decirle que no lo eran, verdad?

"Sí, somos nosotros los civiles que has escuchado" Contesto Sasuke bufando ante lo descuidado y confiado que era el niño… "¿Tienes información del paradero de la psiquiatra?"

"¿Tu eres un niño de esta ciudad?" Inquirió Hinata acercándose hasta el rubio quien asintió a la pregunta de la mujer e ignoro a la de Sasuke.

"Soy Maldonado _Minato_ , el hijo del científico Maldonado Mako y la psiquiatra Maldonado Celia" El niño volvió a hacer otra corta reverencia "Mi madre estará encantada de ayudarles, síganme por favor mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí…"

Sasuke y Hinata intercambiaron miradas ¡¿En qué parte del informe decía que la psiquiatra tenía un hijo?! Bueno eso no importaba… Pues después de seis horas de búsqueda habian encontrado alguien que los llevaría al paradero su objetivo.

.

.

.

Itachi se encontraba preparando galletas con la pequeña Karura en la cocina de la vieja tienda de pasteles de su madre. Temari se había mostrado bastante emocionada de atender la tienda y de poder hacer algo aparte de ser un a _ma de casa._ No es que la rubia tuviera algo en contra de las amas de casa, para nada… Pero es que la vida sedentaria y tranquila no era para ella.

Esperaba que su pequeña primogénita y su futuro hijo o hija. En ese momento sonó la campanita de la tienda, la cual tomo por sorpresa a la rubia quien estaba ojeando una revista de moda que Karui le había dejado luego de pasar con Chochou a comprar algo para la merienda.

"Estamos por cerrar enseguida y ya no quedan los pasteles de…" Temari poso su vista en la joven que acababa de abrir la puerta. Los verdosos ojos de la esposa de Shikamaru se congelaron en la delgada figura que estaba allí respirando entrecortadamente demostrando haber corrido con desesperación hasta ellos "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Musito la rubia de cuatro coletas desconfiando de la persona que tenía delante. Aunque Hinata confiara en _ella,_ Temari no lo haría, después de todo quien estaba delante de ella era… En ese momento salieron ambos morenos de la trastienda que hacia de cocina.

"¡Oka-chan, oka-chan mira las galletas que hice con Ita-kun! ¡Ita-kun es genial!" Indico una pequeña morena que venia vistiendo un tierno delantal de cocina y de un pequeño moreno que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.

Siempre que Karura le alababa Itachi terminaba como su madre. Rojo como un tomate. Más la atención de ambos morenos fue hasta la puerta que estaba abierta de la tienda y por donde ingresaba el frió del exterior. En la puerta estaba...

"Vine a visitar a mi sobrino… Sé que mi hermana se encuentra fuera de misión y quería asegurarme que estuviera bien " Indico Hanabi Hyuga mirando al pequeño azabache quien no espero mucho para ir a saludar a aquella tía que veía muy debes en cuando... De hecho él no la veía desde hace casi tres meces.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Al fin termine de corregir este cap el cual espero q les guste :V quería q los sentimientos de Sasuki y Hina-chan empiecen a notarse!**

 **Alguien me dijo q el nombre de Celia Maldonado quedaba muy colgado (y tiene razón) Gomen, no me di cuenta en el momento. Espero q con la breve explicacion se entienda algo xD (x eso es q me tarde en subir este cap) El personaje de x si es secundario (de hecho Minato-kun es el importante ahi *-*) Queria aclarar eso y un pequeño spoiler es q si. La psiquiatra va a ayudar a que nuestra pareja SasuHina se una de una vez _aswsawasawsa!_ **

**Gracias x los seguimientos nwn, favoritos, y comentiarios amigos! Sepan q aprecio mucho el q esten apoyandome del otro lado ;w;** Candy Roth (¿Donde estara Sakura :O? No sé, nose xD) Vyani (Tranqui, yo tambien estoy con la esc a full y ya me llevo NATURALES ;w; ¡Te deseo suerte en la esc!) Patohf, Guest (Haha... -.-U desaprobe Naturales. Pero gracias x los animos!) Nanami (Tus pensamientos son correctos Nana-chan! Pienso hacer q la psiquiatra haga q nuestra pareja se vuelva más cercana _fufufufu_ ) Tres (¿Dos besos? xD) Hinatacrisis, Ammy-1497, Hanasaki95, Abbi (xD claro q si!) Bonezita, Alejandra (xD hahaha todos querian el beso!) Guest (xD si Naruto es un Dobe, pero no vamos a hacerlo sufrir más nwn! Lo prometo) Fega (Gracias! La verdad es q me averguenzo mucho de lo q escribo xD y soy muy indesiza a veces si subir o no xq no lo considero bueno... Es lindo saber q hay personas q le gusta como escribo nwn ¡Muchas gracias!) ChibiLeBaSi, Kaary.215 (Hina tiene q pensarlo nwn ella nunca a estado con nadie y uwu...) **Muchas gracias amigos x sus comentarios! Los adoro *-***

 **Como fueron más de 10 comentarios dejo un spoiler del siguiente cap: _"...No sabia que eran shinobis madre. Lo ciento..." "... ¿Han visto la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes? Principalmente de usted Uchiha, parece apunto de lanzarse sobre ella..." "...Asi que estabas aqui Sakura..." "...Queria conocerla..."_**

 **Sayo amigos! Os ama Nami-23**


	22. Capitulo XXI

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XXI**

El niño de cabellos rubios, pecas y ojos ambarinos los llevo hasta una zona bastante alejada del resto de la aldea. Curiosamente los llevo hasta un área de la aldea que parecía ser como el complejo de un viejo y extinto clan, solo que un complejo abandonado como el de los Uchiha en Konoha.

La noche helada le daba el aspecto lúgubre al solitario lugar y las antiguas casa con el símbolo de un rayo en algunos escudos parecían indicar la procedencia de un relámpago _amarillo._

"Sé que la zona no es muy agradable, pero es segura. He vivido aquí desde que nací y la gendarmería siempre está presente si se la necesita" Indico el menor mirando sobre su hombro hacia los dos adultos quienes iban tras de él. Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudar al niño a llevar un par de bolsas del recado y Minato demostró ser demasiado confiado al aceptar. Era un niño que no tenía maldad "Mi casa está al final de esta calle. Tenemos calefactores dentro por lo que espero que se sentirán más cómodos cuando lleguemos."

Informo el rubio tratando de dar ánimos a los _´civiles´_ que él creía que estaba invitando a su casa.

No era la primera vez para él traer futuros pacientes de su madre a casa, de hecho con su padre quienes eran los que más tiempo estaban en la ciudad o paseando por los alrededores de la Aldea de La Tierra, era bastante normal toparse con antiguos o actuales pacientes que trataba la Maldonado.

El Uchiha le dio una mirada a la Hyuga indicándole sin palabras que cuando ingresaran al hogar ella se mantuviera alerta. La azulina asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaron caminando a un metro por detrás del menor.

 _"Sasuke-san a dé a ver notado algo ¿E-Extraño?"_ medito Hinata no muy segura mientras miraba aleatoriamente a los alrededores del lugar.

"¿O-ocurre algo?" Inquirió ella en dirección al moreno.

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua y negó. Él estaba preocupado porque en la misión especificaron que necesitarían del carácter de Hinata… _"Tsk… Esto va a ser más molesto"_ Los ónix ojos de él se posaron en la nuca del rubio y luego en Hinata ¿Qué clase de carácter _particular_ tenía la Maldonado?

El pequeño rubio se detuvo frente a una casa que desentonaba con el resto de las otras muchas abandonadas. Está morada estaba cuidada y aparte era bastante moderna consistiendo en una casa blanca con ventanales de vidrio que dejaban ver luz en el interior, donde unas escalera color manteca conducían a un segundo piso que se encontraba completamente en oscuras. La puerta principal era de roble y parecía bastante pesada aunque el niño estaba abriéndola con notoria facilidad.

En la mano del menor había un juego de llaves.

"Pasen por favor" Indico el niño con una sonrisa.

Los shinobis infiltrados asintieron al pedido del niño e ingresaron. "Permiso" Musitaron al unísono. Hinata por educación y Sasuke por molestia…

El hall de aquella casa conducía directo hacia las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso el cual se encontraba iluminado tenuemente por la luz del hall y el pasillo. La casa era grande eso nadie lo discutía. El niño no se sacó los zapatos por lo que los adultos tampoco se descalzaron, aparentemente esta familia tenía tendencias _occidentales_

"Mi madre no estaba cuando salí. Pero ella ha de llegar a las nueve después de su trabajo de turno en el hospital… Espero que no les moleste esperar" El pequeño rubio se mordió el labio inferior como un acto reflejo. El moreno bufo ante aquella nueva información. Él no quería _esperar_ , él quería terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible, no esperar a una vieja-loquera amiga de Tsunade Senju.

"N-no es una molestia. Esperaremos" Alego Hinata con una mirada amable. Los blanquecinos ojos se posaron en el Uchiha quien asintió aquello cruzándose de brazos, no podía negarse a la mirada pura de ella cuando tenía razón "Por cierto Minato- _kun_ es muy amable que nos hayas traído aquí. Muchas gracias, s-sin ti hubiésemos estados perdidos"

Indico Hinata haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. El niño ladeo el rostro para el lado derecho no muy seguro de entender porque la mujer acababa de inclinar su cabeza ante él pero amplio su sonrisa y asintió. Algunos de los pacientes o clientes extranjeros que atendía su madre solían hacer esa misma muestra que él tomaba como un agradecimiento.

"Iré a decirle a mi padre que están aquí" El rubio señalo hacia el final del pasillo donde una luz blanca alumbraba el interior de un pasillo que parecía conducir a la cocina "Dejen sus cosas si gustan en este closet y esperen en el living, por favor. Enseguida traeré algo caliente para que tomen" El niño tomo las bolsas que cargaba Hinata y paso al interior del pasillo donde se escuchó la voz de un hombre adulto y la del niño "Papá, estoy en casa. Vine con…"

La azulina siguió a Sasuke quien se adentró hacia la sala que el menor les había indicado.

Era una habitación bastante similar a los livings que ellos estaba acostumbrados a ver, con la excepción de que el piso continuaba siendo de cerámico y las paredes estaban adornadas en lugar con certificados académicos y un aparato negro inmenso que debía ser un televisor aunque demasiado delgado a comparación de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a reconocer... La mirada de él se posó en el nombre de la psiquiatra y de un tal bioquímico _Maco N. de Maldonado._ El nombre de ese sujeto aparecía en varios de esos certificados y premios.

"¿N. de Maldonado? ¿El esposo lleva el apellido de la mujer…?" Menciono lo suficientemente bajo el Uchiha como para que la Hyuga no le escuchara. Aquí había algo que no le cerraba al moreno.

Hinata opto por tomar asiento en uno de los sillones tratando de pensar con claridad. Ella estaba bastante nerviosa por lo ocurrido recientemente, por saber que pronto estarían frente a la única persona que podría ayudar a Sakura y por… Por no ver a su pequeño desde hace más de dos días. La joven decidió sacudir esos pensamientos de ella y poner su atención en otra cosa… Inevitablemente se encontró mirando a Sasuke quien estaba agarrando un cuadro con una fotografía y arqueaba una de sus delgadas cejas ante lo extraño que le parecía la imagen que estaba viendo.

La expresión del Uchiha era extrañamente linda y le ocasiono cierta gracia a la joven. Le hizo acordar a su pequeño cuando ponía muecas de que algo le resultaba _raro_ o que no entendía _"Sasuke-san y Itachi se parecen tanto"_ se dijo una voz en la cabeza de la Hyuga.

Hinata rio suavemente llevando inmediatamente una de sus blancas manos hacía sus labios.

El moreno observo el cuadro donde un hombre similar al yondaime (y a Naruto), oxease rubio de ojos celestes y con pecas, se encontraba sentado en una silla mecedora con un delantal rosa y cargando en su regazo a un niño que supuso que sería el niño que los trajo hasta aquí, oxease Minato. Al lado del hombre se encontraba una mujer delgada vestida con traje formal como si acabara de volver del trabajo. La mujer llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una cola alta y una mirada ambarina desafiante, obviamente era Celia Maldonado y ese cuadro debía de ser una foto familiar aunque…. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que supo disimular bastante bien _"Es como si se hubiesen invertido los roles en esta familia"_ Dejo el cuadro de donde lo había alzado.

En ese momento Sasuke escucho la leve risa de Hinata quien le estaba mirando a él fijamente.

"Hm… ¿Te estas riendo de mi Hinata?" Cuestiono el moreno con el ceño frunció, más al ver como ella perdía el aliento y se ponía completamente roja de la pena por ser descubierta él sonrió y empezando a caminar hasta quedar a un pie de ella quien por instinto retrocedió en el sillón de una persona hasta chocar su espalda contra el respaldo "¿Ah Hinata? Estoy esperando una contestación ¿Te estabas riendo de mí?"

El moreno se inclinó colocando ambas manos a los costados del respaldo del sillón acorralando a la Hyuga y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. El sonrojo en Hinata se intensifico así como la sonrisa de él. A Sasuke le encantaba acorralarla, aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta jamás.

"Y-yo no estaba burlándome de usted Sasuke-san. Y-yo solo…" La azulina se removió incomoda y las palabras y hechos ocurridos la noche anterior donde se dieron besos para nada castos y donde él le dijo en la mañana que esto solo ´significaba´ lo que ella quería que significaran hicieron que se pusiera sumamente nerviosa e incómoda. La Hyuga volvió su vista a él "Yo solo p-pensaba que usted e Itachi t-tienen muchas cosas en común… Usted es lindo c-cuando deja a su rostro p-poner expresiones"

Ella se perdió en los ónix ojos de él y Sasuke quedo en silencio por unos breves segundos. Esa no era la respuesta que había esperando de Hinata, de hecho esa respuesta él no la había esperado de nadie más que de su difunta madre o hermano quienes siempre le dijeron que debía ser más _expresivo._ La sonrisa ladina del Uchiha desapareció y en su lugar una sincera se extendió por la comisura de sus labios.

Acababa de decirle que él se parecía a Itachi. A su hijo…

"¿Eh…? ¿Disculpen?" Indico la voz de un adulto que se encontraba parado en el marco del living llevando una bandeja con lo que parecían bebidas calientes y un paquete de galletas. Sasuke y Hinata inmediatamente se separaron y miraron a dicho adulto alto, pecoso y rubio "Mi nombre es Mako. Soy el padre de Minato, él me ha dicho que se encontró con ustedes en la plaza central de la aldea y que están buscando a mi esposa. Ella todavía no ha llegado del trabajo. No sé si quieren un poco de té de canela y galletas para recuperar un poco del clima de afuera. Aquí adentro tenemos _calefactores_ "

El hombre pecoso se acercó hasta la mesa del living donde dejo la charola que venía cargando. Demás está decir que el hombre rubio y con semejanzas al 4to Hokague de Konoha tenía puesto un delantal con el mismo estereotipo afeminado de diseño que el de la foto y vestía unos pantalones de jeans sueltos.

"Muchas gracias, pero no se hubiera m-molestado" Alego inmediatamente la azulina poniendo se dé pie y realizando un saludo respetuoso hacía el rubio quien debía rondar por la edad de Kakashi.

"No para nada. No es una molestia" Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa. En ese momento ingreso Minato al living y se posiciono al lado de su padre "Mi esposa adora a sus pacientes y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos es ser un anfitrión"

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja ante la sonrisa y gestos tan s _uaves_ del tipo… El azabache se cruzó de brazos y vio con la misma desconfianza que había visto en Minato hace un momento cuando se lo toparon en la plaza. O estos tipos eran demasiado confiados o había algo más…

"¿Mako N. de Maldonado?" Inquirió secamente Sasuke. Había algo en ese nombre que no le cerraba.

"Mako Maldonado, no suelo usar mi apellido desde hace diez años cuando me case con mi esposa. Por cierto ¿Ustedes son?..." El rubio dudo unos segundos mirando a Minato quien habia pasado a tomar el equipaje de la pareja y guardarla en el closet "Sepan disculparnos, pero mi hijo solo me dijo que eran una pareja de casados civiles, demo… Aún no se sus nombres"

Hinata acepto la mano del hombre a diferencia del Uchiha quien no podía creer que aquel rubio realmente fuera igual de confiado que el niño. Eran como ver una versión de Naruto potenciado a lo idiota pero quitando lo imbécil " Soy Hinata y él es Sasuke. Es un placer conocerlo Mako-san"

"El placer es mío Hinata" Le devolvió el gesto el rubio quien solto inmediatamente la mano de Hinata al ver como el Uchiha estaba mirando aquel gesto tan simple que era tomarse las manos como si estuviera dispuesto a golpear al rubio por ello.

"No queremos abusar de su hospitalidad Mako-san, por lo que ¿S-sabe si Maldonado-san va a tardarse d-demaciado en volver? Tal vez nos convenga venir mañana y-…"

Un rubor rosa se formó en las mejillas de la azulina y el hombre ladeo el rostro pareciendo meditar un segundo su respuesta "Mi mujer no ha de tardar en llegar. Ella por generalmente suele volver a esta hora a casa al menos que le surja un contratiempo, de ser así solo se tardar unos minutos más"

Efectivamente, padre como hijo parecían ser dos personas demasiado amables y confiadas para su propio bien. Esto indicaba a Sasuke que la Maldonado debía ser el terror mismo… Pues había sido ridículamente fácil encontrarlos para lo que les habian advertido Hatake y la Senju. Aunque ellos dijeron que lo que principalmente iba a costarle era convencer a la psiquiatra de que atienda a Sakura.

"¿Por qué en los informes que nos dieron para encontrar a psiquiatra Maldonado no aparece el patrón de que ella este casada, o que tiene hijos?" Hablo Sasuke nuevamente con un tono receloso omitiendo decir que esto era realmente una misión para ellos y que los datos que habian conseguidos eran confidenciales y seguros.

Mucho más que las palabras de dos rubios pecosos con un parecido ridículo al Yondaime y que eran demasiado amables y confiados.

"Lo que pasa es que mi padre tomo el apellido de mi madre" Indico Minato orgulloso al decir aquello "Y por las zonas más tradicionales de las aldeas vecinas no está legalizado aún el que los hombres tomen los apellidos de sus esposas. Mucho menos si el apellido es occidental como el de mi mamá"

"Minato" Regaño con suavidad Mako "No debes contestar preguntas que no son dirigidas para ti hijo. Eso es ser grosero"

"Lo lamento pá"

El Uchiha tuvo un tic en la ceja y decidió no preguntar nada más. Esta familia era una de las más raras que hubiese conocido y él había conocido demasiado familias raras a lo largo de sus viajes… Agradecía que Hinata e Itachi fueran normales _"¡Un momento Uchiha!"_ se sermoneo mentalmente Sasuke _"Acabo de afirmar que Hinata e Itachi son mi…"_

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa se escuchó abriéndose y la voz de una mujer que aparentemente estaba cansada y molesta ingreso en la casa llamando a los dos rubios quienes se hicieron a ún costado para que la morena los viera que estaban en el living y con v _isitas._

"Cariño, cielo" Saludo la psiquiatra caminando hacia su familia "Disculpen que llegara más tarde de lo previsto hoy, pero es que unos ninjas de Konoha pasaron por el hospital buscándome y tuve que pasar mis turnos de trabajo hacia la clínica rural del otro lado de la -…" Los ambarinos ojos de la morena que vestía un traje formal constituido en camisa blanca ceñida y pantalones marrones levemente sueltos con botas negras se quedó mirando hacía los intrusos. Obviamente los reconoció como los shinobis "¡¿Qué _mierda_ hacen los malditos ninjas en mi casa?!"

Inquirió con notorio enojo la mujer y aunque sus pregunta estaba dirigía tanto para Sasuke, quien la fulmino con la mirada, como para Hinata, la azulina dio un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose intimidada esos ojos eran como ver a una serpiente (como los ojos de Orochimaru) era bastante evidente que la Celia estaba mirando peor que peor al Uchiha como si quisiera prenderle fuego.

Uno de los datos importantes del informe de la Maldonado es que Celia aborrecía a los shinobis hombres.

"Tsk…" Chasqueo la lengua el último poseedor del Sharingan. Sasuke decidido a acabar con esto sin salir con ningún dolor de cabeza por lo que activo inmediatamente su doujutsu. Se llevarían a la psiquiatra metida en un genjutsu y punto final…

.

.

.

En la pastelería de Konoha, la cual estaba siendo atendida por la esposa de Shikamaru Nara, Temari se encontraba manteniendo una comunicación en privado con Hanabi Hyuga en la tienda (habian puesto cartel de cerrado por cinco minutos) La rubia de coletas y con tres meces de embarazo dejo bastante en claro que no confiaría la seguridad de Itachi en manos de ningún bastardo de ojos blancos.

"No voy a permitir que pases tiempo a solas con Itachi. Ya demasiado daño le han traído ustedes los Hyugas a Hinata y al niño en sus vidas"

Hanabi asintió aquello y le dijo a la Nara que hacía bastante bien en no confiar en ningún Hyuga cuando se trataba de sobrino. Pero que ella solamente había venido a ver como estaba él por lo que con ella podía bajar la guardia. La ex-Sabaku No se cruzó de brazos bajo su busto mediano y claramente se negó a bajar la guardia. Los Hyugas habian hecho pasar ciento de penurias a Hinata y al niño como para dejar que Itachi pasara tiempo a solas con la hermana de Hinata… Nunca sabía conque podían salir los Hyugas.

Pero siempre sería algo malo.

"Es bueno ver que mi One-san ha conseguido una amiga que se preocupen por el bienestar de ella y de su hijo… Gracias por estar al lado de mi hermana"

Temari pestañeo confundida ante aquel comentario que había salido de la nada por parte de Hanabi. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a la rubia jamás hubiese esperado que le agradeciera nada "¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar Hyuga?"

Hanabi no contesto, tomo una de las revistas que la Nara estaba leyendo hasta recién y empezó a ojearla "Haruno no vino para aquí… Eso es bueno" pensó la castaña recuperando silenciosamente el aliento que había perdido cuando hecho en carrera hacía la tienda pastelera de su hermana. Ko Hyuga le había indicado a ella recientemente que Sakura había escapado del hospital y Hanabi tuvo terror de que fuera a buscar a su sobrino.

Era bueno saber que el niño estaba a salvo y que Sakura no había venido a por esta zona.

"Ita-kun ¿Po que tía Hinata tuvo que irse lejos con Sake-san?" Pregunto Karura quien como Itachi se encontraba en la trastienda preparando Galletas.

Temari los había mandando ahí nuevamente, cuando Hanabi mostro claramente que no iba a irse y que estaba allí para visitar a Itachi.

"Mi Oka-san me dijo que tenía una misión y… Bueno la verdad es que no me dijo mucho, solo que estarían de vuelta en una semana. Tenemos que poner el árbol navideño aún y ella me prometió que vendría para armarlo conmigo" Contesto Itachi amaso un puñado de la masa tal cual hacia su madre. A él le gustaba la cocina.

"Y… ¿No los extrañas? Es la pimera vez que se sepadan" La pequeña Nara miro con sus grandes ojos verdosos al niño quien dejo de amasar y suspiro hondamente asintiendo "Pedón… Sé que estoy muy preguntona hoy y mejor me callo"

"Está bien Karu-chan" Itachi le sonrió a su pequeña amiga "Gaara-Oji-sama me dijo que para ser un buen héroe tengo que contestar toda las dudas de mi protegida" Aquellas palabras provocaron que la niña sonriera con dulzura y que un rubor leve se posara en la mejillas de ella. Itachi estaba rojo como un tomate pero aquello no lo detuvo, él ya no tartamudeaba "La verdad es que la extraño… Pero sé que volverá. Sé que ambos volverán, y Sasuke-san es fuerte, él podrá proteger a mi Oka-san mejor de lo que yo podría… Algún día espero ser tan fuerte como él, su igual"

Susurro el menor acercándose al horno de donde saco las galletas que ya estaban hechas. Todavía no le salían al punto exacto que su madre pues Hinata las conseguía doradas, crujientes y atractivas a la vista… Mientras que las galletas de él siempre tenían alguna parte de los bordes quemados.

"¡Nadie es más fuete que mi Oto-san y mi Ita-kun!" Indico la niña cruzándose de brazos y realizando un puchero adorable en dirección al moreno quien quedo congelado por ese repentino estallido de la niña "Bueno… Tal vez solo mi Oka-chan cuando se enoja con mi Oto-san es más fuete que ustedes y el Hokague"

Se suavizo Karura provocando que los hombros rígidos de Itachi se relajaran y el pequeño Uchiha riera.

"Tienes toda la razón Karu-chan"

La niña victoria el haber conseguido una sonrisa de su amigo. Minutos después ya estaban en la tienda y el moreno se acercó a su tía Hanabi, la única que tenia de sangre, y le entrego una bolsita con galletas. Hanabi acuno entre sus manos el rostro del niño y le dio un leve abrazo.

"Lamento no tener nada que darte a cambio de las galletas" Indico la castaña guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente al niño "La proxima vez tratare de traerte algo ¿Si?"

"No es necesario" Itachi sonrió con esa calidez propia de su madre "Hace tiempo que no te veía y me hace feliz que hallas venido a verme tía. Solo espero que cuando vuelva mi Oka-san nos visites"

.

.

.

Kakashi y Tsunade tuvieron absoluta razón en decir que esto sería una de las misiones más complicadas que debería afrontar. Por empezar cuando él activo su doujutsu y trato de hacer caer en un genjutsu a la psiquiatra esta salió con que era inmune a los ataques psíquicos y le dejo bastante en claro que cuando se trataba de jugar con la imaginación y la mente de otras personas ella estaba en una posición tan elevada como su difunto hermano Itachi.

Aquella mujer que se encontraba sentada ahora en el sillón de enfrente hizo añicos el Tsukiyomi de Sasuke, como si ya se hubiese enfrentado a este alguna vez. Más para suerte o desgracia la Maldonado habia demostrado ser bastante débil cuerpo a cuerpo cuando sin previo aviso la mujer saco una pistola únicamente para amenazar a Sasuke y Hinata por algún motivo que el Uchiha no llegaba a comprender en el momento, porque él pudo haberse protegido de algo tan estúpido como lo es un arma de fuego, salto a la defensa de él desarmando completamente a Celia en dos simples golpes.

A todo esto ambos rubios se habian mantenido completamente fuera de la pelea y cuando estuvieron a punto de ir corriendo a llamar a la gendarmería Celia los detuvo. Aparentemente el que Hinata la enfrentara había hecho reconsiderar algo a la morena. La había serenado.

Y mucho más cuando Hinata se disculpó aludiendo que no quería pelear.

"A ver si entendí. Ustedes no son mi paciente si no la tal Sakura Haruno de Uzumaki ¿No?" Cuestiono la mujer suspirando hondamente "¿Hm…? ¿Esa mujer no es la esposa un rubio idiota con bigotes zorrunos que proviene de la aldea de Konoha?" Inquirió la Maldonado tomando una taza de té que muy amablemente Mako le había traído justo después de que se calmara la situación "Así que es ella… Hm… Tenía entendido que estaba embarazada y es por eso que me negué atenderla… ¿Ya tuvo la criatura?"

La mujer de ojos ambarinos miro directamente a Hinata ignorando a Sasuke quien empezó a gruñir por el obvio mensaje que le estaba mandando la Maldonado al ignorarle. La mujer amiga de la Senju parecía estarse insultando con el pensamiento.

"Si. La pequeña Naomi-chan nació hace unos meces…" La azulina apretó sus manos alrededor de la taza con haza y con un poco del aún contenido caliente del té. Era ahora o nunca "Yo quería pedirle que p-por favor tome el caso de Sakura-san. Sé que no suele trabajar con shinobis d-desde hace tiempo pero… Sakura es mi amiga y ella… Ella necesita de su ayuda."

Se suavizo Hinata al darse cuenta que había alzado su voz. No había gritado pero si puesto énfasis en sus palabras. Iba a agachar su cabeza no pudiendo soportarte por más tiempo aquella mirada de la psiquiatra que si bien era amable hacía ella, seguía siendo bastante amedrentadora.

Sasuke coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de ella. Él la conocía tan bien a Hinata a estas alturas que sabía cuándo ella necesitaba alguna clase de apoyo, y fue ese gesto tan sutil de él que le brindo la fuerza para que la Hyuga mantuviera su mirada en alto. Silenciosamente Hina agradeció al Uchiha que hiciera aquello por ella.

"Hm… Ya veo" Celia dejo su taza de té y cruzo sus piernas sonriendo. Ella no había dejado pasar por alto aquel gesto de la mano, era la primera vez que una _pareja_ shinobi iba en su ayuda "Necesito ver lo expedientes confidenciales de la mujer entonces. No aceptare el caso sin saber qué tipo de obsesión o codependencia estaré tratando… Aunque aclaro, aún no acepte el caso. Como dijiste Hyuga yo no trabajo con shinobis desde hace algún tiempo"

"Yo… No puedo entregárselos. L-los expedientes son confidenciales… Solo puedo dejarles que los lea si usted está realmente dispuesta a t-tomar como paciente a Sakura-san" Hinata recordó las palabras de Tsunade que claramente indicaban que no debía darle el expediente si no tomaba el caso.

La situación de Haruno era delicada y no querían que medio mundo se enterase de esto.

"Tu esposa es una mujer inteligente y amable. Me agradas chica" Celia le sonrió con complicidad y luego paso a mirar a Sasuke quien le devolvió la mirada osca hacía la mujer "Ahora, no me explico porque Hinata se presentó como Hyuga y tu con el apellido Uchiha. Pensé que era una de las estúpidas tradiciones _orientales e_ l que las mujeres tomaran el apellido del marido… ¿O es que acaso hasta en eso han mentido a mi crédulo hijo? Ustedes los shinobis son todos unos mentirosos de primera"

La mujer sentada en el sillón frente a ellos estaba jugando con la culpa de los adultos, principalmente con la de Hinata quien no podía olvidar la cara de pena del pequeño Minato cuando se disculpó con la morena completamente arrepentido de lo que había pasado _…No sabía que eran shinobis madre. Lo ciento…_ luego de ello el niño fue abrazado por el hombre a quien a estas alturas habian descubierto que cumplía el papel de _madre_ y ama de casa. La psiquiatra era el _padre_ en esta relación.

"Hmp…" El Uchiha bufo y paso a dejar la taza de té vacía en la mesa "Probablemente esteraríamos casados de no ser porque Sakura se metió tanto en mi vida que llevo seis años sin haber podido conocer a mi hijo y con una reputación de genocida de la que no estuve consiente hasta que me rencontré con mi _familia"_

Sasuke se mordió la lengua y frunció el ceño para luego mirar a la taza y ver que… La tasa que él tenía en su mano era de un juego distinto a la de la morena y Hinata lo que quería decir _"¡Mierda! Esta es la taza que el imbécil del marido de esta mujer trajo"_ Celia puso una mirada seria y miro a Hinata esperando que esta dijera algo.

La azulina no dijo nada, se puso completamente roja y lo único que pensó era _"¿S-Sasuke-san d-dijo familia?"_ era una palabra hermosa la que había usado pero… La Hyuga pudo darse cuenta que el té del Uchiha debió haber contenido algún químico que Mako debió ponerle.

"Mamá" El pequeño rubio se paró con timidez desde el marco de la puerta "Dice papá si se van a quedar a comer los shinobis…"

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de negar con un rotundo no cuando la morena se adelantó y asintió.

"Claro cielo. Dile a tu padre que se quedan a comer y que señorita Hyuga quiere ayudarle con la cocina" La psiquiatra le dio una cálida sonrisa a su hijo y a la azulina quien luego de parpadear varias veces se levantó del asiento como si tuviera un resorte y siguió al pequeño rubio quien la guio hasta la cocina.

Dejando tras de ellos a ambos morenos.

Hinata presentía que aquello había sido una forma muy amable por parte de Celia de indicarle que quería hablar con Sasuke a solas "Tsk… Sabía que no debíamos a ver venido. Esto es una completa molestia" Se le escapo nuevamente las palabras al jefe de Ambu. La droga que le habian puesto en el té estimulaba una parte de su cerebro que le impedía retener lo que pensaba y en su lugar lo decía.

Más él podía contra aquello.

"Mira Uchiha te voy a ser franca, y esto es algo que ustedes los shinobis deberían también de tener en mente. La honestidad" Empezó a hablando Celia mientras se inclinaba sentada en el sillón "No estoy interesada en tomar el caso de Sakura Haruno. Este mundo está lleno de gente obsesiva-estúpida que es demasiado imbécil para siquiera ayudarse a sí misma o dejar que las personas cercanas a uno le ayuden" El moreno estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de la Maldonado. Efectivamente este mundo está lleno de gente obsesiva, él fue un obsesivo "Pero para mí mal las personas amables son mi perdición, la vieja Tsunade debió saber eso cuando los mando. Y justamente Hyuga Hinata parece realmente una persona amable y que quiere ayudar a Haruno, por lo que si me cuentas exactamente qué pasa con la mujer que quieren que le dé un tratamiento clínico aceptare el caso y la misión de ustedes se cumpla con éxito… Pero repito, solo si me cuentas la verdad. Mira que sabré si mientes"

Sasuke podia no tener un concoimiento tan amplio de la mente humana como lo tienen los yamanakas, pero sin duda sabia que Celia estaba jugando con las emociones de él a poner a Hinata de por medio y a algo que sabia que si se negaba (porque a él ninguna droga iba a hacerlo a hablar como imbécil) esta mision fracasaría.

Y él estaba seguro que Hinata no seria para nada feliz sabiendo que no pudo hacer nada por su amiga.

"Hmp…Le conviene mantener su palabra"

El Uchiha apretó sus manos. Hace años que él no tomaba una decisión que pusiera en riego algo de él para ayudar a otro… De hecho con el único que había hecho aquello fue con Naruto y ahora lo estaba por hacer de una manera tal vez humillante con la desconocida psiquiatra frente suyo y todo por Hinata (y una parte chiquita también por el dobe)

 _Aunque si era por ella a él realmente no le molestaba._

.

"Disculpa a mi esposa" Indico Mako quien estaba siendo ayudado por Hinata en la cocina para terminar de servir la cena la cual consistía en una tarta de verduras y ensaladas (en esta familia no comían carne) Minato como de costumbre se encontraba poniendo la mesa "Ella ha dejado de trabajar con los shinobis luego de que muchos de ellos la estafaran…"

Hinata asintió aquel comentario y aprecio un poco más a aquel hombre de semejanzas a Naruto pero a la vez completamente distinto. También pudo entender porque la mujer morena les había casi fusilado cuando Sasuke la ataco.

"Está bien Mako-san. N-Nosotros hemos sido realmente los que no debimos engañarlos. Créame que lo lamento mucho"

El adulto con pecas sonrió y paso a sacarse el delantal "No pasa nada, no es la primera vez que a mi o Minato nos pasa de ser algo _confinados_ con los extraños _"_ La Hyuga le devolvió la sonrisa "Por cierto señorita, ¿Querría indicarle a su marido y a mi esposa que la cena ya está?"

La azulina sintió que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Debía decirles que ella y Sasuke no tenían ese tipo de relación, que ellos con lo mucho eran a _migos,_ más las palabras de Sasuke se repitieron en su mente callándole cualquier otro pensamiento … _mi familia…_ él los consideraba a ella y Itachi su familia.

A ella y a su hijo. Era una sensación cálida y especial.

"I-iré a llamarlos" Asintió la azulina sacándose uno de los delantales que Mako le entrego para que no manchara la ropa que llevaba.

La cocina era bastante grande y se conectaba con el comedor el cual consistía en una sala amplia con un televisor igual de plano que el que estaba en el living. Las sandalias de Hinata resonaron en el piso de cerámico hasta llegar al living donde se detuvo de golpe cuando escucho a la Maldonado haciéndole una pregunta que la hubiese hecho desmayarse si no hubiese perdido esa costumbre de hace algún tiempo.

Celia tenía una sonrisa socarrona y unos aires de profesional cuando sin pudor alguno soltó un tema que hizo que la ceja de Sasuke temblara más de la cuenta.

"...Ahora entiendo" Murmuro la morena y volvió su vista a Sasuke "Por cierto ¿No han visto la tensión sexual que hay entre tú y la Hyuga? Principalmente de tú parte, pareces a punto de lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento"

.

.

.

Cuando Ino le informo que Sakura había dejado el hospital él se había desesperado, pues lo primero que pensó fue en Itachi y en el bienestar del niño… Y Naruto en el infierno que iba a dejar que la persona que amaba o amo, él ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, continuara haciendo daño a quienes quería, continuara haciendo _locuras_ … Más cuando creo un clon de sombra el cual dejo con Kushina y él se dispuso a buscar el rastro de la peli-rosa, jamás espero encontrar el chacra de ella en _esa_ dirección.

Se detuvo en la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo del cuarto de la sala blanca donde estaba los pequeños que aún seguían en incubadoras y con tratamientos especiales porque nacieron prematuros. Había algunas enfermeras que estaban junto a Sakura indicándole donde estaba la pequeña Naomi. La rosada pareció tener temor cuando le ofrecieron entrar a cargarla y se quedó en la vidriera observándolos.

El rubio suspiro y decidió hacerse notar

"Así que estabas aquí Sakura" Saludo el Uzumaki dando un largo suspiro.

"Quería conocerla" Fue todo lo que dijo la Haruno con una sonrisa leve pero real.

El nombre Naomi significaba e _ncanto y dulzura_ era el nombre adecuado para aquella pequeña quien le estaba devolviendo la dulzura que hace años ella perdió por seguir amargándose la vida con un sentimiento enfermizo que no la conduciría a ningún lado.

Una parte, muy en lo profundo de la Haruno, deseo dar marcha atrás en todas las estupideces que estuvo haciendo y a ver dejado que tal vez Sasuke y Hinata hubiesen tenido desde un comienzo el _felices por siempre_ que les correspondía.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Este es el cap más largo q he subido :V espero q lo disfruten y gomen xD no se me da bien escribir cap largo ewe**

 **Mi excusa x la q me estoy tardando en subir los cap es q estoy agregandole nueva cosas al fics -w- espero q le este gustando. Y ya lo dije antes y lo repito habra Lime (no lemon xD)**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me agregaron a favoritos o me dieron seguimientos *w* Y como siempre ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTAN!** Nanami (Muchas gracias Nana-chan! ewe y gomen, gomen... Se q la relacion esta avanzando a paso de tortuga pero prometo apurarla un poco mas nwn) Tori Pie, Hinatacrisis, jovino006, Guest (Gomen en este cap no habra limon pero pronto _fufufufu)_ Karol (Bienvenida a este fics Karo-chan!) Alejandra (*w* viva el Sasuhina) AnimeLove (Tu lees mis pensamientos O.o? xD haha tenias razón con lo de Sakura) Abby (¡Prometido más amor SasuHina :V) Hima947, Patofh, Dii8719 (¿Enserio quieren q haga a Naruto terminar con otra persona? ._.U) Candice Roth (Lento pero seguro ewe! Así es el SasuHina) Shizu-Jyo, Guest (aqui esta la actu y con un cap más largo nwn!) Hanasaki95, lin (Oww gracias! Espero q te guste este cap) **Sus palabras son hermosas nwn muchas gracias x leer lo q escribo!**

 **Una parte del escrito fue sugerencia de Bonezita (gracias Bone-chan) nwn**

 **Hasta el proximo cap, Sayo! Os ama Nami 23**


	23. Capitulo XXII

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

 _"piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XXII**

Hinata trato de evitar mirar a Sasuke durante el breve tiempo que estuvieron esperando que Mako llevara la bandeja con comidas y durante prácticamente toda la cena. Más su blanquecina mirada la engañaba y miraba de reojo a Sasuke en más de una ocasión poniéndose completamente roja cuando este al sentirse observado le devolvía la mirada.

Y en una ocasión hasta le sonrió de lado únicamente para que ella lo viera. En ese momento Hinata se atraganto con la bebida y de no ser porque Minato quien estaba sentado con ella en uno de los costados de la mesa le hubiese dado un suave golpecito en la espalda, la pobre Hyuga hubiese terminado realmente ahogada.

"¿Estas bien?" Inquirió el rubio adulto sirviéndole un poco de jugo en el vaso de la joven "¿Quieres agua? O ¿Esta bien jugo o-?"

Mako fue callado por la risa de su esposa "Déjala tranquila cariño. La estas atosigando"

El rubio asintió y paso a sentarse nuevamente al otro costado de la mesa junto a la cabecera donde obviamente Celia se había sentado. Aquello terminaba por confirmar a Sasuke que la cabeza de la familia era la mujer de ojos ambarinos y no el pecoso rubio que se parecía a Naruto.

El moreno volvió su atención a Hinata quien estaba musitando unas disculpas mientras los amables rubios solo negaban y le decían que no era nada. Sasuke se permitió sonreír al comprobar que Hinata, quien no lo veía por estar hablando con los Maldonados, estaba bien. Más Celia quien estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa rectangular si que lo estaba viendo.

En las pocas horas que llevaba allí Sasuke había descubierto que esa mujer era demaciado observadora y _molesta._

"¿Cuántos años tiene Itachi? ¿Es un niño como de mi edad?" Inquirió Minato quien no había podido evitar escuchar que Hinata le comentaba a su padre que ella era madre de un pequeño que pronto empezaría a cursar la primaria.

"Hijo ¿Qué te he dicho de preguntar tan repentinamente?" Reprendió con suavidad Mako posando una sonrisa en su mirada como la de Hinata, _siempre amable._

"Lo ciento pá… Pero es que aquí todos mis compañeros de escuela se han ido a vacacionar a otras aldeas y… No tengo con quien jugar" Se defendió el menor realizando un puchero mientras bajaba la cabeza. Hinata sonrió con empatía al niño.

Ella recordaba claramente cuando era pequeña y tampoco contaba con muchos amigos. De hecho después de que Neji empezara a odiarla cuando eran niños y de que su hermanita Hanabi fue catalogada como un genio y llevada a entrenar en el dojo Hyuga, ella no había tenido más amigos.

"Itachi tiente ahora cinco años, pero en marzo él c-cumplirá seis…" Indico la azulina y el pequeño rubio pareció animarse y sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Qué día de marzo cumple?" inquirió el Uchiha dándose cuenta que él no era consciente de la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de Itachi. Sabía que Hinata lo había dicho en un momento pero no recordaba cuando. Hinata se ruborizo pero un pinchazo de felicidad se anudo en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba interesando por Itachi, por _su familia._

"¿Van a repetir otra ronda más?" Inquirió Mako cortando una buena rebanada de tarta de verduras para el plato de su esposa a quien ya le conocía el apetito.

Celia al ver a su hijo sonreír tan cómodamente y a su esposo hablar con tanta familiaridad con los shinobis se permitió bajar su muro de molestia que siempre mantenía hacia los hombres y mujeres que dedicaban su vida únicamente para lastimarse unos a otros. Como ocurrió con toda la difunta familia de su esposo.

"Señorita Hyuga" Llamo la Maldonado y Hinata dio un respingo en su asiento. La joven todavía tenía en mente la pregunta _incomoda_ que la psiquiatra le había hecho a Sasuke, y al ver la ceja arqueada del moreno Celia supo que el mismo Uchiha todavía seguía teniendo presente su pregunta sobre la tención sexual que había entre ellos "No se olvide de entregarme la planilla con los documentos personales de la señorita Haruno. Tengo que ver que medicamentos llevar y si no necesitare alguna guía para tratarla"

"C-claro" Contesto Hinata y una sonrisa de auténtico regocijo se formó en su rostro. Al fin la psiquiatra había parecido ceder y tomar el caso de Sakura "¿Quiere que se lo entregue ahora o-?"

"Después. Ahora estamos comiendo y no me gustaría arruinar la comida de mi esposo" Llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de su marido y le dio una leve caricia "Sera mejor que tú y Minato vallan preparando las maletas luego de la cena. Vamos a pasar navidad en Konoha así que tendrás que dejar suspendido tus investigaciones sobre _esa_ bacteria de la que me habías hablado"

El rubio pestañeo y volvió su atención a Celia no pareciendo estar de acuerdo. Sasuke al fin se esperaba que el rubio adulto tomara carácter y demostrara ser el hombre de la casa pero… Aquello no ocurrió.

"Claro amor ¿Quieres que también prepare tu maleta? Hoy volviste muy cansada del trabajo" Mako sonó en extremo preocupado, y Minato parecía estar demasiado acostumbrado a ver como se trataban sus padres como para entender que su familia era r _ara._

Sasuke tuvo un tic en la ceja y Hinata llevo el dorso de su mano reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la mueca del Uchiha. Ella sabía que ambos venían de familia en extremo tradicionales por lo que para ellos era diferente el ver el trato que había en otra clase de familia donde como en el Clan Inuzuka, quien llevaba la familia era la mujer.

Por un segundo Hinata se imaginó en esa posición, siendo una mujer con carácter. La imagen de ella misma ruda, con su chamarra antigua de color lila abierta dejando relucir sus senos y unos shorts cortó azul, le hicieron palidecer… Pero nada preparo a la mente de Hinata para imaginarse el lado sensible de un Sasuke _playboy._

"Hinata" Llamo el Uchiha al ver el rojez extremo en que se había tornado un rostro pálido de la Hyuga a ahora un rojo cereza "Concéntrate. Estamos en una misión tsk…"

Le reprendió y ella recupero el color inmediatamente en su rostro. Aunque sus mejillas quedaron levemente rosas. Esa era una de las habilidades únicas que Sasuke tenía sobre ella, conseguir que se sonrojara y que ella recuperase la compostura con sus palabras… Ni siquiera Naruto había tenido tal poder sobre ella.

"Entonces…" El moreno volvió su atención al rubio mayor "¿Cuándo dices que se me va a pasar la droga que colocaste en la taza de té?"

El rubio miro apenado y Sasuke sintió un impulso de agarrarlo de esa camisa tan pulcra que tenía el pecoso y decirle que no pusiera una expresión tan _uke_ ya que era demasiado parecido a su idiota-mejor-amigo. Más Sasuke se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas ´ _el suero de la verdad_ ´ todavía lo estaba afectando.

"Es un derivado del suero _tiopentato de sodio._ En unas cinco a diez horas se te pasara por completo los efectos… Lo lamento realmente, de haber sabido que eran otras las intenciones no lo hubiera colocado" Se disculpó el rubio y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua musitando un …c _omo sea…_

Estaba molesto y temía en cualquier momento lanzarse encima de Hinata, porque él era consiente que le atraía la Hyuga y ahora con el _suero de la verdad_ el detenerse a tocarle la mano o mirarla le era un completo infierno.

Mako era un bioquímico especializado en la parte de drogas y estimulantes neuronales. La psiquiatra comento durante el comienzo de la cena que su esposo y ella trabajan juntos desde hace más de diez años. Algo similar pasaba con Sasuke y Hinata quienes trabaron como Shinobis para la hoja desde hace más de una década.

Cuando la cena dio por terminada Mako pasó a levantarse del asiento y llevar los platos, trastes y sobras de la comida a la cocina junto con Hinata y Minato se disculpó frente a los adultos aduciendo que debía ir a preparar su equipaje y que no comería postre. La morena acepto aquello pero a cambio le indico a su hijo que tomara un vaso de leche antes de irse a acostar. El niño así lo hizo.

Celia había aceptado el trabajo de tratar con la Haruno, pero bajo sus términos. Y uno de esos era que Sasuke y Hinata se comprometían a llevarla a ella y su familia (la cual no estaba incluida en el paquete) a Konoha. La segunda norma exigía que ningún shinobi, fuera del ámbito del Uchiha o la Hyuga, se les mantuviera cerca a su esposo e hijo. La Maldonado se mostró escéptica cuando el moreno acepto las normas sin rechistar y la Hyuga realizo una amplia inclinación de cabeza hacía ella.

"Hmp…" Sasuke se mosqueo porque hubiese quedado solo con la Maldonado.

La personalidad de ambos morenos era demasiado parecida como para llevarse bien.

"Tsk… Es difícil ser la cabeza de la familia. Son demasiadas responsabilidades y muchas exigencias" Comento Celia tomando un trago largo de su bebida. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba tomando vino o algo con alcohol más por el contrario la morena solo disfrutaba de un vaso de jugo inofensivo "Una familia se forma por más de dos personas que deben compartir afectos similares, una confianza intachable y problemas que los fortalezcan" Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo por primer vez en la noche con la psiquiatra, más arqueo una ceja no entendiendo porque se lo estaba diciendo a él "No me mires así Uchiha, Cuando tu relación este mejor con tu _familia_ entenderás a lo que me refiero y agradecerás tener una mujer como Hyuga en tu vida. Las personas de fuerte carácter, como nosotros, necesitamos de alguien que nos suavice y nos haga más _humanos._ Si no, jamás apreciaríamos la vida"

El moreno no supo si fulminar con su mirada y alguna palabra mordaz a la Maldonado quien sonreía como diciendo _´tengo toda la razón del mundo´_ o si quedarse callado e ignorarla como había tratado de hacer luego de la maldita pregunta que lo puso más incómodo que después del beso accidental que tuvo con Naruto cuando se graduaron de genins. Opto por una tercera opción que de no ser porque aún seguía bajo los efectos de la droga no lo hubiera hecho, ser honesto.

"Hmp… ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura que esa relación pasara?"

"Porque con mi marido hemos pasado algo similar a lo que pasaron ustedes… Y hace unos cuatro años estamos juntos y felices. Sin embargo yo conocí tardíamente a mí hijo, él casi tenía cinco años y no sabía nada mí, su madre ¿Que niño conoce a su padre pero no a su madre?" Contesto con simpleza la morena mirando su copa vacía de jugo con una sonrisa. Sasuke no comprendió de lo que Celia le acababa de contestar pero aquello le llevo a preguntar algo que venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que vio el parecido del niño y al adulto con Naruto y luego esa maldita _´N´_

"¿Cuál es el apellido de tu esposo?" El Uchiha por primera vez vio que la sonrisa de suficiencia de la doctora desaparecía y en su lugar una mueca de molestia se formaba "No tienes que contestar si es personal" Indico Sasuke, y otra vez se maldijo por dejar que la droga lo hiciera hablar antes de pensar.

El realmente no hubiera dicho aquello último, ni siquiera si no tuviera la droga en él pero llevaba compartiendo conversaciones con Hinata, pasar tiempo con Hinata desde hace más de tres meces y él… él se estaba contagiando de la suavidad de ella. Eso le molesto… Pero lo que Sasuke no se estaba dando cuenta es que los tartamudeos de Hinata cada vez iban desapareciendo, aquello era gracia a él. Y de que Itachi sencillamente ya no tartamudeaba y era más seguro de él mismo.

"Sabes, a Mako lo conocí por la vieja Senju hace quince años. En aquel entonces yo recién cumplía mis veinte y venia en un barco hacia estas aldeas del lejano oriente a instruir a la gente en la psiquiatría…" La Maldonado se puso cómoda en el asiento y clavo su mirada ambarina en los negros ojos del Uchiha "Como sabrás Tsunade tuvo un tiempo oscuro donde todo las semanas cambiaba su nombre, apellido y aldea o país… Mako no era muy distinto a ella solo que él tenía un porque un tanto más complicado. Le estaban dando caza los shinobis del País del Rayo, por el apellido de él"

En ese momento Sasuke hizo una rápida conexión con los libros de historia que aprendió en Konoha durante su niñez y el nombre del Yondaime como héroe de la tercera Guerra shinobi contra Kumogakure. No se le hizo muy difícil deducir todo el resto.

"Tsk…" Sasuke pensó en Naruto y en la suerte que tuvo de que no le pusieran realmente el apellido paterno.

"Los apellidos son realmente un lastre para la sociedad shinobi… Bueno, en general toda la sociedad shinobi es un lastre" Murmuro Celia rascándose la nuca. Sasuke por segunda vez en la noche le dio la razón a la Maldonado.

Su hijo, su hermano, la mujer que le atraía y ahora aparentemente también su mejor-idiota-amigo, parecían que llevaron y llevan en sus hombros el pasado denso de enemistades ajenas a ellos. El moreno se prometió no dejar que nada pasara con su _hijo_ y con Hinata. Itachi no pagaría ninguna de las consecuencias del pasado de los Uchihas.

Itachi despertaría su doujutsu como lo hizo su hermano y como Hinata lo había dicho. Sin oscuridad, sin deseos de venganza.

.

.

"…es por eso que llevo el apellido de mi esposa. No queremos que Minato pueda tener ningún problema a futuro por la descendencia de la que procedo. Aunque es algo torpe de mi parte haber puesto a mi primogénito con el nombre de mi difunto tío." El rubio sonrió mientras terminaba de apilar las tazas de té caliente en la bandeja que cargaba Hinata.

"E-eso no es para nada torpe Mako-san" Hinata le sonrió con dulzura al hombre "Y-yo conozco a alguien en Konoha que le haría muy feliz saber que usted ha tratado de honrar a la memoria del Yondaime..."

"Me gustaría conocer a esa persona Hyuga- _san_ " Sentencio Mako tomando ahora él la bandeja "No hagamos esperar a mi esposa y su marido. Realmente ellos dos tiene un carácter algo _temperamental"_

Hinata se sonrojo y el pensamiento fugaz que tuvo fue el desear esta vez no llegar cuando Celia estuviera haciéndole algún cuestionamiento _incomodo_ a Sasuke, porque esta vez ella moriría de la vergüenza si tenía que volver a enfrentar la mirada de Sasuke sabiendo que el deseo por besar los labios, tomar su mano, mantenerse junto a él se estaba volviendo demasiado notorio.

Llevo una mano a su pecho. Esperaba pronto volver a Konoha y poder centrar su pensamientos en algo que no la hiciera apenarse. Pensar en Konoha le recordó lo lejos que estaban en aquel momento de Itachi _"Espero que este bien…"_

.

.

.

.

Estar con Kiba siempre era una aventura para Itachi.

Su tío-padrino amante de los cans siempre le enseñaba algo que el mismo castaño catalogaba como _masculino_ y no las niñadas que Hinata le enseñaba. Y aunque a él le molestara que llamara de esa manera a lo que su Oka-san le enseñaba tampoco le podía replicar ya que él realmente consideraba divertido ver las (como catalogaba su tío-padrino Shino) las boberías que hacía Kiba a diario.

Los asados, Itachi los había aprendido de él. Colocarse una corbata lo había aprendido de él. Los primeras técnicas de defensa los había aprendido de él y finalmente hoy Kiba por la mañana le estado tratando de enseñar a rasurase. Pero por algún motivo, aunque Itachi lo veía al Inuzuka haciéndolo él no podia hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasa campeón?" Inquirió el moreno con una toalla envuelta a su cadera al igual que el moreno menor quien tenía una toalla en la cabeza y otra en la cintura.

"No puedo hacerlo" Contesto el niño dejando la rasuradora de lado y mordiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso.

"¿Ah?" Cuestiono Kiba y Akamaru quien estaba echado en el felpudo todo mojado ya que lo habian bañando al perro también "¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Te da miedo cortarte o…?"

Kiba sabía que Itachi no era ningún miedica, de hecho el niño pareció salir con las agallas Uchihas desde el comienzo aunque era torpe y tímido como Hinata. Por eso al castaño no le extraño cuando el niño negó aduciendo que no tenía miedo de cortarse.

"¿Entonces?"

El menor carraspeo un poco y luego de limpiarse la cara, pues tenía espuma de rasurar, miro el espejo y vio sus rasgos tan similares a Sasuke que no pudo evitar preguntarse si cuando fuera grande crecería para verse como él… _"Solo espero no ser tan complicado de adulto como lo es él y Oka-san"_ el pequeño volvió la vista al mayor.

"Quisiera que me enseñara a rasurarme Sasuke-san" Las mejillas del niño se tornaron rojas y bajo la vista. Él no quería ser grosero con su tío Kiba, él realmente adoraba a sus tíos y el Inuzuka era uno de los que más cuidaba a su madre y a él pero…

"Está bien" El castaño había quedado sorprendido por un momento pero una vez lo pensó era lógico. Sasuke era el padre de Itachi y el niño realmente parecía apreciar al Uchiha… Y aunque Kiba todavía no lo aprobara como alguien de confianza, el Inuzuka sabía que al menos Sasuke no le haría nada malo ni a su ahijado ni a su mejor amiga "Pero no sabes de la enseñanza que te estás perdiendo ¡Nadie se rasura mejor que yo en Konoha! ¿Verdad Akamaru?"

El perro ladro en forma de contestación y Kiba frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su can quien sacaba la lengua y parecía estar ansioso por salir del baño a desayunar.

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el ceño fruncido de Kiba y el rostro sonriente de Itachi se pusieran pálidos. Sabían perfectamente quien golpeaba de aquella manera la puerta y quien daba vueltas la perilla tratando de abrirla.

"¡O salen ahora o entro y se van a enterar! ¡Principalmente tu Kiba!" Rugió Hana quien como todas las mañanas necesitaba el baño para quien sabe qué cosa hacer y tardarse como tres horas.

"Mujeres todas son complicadas" Gruño Kiba.

.

.

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **Gomen, gomen... Se q con este cap me demore un montón pero es q recien el sabado x la noche me pude sentarlo a corregirlo y tenia un montón de errores (de hecho espero q no tenga ninguno uwu)**

 **Algo q se q les interesara xq significa q podre subir capitulos a diario (como antes) es q termine de rendir :V ¡Pase de año! (Con Lengua/Literatura a marzo xD) ewe**

 **Gracias a quienes me dieron seguimientos o favortios!** ***3* Y como siempre ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTARON!** Abbi (Oww gracias nwn. Aunq el find e semana anterior me la pase estudiando ;w; ¡Eso no es lindo! xD) Bonezita, Patofh, kaary.215 (¡SasuHina forever! ewe) yinory2, fega (Gomen pero estaba tan mal escrito este cap q no sabia q poner de spoiler y de hecho lo tuve q cambiar completamente xD) Nanami (Maldonado siempre hace de las suyas y espera muchos, muchos más momentos incomodos x parte de ella xD ¡Tu tambien se feliz Nanami-chan) Guest-Ingles (Puede que tengas razón. Yo no se nada ni se psiquiatría ni de nada de eso xD) hinatacrisis, DII8719 (Ya veremos q pasa con Naruto y Sakura, por ahora centremosno en el SasuHina!) Hima947, Hanasaki95, Shizu-Jyo, Julissa (Me alegro q lo hayas leido hasta aqui nwn) mizukihyugauchiha, NelmUnicorn, Anime-Love (Owww arigato! Y con lo de Mako y Naruto hm... Ya creo q queda demaciado obvio en este cap q relacion les une :V) **¡Gracias x sus palabras de aliento yx esperar este cap!**

 **Spoiler (se lo han ganado :D)** "...No vuelvas a exponerte de esa manera Hinata..." "...Y-yo no podia dejar que le pasara nada Sasuke-kun..." "...Tsk, no te estoy diciendo que seas debil ¡Solo que quiero protegerte!..." "...Itachi, adivina quienes han vuelto a Konoaha..."

 **Hasta el proximo cap, Sayo! Los ama Nami-23**


	24. Capitulo XXIII

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

Capitulo XXII

.

Hay situaciones que un niño no llega a comprender y es necesario que no las comprenda para poder tener una infancia tranquila. Una infancia normal. Pero aquello en el mundo shinobi no se tiene en cuenta. En las aldeas shinobis cuando un niño es capaz de utilizar un arma ya es considerado un adulto, y cuando son conscientes de que deben de acatar una orden como matar y llevar en alto la carga de la lealtad hacía su nación ya son ante los ojos del mundo un shinobi. Eso Hinata y Sasuke quienes se encontraban apartados de los Maldonados sabían perfectamente. Y así es como funcionaba realmente el mundo.

Los fuertes e inteligentes viven, y los débiles y confiados están destinados a perecer.

"Shh… Tranquilo. Mamá está aquí y no va a dejar que nada te pase" Se escuchaba a un par de metros la voz lejana y fastidiada de la psiquiatra. La mujer morena no volvió a hacer contacto visual con ellos luego del atentado que acababan de pasar como hace una hora.

El Uchiha miro con aprensión a su compañera quien estaba a un pie de él, reposando en el tronco de un árbol que los cubría de la nieve que se cernía sobre ellos. Estaban dejándole su espacio personal a la familia quienes trataban de consolar al niño. Minato acababa de presenciar morir a alguien por primera vez frente a sus ojos.

La hoguera era alimentada por la leña que un Mako bastante desmejorado, abatido y pálido. El hombre no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra tanto como el hijo.

"D-debí ser más rápida. Si no me hubiera demorado él, ellos… Yo soy un desastre" Se reprochó en una voz tan baja Hinata que Sasuke solamente pudo escuchar las últimas palabras. La azulina apretó sus puños enguantados y la nieve continua cayendo peligrosamente sobre ellos.

En un par de horas deberían de moverse del campamento improvisado o de lo contrario serian cubiertos por la nieve. Y aunque no se hubiese dicho nada, era evidente que Celia querría volver con su familia al País de la Tierra donde estuvieron seguros.

"Deja de menos preciarte. Hiciste lo que pudiste y de más tsk…" Le corrigió el Uchiha hartándose de estar parado y sentándose junto a la Hyuga quien bajo la vista y negó a lo que el moreno le estaba diciendo.

"D-Debí ser más rápida. Pude a ver evitado que Minato-kun viera cuando él bandido estuvo-" La azulina no pudo terminar de hablar.

"Tu cállate…" Ordeno Sasuke quien ahora estaba apretando el área donde ella se había cortado en el muslo izquierdo. Hinata había recibido un shuriken envenado que iba dirigido para Mako.

El veneno había sido rápidamente sacado por el bioquímico quien ni bien termino la batalla le entrego un líquido a la Hyuga el cual servía como antídoto para cualquier clase de veneno natural. Los ladrones que le habian atacado estaban claramente tras la psiquiatra quien se había negado a atender a un paciente shinobi de la aldea del rayo hace algunos meces.

"¿Sasuke-san...?" Llamo la Hyuga notando que el Uchiha estaba temblando de irritación o de _"¿Sasuke-san está preocupado?"_ La azulina vio nuevamente ese brillo de molestia que él puso cuando supo que los Hyugas querían colocar el sello del ave enjaulada en Itachi.

"No vuelvas a exponerte de esa manera Hinata. No vuelvas a hacerlo" El moreno tenía la cejas completamente fruncidas y estaba enojado, furioso… pero más que nada preocupado. Y le dio realmente igual si Hinata se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía o no. De hecho, una parte de Sasuke quería que ella comprendiera el dolor lacerante que sintió cuando creyó que la habian herido de gravedad "Has perdido años de entrenamiento shinobi. No debiste haberte metido en la pelea"

La Hyuga bajo la mirada y el peso de su padre, de su clan que siempre la hizo creer una inútil, y ahora de Sasuke quien parecía decepcionado, le hicieron bajar la mirada (aunque Sasuke estaba decepcionado de él mismo por haber permitido que unos vándalos tan débiles se hubiese convertido en una molestia)

"Lo ciento…" La Hyuga no podía continuar observando aquellos intensos ojos negros que se movían sobre su cuerpo con tanta preocupación _"No he cambiado nada… Sigo dependiendo de l-los demás"_ La azulina mordió labio inferior y apretó nuevamente sus puños _"Y ahora seguramente he perdido la oportunidad de ayudar a Sakura-san al llevarle a Maldonado-san. Y Sasuke-san, él…"_

"Tsk. No estoy diciendo que seas débil" La corrigió Sasuke quien podía leerla como un libro abierto. Hinata miro con sus perlados ojos tan puros y nítidos, Sasuke suavizo su mirada y tal vez en parte porque el suero d _e la verdad_ aún seguía haciendo su efecto, él dijo lo primero que sintió "Solo quiero protegerte... A Itachi y a ti. Deja de ser tan terca"

Hinata contuvo por unos segundos el aliento y cuando el Uchiha chasqueo la lengua y bajo la mirada, la joven supo que era mejor no preguntarle sobre lo que él había dicho pues era evidente que Sasuke no lo repetiría. Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo en el rostro de la Hyuga hasta que recupero parte de la alegría con la que habian comenzado el viaje en la mañana. Ya iba a ser de noche.

La joven llevo una de sus manos cubiertas por la lana gris y tomo la mano de dedos desnudos de Sasuke. Tomando el valor suficiente entrelazo sus dedos con lo de él, el moreno alzo su mirada mientras arqueaba una ceja insinuando que a que venía el que ella tomara su mano "Y-yo no quería que les pasara nada Sasuke- _kun…_ Lo ciento por no haberte hecho caso" Se sinceró y ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado sonriéndole y manteniendo su mirada en los negros ojos de él.

Sasuke quedo hipnotizado. Hinata le había llamado de una manera más cercana _…Sasuke-kun…_ solo sabe kami cuanto él odiaba que las mujeres (y Orochimaru y Kabuto) le llamaran con aquel mote. Pero escucharlo de Hinata quien tenía una voz suave, aterciopelada y sedante le hizo olvidar que no estaban solos.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejillas de ella sintiendo lo frio que estaban aunque se hubiera coloreado por el sonrojo y se fue acercando a ella para besarla. Como habian estado haciendo en la privacidad, sin avanzar más halla de besos y roces… Más cuando Hinata cerró los ojos lista para corresponder el beso, la tos fingida de alguien que se había acercado hasta ellos los detuvo.

"Lamento interrumpir…" Hablo Celia quien estaba con los brazos cruzados bajo su casi plano pecho. La mujer tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo marrón oscuro "¿Ya te sientes mejor de tu pierna Hinata?"

"C-claro. Solo fue un rasguño" Se apresuró a contestar la Hyuga poniéndose de pie y escondiendo perfectamente una mueca de molestia ante el ardor y punzada que aún sentía en su muslo. Mako le había dicho que el veneno era de un derivado de la droga valeriana por lo que solo se sentiría sedada y muy cansada. Nada grave ya que le habían aplicado el antídoto "¿Están p-preparados para volver a su al-?"

Maldonado negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo la pregunta de Hinata "Tenemos un trato ¿No? Ustedes van a llevarme a mí y a mi familia a salvo a Konoha y yo vería el caso de la señorita Haruno en Konoha" Celia suspiro miro tras de ella donde estaban Mako abrazando a Minato. El niño se había quedado dormido "Y hasta ahora ustedes no han faltado a su acuerdo. No hay motivo por el cual yo lo haga tampoco"

"Hmp… Hace un momento no parecías tener la misma opinión" Rebatió el Uchiha con cierto aire de fastidio y reproche. Celia, luego del atentado con los bandidos y de ver la situación, de ver a Minato en estado de shock y temblando junto a su esposo, no había hecho otra cosa que enojarse con y echarle la culpa de la situación a ellos.

"Me disculpo por eso. No estaba en mis cabales" La pelinegra desvió la mirada de Sasuke y el Uchiha podría jurar que un ligero rosa apareció en la mejillas de la gruñona mujer.

"Pensé que como psiquiatra debería de mantener la calma" Pico el moreno.

"Soy psiquiatra no dios, Uchiha. Tengo mis momentos de histeria como cualquier persona. Y más cuando hay hombres armados de por medio y mi familia involucrada. Tu abrías actuado de la misma manera ¿O no?" Alego entre dientes la orgullosa doctora. Sin embargo el orgullo le duro unos segundos cuando volvió su mirada a la Hyuga "Por cierto Hinata, muchas gracias por proteger a mi esposo. Mako no es alguien que este hecho para llevar un arma o lastimar a nadie… Y para mi mal mi hijo heredo esa parte noble de él" Celia suspiro pesadamente.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer fuerza para contenerse de decir que el hombre rubio y pecoso era _amanerado._ Aunque el Uchiha le hubiese agradado fastidiar un tanto más a la mujer.

"N-no se preocupe Maldonado-san. Es nuestro deber protegerlos y…" Hinata miro en la dirección de los rubios quien se veían mucho más tranquilos "¿E-está segura que Minato-kun estará bien? Él realmente ha estado muy afectado"

"Si lo está. Pero sé que mejorara…" La morena apretó el puente de su nariz. Celia llevaba las manos sin guantes "Parte de que haya aceptado esta misión es porque quiero que Minato se endurezca un poco. Amo a mi esposo pero… No quiero que mi hijo se quede como él, algo _amanerado_ " Susurro la pelinegra en son de secreto hacía los shinobis. Una sonrisa pendenciera se formó en el rostro pálido de la mujer.

Hinata se puso completamente roja y desvió la mirada mientras Sasuke se ahogaba y tosía ¿Esa era manera de hablar de su esposo?

"Avisen cuando vamos a partir" Celia les guiño un ojo y se volvió con su familia.

Por enésima vez el moreno quien ahora se encontraba parado a la par de la aún sonrojada Hinata, se sintió aliviado de que sí que al menos él se hubiese fijado en alguien (porque él sabía que estaba fijándose más allá de lo debido con la Hyuga) no fuera con alguien con el carácter de la Maldonado.

"Nunca cambies" Le indico Sasuke entre dientes a Hinata quien quedo mirándole sin entender a qué venia ese comentario.

.

.

.

Estaba sentados en el comedor de la casa de los Nara. Bajo la luz y calor que daba con fuerza de la chimenea en el rostro de los dos niños que se encontraban degustando de una caliente merienda bajo el ojo atento de Temari. La rubia trataba de aprender a bordar algo sobre un lindo babero blanco que su cuñada Matsuri le había mandado hace una semana _"Cuando vuelva Hinata le preguntare como se hacía este punto… Se ve tan fácil en la revistas ¡Estúpido tejido!"_ La mujer de cuatro coletas hizo un leve gesto de fastidio y siguió en lo suyo.

Los dos menores se encontraban sentados en el tatami tras la mesita de té. Kiba había dejado a Itachi allí desde la hora de almuerzo del día anterior y había prometido volvería a por él al día siguiente. El Inuzuka se estaba demorando y no exactamente por el tema de la misión de rastreo que tuvo que asumir junto a Naruto en la frontera. Aparentemente y por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Akamaru quien si había vuelto a por el niño, Kiba se había quedado entretenido en el pueblo con alguna chica.

Y lo más probable que esa chica fuera la mujer amante de los gatos, la cual el can adulto aborrecía con cada pelo de su cuerpo.

El pequeño moreno suspiro y Akamaru aulló a su lado.

"Ita-kun, no te preocupes" Karura tomo de la mano en forma de consuelo del niño "Kiba-kun no se ovidaria de ti ni de Akamudu-kun" El perro ladro con fuerza ante la mención de su nombre. Karura a pesar que se esforzaba para hablar correctamente a sus tres años, casi cuatro, tenía varios problemas del habla.

Pero siempre estaba su superhéroe que la ayudaba.

Itachi negó con una sonrisa "Es Akamaru, Karu-chan" La niña asintió y trato de pronunciar el nombre nuevamente. "Y no me preocupa el tío Kiba. Él es un adulto y es muy fuerte"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Es que…" El pequeño Uchiha bajo la vista de su taza y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas "Yo no quiero ser una molestia para él o para ustedes. Yo…" Itachi sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Llevaba sin ver a su madre y a Sasuke quien se había vuelto una constante en su vida, desde hace cuatro días.

"Ita-kun no llodes" La niña se abrazó al menor "Si llodas yo también llodade" La menor hizo un puchero adorable y a Itachi se vio incapaz de llorar mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de su abrigo azul.

Temari dejo de ver la revista que estaba ojeando y paso a prestar atención en los niños. Inmediatamente se levantó del asiento cuando noto los ojos vidriosos de ambos.

"Tienes razón Karu-chan. No voy a llorar"

"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿No les gusto la merienda?" Inquirió la rubia acercándose hasta ellos. Temari ya contaba con tres meces y medio de embarazo agacharse no le era recomendado pero la ex Sabaku No era una mujer dura de hacerle comprender que debía cuidarse.

Ante de que los niños contestaran con una negativa la puerta de la casa se abrió revelando a la distancia el peinado de una piña negra.

"Estoy en casa" Saludo la cansada y perezosa voz de…

"Oto-san, oto-san ¡Bienvenido a casa!" Salio gritando Karura a toda prisa para ir a recibir a su progenitor. Shikamaru se había ido en la mañana sin siquiera desayunar. Kakashi como siempre dependía demasiado del ahora actual líder de los Nara.

"Karura ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre de correr en la-…? Problemática" Mascullo rendido Shikamaru recibiendo en su brazos a su primogénita.

Itachi sonrió. Como le gustaría a él recibir de la misma forma a su linda oka-san y a su…

"Entonces" Hablo Temari llamando la atención del niño "¿Vas a decirme que es lo que pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros Itachi, y que no eres ninguna molestia" La rubia le dio un guiño juguetonamente al moreno menor.

El pequeño Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños. Temari era la mejor amiga de su madre, era la tía más cercana que tenía y de quien siempre podía confiar. Y además era la madre de Karura "Yo extraño mucho a mi oka-san y a Sasuke-san… Ellos dijeron que estarían aquí de vuelta en cinco días y sé que todavía falta tiempo pero…"

"¿Eres un hombrecito Itachi o un _bebe llorón_ como mi esposo?" Termino diciendo la rubia con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro. De fondo se escuchó a Shikamaru quien se estaba sacando las sandalias musitar un … _mujer problemática…_

"Hombrecito…" Contesto el niño sintiendo que una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

"Entonces, nada de llorar por Hina ni por Sasuke ¿Si? A ellos no les gustaría eso" Alego la rubia recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del menor "Es bueno saber que en esta casa contamos con un hombre ¿No Karu-chan?"

La mujer le pregunto a su hija quien venía ingresando a la sala junto a Shikamaru quien trataba inútilmente de soltarse de la pequeña pelinegra de coletas que se había agarrado a la pierna de él como una garrapata "A mi también me da gusto verte _cariño_ " Saludo el Nara quien le dio una rápida mirada a su esposa y luego al pequeño moreno. El hombre sonrió recordando el último informe que había recibido "Por cierto Itachi, tu madre y el Uchiha estarán en Konoha para mañana en la mañana. Mandaron una problemática misiva…"

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Crei q al terminar las clases podria subir cap todo los días. Me equivoque :V gomen, gomen... Ahora estoy de vacaciones con mi familia (._.U y aqui si q no tengo internet en ningun lado y acabo de conseguir credito en mi cel para hacer andar el android y además no tengo la historia conmigo ewe**

 **Este cap tuve q reescribirlo de lo q me acordaba y como saben escribo lentooooooo TwT yo queria darselos como regalo de navidad pero no llegue TTT-TTT... X cierto ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo amigos! Espero q la hayan pasado y la pasen genial en estas fiestas :D**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a quienes me han estado a gregando a favorito y dado seguimiento 81 y 89 son numeros hermosisimos nwn los amo chicos! A quienes me comentan sepan q los adoro. Ahora no puedo contestarle x mensaje pero ni bien consiga internet voy a hacerlo!**

 **El Spoiler se los debo -.-U**

 ** _Los ama_ ~Nami 23~ **

**Sayo amigos!**


	25. Capitulo XXIV

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

Capitulo XXIII

.

"P-pero Sasuke-kun yo debería acompañarles. Es parte de la misión que se nos ha encargado y no quiero sobrecargarte y-…"

Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el Uchiha coloco una mano en su hombro y le sonrío de lado. Con esa sonrisa que decía _calla y no seas cabezota._ La joven sintió un hormigueo en su estómago al pensar con la facilidad que ahora podía llegar a entender a Sasuke.

Ella ya no cometería el tonto error de creer en lo que otros le decían. No al menos cuando hablasen de él.

"Debes ir con Itachi. Él seguramente ha de estarte esperando" Señalo el moreno poniendo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Sasuke no se dio cuenta de cuanta alegría le rodeaba a él cuando mencionaba el nombre de su hermano y de su _hijo._ La azulina al escuchar el nombre de Itachi volvió su mirada hacía la aldea. Ellos estaban en la entrada de Konoha "Yo me hare cargo de llevar a la familia Maldonado a que se reporten con Kakashi. Tu apresúrate y ve con él"

La Hyuga dejo de mirar la villa y paso contemplar sus pies. Mordió su labio inferior, pero ya no necesitaba juntar valor para mirar a Sasuke. O para tomar su mano con la de ella. La azulina llevo su enguantada mano hasta la que Sasuke había colocado en su hombro.

"Iré a por Itachi y-y… Después iré a _casa_ a esperarles" La Hyuga cerro sus ojos ante la mirada completamente sorprendida del moreno. Sasuke hasta sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban al escuchar como ella llamaba a lo que meces atrás fue su descuidad y solitaria morada "Pero antes…" Hinata entrelazo sus dedos suavemente con los de Sasuke "Yo quería darte las gracias p-por todo lo has hecho. Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun. Eres una g-gran persona"

El moreno temió que ella abriera sus ojos y descubriera el estúpido sonrojo (leve) que se había formado en sus mejillas. Por lo que abrazo repentinamente a la Hyuga contra su pecho. Hundiendo el rostro de ella en su abrigo negro y él inhalando el olor a violetas que desprendía el cabello lacio e índigo de ella.

La joven sintió que todo su rostro ardía y los pensamientos de que ahora Sakura podría recibir ayuda se esfumaron… Solo existía la sensación de calor del cuerpo de él ¿Sasuke la había abrazado?

Si bien recientemente habian compartido besos y una que otra caricia, como tomarse de las manos o surcar con las yemas de sus dedos en la mejilla del uno y el otro. El que él la abrazara, ahora, la tomo completamente desprevenida.

No era algo que ella se hubiese esperado.

"No preguntes nada. No ahora" Amonesto en un susurro el moreno. Como todo Uchiha no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía por medio de las palabras. Estaba agradecido que Hinata no fuera de la clase de mujer que exigen esas típicas explicaciones. Porque él realmente no soportaría estar con alguien así "Lleva a Itachi a _casa._ Yo iré pronto _"_

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se permitió aferrarse por unos segundos a la espalda dura de él. Era difícil explicar el sentimiento que rondaba al estar con el moreno. Ella nunca había odiado ni amado a Sasuke en la academia… Nunca sintió curiosidad sobre él, ella estaba cegada por la admiración a Naruto. Pero Hinata, en las escasas ocasiones que el nombre de él cruzo sus pensamientos, ella pudo sentir una profunda empatía.

El abrazo no duro mucho tiempo, debieron separarse por el griterío que la psiquiatra estaba teniendo con los guardias de la entrada de Konoha. Era por ella que tanto Sasuke como Hianta pasaban completamente inadvertidas y nadie se percató de ellos.

"¡Me importa un pimiento! ¡Usted no va a meterle mano a mi esposo! ¿Oyó?" La Maldonado golpeo su puño contra la mesada de la casilla "O me encargare de córtale las p*****s si lo haces"

Mako tapo los oídos de su hijo quien se encontraba abrazado a la cintura de él. El niño aun buscaba protección tras su pasado trauma de ver a alguien morir ante sus ojos. Aunque Minato no culpaba a el Uchiha ni a la peli-azul sobre lo ocurrido. Él sabía que había tenido una concepción muy errónea sobre el mundo.

Una concepción como la de su padre.

Y si iban a quedarse a vivir en aldeas Shinobis, él debería dejar de ser tan confiado e inocente.

"Uchiha-san ¿Cómo hiciste para lidiar con el genio de esta loca?" Gruño Kotetsu dando una mirada suplicante a Sasuke y a Hinata quien ya se habian separado cuando la atención volvió hacia ellos "No quiere cooperar. Y así no podemos dejarla pasar la murallas de la aldea"

El Uchiha obviamente no contestó a la pregunta del chunin, pero a su modo trato de enmendar la situación y salir de aquí lo antes posible de allí. Él quería que Hinata fuera a por Itachi. Sasuke quería ver al niño cuanto antes…

Quería que los tres volvieran a c _asa_ pronto.

"La familia están limpios. No llevan armas ni pergaminos con ellos. Y tanto el padre como el hijo son simple civiles, así que déjenlos tranquilos" Sasuke tomo una de las maletas que estaban junto al rubio adulto y paso a tirársela a Izumo. Otro chunin que estaba siempre con Kotetsu "Si necesitas fotografías para corroborar esto ante tus superiores, revisa el equipaje. No le recomiendo que te acerques al esposo de la mujer ni a su hijo. Ella" Sasuke señalo a la Maldonado "Es una mujer fastidiosa. Pero habla enserio con su amenazas"

Celia sonrió arrogantemente haciendo temblar a los dos chunins que vigilaban la entrada a Konoha.

Ninguno de ellos quería que le cortasen las _pelotas._

Izumo y Kotetsu asintieron ante la sugerencia de Sasuke. No encontrando palabras para agradecerle al moreno por la sugerencia. Ellos querían mantenerse lo más apartados posibles de la mujer de mirada ambarina. Después de todo ella era la famosa psiquiatra que curo a cientos de casos graves mentales entre shinobis durante la última década. Y seguramente algo loca debía de estar.

Y si a ello se le sumaba que el genjutsu de ella estaba al nivel de Kakashi o del mismito Uchiha era bono extra para ponerse en alerta y no provocarla.

"Mama está actuando raro" Susurro Minato extrañado de ver a su madre tan a la defensiva y diciendo palabrotas. Su progenitora era testadura y dura como una roca, pero jamás había golpeado una superficie plana con tanta fuerza y mirado con fiereza a alguien.

No al menos frente a él.

"Tu madre solo quiere protegernos Minato. Tú sabes que ella no es realmente así… Ella es a veces dura, pero siempre piensa en lo mejor para nosotros. Nunca dudes de eso" Indico Mako agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo. Él ya había visto a Celia comportándose a si en muchas ocasiones. Principalmente durante su noviazgo con ella. Y él sabía que su esposa se veía aterradora. Mako esperaba que su hijo, quien era alguien brillante, supiera entender eso "¿Ya te sientes mejor? No has comido nada desde anoche…"

Sermoneo el hombre con suavidad. Hinata estaba cerca de ellos por lo que se permitió escuchar la conversación de padre e hijo y sonrío con dulzura en dirección de ambos rubios. A ella realmente le parecía adorable la relación de Mako y Minato.

Y no consideraba al rubio mayor, como Sasuke y Celia habian llamado, a _feminado._ De hecho Mako se asemejaba demasiado al antiguo guardián de ella, a Ko Hyuga. Alguien servicial y con un gran corazón.

"Más o menos. Pero no tengo hambre" Se sinceró el niño buscando con su mirada a la de su progenitora. Celia estaba corroborando que es lo que tocaban y que no de sus pertenecías "Quisiera ser tan fuerte como mamá. Ella es sin duda muy valiente… ¿Verdad?"

"Ella lo es" Afirmo el rubio mayor.

La Hyuga vio un brillo en la mirada de Minato quien contemplaba la silueta delgada de Celia quien por algún motivo desconocido para ellos tres, ahora la psiquiatra había empezado a discutir (de nuevo) con Sasuke. Esa forma de mirar del pequeño rubio se asemejaba a la mirada de su Itachi hacía el Uchiha.

Hinata sintió un pinchazo de ansiedad en su pecho _"¿Sera acaso que Itachi ha empezado a ver a Sasuke como su p-padre? Él le admira pero… No me ha dicho nada más"_ La Hyuga volvió a morder su labio inferior. Ella esperaba poder ser lo suficientemente capaz de ayudar a su hijo, quien como ella eran demasiado introvertido, para expresar sus emociones.

E Itachi, como Sasuke, tenía dificultades para decir lo que sentía y expresaba sus sentimientos por medio de las acciones.

En ese momento se terminó de revisar las maletas y dar el pase libre a los Maldonados.

"Ya era hora… _Grr_ " Gruño Celia tomando las mochilas y dedicándole una significativa mirada de _los detesto_ a Kotetsu y Izumo.

El Uchiha opto por ignorar completamente lo que la molesta mujer le seguía reprochando ahora con la mirada. Lo cual no era otra cosa que el hecho de habían abierto la parte de ropa interior del equipaje y visto los bóxers de su esposo. Celia ni se molestó cuando vieron su ropa interior pero si la de su marido. Que mujer fastidiosa y rara…

Sasuke pasó fijar su mirada en la única persona allí que realmente le importaba. Hinata.

Sin necesidad de palabras ella entendió que él le estaba indicando que era el momento de irse.

" _Ve a por Itachi…"_

 _"Entendido. Sasuke-kun"_ Ella asintió con su cabeza y tras despedirse apresuradamente de los rubios, luego de Celia y del resto de los Chunins ella junto chacra en sus pies y fue corriendo entre la nieve del suelo de la entrada de Konoha hacia donde podía sentir la presencia de su pequeño.

Hinata sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle y llenar de besos en los cachetes de su hijo.

Había vuelto justo a tiempo para empezar con el árbol de navidad.

.

.

.

Karura podía ver que Itachi estaba ansioso.

El niño se había mantenido más distraído que nunca y sobre todo ahora que estaban recorriendo las calles del centro de la ciudad buscando artefactos que se fueran a usar en navidad. Sin embargo la primogénita de los Nara quien iba tomada de la mano con el pequeño Uchiha, y al lado de Temari quien hablaba con Yoshino, no se percataba de que Itachi estaba ansioso.

Ella era muy niña aun para siquiera notar esas emociones o saber cómo ayudar a su pequeño amigo.

"Ita-kun~" Llamo la niña con voz cantarina, viendo como su aliento se volvía blanco.

Eran pasadas de las cinco de la tarde. El pequeño Uchiha sonrió de lado y dejo de pensar por un momento en que es lo que habría atrasado a su madre y a Sasuke. Él estaba preocupado por ellos y aunque le dijeron que no lo estuviera, él no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo.

Les extrañaba demasiado. A ambos.

"¿Pasa algo Karu-chan?" Inquirió él mirando a la pequeña morena de ojos verdosos quien sonreía ampliamente dejando ver su cabecita redonda entre la bufanda amarilla que portaba. Ambos niños estaban completamente abrigados.

Y como fue Temari quien les selecciono la ropa a Itachi cuando paso a buscarlo a casa de Kiba para la hora del almuerzo. El conjunto de ropa del niño estaba a juego con la ropa de la niña. Ambos parecían una pequeña parejita.

"¡Hagamos un muñeco de nieve!" La pequeña se agacho en mitad de la vereda a recoger un poco de nieve "Se que te gutan los muñecos de nieve Ita-kun"

Itachi sonrió con dulzura. Karura no era ajena a lo que él pensaba y ella a su modo había estado tratando de animarlo. El niño sintió una oleada de felicidad recordándose que Garaa pronto estaría en Konoha de nuevo, y seguramente el colorado querría saber cómo iba su deber de héroe de sus sobrina.

"Karurua" Reprendió Temari sacando esa bola sucia de nieve del guante de la menor "No levantes cosas del suelo"

La niña puso cara de cachorrito apaleado y miro a su madre quien seguía con la expresión de _no es no Karura_ y luego miro a Itachi.

"Pero Ka-chan" Se quejó la menor "Con Ita-kun queremos hacer un muñeco de nieve. A él le gusta hacer muñecos de nieve"

Yoshino pestañeo varias veces confundida de aquello. Su nieta siempre tenía pesadillas de monstruo de nieves, entonces ¿Por qué querría ella hacer muñecos de -…? La respuesta llego por si sola cuando Temari suspiro hondamente y miro a Itachi.

La rubia de coletas en su descuido se había puesto demasiado emocionada a hablar sobre lo que harían en la cena de navidad junto a su familia y la prometida de Gaara. Se había descuidado de los dos menores y no se había percatado de los abstraído que estaba Itachi.

La mujer embarazada se agacho y quedo frente a los dos pelinegros.

"¿Qué tal si antes de ir a jugar con la nieve, vamos a comer unos dangos con una chocolatada caliente?" Propuso la ex Sabaku No sabiendo cuanto amaban los dulces estos dos pillos.

La mano de ambos niños se entrelazo con mayor fuerza y asintieron sistemáticamente con la cabeza.

"¡Eso sería genial!" Exclamaron al unísono los niños. Las mejillas de Itachi se sonrojaron y la niña dio un sonoro beso en el cachete de su madre.

"Bueno entonces andan-…" Temari no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió el chacra único de alguien que se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo "Itachi, voltea hacia atrás"

Susurro la rubia y el niño obedeció inmediatamente. Tras de ellos la silueta de una mujer de cabellos azules que corria por la vereda llena de personas a la distancia vistiendo un abrigo blanco y una pequeña mochila de acampar en sus brazos levanto la mano en alto para hacerse notar.

El niño sintió que soltaba la mano de Karura y sus pies echaron a correr hacia su madre.

"¡Oka-san!" Llamo en forma de un grito el azabache.

"Itachi" Correspondió la mujer en un tono más bajo de voz pero con el mismo fervor y necesidad que la del niño. Ella estaba sumamente agitada debido a que puso toda su energía en encontrar cuanto antes a su pequeño.

Finalmente la distancia entre madre e hijo se acorto la Hyuga se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la nieve que cubría una parte de la vereda y tomo entre sus brazos al menor. Itachi literalmente se arrojó a abrazar a su progenitora. En ese pequeño instante no existía nadie más que ellos, la gente a su alrededor, el tiempo, la nieve… Todo, paso completamente inadvertido.

Porque al fin habian vuelto a estar cerca.

"Lamento haberme demorado" Susurro Hinata sintiendo que su hijo temblaba ante su abrazo. Itachi no estaba llorando pero estaba al borde de hacerlo "T-te extrañado mucho…"

"Y yo a ti oka-san..." Itachi se contuvo de pedirle que no se fuera a volver a ir de ese modo. Pero él no podía pedirle eso. Seria demasiado egoísta.

"A-ahora podremos poner el árbol de navidad juntos" Indico la azulina besando cariñosamente la coronilla de su hijo.

¡Cuánto había extrañado cuidar de él!

El niño iba a asentir a lo que su madre dijo. De hecho él había estado pensando en que ligar podrían poner el árbol de navidad en casa del Uchiha. Pero fue allí donde el niño se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba. Una opresión en el pecho del menor le obligo a separarse de su madre por unos segundos.

"¿Y… y Sasuke-san? ¿Él está bien?" La duda en la voz de Itachi hizo sentir a Hinata que sus pensamientos de hace un rato eran acertados.

Itachi estaba empezando a ver a Sasuke como una imagen paternal.

"Sasuke-kun se ha quedado t-terminando el encargo que teníamos. Él me ha pedido que v-vayamos a _casa_ ni bien nos encontremos. Seguramente él estará ahí" Los amables ojos blancos de ella terminaron por tranquilizar la opresión del niño quien inmediatamente paso a tratar de cargar la mochila de su madre.

Justo en ese momento llegaron las tres Naras. Yoshino venia cargando a la pequeña Karura y Temari tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La rubia quería saber cómo le fue en el viaje a su amiga y de que trataba esta dichosa misión que fue tan jodidamente secreta.

Ni Hinata ni Itachi iban a poder estar yendo al territorio Uchiha pronto.

Lo mismo iba para Sasuke quien se encontraba en el pasillo de la sala de juntas de la torre Hokague.

.

.

.

Lo primero que Celia había pedido cuando estuvo frente a Kakashi y Tsunade en el despacho fue que su esposo e hijo tuvieran protección y se quedaran bajo los terrenos del Uchiha. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con ello y luego de firmar un documento que Shikamaru redacto en el momento, Sasuke, Mako y Minato fueron enviados afuera a esperar.

El Nara quedo sorprendido de la docilidad del esposo de la mujer. Pero Shikamaru como era no dijo nada.

Lo segundo que Celia planteo fue conocer personalmente a Sakura Haruno. Lo que sin duda llevo una hora de espera que parecía interminable. Donde Sasuke tuvo que hacer de escolta para su mala racha.

Él quería largarse de aquí cuanto antes y llevar a los Maldonados a que se instalen en alguna parte del complejo Uchiha y luego… Luego poder al fin seguir con esa rutina pacífica y feliz que había estado experimentando los últimos meces junto a la Hyuga y el niño.

Pero no. Eso tendría que esperar.

Cuando la Maldonado salió de la habitación del hospital, donde mantenían a la Haruno prácticamente encerrada. Ella miro con pena a Sasuke pero no dijo nada. Extrañamente la psiquiatra estuvo en silencio, meditando, hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la torre Hokague donde Kakashi estaba siendo reprendido por Shikamaru y Tsunade se había llevado a Mako y a Minato a presentarlos a cierto rubio y a una pequeña colorada que residían un par de cuadras de la torre Hokague.

A la familia _Uzumaki._

Celia sabía que podía confiar en la Senju. Porque Mako era amigo de esa vieja ludopatía, por lo que no se mostró histérica cuando se enteró de ello. Lo que si le puso a niveles que el mismo Nara nombro como e _xtremadamente-problemática_ fue cuando le grito a Kakashi por qué nadie notifico del grado de psicosis que pasaba la peli-rosa.

Kakashi pidió al Uchiha nuevamente que saliera al pasillo. Sasuke asintió sin ánimos.

Él quería irse a su hogar. No estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo por culpa de la Haruno… _"Siempre has sido fastidiosa Sakura. Pero nunca pensé que hasta este punto"_

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Otra vez estoy escribiendo desde el cel de mi má :V gomen, gomen... Se q me tarde y bastante xwx ¡Pero sepan q esta historia la voy a terminar de subir completa!**

 **Pido disculpas si ven errores de ortografia. Hize lo q pude para q no hayan en la historia errores pero... Yo ya lo dije ecribo muuuuuuuuy lento. Y si pude escribir este cap más rapidod e lo q estoy acostumbrada es xq me acuerdo de algunas cosas q ya tenia escrita en la historia original. Aqui donde estoy recidiento de vacaciones no tengo el word con el fics uwu... No me di cuenta de traerlo en un pendraid :V**

 **Ahora a lo importante ¡Muchas gracias x sus hermosas palabras y seguimientos y favoritos! Sepan q lo apresio muchisimo y q yo tambien les deseo un hermoso feliz 2016! Ahora a quienes me han comentado en el cap anterior XXII 2da parte:** NelmUnicorn (¡Muchas gracias! Es bueno sabe q te gusta como escribo :3 y si eso de los bebes es algo q a mi me asawsawasa. Tu entiendes) Fega (Muchas gracias x comentar! nwn y gomen, mis cap siempre son cortos haha) Patof (Tienes razón ;) Abbi (Dalo x hecho!) hinatacrisis (Se pondra más interesante!) Anime Love (Eso del primo de Naru se vera en el proximo cap :V) Nanami (Muchas gracias! Y si avanze a lo SasuHina *w*) DII8719 (Hahaha ya veremos q pasa con el NaruSaku ya veremos nwn. X ahroa seamos feliz con el SasuHina!) evialangelux (El Oc no tiene tanto protagonismo como eso. Pero puede q tengas razó :V) Hima947 (Hahaha pobre Kiba-kun -w-) Alejandra (Nunca dejare de actualizar el fics ;) Adet (Eso se ira revelando lentamente :D) Sun (Oww ¡1000 gracias!) NaomiBlack (No te preocupes. Se q has estado desde hace tiempo y les tengo un gran estima a esos lectores q me leen y se acuerdan de ello ;w; gracias Naomi-chan!) **Perdon x no haber contestado antes y x no poder contestarle x privado. Me tardaria una eternidad si lo hiciera y el cel de mi má perderia todo el credito.**

 **A quienes comentaron ene este capi! MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGOS! Me empuje a mi misma escribir este cap x ustedes! nwn** Patof (Oww muchas gracias! Y tu tambien ten un muy feliz año nuevo) Abbi (Gomen, gomen... Tu tambien ten un muy feliz año nuevo Abbi-chan!) Anime Love (Gracias! nwn) Candice Roth (Tranqui, me gusta q comenten, pero si no se puede no te preocupes :D ¡Es muy lindo saber q aún sigues mi fics! Y hahaha la familia Maldonado es de locos) Hima947 (Wow! Todo enero? TwT eso es mucho...) Hanasaki95 (Gracias x comentar Hana-chan! nwn y aqui tienes el re-cuentro madre hijo ¿Que te pareció?) Guest (TT-TT terminare mi fics y todavía no te sabre un apodo? Muchas gracias x comentar! Y espero q tambien hayas pasado linda fiestas ;) NelmUnicorn (Muchas gracias x comentar. Y tranqui no voy a dejar el fics!) Yhoryina Flores926 (Oww Gracias!) Guest (¿El pastor? ¿Q?) GokuAkatsuki (1000 gracias x la comparacion! nwn... Yo no habia leido ese fics hasta q empeze a publicar este y alguien me lo recomendo. Yo no soy nadie al lado del escritor de Haiiro no Shinju pero es bueno q te guste tanto mi fics! Gracias) **Y a todos quienes me leen muchas gracias x esperar mis actualizaciones n.n**

 **Los ama Nami-23~ (y recuerden $u$ comentar)**

 **Hasta el proximo cap!**


	26. Capitulo XXV

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

Capitulo XXIV

.

Naruto se caracterizó siempre por aceptar los cambios, hechos, o cosas sencillamente desconocidas, que a cualquiera lo harían ponerse violento o mínimamente tenso, de una manera mucho más tranquila y positiva.

Había grandes ejemplos de esos hechos. Como su niñez. El saber que era huérfano y que como el común de otros niños él no tenía padres que se preocuparan por su bienestar. Él no tenía a nadie hasta que apareció Iruka Umino. Hasta entonces Naruto se había adaptado bastante bien a no tener a nadie que reparase en él dos veces, pero el repentino cambio de tener un equipo, gente que lo escuchaba y lo alentaba a cambiar, fue muy importante en su vida. Fue un cambio positivo y que no muchos lo tomarían tan bien como el último Uzumaki adulto de Konoha lo había tomado.

Y así se podría mencionar mucho otras vivencias que fueron siempre tomadas de una manera positiva y para auto-superarse.

Vale recordar sobre la aparición de Jiraiya en su vida, y su repentina defunción para protegerlo. Esa fue una de los momentos más crudos que el poseedor del Kyubi tuvo que experimentar hace casi ya ocho años. Pero que supo sobrellevar y sacar lo mejor de ello.

Volviendo al presente, aquí estaba con la vieja Tsunade quien irrumpió en su morada repentinamente y trajo con ella a dos personas rubias que él nunca antes había visto en su vida. Pero que le eran sumamente familiar. Uno, el adulto rubio, era la copia exacta del cuarto Hokague, y el niño tenía el nombre de Minato.

Mako Maldonado (Naruto se le hizo repentinamente conocido el apellido del rubio pero no dijo nada) era la versión un tanto más avejentada de lo que se tenía en los registros de quien fue el yondaime. Además que Naruto dudaba que su difunto padre alguna vez fuera a ponerse una camisa rosa arquetípica de oficinistas, y tener pecas en las mejillas. Si Sai estuviera aquí seguramente le preguntara al hombre sobre su orientación sexual. Aunque ese no era el caso.

"¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho Oba-san? Creo que no escuche bien _dettebayo_ " Señalo el Uzumaki quien sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Naomi y miraba directamente a la Senju.

Tsunade sin inmutarse, sentada en el asiento enfrente del probable séptimo Hokague, repitió "Que Mako Maldonado es el primo de tu padre. Es familia tuya por parte paterna, al igual que el pequeño Minato"

Era una suerte que Kushina al ser tan inquieta hubiese arrastrado con ella al niño a su habitación para enseñarle algo sorprende con respeto a su colección de envases de ramen o algo así. Por algún motivo que los tres adultos en la sala desconocieron y que no dieron mucha importancia en el momento, Minato y Kushina habian simpatizado de inmediato. Algo extraño teniéndose en cuenta que la colorada era un tanto explosiva y el pequeño rubio de mirada ambarina era relativamente tímido.

"Aja…" Naruto estaba procesando lentamente la información. Y Tsunade sabía que el Uzumaki de no haber tenido a pequeña Naomi en sus brazos, a quien recién le dieron de alta en el hospital hace unas semanas, él hubiese saltado sobre el asiento y puesto cara de 'eso no es cierto' para luego acosar a preguntas del porque el rubio mayor no había parecido antes. Los ojos celeste de Naruto se dirigieron a los igual claros ojos de Mako. No había duda, eran parientes "Entonces usted sería algo así como un ¿Tío segundo, _dettebayo_? Hmm… No entiendo nada"

El rubio mayor asintió con la cabeza y cuando creyó haber ya encontrado voz para hablar y aclarar lo que su vieja amistad Senju había presionado para que él hiciera. Mako decidió explicar a Naruto el 'por qué' no había aparecido antes.

Mako se encontró necesitando la mano de su esposa en ese momento pues él tenía que revelarle a Naruto el principal motivo por el que ninguno de ellos dos había podido llevar el apellido _Namikaze._

"Yo hubiese querido conocerte antes Naruto. Pero me había llegado el rumor, como a todos, de que moriste junto a mi primo y su esposa. La señora Kushina, hace veinticuatro años atrás…" Expreso el bioquímico apretando nervioso sus dedos pulgares "No sé si sabrás, pero el clan Namikaze recibió un atentado de la Aldea del Rayo durante ese entonces… Extinguiendo casi por completo a lo que quedábamos"

Naruto boqueo un par de veces… Él no sabía aquello. En los libros de historia nunca se habia mencionado aquella masacre. El Uzumaki ahora podía entender en parte porque el Raikage lo había mirado con cierto pesar, probablemente culpándose de ser parte de que Naruto quedase solo en el mundo.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir?" Pidió el rubio menor.

El Maldonado prosiguió "La intervención de un shinobi joven conocido de un conocido clan de aquí... Creo que le llamaban _'Shisui el ojo parpadeante de Konoha'._ Fue el motivo por que conseguí escaparme de la masacre. De allí conocí un par de meces después a Tsunade y su acompañante, la señorita Shizune. Con quienes empecé a emigrar cambiando mi nombre… Llevar mi apellido solo hubiese levantado sospechas" Mako bajo la vista ahora sintiéndose apenado por lo que tenía que decir "Tsunade me dijo que usted vivía. Que el hijo de mi difunto tío se había salvado… Sin embargo yo estaba tan aterrado en aquel entonces. Temía cualquier momento que alguien descubriese mi identidad. Y de no ser por la aparición de mi esposa, hubiese temido por siempre al hecho de decirle a alguien que mi descendencia es del Clan Namikaze"

Mako hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Él mismo se avergonzaba de su fragilidad, de no ser más fuerte. De no ser el arquetípico esquema de hombre _fuerte y valiente_ que siempre se espera. Sabía que su esposa eso no le importaba. Que Celia lo amaba sin necesidad de toda jalada de hombre 'perfecto'. Pero…

En ese momento Naruto se levantó cargando a la pequeña Naomi quien abría sus grandes y azules ojos, sonriendo con felicidad a su padre y a todos los presentes en la sala. Él empezó a acercarse hasta Mako, quedando sentado a su lado cargando a su segunda hija en brazos.

"Sabes…" Naruto sonrió en dirección a su pequeña. Naomi tenía una sonrisa contagiosa "Cuando yo era niño, muchas veces pensaba que era el ser más infeliz del planeta porque no tenía a ninguno de mis padres. O siquiera aún tutor cercano" El recuerdo de Jiraiya le saco una risita "Y eso aunque haya sido un infierno, una completa porquería en ocasiones… Me ha hecho ser quien soy hoy. Un padre que quiere darlo todo por sus hijos. Incluso mi propio sueño. Y veo eso también en ti _dettebayo_ " El Uzumaki dejo de ver a su pequeña y poso su atención en la mirada de Mako quien estaba a su mano izquierda con la mirada vidriosa. La sonrisa en Naruto se agrando y la misma Naomi a pesar de no entender para nada la situación era feliz de ver a su padre sonreír de esa manera "Gracias por a ver aparecido para estas fechas. Es bueno saber que los milagros para navidad, si ocurren"

Tsunade sonrió pensando que este encuentro se había postergado demasiado tiempo… Pero después de todo mejor tarde que nunca.

.

.

Ambos pelinegros se desocuparon sumamente tarde de la oficina del Hokague. Sasuke refunfuño por lo bajo y Maldonado lo emito. Querían ver a sus hijos y _parejas._ El Uchiha necesitaba ver como estaba Itachi a quien no veía desde hace prácticamente cinco días.

Y aunque ello no fuera mucho tiempo, seguía siendo demasiado si se tiene en cuenta que los últimos casi tres meces había pasado viéndolo todos, absolutamente todos los días. A veces el mismo Sasuke sentía una sensación familiar con el pequeño moreno. Como una conexión que él había tenido de niño cada vez que su hermano mayor se iba de misión por unos días y él lo esperaba ansioso en la puerta por verlo llegar.

Ahora la situación era similar solo que a la inversa. Era Sasuke quien tenía que volver para encontrarse con un niño, con _su_ hijo, en el pórtico de su casa. Una sensación de calor interno entre el frio de la nieve que caía esa noche, le hizo pensar que tal vez Itachi estaría esperándolo junto a Hinata con la misma urgencia que él tenía de verlos.

"Uzumaki… Uzumaki. No sé porque me suena ese apellido" Pensó en voz alta Celia deteniéndose sin saberlo a tres casas del hogar del rubio al que nombraba.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja "Estas tratando a la esposa de tu cliente y ¿No le sabes el nombre?"

La Maldonado fulmino con la mirada al Uchiha quien le estaba diciendo con esa pregunta _'Eres tan idiota´_ sin embargo expresión de Celia se suavizo inmediatamente "Acordarme de las cosas no es mi fuerte… De eso se encarga Mako" La mujer bostezo sonoramente y estiro sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza "No sé qué haría sin él"

El Uchiha rodo los ojos ante lo cursi que había sonado aquello. Pero la contemplación de esa misma frase le llevo a Sasuke darse cuenta de " _¿Que haría yo sin Hinata e Itachi?"_ Porque si bien, él hasta antes de que ella apareciera en su vida había sobrevivido. Él había vivido el día a día cumpliendo su deber como jefe del escuadrón Ambu.

Aún así Sasuke seguía preguntándose si eso realmente era vivir o era tan solo _no morir._

"Tsk… A veces dices cosas que son realmente fastidiosas" Le indico Sasuke a la psiquiatra. Ambos reanudaron el paso.

"Lo sé, es parte de mi trabajo. Y créeme que me encanta" Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras leía la dirección de donde tenían que ir "Según esto ¿Estamos a una casa de la residencia Uzumaki? Tsk. No entiendo la letra de Hatake" Se quejó la Maldonado, pero como si hubiese recordado algo importante metió su mano en un bolsillo trasero "Por cierto Uchiha" Celia extendió un pequeño sobre "Haruno me pidió que te entregara esto. Si quieres leerlo o destruirlo ya es tu elección. Yo solo tenía que entregártelo. Aunque te recomiendo que no lo leas _solo_..."

La psiquiatra pasó a tocar el timbre de la residencia Uzumaki, donde dentro de ella Mako sostenía a la pequeña Naomi en sus brazos y Naruto se maravillaba de lo sorprendente que era el pequeño Minato y de cómo su primogénita parecía adorar al niño.

Por otro lado Sasuke miro el sobre por unos segundos. Era obvio que era una carta de carácter _personal,_ pues era muy pequeño para ser cualquier clase de documento. El Uchiha por el momento decidió guardar dicho sobre en uno de los bolsillos de su equipaje.

No quería que el d _obe_ por algún motivo viera esa carta y mal interpretara la situación. Naruto y sus hijas ya había sufrido en la opinión de Sasuke demasiado.

Cuando la puerta de la morada Uzumaki se abrió un destello colorado salto sobre el regazo del Uchiha gritando.

"¡Padrino!"

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina del hogar del Uchiha cuando la noche termino por caer. Itachi se encontraba en la sala ansioso por la espera de Sasuke… Era tierno ver al niño siempre tan tranquilo y pasivo mover sus piernas con ansiedad y no despegar la mirada de la puerta.

La Hyuga sonrió y paso a terminar de colocar la mesa para seis personas. Ella estaba preparando oniwiris y salteados de verdura para la cena. Ya le había explicado a Itachi que una familia residiría un tiempo con ellos aquí, en la mansión. Y que pasarían navidad y año nuevo con ellos. Aquello no molesto a Itachi, como probablemente hubiese molestado a cualquier niño de seis años.

Solo pidió que como las anteriores navidades pudieran preparar el árbol juntos.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura a su pequeño y volvió a darle un caluroso beso entre medio de la frente.

En ese momento se abrió finalmente la puerta corrediza de la entrada. Itachi dio un pequeño brinco de donde había estado esperando. Sasuke estaba de vuelta.

El niño apresuro sus pasos para llegar primero a la puerta. Nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso.

"Estoy en casa" Indico Sasuke dando espacio para que la familia Maldonado terminara de ingresar tras de él. Le indico que dejaran los equipajes en el hall, ya que probablemente Hinata hubiese preparado la cena. Y efectivamente el delicioso aroma de la comida llego a ellos.

Mako se puso a ayudar a su hijo a sacarse el abrigo y Celia acomodaba los equipajes llenos de nieve y demás en un costado donde fueran a estropear nada. Sasuke se distrajo sacándose sus zapatos cuando unos pequeños piecitos estaban a un par de metros exactos de él.

"Bienvenido a casa" Contesto Itachi saltando sobre la cintura de él como Sasuke hacía cuando su hermano mayor llegaba a casa.

En ese momento al Uchiha mayor le daba exactamente igual quienes lo estaban mirando, pero la tibieza el afecto de _su_ hijo le hizo sentir debía abrazarlo. El moreno mayor acaricio la cabeza de Itachi contra él.

Hinata llego en el momento para saludar a la familia de la psiquiatra y a Sasuke, pero quedo congelada y con una sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos al ver a la persona que ella más amaba, abrazada de tal vez y solo tal vez el hombre que volvería permitir que invadiera su corazón.

"Te he… Te he extrañado" Murmuro el pequeño infante alejándose lentamente pero no sin soltar el abrigo del Uchiha.

Sasuke, quien tenía una sonrisa de lado y una mirada mucho más suave de la dura que siempre lo caracterizaba, quedo mirando fijamente algo que nadie con excepción de él podía observar. Los ojos del niño se habian tornado en el curioso doujutsu que hasta hoy había estado inactivo.

El Hyaringan había adquirido su primera aspa.

Itachi había activado el nuevo Kekegenkai ocular de Konoha por tener a su madre y a su _padre_ junto a él de nuevo.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **TwT Naruto-kun gomen, gomen x haber sido tan mala contigo! Espero q esto compense algo ;-;**

 **¡HOLA AMIGOS! nwn aqui estoy con la actualizacion. Algo corta pero**

 **Quiero agradecer a los 100 seguidores y 95 favoritos q hemos llegado TT-TT (soy tan feliz) y a cada una de las personas q se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un comentario o escribirme un PM ¡ARIGATO nwn! Sepan q los tengo muy encuenta a lo q me piden. Lo del NaruSaku vere q pasa, pero como sea Naruto-kun va a terminar ¡Bien! Nuestro dobe merece ser feliz.**

 **A quienes me han comentado ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! *w*** Torie pie (Muchas gracias! *u* espero q te seiga gustando) Emma294, Naomi Black 12, Abbi (Gomen Abbi-chan! Y haha los besos tendran q esperar pero da x hecho q Itachi y Sasuke van a interactuar mas jeje n.n) Patohf, UmeFuyu, Lin (Oww gracias Lin-chan! nwn) Anime Love (¡Feliz año a ti tambien nwn! Espero q el encuentro de Mako y Naruto sea de tu agrado Love-chan) Beethlehem, Alejandra (Oww! Arigato Ale-chan n.n) Hinatacris, Hima947.

 **Y ahora xq se q se los debo *-* EL SPOILER: _"...Mi nombre es Minato, espero que podamos ser amigos..." "...¿Hay algo que te preoucpa Sasuke-kun?..." "...Si. Quiero que leas esto Hinata..." "...Sasuke no sera nada feliz de saber que Karin y Suijetsu fueron directamente a su casa sin avisar.."_**

 **Sayo amigos! y... Comenten! ~w~**


	27. Capitulo XXVI

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XXV**

Pasaron la noche en una cena amistosa y agradable.

No se hizo mención sobre los curiosos ojos blancos y con un aspa que poseía ahora Itachi. Tampoco se habló sobre la carta de Haruno, la cual Sasuke dejo en uno de los cajones de su estudio a la espera de ser abierta otro día, _tal vez después de navidad_... Y finalmente la psiquiatra, como buena médica, no hizo mención frente a Hinata sobre el estado depresivo-obsesivo de Sakura. Eso solo hubiese traído mucho dolor a la Hyuga y hubiese podrido el ambiente hogareño tan acogedor que poseía el hogar Uchiha.

Todos esos temas negativos fueron dejados de lado en la velada. Ya habría tiempo para en el desayuno y almuerzo del día siguiente sacar a relucir los nuevos problemas que habría que afrontar.

Pero por esas horas de la noche ellos se permitieron ser dos familias peculiares que empezarían una convivencia armoniosa sin ningún problema externo. Dos familias con dos niños que no tardaron en hacerse amigos, mostrando tener demasiado en común entre ambos; Como en lo intelectual, en lo práctico, en lo reservados, y en lo dispuestos a hacer nuevas amigos.

En especial el pequeño Minato quien no tardo en presentarse una vez su padre le retiro el abrigo e Itachi se separó de Sasuke quien tenía una expresión turbada ante el descubrimiento de los ojos de su _hijo._ Fue de unánime concepción entre ambos Uchihas el guardar por lo menos durante la cena el hecho de que los ojos del menor habian cambiado.

Cuando Itachi se fuera a dormir, Sasuke hablaría con Hinata.

"Mi nombre es Minato" El pequeño rubio extendió su mano en dirección al moreno menor en forma de saludo "Espero que podamos ser amigos"

"Claro. Mi nombre es Itachi _Uchiha_ " Contesto el otro menor con una sonrisa amable. Todavía le costaba emplear el apellido de Sasuke en su nombre. Al sellar el saludo con aquel niño pecoso y rubio, Itachi y Minato supieron que ellos debían de ser amigos.

Hubo una conexión mayor. Una que tal vez sus _antepasadas_ vidas la supieran explicar, pero ellos al ser ambos tan pequeños y en algunas cosas demasiados inocentes, no se dieron cuenta de esa conexión. Solo supieron que durante un tiempo tendrían a alguien de su relativa misma edad para conversar y jugar.

Segundos después de que Sasuke y Celia hubiesen guardado el equipaje en un pequeño armario de la entrada del hogar, Hinata apareció vistiendo un delantal de cocina y una sonrisa que se solo creció al ver a su pequeño conversando sobre lo que era un ' _futon'_ con Minato. La Hyuga intercambio una mirada con Mako quien también contemplaba la escena.

De haber tenido una cámara fotográfica hubiesen grabado en una foto lo que en unos días sería una amistad inseparable.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Llamo Hinata cuando vio que el Uchiha al fin se había desocupado de acomodar las bolsas de equipaje. El moreno mayor le indico con una ceja arqueada a Hinata que prosiguiera "La cena ya está servida. Pero n-no se si quieren que esperemos a que se acomoden y-"

La ex poseedora del Byakugan fue interrumpida en sus vacilaciones por Celia quien sacudiéndose lo último que tenia de nieve en su abrigo dio un paso adelante colocando una mano en el hombro de Hinata.

"Después tendremos tiempo de darnos un tour por la casa, no te preocupes" Los ambarinos ojos se dirigieron con cierta broma al Uchiha "Sasuke a estado sumamente ansioso de que viniéramos, no lo hagas esperar. Seguramente el pobre quería ver a toda _su familia_ reunida de nuevo ¿No? No hagamos esperar a la comida de Hinata y vamos"

Ambas mujeres empezaron a caminar al interior de la casa.

La psiquiatra sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera ni la primera que se quemara. La relación de la peli-azul y el moreno de ceño arrugado que quedaba en el hall refunfuñando algo sobre _mujer-fastidiosa_ , era tan similar a la relación de ella y Mako…. Celia no podía quedarse solo expectante de que ambos se dieran una oportunidad para formar una familia.

Y tampoco quería que ocurriera el mismo desenlace que ocurrió con su familia. Donde si bien hoy estaban juntos y felices… No lo fue así siempre.

Hinata enrojeció y desvió su mirada de Sasuke quien parecía estar teniendo un impulso de activar el sharingan y dejar noqueada a la bocazas de la psiquiatra. La mirada blanquecina se posó sin darse cuenta antes de salir completamente del hall en el rostro de su hijo. Itachi tenía una sonrisa expectante como si él también se hubiese percatado de esa insinuación de que Sasuke los consideraba _familia._

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones, principalmente de Mako y Hinata e Itachi y Minato. La Maldonado a pesar que era una mujer conversadora y que no parecía tener miedo a hablar de nada (Sasuke empezaba a aborrecer esta cualidad de la huésped) Se mantuvo callada y pensativa. Obviamente estaba aún centrada en el caso de Haruno y únicamente hablo cuando se hizo mención de la pequeña Naomi.

Esto provoco que todos en la sala se ahogaran con la deliciosa comida de Hinata. Inclusive los niños.

"…quede en ir junto con Minato a pasar con ellos la tarde de mañana" Hablo Mako mirando distraídamente a Celia quien asintió a su pedido de ir a pasar el día con los Uzumakis. Itachi empezó a tener sospechas de que los padres del pequeño rubio eran ' _peculiares'_ "Naruto me hablo de que le cuesta hacer su trabajo de papeleo y al mismo tiempo atiende a sus hijas. Principalmente de la pequeña Naomi"

Hinata iba a proponerse a acompañarlos. Quería ver cómo estaba el Uzumaki e invitarlo (si se era posible) a que pasaran navidad con ellos. Pero se contuvo. Ella recordó que mañana tendría que ir a atender los asuntos de su vieja tienda de pasteles. Y la azulina sabía que Itachi querría ir a donde estuviera Karura por lo que se quedó en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior. No sabía cómo expresar su deseo de que la situación de Naruto mejorase y de invitarlo a pasar navidad con ellos… _"Hablare con S-Sasuke-kun más tarde. Él seguro que acepta"_

Un silencio de un par de segundos se formó en la mesa cuando Celia depositando sus cubiertos (tenedor y cuchillo) miro en dirección a su esposo con una sonrisa de la que el Uchiha quien estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, enfrentado con la morena, sabía que nada bueno podía salir de eso.

"Me encanta que vayas a ayudar al Uzumaki con el cuidado de sus hijas. Así te podrás al corriente de lo que una niña necesita y no tendremos que pagar por niñeras ni libros en el futuro" Celia acaricio la cabeza de Minato quien se encontraba a su mano izquierda. Ambos morenos adultos estaban en un extremo de la mesa rectangular, mientras Hinata, Mako y los niños se hallaban ubicados en los laterales "En otras palabras Mako, quiero una bebe"

Todos, sin excepción, incluyendo a Itachi quien rara vez ponía una expresión tan confusa en su mirada, se ahogaron con algo que tenía en la boca o con la misma saliva. Mako empezó a hiperventilar al igual que Hinata quien trataba de ayudar al rubio mayor a que no se ahogara.

Sasuke fue el que mejor pudo disimular el ahogamiento. Pero aun así, el último poseedor del Sharingan pudo ver claramente entre líneas y esa sonrisa maldita de la psiquiatra. La cual ahora que veía mejor se parecía tanto a la de Orochimaru. Celia estaba insinuaba un claro _…Creo que Itachi también necesita un hermanito ¿No Uchiha?..._ Sasuke agradeció nuevamente a que Hinata era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de ese tipo de insinuaciones.

De haberla entendido hubiese sido más incómodo que hace un par de días cuando la psiquiatra saco a la luz sobre la tención _sexual_ que él experimentaba por Hinata.

Al finalizar la cena, la cual fue gratamente felicitada por parte de los Maldonados y del mismo Itachi quien no pudo contenerse a decir "Extrañaba mucho tus comidas Oka-san" Fue lo que dio pie a que finalmente Minato siguiera a Itachi quien se ofreció a compartir su habitación con el menor de los rubios.

Los niños se despidieron de sus padres. Y en esta ocasión Itachi se permitió a parte de recibir un beso de su madre en la mejilla como era costumbre, fue y abrazo a Sasuke. Luego de ello salió disparando junto con el menor de los rubios. El calor del abrazo quedo en la cintura y mangas del Uchiha quien no pudo contener una sonrisa y una perplejidad que se acentuó más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

Los Maldonados fueron guiados por Hinata hasta una habitación que alguna perteneció a los padres del propietario de casa. A Fugaku y a Mikoto. Celia obviamente fue quien llevaba los equipajes mientras Mako intercambiaba recetas de cocina con Hinata. Itachi a estas alturas sin necesidad de preguntar nada ya se había dado cuenta que los roles en esa familia estaban cambiados.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta el comedor, la Hyuga se quedó en el marco del pasillo que conectaba a la sala viendo a Sasuke quien estaba mirando por el ventanal de la habitación, a la espera de ella. Por un momento la mente de la joven la engaño haciéndole creer que tal vez él la estuviera esperando para que fueran a dormir juntos.

Pero una vez sacudido ese pensamiento. Porque ambos dormían en cuartos distintos. Ella noto que había algo, desde que ingreso a casa, que le estaba preocupando al moreno.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Llamo vacilante caminando hasta quedar al lado de él. Sasuke no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella volvió a llamarlo por segunda vez.

"Hmf… ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?"

"Yo. Eto… T-te he notado algo distante en la cena hoy" Expreso la azulina tanteando el tema "¿Hay algo que te preocupa?"

No estaba segura si él iba a confiar en ella sobre lo que le pudiera estar pasando. Pero la relación con el moreno se había agigantado al punto que ya no podía negar que había sensaciones de por medio que emergían continuamente por el uno y el otro.

"Si… Hay algo" Contesto Sasuke suspirando pesadamente. Tenía que decirle a Hinata sobre lo que vio en Itachi hace apenas un par de horas. Aunque esta conversación seria corta y alarmante para los dos. Y lamentablemente él no era alguien de palabras consoladoras así que lo dijo como era "Itachi ha despertado la primera aspa del Hyaringan… Mañana tendrá que ver a Kakashi y a probablemente todo el consejo"

La azulina contuvo el aliento por unos segundos. Llevo la mano hasta su pecho y guardándose tantas preguntas como _¿En que momento ocurrió? ¿Cómo? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?_ La Hyuga decidió preguntar algo que venían hablando a solas desde el momento que el niño paso a portar el apellido de él y dejar de ser un Hyuga.

"Tu… ¿Tu estarás a su lado cuando lo examinen? N-no lo dejaras solo ¿Verdad?"

"No lo dejare solo. Estaré ahí para él" Sasuke entorno con su mirada oscurecida hacia ella y entre líneas, mientras él acariciaba la espalda de ella con suavidad para tranquilizarla, Hinata pudo entender como él expresaba en sus acciones _…Al fin de cuentas, yo soy su padre…_

Se quedaron ambos mirando el cielo oscuro que se tornaba cada vez más negro y el paisaje más blanco. Él deposito su mano finalmente en la cintura de ella y Hinata se abrazó con suma suavidad al pecho del moreno. El silencio fue cómodo y las palabras sobraron para denotar lo que a cada uno le preocupaba…

Mañana por durante el desayuno deberían hablar con Itachi y posponer para la tarde o la noche el empezar con el arreglo del árbol navideño.

.

.

.

Ya era pasado de las tres de la tarde cuando nuevamente la psiquiatra volvió a interrumpir en la habitación de ella vistiendo en esta ocasión un delantal corto blanco y una planilla con seguramente sus datos personales. Tambien venia con un pequeño maletín en el que debía de llevar medicamentos.

Sakura suspiro. Había pensado que con lo que le dijo ayer a la morena sería suficiente para que entendiera que no debía gastar su tiempo en ella. Pero al parecer la mujer que se sentaba en una silla frente a ella con una mirada tan neutra y desinteresada, no había hecho caso en nada de lo que hablaron la noche anterior.

"Ayer conocí a tu esposo y a tus hijas" Inicio la conversación Celia al ver que no obtendría una contestación al saludo que dio "Se ven que son muy buenas personas… Aunque tu esposo es un bobo esperanzado"

Sakura dejó escapar un resoplido antes de negarlo "Naruto es Naruto… No mi esposo"

"Hasta que los papeles no digan otra cosa él será tu esposo. Al menos que prefieras que en nuestras seciones le llamemos por su nombre" Expreso Maldonado anotando en la planilla algunas palabra sueltas al lado de Naruto. Como 'negación' y 'culpa'.

"Si. Lo prefiero así"

"Está bien. No insistiré" Finalizo Celia.

Sakura se _negaba_ a aceptar a Naruto como su esposo y se sentía _culpable_ , probablemente porque era muy conciente de todo el dolor que le hacía pasar al Uzumaki. Celia se encontaba ante un caso depresivo-obsesivo y ahora culposo. Habia atendido a pacientes más complicados con anterioridad, pero sin duda ninguno era tan listo como lo era Haruno.

Esto sería un gran reto para Maldonado.

"Por cierto tus niñas son preciosas" Volvió a hablar Celia "Kushina y la pequeña Nao-"

"¿Naomi-chan? ¿Cómo esta ella?" Cuestiono Sakura sentándose repentinamente en la cama donde permanecía diariamente acostada. De no ser por Ino quien venía cada dos días a visitarla, o sus padres, Sakura no se hubiese movido de esa camilla. Y tampoco hubiese recibido tan a menudo noticias sobre Kushina "Naruto no ha venido en estos dias, por lo que no tengo noticias de cómo esta ella..."

"No me sorprende que Naruto no hubiese venido. Él está muy ocupado con ciertos papeleos… Planea ser Hokague ¿Lo sabía usted?" La morena no iba a brindar información que no se le estuviera permitida. Y Naomi junto a los Uchihas y Hinata eran parte de esa información.

Si hablaba de ellos podría poner en estado de alerta o nervioso a la paciente.

"Por supuesto que lo sé" Espeto Haruno dejándose caer nuevamente en la camilla. Cortando cualquier contacto visual con Maldonado al darse cuenta que la psiquiatra no diría nada que le importara. Solo se quedaría ahí mirándola con esos ojos ambarinos que parecían traspasarle el alma. Suspiro "Es el su sueño de él desde que era un mocoso idiota que se la pasaba haciendo tonterías todo el día y metiéndonos en problemas a mí a _Sasuke-kun_ "

"¿Hm…?" Celia arqueo una ceja "¿Quiere hablar sobre su niñez señorita Haruno? Puede que ahí encontremos un punto nexo a su actual problema de obsesión"

"¿No puedo negarme, verdad?" Replanteo Sakura quien recién caía en el hecho que había mencionado a Sasuke cundo él no tenía nada que ver en la conversación.

Celia abrió su portafolio y saco una cajita llena de frascos "Si quiere puedo darle anti-depresivos para que iniciemos con la terapia"

La rosada suspiro y asintió. Volviéndose asentar mientras tomaba una pastilla que Maldonado le entrego y cercioro que tomase. Pasado quince minutos una euforia artificial, provoco un sentimiento de paz en Sakura. Empezó a hablar y contestar cordialmente a las preguntas de la psiquiatra. Muy distinto al día anterior cuando únicamente intercambiaron dos o tres palabras y ella le extendió un sobre que quería que le diese a Sasuke.

Dicho sobre del que Sakura no sabía si había llegado a las manos del moreno o no. Tampoco estaba enterada si Celia le dijo la advertencia de _'que no lo lea solo, por favor'_ De lo único que ahora la ex ninja-medico, considerada hasta hace unos meces la heredera de la princesa babosa, si era cociente es que realmente decir todo lo que se le cruzara por la cabeza a alguien más era el mejor relajante que existiera.

Y hasta ella misma empezó a darse cuenta que tal vez su afecto hacía Sasuke solo era un sentimiento inmaduro que se había extendido en ella hasta hacerse corrosivo.

"Iré a por una taza de café… Volveré en una hora de reloj ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?" Inquirió Maldonado una vez vio que sus dos horas seguida de terapia habian pasado. Ya eran las cinco en punto.

Habian quedado con Tsunade y los padres de Haruno en la mañana, que Celia tendría cuatro horas al día junto a Sakura. Pues no era tan solo la obsesión la que debían tratar, si no otros sentimientos que estaban allí lastimando a la peli-rosa y que debía expulsarlos para seguir adelante. O por el contrario Sakura volvería a decaer.

"El café de las maquinas spreads es muy bueno" Sugirió Haruno dedicando una sonrisa que hace meces no portaba su rostro. Sakura era una mujer hermosa y eso la misma Celia podía reconocerlo a pesar del estado calamitoso en el que estaba.

"Te traeré uno entonces. Ahora procura descansar… El efecto estimulante de la píldora maniaca se desvanecerá en unos minutos y experimentaras cansancio repentino"

Dicho aquello Maldonado salió de la habitación. Encaminando sus pasos hacia donde su escolta temporal, un tal Genma Shiranui, esperaba a por ella. El hombre era un jounin bastante fiable, un par de años más joven que Mako y que Kakashi había puesto a disposición de Maldonado una vez Sasuke tuvo que atender otros asunto pendientes… Algo con respeto a los ojos de Itachi. Ninguno de los Maldonados dieron mucha atención al asunto ya que de Kekegenkais y doujutsus entendían muy poco.

En el caso de Minato quien se fue con Mako luego del almuerzo a casa de los Uzumakis, él no entendía nada. Pero suponía que debía ser algo importante ya que los mayores se mostraron tensos.

"¿Estás seguro que e _llos_ han llegado hoy?" Cuestiono Gemna sin dejar mirar a uno de los chunins que parecía ser alguien conocido del castaño.

"Si Shiranui-san" Afirmo varias veces el menor "Hemos visto a la familia Hozuki detenida en el pórtico de la aldea siendo revisados por Kotetsu-san e Izumo-san" El chunin se rasco nervioso la nuca "Me mandaron a que buscara a Uchiha-san o Jugo-sensei. Pero no los he visto por ningún lado, y me han dicho que venga para aquí al hospital, donde seguramente debería estar Jugo-sensei haciéndose tratar. Sin embargo _ellos_ … ellos iban a ir directamente al distrito Uchiha"

"Tsk…" Gemna escupió el palillo que llevaba en la boca. Esto iba a ser como diría Shikamaru un día _problemático._ Y él que había pensado que lo único problemático que podía ocurrir hoy era lidiar con la psiquiatra "Sasuke no será nada feliz de saber que Karin y Suijetsu fueron directamente a su casa sin avisar"

Maldonado, quien no entendía nada decidió interrumpir en ese momento e interponiéndose delante del Jounin castaño pregunto qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando.

Genma tuvo que armarse de paciencia. A él le gustaban las mujeres rudas, tercas, fuertes y que no supieran cocinar, pero había un punto entre la rudeza máxima y la terquedad de esta mujer.

.

.

Ya estaba por oscurecer e iba a tener que volver a ingresar a la sala donde le habian estado examinando haciendo un montón de preguntas que por lo general contestaba Sasuke. Él permanecía en silencio a la espera de poder salir.

Itachi apretó su mano con la de su madre antes de que se abriera nuevamente la puerta del despacho Hokague y una voz, probablemente la de la anciana Koharu, le llamara. Allí le estaba esperando un ninja médico de la gama de confianza del consejo de la Aldea, quien debió ser un compañero de trabajo de Tsunade o Shizune, pues era muy bueno.

Él era quien estaba haciendo los estudios oculares para ver la evolución de sus ojos.

El pequeño Uchiha se mostraba reacio de dicho médico, y temía lo que podía pasar. Itachi no se lo dijo a nadie, pero sentía que algo muy malo iba a salir de todo este royo que se estaba haciendo por el nuevo doujutsu que él había desarrollado de los dos clanes más fuertes de Konoha. El niño tomo aire y miro directamente a los claros y bondadosos ojos de su madre.

A Hinata le habian prohibido acompañarlo a los exámenes. Ella ya no era su 'tutora legal' debido a que el apellido de Itachi ahora figuraba como Uchiha y Hinata no pintaba nada alli. Shikamaru admiro como el niño había asentido y no se opuso a la normativa del consejo. Pero como dijo Maldonado antes de irse al hospital siendo escoltada por Genma _'solo un imbécil da por supuesto que un niño entiende todo'_ Por lo que el Nara era consiente que Itachi estaba escondiendo sus miedos.

Y a su vez Sasuke y Hinata también los escondían. Uno mejor que el otro, pero era evidente que esto no les agradaba para nada. Y Shikamaru no los culpaba, él no soportaría que estuvieran tantas personas poco 'agradables' mirando a su hija como si fuera un objeto de estudio.

"Oka-san… ¿Estarás aquí de vuelta cuando salga?" Inquirió con cierto temor el menor.

"E-estaré aquí" La mujer acaricio la mejilla de su hijo "Y una vez salgas iremos a preparar el árbol junto con Minato-kun y Mako-san ¿Si?" Inquirió Hinata acomodando el abrigo que portaba su hijo con todo el cariño que solo una madre tiene.

Estaban a unos seis días exactos de navidad.

"Si Oka-san" Contesto Itachi desviando su mirada por un momento de su madre para posarla en Sasuke.

El Uchiha, quien tuvo que ir en la mañana a trabajar en su puesto como jefe de Ambu, mientras Hinata e Itachi fueron hacerse cargo de lo de la tienda de pasteles. Permaneció calladamente a la par de Itachi indicándole con la mirada y el gesto protector que él lo acompañaría a todo momento.

Eso fue lo que necesito el menor para soltar la mano de su progenitora quien le sonrió con calidez. Otra vez. Llevaban aquí casi cinco horas…

"Estaré aquí Itachi. N-no te preocupes" Repitió la mujer acaricio la cabeza de su primogénito y le acomodo un par de mechones que habian sobresalido por fuera de su peinado cola de caballo.

Una vez el niño ingreso nuevamente al despacho de Kakashi donde únicamente habian dos personas en las que el niño confiaba. Sasuke y Shikamaru. El medico volvió a indicarle que se sentara en una silla y por medio de un chacra verde bastante espeso obligo al ojo derecho del pequeño moreno a que activara el Hyaringan.

Todavía no se había llegado a una resolución sobre que habilidades desarrollaría este nuevo doujutsu. Aunque se tenía una sospecha bastante amena sobre que el niño podría haber heredado una técnica similar al _Rinne Sharingan_. Aunque esto era una idea descabellada por no decir absurda.

Era imposible que el niño tuviera los ojos de Samsara. Para ello debería de haber sangre Uzumaki corriendo por sus venas como lo fue el del ninja renegado de la Lluvia Nagato. Quien antes de morir invoco a la colosal bestia que revivió a todos en el ataque de Pain…

La situación estaba empezando a complicarse. Y Hatake ya estaba harto de ver y escuchar como hablaban del niño una vez Sasuke e Itachi salían para que el consejo pudiera tener una conversación 'de carácter privado' Aunque Shikamaru y Kakashi lo renombrarían como de _'carácter hipócrita'_ el consejo de ancianos parecía siempre estar constituido en su mayoría por imbéciles. Era momento de poner fin a todo esto.

"Dejaremos este procedimiento hasta aquí" Indico el Hokague una vez volvieron a examinar el ojo del niño y llegar a la misma conclusión que el medico seguía catalogando como absurda "Hasta pasada las fechas festivas no permitiré que se le realice al niño ningún estudio más por parte científica del nuevo Kekegenkai ocular" Un anciano, que para discute de Sasuke era un Hyuga, iba a oponer a esa orden. Sin embargo Kakashi se le adelanto y siguió hablando "No tolerare ninguna falta ante este decreto y Shikamaru" El Nara tenía una sonrisa perezoso en su mirada ya sabiendo que es lo que Hatake iba a ordenarle "Te encargo un acta que quiero que todo los presentes de la sala firmen donde se acate la orden de suspensión hasta pasada la primera semana de enero"

"Eso suena bien" Comento Shikamaru pasando a buscar una planilla de actas en uno de los estantes de la habitación.

Itachi llevo una mano involuntariamente hacia el chaleco de Sasuke donde se apretó a la tela. No le gustaba como esta gente le veía y quería irse de allí. El Uchiha mayor endureció su mirada… A él tampoco le gustaba para nada el ambiente de la sala.

Por suerte las plegarias del niño fueron escuchadas una vez Kakashi termino de hablar y le entrego una paleta dulce a Itachi. A Hatake le gustaban los niños pequeños, aunque claramente solo para malcriarlos. Shikamaru le revolvió el pelo a Itachi invitándolo para que mañana fuera a ver a Karura (como siempre la niña no dejaba de querer ver al hijo de Hinata y Shikamaru ya se estaba resignando a la loca idea de su esposa de que Karura e Itachi probablemente, en un futuro, serian…)

"Que pasen felices fiestas Sasuke" Saludo Kakashi no obteniendo un saludo de vuelta. Pero al menos esta vez Sasuke no se fue de su despacho dando un portazo.

Estando en el pasillo Itachi se echó a correr a los brazos de su madre. No dijo nada. Tampoco lloro pero una sensación de ardor insoportable en el estómago quedo en ellos tres. Algo había empezado a sentirse podrido desde la primera sesión con el medico que por algún motivo Sasuke había notado en varias ocasiones mirando a ese vejete Hyuga…

Salieron de la torre Hokague y encaminaron sus pasos para ir a buscar a Mako y a Minato en la casa de Naruto.

Itachi se adelantó un par de pasos yendo adelante de Hinata y Sasuke. Karura le habia dicho que los adultos necesitan cierto espacio para comportarse de manera 'rara' (ósea romántica) Él, la pequeña Nara, y sus demás amigos esperaban nunca ser tan complicados como lo eran los adultos.

"E-Entonces…" Hinata encontró su voz una vez Itachi estuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Una distancia lo suficiente lejos para que no escuchara lo que ella susurraba, y lo suficientemente cerca para que no se perdiera de vista entre las otras personas "¿Se ha llegado a alguna concluido sobre el doujutsu de Ita-?

"Si…" Sasuke la interrumpió y busco en su bolsillo un pequeño papel con papel del Shikamaru había anotado la resolución del médico "Lee esto"

La Hyuga tomo el pequeño papel, el cual debía de ser del tamaño de una hojita para anotar una dirección, y quedo congelada y estática al leer en la caligrafía del Nara la palabra ' _Rinne Sharingan'_ Llevo una de sus manos hasta su boca para contener un maullido de susto.

Ella había escuchado en la historia que se contaba a los Hyugas sobre este doujutsu tan peculiar. Y hasta frente a frente contra Pain había realmente dudado de la existencia de dichos ojos. Miro en dirección al pequeño quien se había detenido frente una tienda de dulces porque probablemente había visto dangos…

"¿Cómo...? ¿Qué…? Yo… Yo no me esperaba esto" Consiguió pronunciar a duras penas la azulina. Hinata había tenido la creencia que sería un Byakugan o sharingan 'defectuoso' realmente se había aferrado a ese pensamiento para que asi el consejo perdiera interese en Itachi. Hinata volvió a sentir como anoche a alguien que posicionaba su mano de manera tranquilizadora en su hombro.

Por instinto, por buscar seguridad, ella posiciono la mano que comúnmente llevaba a su corazón sobre la mano de Sasuke.

"Hay un lugar en el complejo Uchiha donde podemos buscar información" Hablo el moreno recordando esa parte abandonada del templo Naka en la que ninguna aldeano de Konoha ni externo había estado nunca antes "Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es estar informados. Y Hinata…" Sasuke desvió la mirada "Todo va a estar bien"

El brillo en la mirada blanquecino, le indico al Uchiha que ella creía en su palabra.

Lo que el moreno no sabía en ese preciso instante era que _'todo'_ no iba a estar bien. Porque al poner un pie en el complejo Uchiha seria recibido por un Hozuki quien ya se habría instalado en la sala de estar junto a una pequeña copia exacta de él solo que con cinco años, y estarían viendo televisión. Mientras Karin Uzumaki, con su ya casi ocho meces de embarazo y una copa exacta de Suigetsu solo que en versión femenina, se encargaban de husmear por toda la casa y atosigar cuando llegaran al complejo a Sasuke, a Hinata, a Itachi y a los Maldonados.

Porque para la peli-roja era inconcebible el hecho de…

"¡¿POR QUE ESTAN VIVIENDO EN CASA DE SASUKE-KUN?!"

El infierno se desataría sobre ellos. Y Jugo a todo esto prefería mantenerse lo más distante en su misión de reconocimiento de terreno junto a Kiba.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola amigos!**

 **Gomen x haber demorado una semana (n-nU espero q el q sea mas largo q los q comunmente estoy acostumbra a subir valga como disculpa hehe nwnU**

 **Quiero decirles chicos q muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas sus palabras de aliento y buenos deseos! Sus comentarios y PM son hermosos *O* me hacen muy feliz! Y no creen nunca q es molestia para mi contestarle sus mensajes *u* A veces no puedo contestar xq ya saben q estoy escribiendo desde el celular y es un infierno. Pero siempre q leo sus mensajes o comentarios me sacan una sonrisa ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

Uchiha-Hyuga-Love, Nanami (Hola Nana-chan ¡Me alegro q te gustara la parte de Sasuke y Itachi-kun! Y con lo de la carta 'chan-chan-chan...' n-n ya veremos q dice ¡Oww muchas gracias! Es lindo saber q te gusta como escribo *u*) Yue Yuna, Abbi (Prometo el beso para navidad Abbi-chan!) Alejandra (Ale-chan! Hahaha el proximo cap sera puramente humor nwn) Hima947, Emma294, NN-chan, BixiHaruno (¡Bienvenida a mi fics Bixi-chan! Tienes toda la razón y ya creo q para dos capitulos voy a confirmar q va a pasar con el NaruSaku... Pero eso de las migajas estas en lo cierto :V) Hanasaki95, Lauren T. Uchiha, MarianatadorDB (¡Bienvenida Maria-chan! nwn haha tienes razón con eso de las faltas ortograficas. Ya vere de cuando llege a mi casa descargarme un buen corrector;) Hinatacris, Candice Roth (ewe Candi-chan no puedo contestar a tus preguntas n-nU GOMEN!) Anime-Love (Aww me alegro q te hayan gustado los reencuentros Love-chan! Y con lo de la carta de Sakura ya veremos q pasa n-nU Solo dire q es importante para... ewe)

 **Por todos ustedes voy a dejar el siguiente spoiler :V "... _Itachi_ _-kun es tan lindo..." "...¡Ita-kun es mio!..." "...N-no discutan por favor..." "...Si ellos se quedan a vivir en tu casa yo tambien..." "...Callate Suigetsu..."_**

 **A quienes me dan seguimiento, favoritos o me leen ¡ARIGATO! nwn**

 **Sayo amigos ~w~ no se olviden de comentar!**

 **Los ama Nami!**


	28. Capitulo XXVII

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XXVI**

.

Aquella repentina aparición de la familia Hozuki en la noche de hace tres días, solo amedrentaba problemas y dolores punzantes de cabeza para Sasuke. La escasa paciencia de él, ligado a su carácter hermético y algo gruñón (aunque el Uchiha mayor negaba rotundamente esta última cualidad en su persona) estaban a punto de sacar lo más oscuro de su temperamento y hacerle eclosionar de una forma aún peor que en su etapa de vengador.

Es que era inconcebible como un par de gemelos de seis años podían llegar en menos de una semana y volver en constancia una olla de grillos el hogar. Y aquello seguido de Suigetsu, un padre despreocupado y que vive pegado al televisor a alto volumen todo el día, junto con Karin Uzumaki, la mujer más ruidosa que conoció jamás ¡Eran ya demasiado!

Suspiro cansadamente y dio un trago largo a su bebida caliente que estaba tomando en su despacho como capitán Ambu donde se había ido a refugiar después del caótico desayuno. No pudo volver para la hora del almuerzo debido a su trabajo y nuevamente por la visita de las dos familias que estaban hospedándose en su hogar, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar.

"Así que haciendo papeleo extra ¿Eh, teme? ¿No esteras escapando de tu casa?" Cuestiono Naruto riéndose mientras terminaba de llenar algunos formularios de renuncia "Esa es una actitud de un verdadero 'perdedor'"

"Hmf… Si no vas a ayudar entonces cierra el pico que no estoy de humor" Reto Sasuke mirando al rubio quien estaba sentado en la silla de enfrente de su escritorio.

"Tú nunca estas de humor"

El Uchiha ignoro aquel comentario por parte del rubio y rodo sus ojos sobre su despacho lleno de papeles y casi vacío de mobiliaria. De hace semanas que no se podía sentar a atender el trabajo el mismo. Y hoy no estaba con ganas de tampoco atenderlo como era debido.

"No entiendo porque no puedes alojar a los Maldonados en tu casa… Por lo que tengo entendido son parientes tuyos de algún tipo ¿No, Naruto?"

"Con Mako somos algo así como tío-primos, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" El Uchiha cuestiono entre dientes "¿No les pediste que pasaran contigo navidad? ¿No puedes tenerlos contigo cuatro días?"

Naruto se hizo el idiota y siguió con la mirada fija en la planilla que estaba terminando de leer y completar para quedar dado de baja del escuadrón Ambu pero no fuera del servicio shinobi. Un ligero temblor que Sasuke decidió hacer como que no vio se apodero del Uzumaki.

"Si les pedí a ellos tres que pasaran navidad con mis hijas y conmigo. Pero ellos hicieron un acuerdo contigo no conmigo ¿O lo olvidaste?" El Uzumaki se recuperó instantáneamente "Nunca rompas una promesa, o se te volverán en contra _detebbayo"_

"Hmf, mejor cállate y apúrate con eso" Gruño el moreno.

La sonrisa zorruna volvió a extenderse en el rostro ovalado del rubio quien le devolvió la planilla a Sasuke. Los datos ya estaban firmados y puestos en orden por Shikamaru, quien hace unos días atrás aparte de presenciar el control ocular de Itachi, también estuvo releyendo un par de carpetas para ayudar al d _obe_ de Naruto con su pedido de 'licencia por maternidad' Aunque en el caso de Naruto era licencia por paternidad, algo que no había existido hasta hace una semanas.

"Y dime ¿Por qué tanto problema con los Maldonados? Pensé que era Karin y Suigetsu los que te volvían locos, junto con esos dos críos que parecen ser sacados del mismo infiern-" El Uzumaki no termino de hablar ni de levantarse del asiento para retirarse cuando Sasuke le interrumpió.

"El problema no son ni el niño ni el _maridito_ de la psiquiatra" El Uchiha hizo una pausa y vio a Naruto contener una sonrisa ante el mote de 'maridito' que había usado con Mako. Al rubio jinchuriki le agradaba su primo, de hecho Mako junto con Temari y Hinata estaban cuidando de Naomi, Kushina y los hijos de cada uno en la casa de él en este momento, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que Mako era 'afeminado'… Aparte que desde hace tres días la psiquiatra se presentaba escoltada por Genma en la noche en la casa de Naruto para mantenerlo al tanto de lo que ocurría con el estado mental de Sakura. Y la forma de ser de Celia, lo tenía a Naruto c _onfundido_ "…ellos son muy tranquilos. El problema son Karin y la Maldonado. Ellas son un fastidio juntas y separadas"

Naruto no escucho ni la mitad de las cosas que Sasuke le había dicho hasta el momento. Excepto cuando menciono a…

"¿Celia-c _han_?" Se apresuró a preguntar Naruto quien quedo rígido en la silla "¿Ocurrió algo entre Celia- _chan_ y Karin?"

Si Sasuke hubiese sido alguien más expresivo, o si quiera impresionable como Hinata, hubiese dejado caer la quijada y se hubiese puesto pálido. Pero en lugar de ello solo arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas.

"¿' _Chan_ '?" Rebatió Sasuke conteniendo un bufido. Naruto se puso colorado "¿Te das cuenta que ella es diez años mayor que nosotros dobe? ¿O siquiera te das cuenta que su nombre es de otra cultura completamente distinta a la nuestra?"

 _…¿No te has dado cuenta que es casada?…_ Se contuvo de agregar a la pregunta el moreno. Esto de pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata en estos ultimo meces, le habian hecho volverse alguien mucho, pero mucho menos hiriente. Y por una vez en su vida (y Sasuke estaba seguro que su difunta madre y hermano mayor estarían feliz por ello) él, quien había salido con el carácter similar al de Fugaku, estaba teniendo algo de 'tacto' cuando trataba con las personas.

Cuando trataba con sus amigos.

Por ejemplo, la noche de la llegada de los Hozukis, de no ser por Hinata quien con su mera presencia lo detuvo durante la cena de sacar a patadas a Suijetsu quien cuestiono con todo el descaro si se podían quedar a vivir.

 _...Si ellos se quedan a vivir en tu casa yo también..._

 _En una situación normal Sasuke le hubiese amenazado a Suigetsu_ con un chidori. Pero al tener enfrente de él a la Hyuga y al mismo Itachi quien le miraba expectante de la reacción de él. Sasuke rodo los ojos y únicamente mando a callar al imbécil amante de las espadas.

 _…Cállate Suigetsu…_

El Uchiha rodo los ojos al recordar aquel acontecimiento de hace unos días. La mirada negra del moreno se volvió a clavar en Naruto esperando que este diera una contestación a sus preguntas.

"Recordé que t-tengo que hacer algunas cosas y… ¡Tengo que irme!" Se apresuró a decir el rubio tomando con rapidez su abrigo, el cual colgaba en el respaldo de la silla. Esto fue demasiado repentino para Sasuke quien sin siquiera asentir vio que el Uzumaki literalmente había salido huyendo del despacho "¡Nos vemos dentro de un par de días para navidad! ¡Mándale saludo a Hinata, Itachi y los Maldonados!"

La puerta del despacho se cerró dejando a Sasuke sentado con la carpeta en mano y por primera vez confundido ante la reacción del rubio.

Sacudió su cabeza despeinando su siempre rebelde cabellera en punta morena. Él ya tenía sus problemas como para sumarse a pensar que le ocurriría al _dobe…_ Además que sabía que Naruto, como siempre, recurriría a él tarde o temprano si no conseguía resolverlo por sí mismo.

" _Pero de todas formas no puedo concentrarme en esto…"_ Se sinceró el Uchiha mirando la pila de documentos que le faltaba corregir para estar al día. La cual no era mucha y solo trataba de misiones sencillas de rastreo dentro de Konoha. Deposito la carpeta con la solicitud de Naruto la cual él tenía que firmar y entregar nuevamente a Kakashi para que él la hiciera avalar " _¿Itachi habrá conseguido la estrella que buscaba para el árbol navideño? Tsk en que cosas infantiles estoy pensando…"_

No había nadie más que el mismo, por lo que Sasuke se permitió relajarse y enfocar sus pensares en con quienes realmente quería estar. Su _hijo_ y Hinata.

Tenía que volver para asegurarse que ellos dos estén bien. De que no habian tenido más sobre saltos como en la mañana del segundo día donde los gemelos Hozuki tiraron el árbol recién terminado de colocar que tanto esmero habian puesto Itachi y la azulina al armar… Tenía que asegurarse que ningún otro peligro mayor les rodeara.

Porque había algo en la junta del día que examinaron el Hyaringan que no le gusto para nada.

"Solo espero que los Hyugas no tengan que ver en nada esta vez" Se dijo para si el moreno mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a dejar las cosas en orden antes de retirarse.

Este trabajo le tomaría bastantes horas…

.

.

.

Mientras en la casa Uzumaki.

"¡Itachi-kun es tan lindo!" Chillo nuevamente la hija pequeña de Karin quien se colgó al brazo del mencionado.

Quien acababa de gritar, otra vez, era una pequeña peli-blanca de ojos rojos y piel tan clara como la de Suigetsu, su padre. La niña era la gemela mayor del matrimonio Hozuki y respondía al nombre de Antrui. Era una niña bastante malcriada y que a diferencia de su gemelo Kentin, ella no usaba gafas.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos los adultos (inclusive sus padres) la niña era sumamente inteligente, aunque igual que la madre; _molesta._

"¡Ya suetalo!" Se apresuró a gritar exasperada Karura jalando del otro brazo a 'su Itachi' "Ita-kun dile que te suelte"

Suplico la pequeña morena de ojos verdosos que no le gustaba para nada que 'su héroe' estuviera recibiendo esas atenciones coquetas por parte de otra niña que no sea ella. Temari no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa, su hija era tan tierna y tan… La sonrisa de madre de la ex Sabaku No, desapareció al escuchar nuevamente la voz estridente de la primogénita de Karin.

"¡No lo voy a soltar! ¡Porque Itachi-kun va a ser mi _novio_!" Le corto la peli-blanca sacándole la lengua a la menor de los cinco niños allí presente. Karura quedo congelada e Itachi, gracias a lo bien educado que era, no mando al cuerno a Antrui "Y ahora como ya sabes que él va a ser mi novio, suéltalo ¡No me gusta compartir!"

Itachi suspiro y se contuvo de rodar los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Él había estado de lo más tranquilo conversando con Minato hasta que apareció Kushina y se llevó con ella al pequeño rubio de ojos dorados a quien sabe dónde, dejándole a merced de una Karura muy enojada con él (Itachi no tenía idea de porque Karura estaba molesta) y de una peli-blanca que no lo dejaba solo desde la noche en que llego. No es que Itachi no estuviera acostumbrado a que por algún motivo casi todas las niñas con excepción de Kushina, se le pegaran y acercaran por cualquier motivo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, y de no ser por su madre quien le enseño a ser muy educado y paciente con ellas hace tiempo que a no más de una le hubiese pedido de manera poco amable que lo dejara en paz.

Y para empeorar la situación, desde hace unos meces cuando Karura ya cumplió los tres años y medio, ella por algún motivo desconocido para él se enojaba cuando otras niñas se le acercaban.

Gaara le había explicado en la anterior visita que esta característica se iría agravando en su sobrina con los años.

"Tú no vas a ser la novia de Ita-kun" Gruño la pequeña Nara inflando las mejillas y mirando con sus verdosos ojos brillosos a los rojizos de la gemela "Yo no quiero que seas la novia de Ita-kun"

"¡Pues no me importa lo que tú quieras, niña fea!" Devolvió la peli-blanca enseñándole sus afilados dientes que heredo por parte de su padre.

Sin embargo Karura no era ninguna miedosa y se mantuvo firme en su agarre del brazo derecho del niño.

Temari, quien se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor con su pancita de cuatro meces y limpiando unas esferas de cerámico que iba a regalarle a Hinata para que colocaran en el nuevo árbol navideño para la casa Uchiha, le dedico una mirada mortal a Karin quien estaba demasiado ocupada discutiendo acaloradamente con su segundo hijo y esposo, como para notar que Antrui estaba sofocando al pequeño _Uchiha_ y llamando fea a su Karura _._

La mujer embarazada tuvo que tomar mucho aire y serenar su temperamento que debido a que estaba con las hormonas alborotadas se duplicaba o triplicaba según lo molesta que podía estar.

 _"Tranquilízate Temari, tranquilízate… Le prometimos a Hinata que no armaríamos problemas… ¡Pero es que nadie llama fea a mi pequeña y linda Karu!"_ La rubia de coletas bufo y siguió en lo suyo. Tal vez no fue buena idea venir a hacer compañía a Hinata hoy.

La azulina le había dicho sobre lo que estaba pasando en el hogar Uchiha ayer cuando se encontraron para arreglar lo de la pastelería de Hinata la cual fue dada de baja hasta que ella se pudiera hacer con el tiempo de volver a trabajar. Por ahora estaba viviendo de sus ahorros y aunque le apenaba enormemente Sasuke cuidaba de que no les faltara nada.

A todo esto la Hyuga y Mako estaban encargándose de la pequeña Naomi en la cocina. A la menor le había salido un salpullido en el cuello debido a que Naruto le había estado poniendo una frazada que no era apropiada para la piel de un recién nacido. Y dicho salpullido había provocado que la pequeña niña quien tenía una pelusita de cabello rubio en la coronilla no pudiese dormir y pasara la mayor parte de la tarde llorando.

"¿Quiere que le prepare un poco de leche tibia?" Inquirió el rubio mayor quien con Hinata estaban en la cocina. Él había desinfectado la cochinada que era la cocina de Naruto mientras la azulina mecía al infante "Digo, para que duerma mejor…"

"No creo que sea necesario Mako- _san._ Ella ya se ha dormido" La Hyuga le mostro que a Naomi quien finalmente se había dormido. Ahora el problema sería pasar por el comedor donde el barullo de la discusión de Karin con Kentin sobre algo de los regalos que le traerían Santa Claus era (literalmente) insoportables "P-pero creo que es hora de empezar a preparar la cena para todos ¿No crees?"

"Supongo que sí. Ya son pasada de las siete de la tarde" Vacilo Mako mirando en dirección donde estaban las bolsas con verduras que habian ido a comprar de muy buena gana Kushina y Minato. La pequeña colorada se había desesperado por salir a dar una vuelta con el menor de los rubios y enseñarle un lugar que quedaba según ella a una cuadra de aquí y se llamaba 'Ichiraku-ramen' La única condición que Mako le dio a su hijo era de cuidarse y de que no le dijera a su madre que él le permitió salir sin escolta.

De solo pensar que Celia podía enterarse de ello le hizo a adulto enrojecer sus mejillas y desviar la mirada apenado de la jovencita de mirada perlada que le estaba hablando…

"¿Mako-san l-le ocurre algo?" Cuestiono Hinata finalmente después de haberle llamado unas tres veces y que el rubio no le contestara. Mako negó con la cabeza y empezó a sacar las verduras de la bolsa "Eto… Le llamaba para preguntarle si usted quiere cargar a Naomi-chan hasta l-la recamara de ella o prefiere quedarse aquí preparando la c-cena hasta que acueste a Naomi-chan"

Indico la azulina en voz baja sin dejar de mecer con suavidad el pequeño bultito de la menor dormida.

"Si no le molesta prefiero quedarme aquí señorita Hinata…" Contesto Mako sonriendo de lado con aflicción. Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de malestar al saberse conocedora de cuál era el motivo por el cual el rubio había estado evitando a toda costa estar cerca de la familia Hozuki. Principalmente de Suigetsu.

"E-está bien. No se preocupe. Yo dejare a Naomi-chan y volveré enseguida…" La Hyuga trato de darle una mirada de ánimos, no quería que el hombre frente a ella se dejara venir abajo por los comentarios en exceso 'burlones' (rosando con ofensivos) que había estado teniendo Suigetsu sobre el carácter amable y poco masculino Mako "Le pediré a Temari-san que venga con nosotros. Ella ha de estarse aburriendo en el comedor"

Añadió Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

Salió de la cocina rumbo al dormitorio de la menor de los Uzumakis. La ex Sabaku No, le dedico una mirada de aflicción al ver que la azulina tendría que pasar por la sala donde el televisor se escuchaba a todo volumen. Obviamente la pequeña iba a levantarse. E ir a silenciar a la colorada de gafas era misión imposible.

Itachi vio pasar a su madre y le dio una mirada suplicante de que le ayudara con Karura e Antrui. Principalmente esta última.

Sin embargo Hinata, aunque quisiese y pudiese, no sabía cómo intervenir para ayudar a su hijo. Ella también fue una niña en el pasado y tuvo su primer 'enamoramiento' con Naruto, y le dolería de cierta manera ver a su pequeño rompiéndoles el corazón a las niñas sin reparo alguno. Por suerte Itachi no era como Neji, ni como Sasuke.

"¡¿Y si dejamos que Itachi-kun elija quien va a ser su novia?!" Termino gruñendo en voz baja Antrui soltando el brazo del moreno y mirando retadoramente a la Nara.

La Hyuga intercambio finalmente una mirada con Temari. Ambas madres sabían ya la respuesta del niño. Después de todo Itachi era el héroe de Karura, y la pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdosos era su primera y mejor amiga… Hyuga continúa caminando a paso suave protegiendo las orejitas de Naomi. Ahora es cuando venía el realmente el problemas. O como diría Shikamaru _'lo problemático'_

"¡… que no va atraerte santa Claus un auto de verdad! ¡Eso es imposible!" Grito exasperada Karin quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos con su abultado vientre.

Si el próximo hijo que venía en camino era igual que el segundo… Definitivamente la ex Uzumaki se divorciaba del vago de Suigetsu quien les chitaba para poder escuchar lo que ocurría en el partido del futbol.

"¡¿Por qué no?!" Volvió a cuestionar Kentin "¡Yo quiero un auto! A la tonta de Antrui-Ne le trajeron una casa de muñecas para el año pasado ¡Yo quiero un auto de deberás!"

La colorada rodo los ojos. Su hijo varón era la copia exacta de Suigetsu… Vago, molesto como el solo y caprichoso. El mismo amor que Suigetsu mostraba por las espadas, Kentin lo tenían por los autos de carreras. Eran incorregibles. Bufo molesta y re dirigió su atención hacía la entrada del living.

Allí estaba Hyuga Hinata quien silenciosamente trataba de pasar entre ellos sin ser notada cargando a la pequeña Naomi. Aunque fuese sorprendente a Karin le agradaba la Hyuga. Muy distinto así de Celia con quien no podían dejar de cruzarse en la mansión Uchiha para decirse una sátira de palabrotas.

"¿Ya se durmió?" Cuestiono la pelirroja tomando el control del televisor y silenciándolo.

Suigetsu dedico una mirada mortal a su esposa.

"H-Hai… Ya se le bajo la fiebre y se ha quedado dormida" Contesto la azulina sorprendida del cambio de humor de la Uzumaki.

"Trataremos de hacer menos ruidos entonces" Karin mantuvo el control remoto lo más apartado del peli-blanco mayor y con la otra mano callaba a su hijo quien seguía rumiando algo de querer un carro.

Había sido Hinata quien muy amablemente antes de salir en la tarde invito a los Hozuki a que les acompañara para que no quedaran solos en la residencia Uchiha, la cual siendo completamente honesta daba algo de miedo al ser un barrio desierto. Y Karin podía ser muchas cosas, entre ellas una histérica nata, pero también era alguien agradecida. Y si habían sido invitados no podían comportarse como cavernícolas todo el tiempo.

En especial Suigetsu, con quien Karin se encargaría de arreglar cuentas más tarde.

"Se lo agradecería mucho" Concedió Hinata encaminándose para la escaleras. Y antes de empezar a subirlas se volvió hacia la dirección de la familia Hozuki la cual estaba a punto de empezar ahora un pleito sobre quien tendría el control remoto. A pesar que Karin estaba en los últimos meces de embarazo todavía daba unas patadas bastante altas y fuertes "Eto…" Hinata titubeo quedando con un pie en el primer escalón. No era su deber entrometerse en familias ajenas … _mucho menos en las que son amistades de Sasuke-kun…_ pero por lo que había visto en esos días que ellos llevaban allí, la familia Hozuki-Uzumaki vivían discutiendo, principalmente en la hora de la cena. Sería bueno que no lo hicieran. No frente a los niños "N-no peleen por favor… No al menos esta noche"

Los dos antiguos miembros de Taka y Hebi que se hallaba en el living de la casa del héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, miraron en dirección a la azulina y como si hubiera sido una orden de Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza. Kentin miro a sus padres confundidos.

La mujer de ojos blancos no había dado una orden, no había gritado ni mirado feo a nadie. Hasta de hecho había pedido ' _por favor'._ Hinata era completamente distinta a Sasuke, pero sus palabras tuvieron un efecto similar al del último poseedor del sharingan.

Karin y Suigetsu no se negaron a la amable petición.

.

.

.

Ver a Genma Shiranui, el jounin que estaba a cargo de escoltarla dentro de Konoha, llegar al hospital con un ramo de rosas dejo perpleja a Maldonado.

"Wow… ¿No me digas que tienes una cita?" Cuestiono la psiquiatra colocándose un abrigo para el frio bestial de las heladas nocturnas. Pronto serian pasada de las nueve de la noche.

La sesión de hoy habido tomado más tiempo del previsto. Habian venido los padres de Sakura y una terapia en grupo siempre era más complicada y llevaba más tiempo y paciencia que las individuales. Lo bueno era que la paciente coopero perfectamente y se dejó, por unos minutos, mimar por su madre.

"No. No tengo una cita Maldonado" Contesto Genma rodando los ojos y pareciendo pensar como pedirle algo a Celia. La pelinegra termino de colocarse el abrigo y paso a tomar su bolso. El castaño tenía que apresurarse con lo que iba a decir "Yo… Me preguntaba si podría dejarle usted estas flores a Haruno. La otra vez que quede a cargo de ella durante la 'sesión' vi que su cuarto se encontraba algo _opaco…_ "

Celia pestañeo confundida _"¿Opaco? Esa habitación se encuentra completamente llena de presentes de sus amistades y familiares y-…_ "

Ino Yamanaka, aparentemente la mejor amiga de Sakura, mantenía el cuarto de la rosada siempre con luz y color. Habian orquídeas en los tres floreros de la habitación. Los padres de Haruno trajeron un juego de sabanas color rosa-pastel y… Y fue allí donde Maldonado lo noto. Genma se refería con 'opaco' el hecho de que ninguna de las flores que Haruno tenía, o de los últimos presentes que llegaron esta semana para navidad eran de Naruto.

El 'esposo' de Sakura, había dejado de traerle flores desde comienzos de diciembre.

"¿Por qué no pasas a dejárselas tú?" Celia sonrió comprensivamente "Yo esperare aquí así que no te preocupes. No incumplirás tu papel de guarda espaldas y yo no te pondré una demanda ante el Hokague por 'descuidarme' unos minutos"

"Pero-" Gemna no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ya Maldonado lo estaba pechando para que fuera.

"Anda, anda… A la señorita Haruno le hará bien ver que un hombre colega le deja flores" Celia guiño uno de sus ambarinos ojos y rio ante el sonrojo que se posiciono en las mejillas de Shiranui.

.

.

.

Sasuke ingreso al hogar del dobe usando la llave que Naruto dejaba siembre debajo de una de las masetas cercana a la puerta principal.

Esa mañana de esconder un juego de llaves extra seguramente la había aprendido de él. Sasuke escondía un juego extra de llaves bajo el alfombrado de su hogar… Había adquirido esa maña de tanto observar a su madre cuando volvían del mercado y Mikoto por algún motivo siempre se olvidaba de las llaves en la mesada del hogar y ambos quedaban afuera.

Esa llave les salvo muchas veces de tener que ir a buscar a Fugaku (quien siempre estaba de un humor de perros) en la policía Uchiha.

"Ya lleg-" El moreno no termino de darse por aludido en el hogar, el cual estaba seguro que se habría vuelto un infierno si los Hozukis se encontraban presentes, cuando fue recibido primero por el cálido de comida, y segundo con una tranquilidad que lo abrumo.

En el living se podía escuchar la televisión a bajo volumen donde Suigetsu estaba echado en el sofá de tres plazos y tenía a su lado Karin quien acunaba a Antrui. La pequeña peli-blanca se había quedado dormida. En el comedor Minato, Kushina y Kentin ayudaban a Mako a terminar de levantar y lavar los platos. A un lado del Maldonado se encontraba una rosa que su esposa le trajo una vez volvió del trabajo escoltada para sorpresa de todos por Naruto…

Naomi dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Siendo vigilada por Naruto quien con Celia se encontraban en el despacho. La psiquiatra estaba poniendo al tanto al rubio sobre el estado de Sakura, el cual estaba en progreso de una mejoría pronta. La mujer se dio obviamente cuenta que a diferencia de la primera vez que hablo con Naruto, este ahora no la estaba escuchando realmente.

En cuanto a los Naras, ellos estaban frente a Sasuke y a punto de salir para volver a su hogar. Shikamaru se había pasado a buscar a Temari y a su primogénita.

"Hablando del rey de roma" Canturreo la rubia de cuatro coletas mirando en dirección a Hinata quien al ver a Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Temari no seas problemática tks" El Nara rodo los ojos ante la mirada por demás significativa de su mujer.

Sin embargo el Uchiha mayor paso de ellos y quedo piedra viendo a un metro exacto de él a Itachi quien con dos dedos juntos golpeaba la frente de la pequeña Nara en señal de despedida.

Dos dedos… en la frente.

"Pórtate bien Karu-chan" Indico el moreno menor "No hagas renegar a Shikamaru-oji-san ni a Temari-san ¿Si?"

"Hai… ¡Ita-kun!"

La niña asintió con una sonrisa radiante y se tomó de la mano de la rubia de cuatro coletas. Sasuke no escucho nada más a su alrededor, él quedo congelado viendo aquel gesto tan propio y único de su hermano mayor ahora representada en su _hijo._

Una vez los Naras se terminaron de retirar, e Itachi y Hinata posaron su completa atención en Sasuke, el moreno mayor empezó a espabilar. Él quería preguntarle a Itachi porque hizo aquello o ¿Quién le había enseñado ese gesto? Pero cualquier intento por decir algo se vio interrumpido por la Hyuga quien ayudándole a sacarse el chaleco jounin cubierto de nieve le hizo darse cuenta que en su abstracción había quedado rígido sin hacer nada.

"Mako-san preparo un caldo caliente de verduras… Te serviré un tazón enseguida a-así entres en calor" Comento Hinata poniéndose en puntitas de pie y retirando la nieve de los costados de la ropa de él. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron inmediatamente por la cercanía.

Sasuke llevo una de sus manos hasta las mejillas de ella, pero a último momento, cuando iba a inclinar su rostro y capturar sus labios, sintió una pequeña mano jalaba de su playera negra.

"¿Va ayudarnos esta vez a preparar el árbol de navidad _Sasuke-san_?" Itachi tuvo que morderse el labio inferior ya que por poco estuvo a punto de decir una palabra que nunca creyó que podría utilizar.

 _Oto-san ..._

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Esta vez rompí récord, casi tres semanas sin actualizar TwT GOMEN!**

 **Y para empeorar mi mala racha mañana inicio clases u-u**

 **En cuanto al SasuHina adelanto que en los dos capítulos siguientes los cuales al fin son "Navidad" (no dare mayores expoilers :P) habrá más que un besito y muchos muerdargos! Es todo lo q dire :V**

 **Agradesco enormemente como siempre a sus favoritos, seguimientos, lecturas, comentarios y PM! Me anima enormemente a seguir posteando esta historia. Y como ya dije si ven errores, o quieren corregir algo del mundo NARUTO díganlo. Sean amables no más nwn**

 **Gracias x comentar;**

Patof-chan, Uchiha-Hyuga-Love, Amaki (Hana-chan), Nanami (Gracias x comentar Nana-chan! Haha "gata huraña" eso se vera en la relacion de con la pisquiatra. Yo creo q Karin no podria llevarse mal con Hina nwn ¿Quien puede llevarse mal con Hina?) Beethlehem (Beeth-chan), Lin (Hare lo q pueda Lin-chan. Pero esta complicado... X un lado me piden q no haga el NaruSaku y x el otro q si... ¡Prometo q hare lo q pueda Lin-chan! ) Hima947 Candice Roth (Candi! Haha nuestro pobre Sasuke-kun TwT Suigetsu es todo un personaje n-nU. Y con lo de la carta ¡ADELANTO! Despues de los cap de navidad se sabra que dice) NaomiBlack, Anime Love (Love-chan! Siempre te adelantas a lo q escribo n-nU Con lo del consejo se vera despues de los cap de "Navidad") Hinatacris, Hanako-chan95, Guest (1-2) (Lo del matrimonio ya veremos ya veremos... :V algo pasara en navidad. Y lo de la carata ya se vera despues pero es 'importante') yariokasaki, Yhoryina Flores926.

 **Por su apoyo muchas gracias! El proximo cap tratare de subirlo lo más pronto q lo termine de corregir! (Ya saben comenten :V)**

 **Los ama Nami 23~**


	29. Capitulo XXVIII

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

 _"piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XVIII**

 **NAVIDAD: Preparativos**

 **.**

El día no había empezado de la mejor manera. Por empezar Karin se había rehusado a mantenerse lejos de la cocina cuando todas las féminas estaban cocinando. Con excepción claro de la Maldonado quien tenía su rutinaria sesión con Sakura por lo que no estaba presente en la mansión Uchiha, no obstante Mako estaba desempeñando el roll de preparar la comida vegetariana para los no amantes del pavo relleno de pasas y legumbres que preparaba Hinata.

La pobre azulina fue la única de las cuatro mujeres en la cocina en tener la suficiente paciencia de explicarle algo de gastronomía a la colorada de mirada violácea e instruirla para que le ayude con las ensaladas. Temari, Karui e Ino quienes también estaba allí dispuestas a pasar navidad con sus respectivas familias en el complejo junto a Hinata fueron el segundo punto en contra que Sasuke encontró en ese día.

¡Parecía que los once novatos de su generación iban a pasar navidad con ellos! Y eso lejos de alegrar a Sasuke le fastidiaba. Él no quería tanta gente en su casa, y Suigetsu, Jugo, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Sai y Shikamaru ya eran multitud. Nada bueno podría salir de una fiesta navideña con todo ellos.

¿Qué acaso no tenían casa propia los desalmados? Y lo peor es que todavía faltaba gente por lo que tenía entendido… Sasuke suspiro pesadamente y miro represivamente al Nara quien había vuelto a encender un cigarro dentro de la casa. Seguramente para des-estresarse, pero eso al dueño de la casa poco le importaba.

"Si vas a fumar ya te he dicho que lo hagas fuera" Gruño el moreno sosteniendo las luces navideñas que Suigetsu estaba colgando mientras tarareaba una canción que escuchaba con auriculares. Aunque la música estaba a tan alto volumen que todos en el comedor y living llegaban a oírle pese al bochinche que Ino y los niños hacían.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el Uchiha" Kiba se tapó la nariz mientras terminaba de colocar los regalos bajo el árbol navideño "¡Esa porquería hiede a espantos! ¡Apágalo!"

"¡Vas a arruinar el olor y sabor de la comida!" Como siempre Chouji pegado cerca de la estufa y el pasillo que conectaba con la cocina, solo pensando en lo que iba a comer.

"Sí Shikamaru, ve a fumar afuera _dettebayo_ ¿Qué no ves que hay niños?" Siguió Naruto quien por algún motivo no se despegaba de la puerta. Esperando ansioso por la llegada de a _lguien…_ Concretamente de cierta psiquiatra, de quien la obviedad de que le interesaba ya era demasiada obvia para todos.

Con excepción claro, de Mako y Hinata. La azulina era demasiado inocencia para las miradas ajenas, de por sí ya le costaba entender las de Sasuke que iban dirigida a ella, mucho menos podía saber cuándo una mirada no era inocente para otros.

El genio de las sombras viendo que estaba siendo abucheado por sus problemáticos amigos decidió salirse. Lo último que le faltaba es que Temari viniera de la cocina a golpearlo con kami sabe que instrumento por estar fumando cerca de Karura.

"Tks… quejicas" Se mofo el moreno de peinado en piña saliendo a fumar al patio trasero. El primogénito de Hozuki, Kentin, le siguió inmediatamente "¿Y tu a que vienes?"

"¡Quiero pasar tiempo con usted señor! ¡Usted es genial!"

El niño estaba pegado a donde fuera que estuviera el Nara. Desde que apareció hace unas horas Shikamaru en la mansión el crio de cabellos blancos no había querido despegarse de él aludiendo que no había nadie más ' _cool_ ' en el mundo que Shikamaru Nara. Valla uno a saber porque el niño estaba tan maravillado con el genio flojo de Konoha… Aunque bueno, teniendo un padre como Suigetsu cualquier hombre seria asombroso.

"~Dubi, da, dabi du~" Hablando del padre en cuestión. Hozuki seguía cantando parado en una escalera mientras Sasuke (a regañadientes) le alcanzaban los adornos navideños los cuales a él ya le parecían excesivos, pero nadie le hacía caso. Aun cuando esta era su casa.

Sasuke conto nuevamente hasta diez para relajarse y no mandar a todos a que se larguen de su casa.

"Los regalos ya están acomodados" Informo Shino quien llevaba siendo ignorado desde hace largo rato "Si me necesitan estaré en la azotea ¿Por qué? Porque el aire viciado de dióxido de carbone está provocando a mis insectos migraña"

"¡¿A eso llamas ordenar?!" Se quejó ruidosamente Naruto y Kiba. El rubio dejo de seguir 'barriendo' a entrada (la cual a estaba limpia) y saliendo del hall se dirigió directamente al árbol navideño "Esto esta horrible _dettebayo._ Solo apilaste los regalos"

"¿Acaso si tus insectos están mareados tú no puedes hacer nada?" Le continúo el Inuzuka.

"Relativamente no. No puedo ¿Por qué? Porque sin el funcionamiento correcto de mis insectos kigais yo-" Shino no pudo terminar de hablar, no porque Kiba lo interrumpiera. El dueño del can que estaba afuera seguramente con Shikamaru (porque Sasuke no dejaba entrar animales a la casa) fue silenciado por el gritillo de horror de cierta niña.

"¡¿Por qué los regalos están tan mal acomodados _dettebane_?!" La aparición de Kushina hizo sobresaltar al Uzumaki quien como todo los padres estaban convencidos que la niña estaba en la habitación de Itachi junto a los demás críos "¡Yo lo acomodare!"

Naruto recibió varias miradas represivas. Entre ellas la de Hozuki, quien al ver a la niña no pudo más que fastidiarse y suspirar sabiendo que su hija no tardaría en venir…

"¡No si yo lo hago antes!" Le siguió Antrui pechando a la miniatura colorada de la niña con quien ni bien se vieron supieron que iban a detestarse. A ambas niñas no le gustaban que la otra este muy cerca de Minato e Itachi. Y ambos niños a todo esto se encontraba en la pieza de Itachi jugando un croquis junto a Inojin y ChocuChou.

Karura no entendía nada de lo que jugaban sus amigos, pero como ella era obediente frente a su 'héroe' se portaba bien y quedaba quietecita. Naomi dormía en la habitación aledaña. La cual le pusieron un ninjutsu que impedía entrar el ruido, pero si salir. Si la niña lloraba la iban a escuchar.

Todos los niños eran disciplinados en cierta medida, pero…

No así la hija del dobe o los gemelos de Karin.

"Niñas, no empiecen a corretear por la casa del teme o-" Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ambas niñas en su intento de llegar primero al árbol pasaron por debajo de la escalera donde estaba Suigetsu, tirándolo en el proceso y haciendo que Sasuke en su afán de buen amigo y por impedir la caída tonta de este, se le cayeran la caja con los últimos adornos de porcelanas. Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el comedor cuando ambas pequeñas notaron lo que hicieron y vieron que el tío Sasuke no estaba nada contento "En el lio que se acaban de meter dettebayo"

Naruto suspiro para sus adentros y tras breves segundos, y sin que el Uchiha dijera nada, ambas crías estaban tomadas de la mano, como mejores amigas, y limpiaban las piezas de porcelana que se habian caído en el mejor de los silencios. Dentro de quince minutos volverían a estar de nuevo ruidosas, pero al menos todos aprovecharían esos quince minutos para relajarse y salir junto a Shikamaru a tomar aire afuera.

Al fin de cuentas todos preferían el aire con nicotina a tener que mantenerle la mirada a un ceñudo y encabronado Uchiha.

A Sasuke ya no le quedaba número sin contar y la paciencia en él estaba a punto de reventar.

"Oe Sasuke" Llamo Suigetsu quien estaba señalando con el dedo índice el suelo donde segundos antes había estado la escalera apoyada "Creo que se te agüereo el piso ¿Tienes maderas para que lo arregles?"

Definitivamente Sasuke no llegaría con la paciencia hasta mañana. O siquiera a la noche. Recién estaban de tarde y ya iban cometiendo más destrozos que en toda la semana… Por suerte que Hinata le había ayudado en la mañana junto a Itachi y Mako a guardar todas las reliquias personales de su difunta familia. Si no, alguno de los adornos tan apreciados de Mikoto Uchiha ya hubiesen sido historia.

Repentinamente de la cocina empezó a salir humo. Karin había conseguido lo imposible, prender fuego a una inofensiva ensalada de lechuga y tomate…

.

.

Hinata estaba terminando de arreglarse. La casa había quedado intranquilidad desde hace una hora cuando todos volvieron a retirarse para arreglarse y volver nuevamente a las diez de la noche luego del tradicional festejo de sus respectivos clanes. La joven se miró de perfil en el espejo de la habitación aledaña que Sasuke le acomodo para que fuera de ella.

La joven portaba un bonito kimono blanco con lirios violetas y un obi negro que hacía resaltar su cintura y curvas. Se sonrojo al pensar que hace tiempo que no portaba ropa tradicional de Japón. Su cabello lacio, largo y azulino se encontraba recogido en un rodete sostenido por una rosa china de madera. Ese fue el último regalo que Neji le dio antes de la guerra…

"¿Puedo pasar?" Pidió Karin llamando suavemente por la puerta corrediza.

La Hyuga pestañeo extrañada pero asintió inmediatamente. "H-Hai" Abrió la puerta dando espacio para que la embarazada colorada pudiera ingresar a la recamara "¿Se le o-ofrece algo Karin-san?"

La mujer de gafas escaneo de arriba abajo a la Hyuga, poniéndola visiblemente incomoda. La ex Uzumaki cerró la puerta tras de ella y suspirando con derrota al contemplar a la quien consideraba la mujer perfecta para Sasuke, Karin paso a tomar asiento en la cama de Hinata.

"Eres una buena mujer para Sasuke-kun" Los perlados ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par tras aquella confesión de la colorada "Siempre pensé 'La chica para Sasuke-kun tiene que ser fuerte' y por todo lo que se de ti es que tienes una fortaleza de mujer, madre y amiga incomparable… Me alegra que seas tú y no otra. Enserio"

"Y-yo…" Hinata no pudo decir nada. Ella no estaba segura de que es lo que sentía por Sasuke.

"No digas nada" La colorada paso a mirar un portafotos donde estaba Itachi y una Hyuga quien supuso debía ser hermana o algo de la azulina. Karin sonrió "Espero que Itachi no se equivoque tantas veces como lo ha hecho Sasuke-kun… Sera tu deber cuidar de ellos ahora Hinata"

"Dudo que S-Sasuke-san necesiten que lo cui-"

"Lo necesita" Se apresuró a decir la colorada "Todos lo necesitamos. Aunque sean personas tan perfectas como lo es Sasuke… Él también necesita ayuda"

Ambas mujeres se miraron entendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo la colorada. _Una familia._ Eso es lo que el Uchiha mayor necesitaba ahora. Levantándose de la cama Karin pidió a Hinata que le ayudara a acomodarse el vestido de volantes lila que portaba. Era un vestido de algodón por lo que la protegería del frio de la noche.

Una vez terminadas de arreglar, y Karin empezando a hablar nuevamente sobre cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza, ambas féminas salieron hacía el comedor donde encontraron a Suigetsu, los gemelos, Minato y Sasuke esperando por ellas. Mako obviamente estaba ya en la cocina terminando con los últimos detalles de la comida.

"Wow… No lo digo muy a menudo, pero te ves radiante _mi zanahoria_ " Ronroneo Hozuki quien se levantó del sillón para ir a dar un beso en la mejilla a su sonrojada y malhumorada esposa.

"¡¿Estas queriendo decir que no siempre me veo bien _tiburón_?!" La colorada nunca podía tomarse un cumplido bien viniendo de su esposo.

"¡Mama siempre se ve bien, papa feo!" Gritaron a dúo los gemelos.

Itachi, sin prestar real atención a los demás presentes, quedo mirando embobado a su madre. Sasuke no podía tampoco sacarle la vista de encima, Hinata era hermosa naturalmente, sin maquillaje ni demasiado arreglo. Pero verla luciendo un hermoso kimono de piel mariposa, el cabello que comúnmente llevaba suelto ahora recogido con aquella orquídea de madera y un hermoso color rojo en los labios rosas de ella le hacían ver… como un ángel caído del cielo.

El niño fue el primero de los dos Uchihas en hablar "Te ves muy linda oka-san"

Las mejillas sonrojadas del niño, a juego con un traje de camisa blanca con el emblema de Uchiha bordado en la espalda, provocaron una ternura desbordante en la mujer. Hinata agradeció con un asentimiento a su hijo y se acuclillo para abrazarlo. Miro desde allí a Sasuke agradeciéndole que al final allá accedido a ayudar a Itachi a arreglarse para la cena.

"Yo no hice nada, el marido de Celia se encargó de vestir a ambos niños" Se apresuró a decir Sasuke desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. Lo cierto era que él también ayudo a cambiar a Itachi, aunque no supo cómo ayudarle con el pequeño moño que iba en el cuello, por lo que Mako se encargó de ello y de peinar a ambos niños "Estúpidas corbatas tks"

"Lo ciento… N-No debí pedírtelo si no querías" Hinata se levantó y teniendo a Itachi pegado a su lado. Como si el niño estuviera protegiendo la belleza de su madre ella paso a acomodar la corbata del cuello de Sasuke "Así esta, m-mucho mejor Sasuke-san"

Mirando por el rabillo de su ojo, el Uchiha no pudo evitar decir lo primero que pensó al ver la sonrisa blanca y el sonrojo propio de Hinata quien se le había acercado a unos pocos centímetros de él para acomodarle la corbata "Te ves preciosa…"

La familia Hozukis quedaron congelados ante aquella confesión de Sasuke quien no iba a admitirlo ¡Por ningún infierno que iba a admitirlo! Pero se sonrojo y odio que todos lo vieran sonrojarse. Hasta Mako quien salía de la cocina con ese delantal rosa de niña lo había oído.

Sasuke deseo que la tierra lo tragara en aquel preciso instante. Que algo ocurriera para romper la tensión que se había formado en la sala o volver unos segundos atrás y no haber dicho nada. En ese momento el timbre sonó, y Minato quien estaba sentado aburrido, esperado a su madre, se levantó corriendo del asiento ilusionado con que fuera su progenitora… Para disgusto del pequeño rubio (y en parte de Sasuke quien esperaba que ellos fueran los últimos en llegar) La familia Nara-Sabaku-No había llegado nuevamente a la mansión Uchiha.

Esta vez junto a Gaara, Kankuro quienes fueron como avalancha hacia _su_ Itachi y _su_ Hinata y también con ellos venían… ¿Kushina y Kakashi? ¡¿Qué demonios hacia aquí Kakashi, quien lo invito?! ¡¿Y dónde estaba Naruto si no estaba con Kushina?!

"A mi también me alegra verte Sasuke" Fue todo lo que dijo Hatake sonriendo con la mirada y bajo esa mascara.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

Naruto caminaba de lado derecho a Celia, cargando a la pequeña Naomi en sus delgados brazos. Él no había podido hablar con normalidad con ella, no después que Maldonado diera el ramo de flores que él le había entregado cuando la paso a recoger al hospital, a Genma ... _Dáselas a Haruno. Y no hagas ni una mención de esto…_ La psiquiatra parecía ir meditando algo y bastante molesta como para notar que el rubio no dejaba de mirarla. Ella claramente intuía que estaba sintiendo o pasando por la cabeza de Naruto, pero la morena no estaba en acuerdo con lo que al rubio podía estar sintiendo por ella y quería encontrar las palabras precisas para no confundir más al Uzumaki, y como todo medico; ayudarlo.

Al principio Naruto no había querido admitírselo así mismo la atracción que sentía por la psiquiatra. Después de todo, Celia es una mujer casada casi diez años más grande que él, con un hijo y con un temperamento de temer. Pero había sido instantáneo… Desde el momento en que la vio en esa misión solitaria que fue enviado para buscarla y traerla para que inicie el tratamiento a Sakura. Él quedo absorto en la forma de ser de ella. Quedo prendado de la mujer e inmediatamente empezó a cuestionar sus sentimientos dañados que tenía hacia Haruno al punto de darse cuenta en menos de dos semanas que a Sakura, ya no la amaba.

No al menos desde que llego su segunda hija al mundo.

Había faltado las palabras hirientes y honestas de esta psiquiatra para que él se diera cuenta que su amor por su esposa había sido tan dañado por la obsesión mal sana de Sakura que él ya no quería estar con Haruno. No al menos de manera romántica. Pero… De eso a sentirse atraído por Maldonado había un gran trecho. Uno que no entendía porque estaba dispuesto a romper.

 _"¿Por qué siempre a de atraerme la mujeres que no sienten nada por mí?"_ Fue lo primero que pensó Naruto suspirando con pesadez y molestia.

… _¿Me estas pidiendo que trate a una mujer embarazada? ¡Ja! No seas ignorante shinobi. Una mujer embarazada todo lo que necesita es comprensión y afecto. Si ella se encuentra mal, es porque tú, su esposo, no está haciéndose cargo de ella ni de tu familia como es correcto. No vengas con lloriqueos, has decidido formar una familia con ella se responsable…_

Las palabras de Celia habian sido ciertas. Él se había centrado tanto en su meta de ser Hokague, se había escondido y refugiado tras sus ocupaciones que nunca o casi nunca, tenía tiempo real para estar con su familia como era debido. Una familia que desde siempre tuvo problemas... Y las pocas veces que estaba siempre eran discusiones (por parte de Sakura) que terminaban con él saliendo de casa lo más antes posible para conseguir algo con que callarla.

Y por lo general eso eran los antojos de ella, o las peticiones de Kushina por pasar tiempo en otro lado que no fuera su hogar. El rubio sentía que estaba entrando en una crisis.

"Tienes unas hijas preciosas" Comento la morena mirando embelesada a Naomi. La recién nacida dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la mujer envuelta en paños blancos que la mantenían a salvo del frio de la noche "Yo siempre he querido una niña. Son más comprensivas que los niños y no cargan en sus hombros el peso de los apellidos y destinos formales de la familia… Una mujer siempre será más libre que los hombres en lo diplomático, aunque no así en lo funcional. Una mujer que no es capaz de atender a su familia, siempre termina destruyéndola"

El rubio parpadeo confundido saliendo de sus vacilaciones ante los vocablos de ella "¿A qué te refiere con que son más comprensivas?" Naruto se guardó su segunda pregunta en cuanto a lo diplomático… Hanabi Hyuga era el claro ejemplo de que las mujeres no son tan libres en lo político como se cree. Konohamaru aún seguía sufriendo por el amor que se profesaba con la actual heredera Hyuga. Y en cuanto a lo de las familias, le daba completamente la razón a Celia. Una madre es siempre el sostén de un hogar "Mi hija, Kushina, no creo que sea tan comprensiva _dettebane_. Y Sakura no-"

"Kushina aún es una niña. Y tu esposa es el claro ejemplo de lo que una madre sin amor propio puede llegar a ser y hacer" Los ambarinos ojos de Celia se posaron en el perfil de Naruto. Ambos seguían caminando entre las alumbradas y silenciosas calles que los estaban llevando al complejo Uchiha donde ya todos debían de estarles esperando "En el hipotético caso que tú estarías con alguien como Hinata como esposa" Uzumaki se atraganto con la saliva sabiéndose en silencio que en algunas ocasiones si se planteó el que hubiese sido su vida con la ex heredera Hyuga. Y siempre llegaba a la conclusión que hubiese sido mejor de lo que era su vida ahora. Habría más armonía y mucha, mucha más felicidad "Ya serias probablemente Hokague, no tendrías todos los problemas que tienes con tu familia, que como bien dices está destruida, pero… No estarías dedicando el tiempo que dedicas a tus hijas. Ver el lado positivo de la vida es el pequeño avance de auto-salvación. Tus hijas, son tu primordial ocupación ahora, son las únicas que te pueden dar el apoyo que necesitas para continuar tus metas y sueños algún día"

"No entiendo" Naruto se detuvo y jalo con cierta fuerza el brazo libre de Celia para voltearlo y hacer que le viera "No entiendo a qué te estas refiriendo. Explícate por favor… Sé que tú, como Sasuke, no eres de las personas que dicen las cosas por decir"

Maldonado se zafo con facilidad del agarre y continúo caminando "Hay demasiadas cosas en las que debes pensar Uzumaki como para confundir lo que sientes por personas que recién conoces. Concéntrate en amar a tus hijas y deja las boberías de lado…"

La morena siguió caminando acunando a la niña en sus brazos. Ella _comprendía_ que de no ser por Mako su familia se hubiera destruido desde el inicio, ella _aceptaba_ que no era una madre ejemplar y que tenía más fallas que las madres shinobis que tanto detestaba… Pero su roll de _padre_ (más que de madre) se basó siempre en dar protección y seguridad a quienes amaba. Y en eso, desde que se reencontró con Mako y su hijo hace cuatro años, ella no había vuelto a fallarles.

Y quería que Naruto viera que él aún era un afortunado de no haberles fallados jamás a sus hijas. Pero que debía centrarse en ellas o de lo contrario no solo fallaría, si no que dejaría completamente a la deriva a Kushina y Naomi quienes solo cuentan con él.

Naruto agradeció en silencio el consejo y tal vez no lo hubiese comprendido correctamente. Era lento. Pero entendía que por ahora, su deber era al lado de sus pequeñas.

"¿Puedo cargar de nuevo a Naomi?" El rubio se posiciono junto a Celia quien sonriendo de lado le entrego a la nena "Tienes razón ¡Soy uno de los padres más afortunados de toda Konoha d _ettebayo_!"

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **Hola amigos, como han estado? :D yo bien, me quebré el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda la semana pasada pero estoy bien.**

 **Ahora, debo disculparme por tanto tiempo de ausencia u-u gomen... Pero es q cada vez q quería actualizar esta historia algo ocurría;**

 **1)Me entero de q esta historia estaba siendo plagiada con un titulo distinto** **pero con la misma temáticas, he inclusive mismos párrafos y frases de "Eres mi Futuro" en el fandom de fanfics ¬¬ eso no me puso nada contenta! Xq no tengo drama en prestar las historias q escribo para q las publiquen, pero POR FAVOR, avísenme ¡Soy muy orgullosa y odio enterarme por las personas a quienes les importo q me plagiaron la historia!...**

 **2)Empece a recibir muchos comentarios, y mensajes de que tengo MUCHOS errores ortográficos (creo q siempre he dicho q los tengo y q los estoy tratando de corregir) Agradezco a quienes me los señalan, pero (principalmente a quienes me lo comentan) por favor, sean más específicos. Estoy re-editando el fics para corregir esos errores, por lo que les pido que por favor cuando me señalen un error ortográfico traten de decirme en que párrafos o que errores son (como no sé, confundir la 's' con 'c') Gracias igualmente. Es por ustedes que voy a mejorar en ortografía algún día.**

 **3) Estoy viendo nuevas series de anime, y eso junto con la escuela la cual (estoy terminando de rendir parciales) me quitan todo el tiempo de oseo...**

 **4) y ultimo. ESTOY DE NOVIA *u* quería que fueran los lectores de 'Eres mi futuro' los primeros en saberlo x lo q no se los dije a nadie del fandom con exepcion de ustedes *-*... Es el chico q siempre me gust comienzo de clases, por una amiga metiche que amo nwn se me declaro y aqui estoy. Voy en mi segundo mes de noviazgo (n.n)3**

 **No por todo lo q les he contado (y no se si lo llegaran a leer o no haha) yo no voy a dejar de escribir Eres mi futuro o las otras historias. Estoy molesta aún por o 1ro, y muy atareada por lo 2do y 3ro (y distraida por lo 4to) pero me gusta escribir y no lo dejare de hacer.**

 **Quiero agrader a quienes me han comentado nwn. No estoy con tiempo hoy para contestar a los mensajes privados (Prometo q mañana cuando me conecte lo hare n.n) Pero como siempre gracias;** Hima947, Gab, Tokeijikake no Orenji, Guest, imjustjv, Lauren Li, alejandra, Guest, Icza Coral, abbi, Bonezita, hinatacris, YuiChiam, alejandra, vikami, Amakii, anime love, cyhoryina-chan, Lin, kathiastella, Meilyng-LoveU.H, Guest, uchiha-hyuga love, Guest, Camily Son, simazame, KiaraUchihalove, Naomi black 12 , , yhoryina-chan.

 **Hasta el proximo cap, (el cual prometo sera para las vacaciones de invierno) Sayo! Los ama Nami-23**


	30. Capitulo XIX ¡Navidad!

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

 _"piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XIX**

 **Navidad: Te quiero**

La velada transcurría amena, para molesta de Sasuke ruidosa como nunca lo fue, pero también agradable y cálida a pesar del frio exterior. El Uchiha mayor se sentía no cómodo, pero si contento aunque tampoco es como sí lo fuera a admitir en voz alta. Ya demasiado esfuerzo hacía para reconocerse que le agrado ver a tantas personas _molestas_ en su hogar festejando junto a él, Hinata e Itachi. Parecían ahora tan lejanas las preocupaciones que le habían estado amenazando los últimos tres meces que decidió por esta ocasión pasarlas por alto. Dejarlas sepultadas a las fueras del territorio de su extinto clan.

Por lo menos hasta que la mañana del día entrante pronto llegara. Ya iban a ser las doce de la medianoche.

"Mako-san me dijo que estarías aquí… ¿Ocurre a-algo malo Sasuke-san?" La voz de Hinata quien cerraba tras de ella la puerta corrediza que comunicaba con el patio trasero de la mansión Uchiha y el comedor donde la fiesta continuaba, con su música y griteríos (podía escucharse claramente la voz de Ino y Karin reprendiendo a Naruto por algo)

"No. Solo necesitaba salir a tomar algo de fresco… Adentro es un completo caos" Comento Sasuke apoyado en uno de los pilares de madera, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida entre las orbes perladas de ella y la belleza inusual que era la Hyuga en esa ocasión.

La azulina sonrió comprensiva. Había veces que sus amigos podían ser demasiado.

"Hay una hermosa vista desde aquí para ver los fuegos artificiales ¿N-No crees?" Señalo Hinata pasando a caminar hasta estar apoyada en el barandal junto al pilar donde reposaba Sasuke. Él bufo en contestación. Esa era la manera de decir 'sí' de él. Hinata contemplo por unos segundos el paisaje helado y luego volvió su vista al Uchiha, él se mantenía impasible con los ojos cerrados pareciendo juntar toda la calma posible para no abrir la puerta corrediza y pedirles, no de manera cortes, a las hurracas de las mujeres, y a Naruto también, que hablaran sin gritarse "Itachi… Él está muy contento. T-Te andaba buscando recién"

La ex poseedora del Byakugan se mordió el labio inferior y bajo su vista al suelo al notar que él había dejado de respirar y había abierto los ojos de par en par tras la mención del pequeño.

"¿Siguen molestándolo los gemelos de Suigetsu?"

"N-No, no por eso… A él, le gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Creo que no lo has notado pero él…" Hinata volvió su vista hacía las orbes negras de él. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, el sonrojo en ella se extendió por todo su rostro hasta su delgado cuello que era cubierto en parte por la yukata de seda blanca.

"¿Pero qué?" Él se enderezo de la columna y descruzo sus brazos. Parecía estar tentado de cualquier momento acercarse a ella.

"Él te admira… mucho" Susurro la muchacha quedando prendida en la negrura de aquella mirada. Hinata era diferente en aquel sentido a las demás niñas. Ella no miraba con dobles intenciones, no esperaba nada ni bueno ni malo.

Sencillamente Hinata no esperaba obtener nunca nada. Y era por ello que Sasuke cada vez estaba más seguro del porque ella llamo su atención, y porque ni siquiera en la academia ella paso completamente desapercibida para él. Esa pequeña mujer Hyuga quien se mantenía con ambas manos apretando el madero de la baranda, viéndole a él dar un paso hasta poder tocar su mejilla, era la única que nunca querría cambiarlo.

Era la única que no lucharía por él en sus batallas, ella no se entrometería. Si no muy el contrario, Hinata lo acompañaría y comprendía que el acompañar no significa hacer presencia, es solamente tenerla. Estar, con y para él. La mejilla de la joven estaban cálidas, seguramente por el sonrojo o tal vez porque las manos de Sasuke en esta ocasión estaban frías.

No estaba seguro.

Lo único que si tenía en mente es lo primero que pensó al verla. Ella estaba hermosa, delicada y sencilla. Ella era perfecta para él… Y por primera vez, tal vez quería besarla para decirle eso a una mujer. Porque no encontraba las palabras para explicarle lo radiante que ella estaba esa noche.

"Hmf… ¿Tú crees?" Cuestiono Sasuke rosando con suavidad el pulgar de su mano izquierda en el labio inferior de ella. La distancia se había acortado considerablemente y Hinata recién estaba empezando a ser consciente de ello.

"S-si... Itachi lo hace" Hyuga llevo ambas manos hasta las muñecas de él las cual acaricio con suavidad. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él "Cree que eres genial, te aprecia demasiado y y-yo también he empezado a creer en ti, y apreciarte… Gracias por esta noche, Sasuke-san"

La tenue luz amarilla que llegaba desde los adornos de vidrio colgado en las canaletas del tejado, fueron lo suficientemente opacas para cubrir el leve sonrojo que se formó también en las mejillas de Sasuke. Él quedo congelado frente a ella por una fracción de segundos. Hinata había bajado la mirada por pena ante esa verdad que venía silenciando desde hace semanas y él pudo apreciar con mayor detalles el perfil desde arriba de ella. Sus largas y negras pestañas, su nariz respingada y pequeña. Sus pómulos aristocráticos y redondos… Sus labios carnosos y finos.

Más que nunca quería besarla. Pero, aunque no hubiera palabras para describir había algo que él tambien tenia que decir. Y tal vez no fuera haber otra ocacion para decirlo que hoy…

"Y yo creo que empezado a _quererles_ …" Más de lo que me atrevería a admitir. Aquellas ultimas palabras no las dijo. Pero en su mirada oscura se daban a sobre entender.

Hinata volvió su mirada hacía la de él. En aquel momento la música, la fiesta, la noche, todo se silenció. Solo eran ellos dos revelando una parte de su corazón que los uniría por siempre. Sasuke se agacho en parte para capturar sus labios y ella se puso en puntitas para acortar la distancia, colocando tímidamente una de sus manos en la mejilla de él y el moreno una de sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura de ella.

Pudieron sentir el aliento cálido del uno y el otro. Sus labios se rozaron y cuando parecía que al fin el contacto tan anhelado y reprimido iba a llegar… La puerta corrediza se abrió revelando a la figura del Inuzuka y el Uzumaki quienes medio picados por el sake y las bebidas alcohólicas que Kankuro se encargaba de preparar, no se advirtieron del momento que acababan de estropear.

"Uchiha ¿Dónde tienes la sopapa para el retrete? El idiota de Naruto volvió a trancar el baño… Te juro que no sé qué cagas"

"¡No es mi culpa que el baño del teme sea para estreñidos _dettebayo_! "

Faltaba exactamente quince minutos para que fuera medianoche.

.

.

.

Gaara se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida de reencontrarse tan pronto con la psiquiatra. Hace años que no la veía, y de los últimos lugares que esperaba encontrarla y verla relacionándose con otras personas tan cómodamente, seria en Konoha.

"No me sorprende que Kakashi te conozca pero… ¿Ustedes se conocen?" Cuestiono sorprendido Maito Gai, quien llego luego de Hatake, junto a Rock Lee, Tenten y Yuhi Kurenai.

"Es una historia algo larga de contar, no creo que les interese…" Fue la respuesta del Kazekague, quien dio una mirada hacía la Maldonado esperando que fuera ella la que explicara de mejor manera como es que se conocían. Sin embargo Celia estaba demasiado ocupada conversando con Kurenai y su esposo como para dar pie a contestar a unas preguntas del hombre en silla de ruedas y grandes cejas.

El colorado suspiro cansado y volvió su a tención a Gai quien seguía esperando una respuesta "¿Y bien?"

"Nos conocimos por-"

"Maldonado fue la psiquiatra que atendió a mi hermano cuando volvimos de Suna" Respondió finalmente Temari siendo seguida de Shikamaru quien traía consigo un plato lleno de bocadillos para su embarazada esposa "Gaara no estaba bien, en cuando a su estado 'mental'… Y Kankuro y yo necesitábamos a alguien que nos ayude con terapias a saber entender a nuestro pequeño hermano menor. Es allí cuando recurrimos a la vieja médica de nuestra aldea, Chiyo. Ella nos recomendó hablar con la doctora Maldonado"

"Nunca me habías comentado de esto" El Nara se mostró desconcertado "Nunca hablaste sobre que recibiste terapia"

"Tú no me comentas lo que ocurre con tu oficio, y yo no tengo porque comentar lo de mis hermanos cariño" La rubia de cuatro coleta miro retadoramente a su esposo quien decidió no iniciar una discusión hoy. No valía la pena.

"Pero, eso quiere decir que…" Lee puso una expresión pensativa. Él estaba bastante al tanto al igual que todos los presentes sobre la situación de Sakura Haruno quien estaba siendo atendida por la psiquiatra del continente extranjero. Todos sabían que Celia no trabajaba con… "No era que Maldonado-sama no trabaja con shinobis desde hace años… ¿Cómo es que ella-?"

"Fui su ultimo paciente… Le ofrecí encontrar a su familia a cambio de tratamiento. Ella accedió, aunque no confío en nosotros en ningún momento. Mako-san fue el que acepto al final el dinero por la paga del tratamiento y por el rescate…" Gaara dedico una mirada a los niños, donde Minato jugueteaba con los demás niños a las escondidas. La única que no estaba allí era Naomi quien dormía en los brazos de Ino.

Naruto se la había dado a la Yamanaka para ver si tal vez con una pequeña en brazos dejaba de ser tan escandalosa. Sai comprobó que su esposa únicamente se calmaba en la presencia de niños chiquitos.

"¿Rescate? ¿Estaban secuestrados?" Cuestiono Gai mirando a Kakashi quien le sonreía desde la mesa donde conversaba él con Yuhi y la psiquiatra.

"¿Qué es lo que Maldonado-sama te diagnostico?"

La pregunta de Lee dejo sin apetito a Temari, y a Kankuro los hizo congelarse en su posición de barman. El colorado borro la sonrisa de su rostro y sentando en los sillones donde se había instalado hace unos momentos, se estiro hasta la mesita para conseguir su copa con un flameante vino rojo que trato Tsunade antes de irse por una urgencia que ocurrio en el hospital.

"Su diagnóstico fue, algo relacionado con la psicosis… O creo que fue sociópata. La verdad no estoy seguro" El Sabaku No titubeo. No estaba muy seguro, él en aquel entonces solo había querido cambiar y para hacerlo había tenido primero que encontrarse con alguien como Naruto para saberse que no estaba bien hacer daño a la gente. Y segundo, encontrar a alguien que lo oriente.

Había sido difícil encontrar a esas dos personas.

"Te diagnostique principios sociópatas, o también conocido como desorden de personalidad antisocial. El tratamiento fue difícil y duro casi un año… Pero como todos mis pacientes salió adelante exitosamente" La voz de Celia trajo de sus pensamientos a Gaara. La mujer quien había estado en una mesa apartada se acercó hasta ellos acarreando una silla donde se sentó justo al lado de Gai. Kakashi hizo lo mismo dejando a Maito en su silla de ruedas entre medio de ambos "Gaara fue con el ultimo ninja que trate hasta que empecé con el caso de Sakura… De no ser porque conocía a la vieja loca Chiyo y porque odia a mi tío tanto como yo, tal vez no les hubiera creído, y por lo tanto no los hubiera ayudado. Este cabeza de tomate ahora tomate-lamido salvo la vida a mi marido y a mi hijo, de las garras de mi tio"

"¿Y quién es tu tío?" Tenten hizo la pregunta que la gran mayoría de los allí presente se estaba haciendo.

Kakashi sonrió con la mirada esto iba a ser divertido. No podía creer que todavía no se los hubiera dicho… Kurenai ya suponía quien era por el parecido y la forma de ser y Sasuke no era ningún idiota, tenía claramente la idea de con quien estaba emparentada la Maldonado.

Era solo cuestión de ver esos ambarinos ojos y esa figura tan escuálida para saberlo.

"Es un ninja de Konoha" Celia dio un largo trago a su jugo de naranja y sonriendo con burla, mirando Mako quien rodaba los ojos y se iba para la cocina ya sabiéndose de lo extravagante que era su esposa en estas ocasiones "Seré más directa, se llama Orochimaru ¿Lo conocen?"

En ese momento, Suigetsu que pasaba tarareando una tonada mientras buscaba comida con Jugo, quedaron paralizados. Habían creído que no iban a volver a escuchar el nombre de esa cochina serpiente en años.

.

.

Correteaban por los pasillos del ala norte de la residencia, siendo que la fiesta estaba llevada en el ala central, oxease el ala este. Sasuke no había vuelto a regañarles por andar corriendo en casa luego de que Chochou le preguntara si quería ser su padre también. Obviamente a Chouji aquello no le causo la menor gracia, y de no ser porque Shikamaru, Karui y Sai estuvieron ahí para sostener al casi pre-infartado Akimichi las cosas no hubiesen terminado bien.

Ahora los ocho niños andaban jugando libremente a la escondida en la residencia. Itachi se había escondido con Minato dentro de un armario que servía para mantener los manteles y alguno de las piezas delicadas de cerámico que su madre y el padre del rubio de mirada ambarina habían guardado. Allí nadie se atrevería a encontrarles. Karura no había querido ir con él, o más bien había sido convencida por Kushina de ir con ella a esconderse quién sabe dónde.

"Oe Itachi…" Llamo en un susurro Minato. Ambos estaban sentados con las rodillas pegadas a sus mentones y únicamente iluminados por la escasa luz que entraba desde la puerta semi abierta de la estantería. El moreno se encargaba de vigilar por si venia alguien por el pasillo.

"¿Qué ocurre Minato-san?" Itachi volvió su atención hacia su amigo. Él y Minato habían congeniado muy bien esas semanas, al punto que parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Tal vez fuese la genialidad de ambos las que los hizo tan cercanos. O porque compartían ideales a sus cortas edades demasiadas parecidas y de pensamiento mucho mayor para sus pocos años.

"Yo me preguntaba… Si cuando volvieras a entrenar con el señor Sasuke, yo… ¿Podría entrenar con ustedes? No quiero meterte en problemas, entiendo si dices que no. Mi mamá es algo aterradora cuando quiere, y ella seguramente se va a oponer"

El pequeño moreno tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que el otro niño le estaba pidiendo. La mirada dorada de Minato le decía que le estaba pidiendo en serio, pero … _Maldonado-san da miedo cuando se lo propone…_ Itachi sacudió su cabeza. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, Minato era su amigo y los amigos se apoyan cuando se necesitan.

Así como lo hacía Naruto y su… _padre._

"¡Claro Minato-san! Puedes entrenar con nosotros. Hablare con mi Oka-san para que ella hable con Maldonado-san. Seguro que la convencerá" El entusiasmo en las palabras de Itachi hizo recobrar la sonrisa al rubio quien asintió con la cabeza varias veces. Cuando la señorita Hinata se proponía algo, lo conseguía "Pero antes, puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué quieres entrenamiento shinobi? Tú, no vienes de una aldea ninja"

El pequeño Maldonado mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Esto no se lo había dicho a nadie y para hacerlo tenía que estar seguro que Itachi pasaba por lo mismo que él.

"No pero… A veces siento que así fuera ¿No te pasa eso? Como que, todo esto ya lo has vivido de alguna manera"

Los ojos grises del pequeño Uchiha-Hyuga se humedecieron. Eso era justamente lo que le había pasado en gran parte de las cosas que hacía. Y había un motivo subyacente en su admiración tan repentina hacia Sasuke, hacia su padre. Era como si, ya se conocieran.

"Creo que te entiendo yo-" Itachi no pudo continuar hablando cuando Kushina los tomo por sorpresa y abrió repentinamente la puerta del mueble donde se escondían.

"¡Aquí estaban _dettebane_! ¡Apúrense que ya falta solo un par de minutos para las doce, y nos vamos a perder los fuegos artificiales!" La pequeña colorada venia acompañada de la niña de los Nara quien inmediatamente vio Itachi imito a Kushina quien jalaba a Minato hacía afuera donde ya estaban todo el resto.

La conversación de ambos niños había quedado pendiente.

.

.

Había sido un éxito la velada. A pesar de que Naruto termino siendo regañado por Ino, Kushina y Celia cuando muy borracho empezó a quejarse de Kakashi y su explotación laboral que le estaba haciendo. Hatake a todo esto se mantuvo impasible hablando tranquilamente con Mirai Sarutobi quien llego horas después del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales junto con Konohamaru, y para sorpresa de todos con Hanabi Hyuga.

Ellos dos no se quedaron mucho tiempo, pero para Hinata e Itachi fue agradable ver a un pariente de ellos pasar un rato de navidad a sus lados.

Pasado de las cuatro de la madrugada, siendo Naruto el último en retirarse junto a Kushina y lo que quedaba del equipo de Maito Gai quienes acompañarían a los Uzumaki a su hogar, la casa volvió a quedar nuevamente sumida en el silencio. Hoy tendrían un almuerzo en casa de los Nara, pero Sasuke había sido terminante y dicho que él no iría.

No tenía ganas de verle nuevamente la cara a Gaara cuando el chismoso de Kiba fue a contarle a todos que él y Hinata estuvieron demasiado 'acaramelados' cuando fueron a comunicar el trancadero del baño.

"¿Quieres un poco de café?" La azulina se encontraba recogiendo sola los últimos platos de comida y desordenes que quedaron en el comedor. Karin y Celia se habian ido a acostar a los niños literalmente a rastras para que fueran a dormir.

El muy inteligente (en sentido sarcástico) de Naruto les había convidado a todos los niños, inclusive a la misma Naomi, chocolate con cafeína. No iban a dormirse más los críos. Y los hijos de Hozuki menos.

"Hmf… Deja de limpiar. Ya mañana nos encargamos de recoger el desastre" El Uchiha termino por cerrar con seguro las ultimas puertas corrediza que abrieron de par en par en el comedor para que vieran el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

"Preferiría hacerlo ahora" Susurro Hinata ganándose una mirada interrogativa marca Sasuke Uchiha. La joven de mirada perlada paso a agacharse y empezar a recoger los papeles de envoltura de regalos. Solo habian quedado sin abrir los de Tsunade Senju y Shizune quienes se retiraron ni bien comenzó la fiesta por una emergencia de la cual no dieron explicación alguna. Mañana los llevaría a casa de Shikamaru y dejaría que Ino se encargara de entregarlos "No estoy con sueño Sasuke-san… Y prefiero hacer algo productivo a estar r-remoloneando en mi habitación"

"¿También tomaste del chocolate con café del dobe?"

La contestación de ella nunca llego, pero el sonrojo indicaba que sí. Ella había consumido de ese brebaje extremadamente dulce y que al único que le dio más sueño que energías fue a Mako. El maridito de Maldonado había sido llevado al estilo "princesa" por Celia hasta la recamara temporal donde se hospedaban.

Obviamente no falto el comentario de Sai sobre si había un intercambio de sexos en el matrimonio de ellos dos, o si quien convivio a Minato fue Mako y no Celia. La psiquiatra se encargó de darle el susto de su vida a Sai y una clara enseñanza a Inojin de lo que nunca debía imitar a su padre; Meterse en asunto que no les concierne.

"Sasuke-san y-yo… Quería decirle sobre l-lo que ocurrió afuera, antes que llegaran Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun, yo quería saber si…" La azulina había decidido que tocaría ese tema cuando estuviera nuevamente a solas con Sasuke. Sin embargo no espero que ese momento se presentara tan pronto como en esa misma madrugada "¿Hablabas en serio en lo que d-dijiste? Sobre l-lo de querernos"

Sasuke había quedado parado frente a la última venta que estaba cerrando cuando ella hablo. Había quedado sorprendido que ella tocara el tema de lo ocurrido…

"Pensé que no hablarías de eso" Comento en voz alta el moreno volteándose para mirarla. Ella bajo la vista inmediatamente, como cuando su familia la reprendía por lo que consideraban que ella no tenía derecho a hacer. Él bufo haber esa reacción. No quería provocar eso en ella. En camino unos cuantos paso que los distanciaban hasta quedar parado a su lado. Se arrodillo para que estuvieran a la misma altura "Escúchame Hinata, tks" Llevo su mano hasta el mentón de ella, levanto la cabeza del ahora suelto cabello azulino que caía como una cascada lacia "Un Uchiha jamás dice las cosas al vicio"

Acercando sus labios a los de ella. Esta vez no habiendo nadie para que los interrumpieran, pudo al fin capturar aquella boca de tentación que lo estuvo llamando, tal vez no intencionalmente, pero si a gritos silenciosos pidiéndole contacto. Y él claramente que por esta noche, no iba a contentarse con solo un beso.

Y Hinata, tampoco…

.

.

 _ **~Omake~** _

Karin se había mantenido aparatada de la celebración casi desde el comienzo. Exactamente desde que Celia, para nada amable, le pidió si le podía traer unos papeles y hojas para explicarle a Yuhi Kurenai el funcionamiento de algo que llamaba 'sistema límbico'. Luego de que volvió con el papel desde el despacho de Sasuke se había mantenido apartada, callada y platicaba ocasionalmente con Temari, quien al ser la única que un poco le había conocido esos días anterior a la celebración de la fiesta y por estar ambas embarazadas, podían llevarse más o menos 'bien'… Pero lo cierto era que la misma colorada de mirada rojiza no quería estar con nadie esa noche. Tenía mucho que pensar, y por ello se había recluido en el cuarto de limpieza de la mansión. Sus gemelos habian querido esconderse allí pero al ver a su madre optaron por no molestarle.

Aunque Kentin fue a llamar a su padre indicándole que algo le ocurría a su madre.

"Oto-chan, oka-san está actuando raro… No está en la sala como todos"

Suigetsu no era brillante. Tampoco intuitivo y no tenía ninguna clase de tacto para ir a preguntar las cosas. Y eso no había cambiado con el tiempo, por más que Karin trato de hacerlo.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de servicio, se encontró con su esposa sentada sobre un balde comiendo a escondidas un platón de dangos que seguro le trajo Kentin hace un momento. Antrui era más como Suigetsu en aquel sentido, no era para nada delicado ni amable. Seguramente al ver a su madre actuando extraño decidió por ignorar y seguir en lo suyo.

"¿Por qué no estas con todos en la fiestas pelos de zanahoria? ¿Te molesta que Sasuke tenga otros amigos más que a nosotros, o estas molesta porque no teje conversar conmigo y Jugo en nuestra platica de hombres?" Suigetsu cerró la puerta tras de él y esquivo un lustra-muebles que Karin le lanzo por la cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto que no idiota! No me interesa las bobadas que hablas con el pobre de Jugo a quien dejas sin ganas de conocer mujeres y siendo un solterón" La mujer embarazada miro directamente a su esposo. Él no iba a comprenderla, o eso creía ella. Lo mejor sería que la dejaran sola "No vas a entenderme Suigetsu a sí que mejor vete a molestar a otra persona. Necesito estar un tiempo sola."

"No voy a irme" Sonrió divertido Hozuki mostrando sus afilados dientes. Una guerra de miradas se estableció con la ex –Uzumaki, donde al final por cansancio de ella él siempre ganaba "¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Y sé que no vas a contármelo porque entre tus dos neuronas locas que hay en tu cabeza, seguro piensas que no voy a entenderte… Y seguramente tengas razón, pero… Al menos puedo escucharte ¿No crees?"

La mujer arqueo una ceja de sus perfectas cejas por arriba de sus gafas. Comúnmente él nunca tenía tiempo para escucharla, y ella tenía que obligarlo prácticamente encadenarlo a un asiento para que la escuchara. Pero aquí estaba ofreciéndose a oírla… Tal vez fuera porque nunca la había visto mal desde que se enamoró de él.

Tal vez fuera porque realmente las relaciones de pareja los cambian, aunque más no sea un poquito, a ambos.

"Hnn… No creo que sea buena idea" Karin se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar el plato casi vacío de dangos. Seguramente su primogénito había tenido que traérselo a escondida del olfato de Itachi. Hinata realmente preparaba unos dangos deliciosos "Es una tontería de todas formas, ya se me va a pasar"

"Si es una tontería seguramente tiene que ver con Sasuke. Así que vamos, habla Karin"

La conocía tan bien.

Bufando Karin se agacho de donde estaba sentada, lo cual era una pila de baldes y extendió un sobre con una carta que había extraído desde el despacho de Sasuke. Ella no la había estado buscando adrede pero realmente le dio curiosidad al ver ese pequeño sobre con el nombre del Uchiha y la Hyuga juntos. Y más cuando supo que el destinatario venia de Sakura Haruno.

"Léelo… Cuando Sasuke-kun sepa que lo leí sin su consentimiento me va a matar de todas formas. Aunque ahora al menos nos matara a los dos"

Suigetsu no comprendía. Pero yéndose por su curiosidad accedió. Tomo la carta y al desdoblarla la letra pulcra de una joven refiriéndose directamente a Sasuke y con la firma final de Haruno Sakura le confirmaron porque su esposa estaba de aquella manera. Especialmente lo que la carta decía.

Pasado un par de minutos los violáceos ojos de él volaron hacia su esposa "¿Por qué esto te afecta Karin? Es problema de Sasuke y sabes que él siempre resuelve, no de buena manera, sus problemas"

"Sabía que no lo entenderías"

"No… No entiendo la verdad, pero si te explicas tal vez-"

Karin exploto. Levantándose miro directamente a Suigetsu "¡Porque yo también pude haber enloquecido! ¡Pude haber estropeado toda mi vida como ella, por un sentimiento mal sano! Y… Y no me perdonaría jasas el perderte a nuestros hijos o a ti"

Algunas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la mujer. Suigetsu quedo con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo que la carta decía, era una revelación (nuevamente) de los sentimientos de la rosada hacia Sasuke. También una pequeña disculpa, la cual la única de los dos a quien iba dirigida la carta, oxease a Hinata seria quien la comprendería. Aparte claro de un gran problema que se le avecinaba a la familia Uchiha.

Hozuki abrazo a su esposa. La vio por segunda vez en su vida tan débil, indefensa y frágil. La vio vulnerable y tan fácil de querer… La amaba, siempre lo hizo, aunque también amaba fastidiarla. Aunque ahora eso no venía al caso.

"Tú nunca hubieses sido así Karin" Susurro él para calmarla "Tu realmente, querías al idiota de Sasuke como Hinata a Naruto"

"Pero yo también estuve dispuesta a cometer actos atroces por él yo... yo"

"Shhh" La silencio contrayéndola más, sin lastimar al futuro fruto del amor de ambos "Cuando desataste tu poder del clan Uzumaki, toda las tonterías que te dije sobre tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke fueron como una puñalada para mí. Porque tu realmente le querías bien, y sé que ahora solo quieres verlo feliz… Tú nunca harías nada por lastimar a quienes quieres Karin, ni siquiera nos mentirías por amor. Y esa es la cualidad que hizo que te amara desde siempre"

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola amigos! :D Como han estado? Yo aquí contestando sus hermosos comentarios y pasandola genial con mis amigos y mi novio *-***

 **Hoy es un día muy especial y por eso les traigo el capitulo XIX como regalo, espero q les guste! Contiene mucho SasuHina (aunq nunca es mucho sobre esta pareja OuO)**

 **Les comento con algo de vergüenza q hubo un mes más o menos que fui SasuKarin. Karin me cae muy bien, no se xq xD pero a ella no la veo falsa ni tampoco una metiche en la vida de Sasuke. Y eso se demuestra en el terrible manga del Gaiden -.- donde la pobre de Sarada va a buscar a Sasuke x respuestas. Que mal padre me lo hicieron a nuestro Sasuke en el manga y a Naruto también T-T (estoy muy triste x eso)**

 **Ahora la carta se revelara en el siguiente cap ;) igual q otras muchas cosas q ya fui dando indicios.**

 **Por las peticiones de q empareje a Naruto con alguien q no sea Sakura y obviamente tampoco Celia. Ella esta con Mako y se ve lo quiere mucho nwn (aunque... shh no digas nada Nami eso es secreto :D) Así q tal vez les sorprenda en algún momento con algún personaje de Naruto para Naruto. No hare ya más Ocs, xq apenas puedo con los Maldonados xD**

 **Quiero agradecer a sus hermosos comentarios nwn me hicieron tan feliz ver tanto apoyo en esta historia (9*-*)9** hyuga-Meiko-chan, cherrymarce, Patohf, Abbi (Abbi-chan, espero q esta dosis de SasuHina sea temporalmente suficiente, ahora se pone lo jarcork entre ellos :D) Hima947, Guest (ya no voy a renegar xq se pongan nombres -_-U me gustaria llamarlos x su nombre T-T. Muchas gracias! Hahaha si, son su Hina y su Itachi él los quiere! :D) YeseniaOtakuHyuga, evilangelux, hinatacris, alejandra (yo tambien amo el SasuHina Ale-chan! Haha espero q veas la nueva actualizacion y gomen x tardar) imjustjv, Gab (Aqui esta la actu Gab-chan!) Guest (Claro q no la voy a abandonar! Nunca se abandona lo q se comenza (8 pero... Xfa pónganse nombres TwT) Avis (Aqui hay mas momentos de flia y SasuHina Avis) Naomi black 12, jenni.4364,  18

 **Voy a demorar un poco en subir la continuación. Hay algunas cosas q estoy cambiando y sorpresa sorpresa se vendra un nuevo integrante para... (Shhh Nami es secreto ;w;) No puedo decir gomene n.n**

 **Sayo y recuerden q Nami-23 os ama!**


	31. Capitulo XXX

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

 _"piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XXX**

 _…la mosca ya estaba posada en la telaraña…_

 _._

 _._

Desde la navidad y año nuevo, muchos cambios se habian presentado en la residencia Uchiha. No todos buenos, ni tampoco todos crucialmente malos. Eran cambios, que pasaban desapercibidos si no se los analizaba con una mente fría e incrédula. Y desgraciadamente Hinata, Naruto, Mako y muchos más involucrados en lo que la ola de problemas llevaría, no eran personas que pudieran analizar la situación desde una perspectiva calculadora.

Ellos confiaban demasiado, querían y se cegaban en lo que las personas de su confianza les decían.

Pero Sasuke no era ningún idiota. Él lo notaba, y esperaba el momento para reaccionar cuando esto involucrara a su _hijo_ y a la mujer con quien desde la mañana siguiente del 24 de diciembre había despertado desnudos, en el mismo lecho. A ellos, él no permitiría que nada malo les ocurriera.

Aunque le costara la vida, no perdería la _familia_ que estaba construyendo. Su familia.

Volvió su atención hacia ambos mocosos. Tendría que terminar con la sección de entrenamientos pronto, él debía volver a su lugar de trabajo como capitán Ambu y seguir al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el obsesivo interés que estaban mostrando los del consejo y Hyugas por el nuevo kekegenkai de…

"... eres muy veloz Minato-san" Exclamo Itachi sonriendo ante el pequeño rubio de mirada ambarina que parado a su lado practicaba una serie de maniobras que venían de unos viejos pergaminos ninjas que Sasuke les entrego a cada uno para que ganaran estetamina. Itachi ya podía activar el Hyaringan, pero debía ser capaz de mantenerlo activo aunque fuera 'inútil', como se creía, y eso requería demasiado chacra. Tanto como el de un nivel chunin "Me haces doler la cabeza con tan solo seguir tus movimientos"

"Gracias por animarme Itachi, pero… Al parecer ser shinobi no es lo mío. No he conseguido hacer ningún ninjutsu básico desde que empezamos la semana pasada. Ni siquiera puedo moldear chacra" Minato se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza mirando sus pies descalzos. Afuera hacia frio, pero dentro del Dojo donde estaban no.

Mako se había encargado de echar suficiente leños en la chimenea como para que notaran el viento helado que traía la nieve en la última semana de enero.

"Sasuke-san dice que eso es normal. Los genins se gradúan a los doce años después de realizar un clon de sombras, y no muchos lo consiguen exitosamente. Aún tienes tiempo. Además recién comienzas un entrenamiento Minato-san, no te desanimes" Alentó por ya vigésima vez el pequeño moreno regalando una de esas sonrisas que tanto se asemejaban a las de Hinata.

Una sonrisa que prometía que todo va estar bien.

"Aun así… no sé si sea lo mío. Mi papa y mi mamá no son shinobis. Y mi madre… si ella se entera de esto, no quiero imaginarme de lo que es capaz de hacer"

Sasuke bufo ante lo dicho por el hijo de la psiquiatra. Celia, quien estaba curiosamente más ausente que nunca después de año nuevo, habiendo hasta ocasiones que ni siquiera volvía a dormir, se había encargado de machacar tanto en la cabeza del rubio menor que nunca debía ser un ninja, que el niño ya había empezado a creérselo.

En su afán de protegerlo Maldonado había conseguido que Minato se desvalorizara continuamente en cuanto refiere a ser shinobi. A ser alguien capaz de defenderse por sí mismo y defender ha quienes estima, ósea ser un verdadero hombre.

"Hmf, eso que acabas de decir es una idiotez" El Uchiha mayor dejo su postura relajada en el pilar desde donde los estaba supervisando y camino hasta quedar parado frente a ambos niños. Se recordó mentalmente que estaba accediendo a ayudar a Minato, porque Itachi se lo pidió. Esa pequeña replica de su difunto hermano no sabía el enorme poder de manipulación que significaba para él o para Hinata. Sasuke se acuclillo quedando a la altura de los menores de casi seis años y el otro de diez "No se necesitan progenitores shinobis para serlo. Es algo que viene de aquí _tks…_ No busques más explicaciones"

Con dos de sus dedos enguantados por un cómodo guante gris tejido por la Hyuga, golpeo con suavidad el pecho de Minato quien quedo boquiabierta mirando a su instructor. Sasuke ante los ambarinos ojos del niño era un hombre demasiado serio y distante, aunque menos loco, que su madre. Pero nunca espero que él le diera aliento para nada.

"Si usted lo dice señor yo… yo me esforzaré más. Lo prometo" Hablo atropelladamente el pequeño rubio, casi imitación de Naruto. Cuando el niño se ponía atolondrado tenía una semejanza al dobe que superaba cualquier rasgo afeminado que pudiera heredar de Mako.

"Hmf… ¿Qué te dije de llamarme _señor_?" Gruño el Uchiha siendo ignorado por el pequeño rubio quien pasó de ambos morenos y volvía a releer una y otra vez las instrucciones. Intentando conseguir manipular aunque fuese ínfimamente algo de su chacra.

El problema en Minato recaía en que él nunca, jamás, había siquiera intentado manipular su energía. Y era más que normal que le costara tanto… Aunque eso no explicaba para nada porque el mocoso rubio se movía como un pequeño _rayo amarillo._

Aquella comparación dejo pensando por largos minutos al Uchiha _"Sé que de algún lado escuche o leí algo sobre un rayo o relámpago amarillo ¿Pero dónde?"_

Itachi pestañeo confundido un par de veces. Ese gesto con los dedos que tubo Sasuke hace unos momentos con Minato… El pequeño azabache se acercó hasta el Uchiha mayor quien parecía meditar seriamente en algo, posando su pequeña mano en el hombro de Sasuke capturo la atención de él.

"¿Dónde… donde aprendió a hacer _esto_?" Con ' _esto'_ Itachi se refirió a los dedos, los cuales el golpeo con suavidad no en el pecho de Sasuke, si no en su frente. El ex vengador quedo con la boca como un pez y sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo, quedando en el pasado cuando él tan solo era un niño y su hermano y padres aún vivían "Disculpe Sasuke-san, no quería incomodarle… Es solo que… yo…" No se atrevía a decírselo. De hecho Itachi nunca se lo dijo a ningún adulto, pero desde que recordaba en sus sueños había despertado con una imagen de él golpeando la frente de un niño pequeño y… Todo era muy confuso. Itachi se sintió avergonzado de su pregunta. El pequeño pelinegro sacudió varia veces su cabeza, revolando su coleta de un lado al otro "No es nada. Muchas gracias por incentivar a Minato-san"

Realizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el mayor quien recién reacciono ante ese movimiento y ante de que Itachi apartara los dedos de su frente él tomo en su mano mucho más grande que la del niño esos pequeños dedos… Era su hijo el que estaba enfrente, no su hermano.

"No… no des este golpecito a cualquiera ¿Vale?" Pidió Sasuke "Algún día te contare que significa, pero hasta entonces, guarda este gesto solo para ocasiones importantes y para las personas que creas que valen la pena ayudar" El Uchiha mayor soltó la mano del niño y le revolvió el cabello. Él sería quien protegería esta vez a _Itachi,_ era más que una promesa. "Ahora términos con la carga de estetamina que quiero ver si eres capaz de mantener activo el doujutsu un par de minutos más. Vamos avanzando muy lento _hmf_ "

Diciendo aquello volvió a pararse y ver ahora que su hijo era quien había quedado confundido. Pero como una pequeña replica de él, y como todo Uchiha, Itachi asintió y volvió sus pequeños pasos junto a Minato. Sasuke suspiro… No pudo evitar recordar la carta de Sakura y algo que el temía de día a noche y de noche a día. El bienestar del pequeño moreno estaba en riesgo.

Halla fuera, en la misma villa en la que habitaban, había gente capaz de hacer lo que fuera para conseguir hacerse con el poder del retoño de Hinata y de él. Y su deber ahora sería protegerlos… Por primera vez, en más de una década. Estaba agradecido con Sakura.

Aunque en parte sumamente molesto con ella. Haruno era la principal causante de que los Hyugas supieran sobre el nuevo doujutsu de su hijo. Y eso, más todo el daño que represento para él y su mejor e idiota amigo Naruto, serian cosas que él nunca perdonaría.

Ni olvidaría.

.

.

 _Flashbook ~1ro de enero, mañana de año nuevo~_

 _La familia Hozuki se retiró antes del mediodía para volver a la aldea escondida entre la neblina. Iba a ver más calma y serenidad que nunca. La mansión iba a dejar de estar tan ruidosa y los gemelos iban a dejar de clavar los dientes en todos los muebles de madera blandos que encontraran para afilarse esos horrendos dientes de tiburón._

 _Sasuke no era el único relajado de que se fueran, Celia había brincado (literalmente) de la felicidad antes de irse al hospital a trabajar sabiendo que se libraba de tener que lidiar con el genio huraño de Karin, e Itachi había mostrado una expresión de alivio que tras esa mascara de indiferencia y esa sonrisa amable no podían engañar a Hinata y mucho menos a Sasuke, quien conocía demasiado bien las expresiones Uchihas, él niño estaba en paz de que no tuviera acosadoras en casa._

"… una cosa más antes que nos vallamos Sasuke-kun _" Karin se detuvo en medio de la odisea que estaba significando irse en aquel momento. Jugo los escoltaría hasta los terrenos cercanos a la aldea de la niebla y estaba tan envalijado como Suigetsu. Parecía unos equecos humanos. La colorada se acercó hasta el oído del moreno, tratando de que su voz no se escuchara para Hinata, quien era la única que realmente parecía apenada que se fueran tan pronto. "_ Tienes que leer esa carta de Haruno cuanto antes hay ciertas cosas que-"

"¡¿Husmeaste de nuevo en mis cosas Karin?!" _La pregunta de Sasuke sonó más como una afirmación. Y él no se hizo drama en hablar en susurro como hacia la esposa de Hozuki._

 _"_ Eto… Eh… ¿Si?" _Karin sonrió nerviosa._

"¡Es hora de correr pelos de zanahoria!" _El peli-blanco agarro de la mano a su esposa, atrapo por la cintura a Kentin, y salieron pitando de los terrenos Uchiha sin dar más explicaciones._

 _Antrui los siguió por atrás no entiendo porque su papá había decidido hacer tal salida._

 _Sasuke, y mucho menos la gran mayoría quienes no le vieron, no se dio cuenta que en su enfado por que hubiesen metido las narices donde no les llaman, había activado el sharingan. Hinata quedo perpleja ante la reacción del moreno mayor, y Suigetsu que no era ningún imbécil como se dejaba hacer creer, había interpretado aquellas aspas negras en los ojos rojos de su amigo como el momento exacto para salir corriendo._

 _Tendría que ser suicida para quedarse._

"¿Ocurre algo malo Sasuke-kun?" _Titubeo Hinata acercándose hasta quedar al lado del Uchiha. Todos estaban en la entrada cubierta de nieve del hogar._

 _El hombre no contesto a la pregunta de la azulina directamente. Si no que, tomándola de la mano y mirando directamente a Mako quien se había mantenido junto a los niños protegiéndolos con un paragua, dio por primera vez un pedido directo al esposo de la psiquiatra._

"¿Puedes hacerte cargo de los niños por un momento Mako?" _La voz de Sasuke sonó dura. Y más que una petición parecía una orden. Pero también era la primera vez que el Uchiha mayor le consideraba y se dirigía a él por su nombre._

 _El hombre sonrió con empatía y asintió inmediatamente_ "Claro joven Sasuke. Llevare a los chicos a que me ayuden con… con… Los llevare a que me ayuden a acarrear la nieve del patio trasero ¿Les parece niños?"

 _Ambos pequeños asintieron. Itachi obviamente sospechando de que algo, no bueno, estaba sucediendo con sus padres y Minato al igual que Sasuke quien arqueo una cejas suspicaz, esperaban que el adulto de delantal de cocina propusiera ir a hacer galletas o alguna de esas cosas afeminadas que siempre se esperan de él._

 _El Uchiha concedió en aquel momento el que el esposo de la psiquiatra era un hombre perspicaz y condescendiente. Seguramente Mako intuía que a Sasuke no le hacía mucha gracia que hiciera hacer a los niños 'cosas de niñas'… Mako no era un tipo tan raro como Sasuke se imaginaba, y hasta inclusive, estaba empezando a agradarle al Uchiha mayor._

 _Entrando sin mirar atrás y arrastrando con él a Hinata, se dirigieron directamente a su despacho. La ex poseedora del Byakugan no hablo en todo el trayecto, sabiendo y respetando el que tal vez el moreno quisiera decírselo en privado. Y así ocurrió. Cuando estuvieron a solas en el cuarto donde Sasuke guardaba sus archivos personales y parte de su trabajo, él cerró la puerta y dudo por unos segundos de cómo decirle que Karin se metió a husmear (nada nuevo) entre sus cosas y al parecer la carta de Sakura, no era tan solo una carta escrita por una loca…_

"Sasuke-kun, n-no entiendo que ocurre. Pero, n-no pongas esa excreción, por favor… M-Me asustas" _Hinata siempre era apacible, suave y demasiado honesta. El Uchiha se sintió un imbécil por haber tardado tanto tiempo en rencontrarla. Porque de haberlo hecho, hubiese sabido que Itachi era su hijo desde mucho antes._

"Tenemos que leer la carta de Sakura… Karin, ella _tks_ … Leyó lo que decía y-" _Sasuke no termino de hablar cuando sintió la mano cálida de Hinata tomar nuevamente la de él._

 _No con fuerza y firmeza como el agarre de él trayéndola hasta esta habitación apartada del resto. Todo lo contrario, era un agarre que parecía una caricia, acompañada de esa sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaría a ella._

"S-Sabes que no puedo hacer mucho, demo… Estamos juntos en esto"

 _Esas pocas palabras de ella, y esa expresión en el rostro de porcelana de la joven le aseguro a él que todo estaría bien. Sasuke bufo pero asintió_ "Espero que solo sean exageraciones de Karin _hmf_ …"

 _Sin intención y sintiéndose ridículamente cohibido, cosa que nunca le ocurría a él 'El gran Sasuke Uchiha', ambos se acercaron a paso suave y siendo invadidos por la atmosfera pacifica de la joven. Él abrió el cajón donde guardo la carta de Sakura y la vio abierta y colocada torpemente por la ex Uzumaki._

 _Conteniendo algunas palabrotas que tenía para decir contra Karin, Sasuke retiro la carta y miro a Hinata. Ella asintió, era momento de abrirla._

"A-no… Sasuke-kun" _Le detuvo Hinata_ "Tal vez deberíamos hacer caso a las palabras de Celia-san y sentarnos, antes de leer l-lo que dice."

 _El moreno bufo pero, a regañadientes, tomo en cuenta el consejo. Él se apoyó en el escritorio y señalo con la cabeza el asiento donde el acostumbraba a sentarse a leer archivos durante las noches, para que ahora Hinata estuviera cómoda. Era su manera de ser caballeroso. Una manera bastante hostil, pero que a su forma la ex Hyuga apreciaba._

 _Dos pares de ojos, unos negros como la noche misma y otros claros como la luna en la oscuridad, empezaron a leer la carta que Sasuke desenvolvió con una rapidez que demostraba lo molesto y ansioso que se había puesto._

 _La luz del día blanco que penetraba por los ventanales del cuarto de estudio era todo lo que les iluminaba._

 _._

 _Sasuke-kun…_

 _No sé si estarás leyendo esto solo. Supongo que no, y que Hinata ha de estar a tu lado en este momento. Lamento los problemas que les he causado a ambos y sé que con lamentarlo no resolveré nada. Pero solo espero que sepan perdonarme algún día. Yo… yo realmente no se en que estaba pensando cuando hice todas las barbaries que he cometido pensando que de esa manera podría acercarme un poco más a ti Sasuke. A esta altura sé que no es amor lo que siento, la doctora Maldonado que me ha estado tratado desde hace unos días... Siendo la mujer que ustedes buscaron para que pudiera ayudarme, y se los agradezco infinitamente a pesar de todo el daño que les he causado, me ha hecho ver que a la gente que quiero les importo y que yo he sido una estúpida obsesiva y llena de envidia. Creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe… Recuerdo en una ocasión, cuando tú Sasuke me dijiste que era la más lista del equipo 7. Pero también y con toda razón, admito que de los tres yo soy la más imbécil._

 _Ahora no viene al caso ponerme a recordar momentos que ya pasaron. Ni a disculparme o agradecer todo lo que están haciendo por mí. Hay un tiempo precioso que está corriendo y esto involucra directamente a Itachi-kun… Su hijo está corriendo gran peligro en Konoha, y en parte es por culpa mía. Sé que a estas alturas ya han de saber que se los he dicho a los Hyugas sobre el doujutsu de Itachi el cual desconozco que habilidades tendrá. Ellos también quiero creer, lo desconocen pero cuando se los dije no espere que se interesan a tal punto por los ojos del niño. Yo a Itachi lo adoro, es un gran niño con grandiosos padres… ¡Pero os juro! No espere que los Hyugas fueran capaces de amenazar al Daimayo con tal de tener bajo el sello maldito del ave enjaulada a Itachi. Sé que para inicios de febrero esperaban ya tener respuestas directas de los señores feudales… Esos viejos del consejo tienen una gran influencia en lo que respecta a las decisiones en la aldea, y no dudaran en usar su poder político para interferir y tener a Itachi bajo su jurisdicción._

 _Espero que con estos meces de anticipación ustedes puedan encontrar una manera para revocar el acta que sea que envíen esos bastardos…_

 _Sasuke-kun, onegai… Cuida de ellos. Tú más que nadie, debes saber ahora los preciados que son. No dejes que los lastimen._

 _Hinata… perdona todos los problemas y dificultades que he puesto en tu vida. De no ser por mi egoísmo tal vez ahora tendrías la vida que siempre habías querido al lado de un hombre que te ama… Y, antes que me olvide, o la vergüenza de todas las cosas horribles que he hecho (y de las cuales me arrepiento) me invada de nuevo, te imploro que Tsunade-sama o Chizune-san traten tus ojos. Probablemente has confiado tanto en mí que no te has hecho volver a revisar, pero... es muy probable que puedas recuperar tu Byakugan. Yo he fallado contigo en todos los principios; como compañera, amiga y médica. Perdóname Hinata._

 _._

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _._

 _Ambos quedaron mirando largo tiempo a la carta después de terminar de leerla. Él, sintiendo un enojo colosal, rosando realmente con el sentimiento de odio. Sasuke estaba que bullía, lo único que quería en aquel momento era dirigirse al hospital, ingresar al ala más reciente del edificio, la cual era psiquiatría, y darle a Sakura la golpiza de su vida._

 _No podía creer que esa misma niñata peli-rosa que estuvo tras él todo el tiempo, recién se diera cuenta del enorme estorbo y problema que represento en su vida._

 _Estaba a punto de levantarse del escritorio y dirigirse cuando una voz suave, perteneciente a la mujer que estaba sentada y con la vista baja, proyectando una sombra con su flequillo azulino en su rostro, hablo…_

 _"_ E-ella se arrepintió… _" Hinata se ahogó en un sollozo. El Uchiha pudo contemplar que ella estaba llorando "S_ akura-san n-no es una mala persona. S-Solo estaba confundida"

 _Y toda la bronca que Sasuke hubiese estado sintiendo se evaporo al ver esos perlados ojos que se dirigieron a él brillar tras esas lagrimas que escurrían desbordantemente por la piel de porcelana de la mujer. Hinata sin saberlo, había calmado algo que pocas mujeres conseguían hacer en la vida de los poseedores del sharingan… El odio._

 _Sin pensárselo demasiado, porque de hacerlo no hubiera acatado lo que sus brazos le pedían, la abrazo._

"Shh, shh… Ahora no es momento de esto Hinata. Debemos ir hablar con el imbécil de Kakashi. Y más le vale esta vez no escondernos nada"

.

Sasuke bufo, Kakashi no le había dicho nada en concreto esa tarde. Pero dejo entender que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no fuera acatado el pedido de los Hyugas. Hatake y, principalmente Tsunade quien había emprendido un viaje junto a ciertos 'Kagues', estaban desde hace más de un mes interviniendo para que el nuevo Kekegenkai que le pertenece a Itachi, su hijo, pueda desarrollarse con completa libertad.

"El entrenamiento a terminado. Vallan a darse una ducha" Indico el moreno mayor saliendo del dojo.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado demasiado pronto aquel día. O tal vez fuera que todos habían estado extremadamente ocupados… Como fuera, Hinata y Mako se encontraban terminando de hacer hervir y hornear la cena, Sasuke todavía no había regresado y un pedido desesperado por parte del Maldonado, este le pidió si podía al menos esta noche traer a Celia más temprano de las supuestas 'terapias' que seguía ofreciendo a su paciente Haruno.

Lo cierto era que el mismo Mako y Sasuke eran más que consientes que Celia no estaba únicamente ocupada con su trabajo. La psiquiatra pasaba últimamente más tiempo en la torre Hokague que en el hospital. Específicamente trabajando en algo que no le decían junto a Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino…

"Mako-san…" Llamo Hinata notando que el rubio estaba demasiado distraído y por poco casi se le quemaban las verduras que estaba haciendo hervir.

"¿Eh?..." El rubio pestañeo confundido y miro en dirección de la azulina "¿Ocurre algo señorita Hinata?"

"Eto… Se le están quemando los sukinis" Hinata tomo inmediatamente la olla hirviendo con un repasador y paso a colar los zapallos. Le era extraño que el hombre de camisa rosada se le quemara algo…

"Disculpe, no… no me había dado cuenta. Hoy estoy realmente torpe, perdone" Mako suspiro abatido y se masajeo los ojos. Estaba cansado, pero no por el hecho de ayudar a Hinata con los quehaceres o cuidar a los niños. Eso a él realmente le gustaba hacer.

Era otra clase de cansancio. Uno más relacionado con su estado anémico.

"No pasa nada. Un descuido l-lo tenemos todos" Sonrió Hinata tratando de tranquilizar al hombre en algún aspecto "¿Quiere ir a llamar a Itachi y Minato para que vengan a cenar?... Y-ya se está haciendo realmente tarde para que continúen despiertos"

La ex Hyuga volvió a notar esa ausencia del bioquímico. Mako no la estaba realmente escuchando.

"Claro, yo… yo los llamare enseguida. Pero…" Un cierto un rubor se formó en las mejillas del rubio "Primero iré a poner la mesa… Me he distraído mirando por la ventana y…bueno no-"

"Mako-san…" Interrumpió Hinata "No tiene que disculparse, sé que lo es e-estar afligida. Pero confié, Sasuke-kun va traer a Celia-san a cenar esta vez. Él, siempre cumple lo que promete"

El rubio asintió y se dejó convencer por las palabras de la joven "Llamare a los niños para que me ayuden a poner la mesa entonces…"

.

Una hora exactamente después de que la cena estuviera servida, el cerrojo de la puerta principal sonó, dando paso a dos personas envueltas en abrigos que ingresaban discutiendo sobre valla uno a saber qué cosa de iluminación y de malos olores en las cloacas del recinto Inuzuka. Eran los tan esperados cabezas de _familia_ …

Itachi y Minato dejaron el rompecabezas con el que estaban entreteniéndose, mientras Hinata y Mako tejían, y corrieron a recibir uno a su madre y el otro a aquel hombre que cada día iba convenciéndose más que se asemejaba demasiado al padre que Hinata siempre le describió que era.

Un oto-san fuerte, valiente y de principios.

"¿Les hicimos esperar demasiado para la cena?" Bromeo Celia importándole un bledo el tener que sacarse los zapatos en el hall y pasando descaradamente al interior de la morada.

Minato le sigue dejando a tras de él a ambos Uchihas.

"Bienvenido a casa _oto-san_ " Saludo Itachi esperando a su progenitor quien si se estaba sacando los zapatos y renegando sobre la mal huésped que tenía en su hogar.

Sasuke no escucho como le llamo por primera vez en esa noche Itachi. Creyó haber oído mal, y siendo todo el Uchiha orgulloso que siempre fue no pidió que lo repitiese. Pero, al igual que su madre, ese niño había conseguido que todo el mal humor se disipara.

"Vamos a comer, Itachi" Esta vez Sasuke no oculto cuando la comisuras de sus labios mostraron una sonrisa. Desde que Hinata y su hijo vivían con él, volver a su hogar era lo más placentero de toda la jornada.

.

.

~ **En los terreno Hyuga, esa misma noche** ~

"…recalco que deberías actuar cuando el doujutsu del niño este activo no antes" Hablo el hombre más ancianos entre los presentes. El antiguo líder del clan Hyuga, el padre de Hiashi.

"Pero Hikame-sama, el Daimayo ya ha denegado nuestra petición a favor de los entrometidos Kagues y esperar no nos llevara a más que exponernos a perder lo que por derecho es nuestro" Trato de replicar uno de los diez hombres que integraban el grupo secreto de los Hyugas que buscaban 'recuperar' lo que decían pertenecerles. Oxease el nuevo kekegenkai, el Hyaringan.

"Eso ya lo sé" Exclamo fastidiado Hikame "No vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada. Si el Hyaringan no se activa correctamente nosotros nos encargaremos que así ocurra"

Los nueve pares de ojos blancos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo el anciano.

"Explíquese Hikame-sama"

El anciano, sacando de uno de los libros que substrajo el _misterioso cooperador_ que tenía infiltrado en la biblioteca subterránea de la torre Hokague, señalo en una de las páginas amarillentas y carcomidas del cuaderno escrito en hojas de arroz, perteneciente alguna vez al difunto Tobirama Senju, un análisis sobre el funcionamiento del sharingan.

"Por fuertes emociones es que se activa el Sharingan… Hay que matar delante de los ojos de Itachi a una de sus personas más preciadas para que así las aspas inexistentes aún en él aparezcan"

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Hola amigos! ¿Como han estado? Yo aquí, hace dos día cumplí 17 (9*u*)9 y quiero decir... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES SE ACORDARON Y ME MANDARON MNS PRIVADOS! OS AMO *-* No saben lo hermoso q fue para mí ver q les importo ;-; ya me hare tiempo para contestarles y pasarles mi gmail T-T ¡Muchas gracias encerio! Me senti muy apreciada n-n**

 **Ahora, dejando mis cursiladas, con la historia! :D Sé q muchos quieren lemon, y créanme estuve tres semanas tratando de escribir un lime medianamente decente para el inicio de este cap pero... ._.U salia muuuuuy mediocre lo q escribía así q lo borraba. Estuve escribiendo y borrando hasta recién y me dije "Bue... si no salé no salé, no hagamos esperar más :V" Y aquí el capitulo... Seguiré tratando con el lime, pero ya les he dicho, soy nueva en esto -.-U tenganme paciencia.**

 **Agradezco mucho a los comentarios, cuando me haga de tiempo les contestare por privado a los q tienen cuenta, pero sepan q los he leído a todos y cada una de sus hermosas elocuencias y pedidos ;) Muchas, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo!** Abbi (Hahaha yo opio lo mismo Abbi-chan) KiaraUchihalove,  .chan, cherrymarce, Tsuki-shin (OuO Gara es hermoso y Hinata tambien *-*, creo q so tal para cual xD. Hahaha lo de Gaara era más q nada x explicar como la psiquiatra se rencontro con su flia. Gracias x ponerte nombre, me hace tan feliz Tsuki-chan ;w;) imjustjv, Gab (Muchas gracías n.n! En este cap hay más "avance" en la historia) Hima947, wendyl0327, YeseniaOtakuHyuga, Avis (Ojala conteste tus dudas xD) Chio-sempai,  18, Patohf, Naomi black 12, xiomey uchiha hyuga, hinatacris, dark mermaid-sama, Guest (Haha paciencia ahora daré un adelanto de cuantos cap quedan xD)

 **Quiero darles un adelanton! El fics cuenta con aproximadamente 45 capitulos y 5 epilogos. Lo q significa q quedan 20 chapter más x publicar! Espero ya para este año terminar de postear esta historia n.n**

 **Pd: Eso de la "mosca ya esta posada en la telaraña" es un refran de mi tía :V q quiere decir algo como "Los problemas comienzan" o "Ya estamos cagados" o como sea. Lo puse xq me parecio iteresante la frase, concuerda con este cap n.n**

 **Os ama Nami!**


	32. Capitulo XXXI

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

 _"piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XXXI**

.

Ya era la tarde del penúltimo día de enero. Hacía frio y todavía caía nieve afuera, pero aun así Itachi sentía que le sudaban demasiado las manos, estaba sumamente nervioso. No se había sentido tranquilo desde la mañana y esa creciente angustia que lo acompañaba iba en aumento. Miraba desconfiado hacía todos los lados aunque estuviera en una habitación cerrada jugando con su pequeña y mejor amiga, Karura.

Él era un niño, uno muy listo, pero aun así a él se le escaba el comprender cuál era el motivo de su estado tan neurótico por mirar a todos lados sintiendo que le estaban observando.

"¿Ocurre algo Ita-kun?" La pequeña Nara, quien estaba próxima a sus cuatro años, miro desde detrás de la pirámide de cartas que estaban construyendo con el pequeño moreno. Y se percató que desde que él llego, que estaba actuando extraño.

"¿Ah…?" Itachi parpadeo confundido. No había escuchado bien lo que Karu le había dicho, pero lo pudo intuir ante la mirada preocupada de la niña "No es nada Karu-chan. Estoy bien" El niño sonrío para tranquilizarla "Pongamos atención a terminar de construir la pirámide, así cuando Temari-san venga a verla se lleve una sorpresa ¿Si?"

Aquellas palabras bastaron para convencer a la niña, por el momento "¡Siii! Mi Oka-chan va a _queda_ muy sorprendida ¿Verdad?"

"'Quedar', no _queda_ " Corrigió el moreno negando la cabeza con suavidad. La pequeña Nara le saco la lengua pero asintió a la corrección de su héroe.

Itachi por otro lado suspiro aliviado de no tener que darle explicaciones a Karura. Ella era más pequeña que él para entenderle, y lo último que quería era preocupar a la niña que sin explicarse porque tan solo acatando una vieja sugerencia de Gaara, él debía cuidar. Y era más que feliz tratando de cumplirla.

Sin embargo, aunque pudiera esconderle sus preocupaciones a una niña de tres años, no creía poder hacerlo con sus padres. Sabía que su madre, quien le acababa de dejar en casa de los Naras para que pasara la tarde con Karura, se había mostrado bastante confundida de su actitud tan alerta ante todo. Y Sasuke, quien durante el entrenamiento se comportó mucho más comprensivo y atento con las dificultades de alcance de chacra que significaban para Itachi mantener el Hyaringan, le había peguntado en más de una ocasión si es que le ocurría algo para andar tan despistado.

 _…hmf si algo te ocurre Itachi, tienes que decírmelo ¿Entendido?..._ Las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en la cabeza del niño.

Era cuestión de unos días, si es que él continuaba sintiéndose tan nervioso, para que sus progenitores descubrieran que él se sentía desagradablemente observado " _Ellos ya tienen demasiadas complicaciones como para que yo les sume una más… Oka-san perdona por ocultarte lo que me ocurre"_ pensó el pequeño mordiendo su labio inferior y tomando unas cuantas cartas que Karura le extendía para que continuaran construyendo una pirámide de naipes, que ya les superaba a ambos en altura.

"¡Niños a merendar! ¡Lávense las manos o no hay chocolate caliente para ninguno!" Llamo Temari a ambos menores desde el comedor. La señora Nara ya estaba entrando al sexto mes de embarazo, y desde que la familia Nara incluyendo a la pequeña Karura se enteraron que iba a venir un varoncito, estaban llenos de júbilo a la espera del nacimiento.

La niña de cuatro coletas morenas, rodeando la pirámide que seguían construyendo, tomo de la mano a Itachi "¡Vamos Ita-kun! ¡Segudo que los dulces te ponen feliz de nuevo!"

"Seguro Karu… seguro que sí" Mintió el Uchiha sintiendo la mano de la niña entrelazarse con los dedos de él.

Sabía que los dulces no iban a reanimarlo, no esta vez. Pero el contacto con la pequeña mano cálida de la niña le hizo tomar una decisión. Hasta que esa sensación escalofriante que le embargaba no se fuera, hasta que no dejara de sentirse observado, no volvería a casa de los Naras… No vería a la pequeña Karura. No iba a exponerla a ella.

No expondría nunca a la niña que lo consideraba un héroe.

Sonriendo para ella y ante la determinación que tomo, estaba decidido a que cuando volviera a su hogar hablaría con Minato. El pequeño rubio se encontraba ahora con Mako pasando la hora de la merienda junto a los Uzumakis. Seguramente él podría aconsejarle y ayudarle a pasar por la mala racha que estaba transitando ahora.

Itachi sin realmente saberlo, estaba a punto de salvarle la vida a su mejor amiga, y exponer sin intención alguna la vida de Minato. Su segundo mejor amigo, y con quien se comprendía mejor que con nadie. Porque Minato, al igual que él tenía esos sueños confusos, donde ambos presentían haber ya vivido _una vida anterior_ …

.

.

.

"Hinata… No es necesario que traigas nada cuando vengas a verme. Enserio, ya demasiado haces por mí…" Pidió Sakura realmente apenada de todos los deliciosos dulces que la azulina le traía cuando venía a visitarla. En esta ocasión Haruno no estaba en su habitación, como acostumbro durante varias semanas. Ahora se encontraba en el patio del hospital acunando a la pequeña Naomi en sus brazos.

La infante había sido traída también por terquedad de Hinata, quien cuando paso a dejar a Mako y Minato en casa de los Uzumakis, le pidió permiso a Naruto de traer con ella ambas niñas para que pasaran la tarde con su madre. Kushina se había negado a ir, era orgullosa y no perdonaba fácil a su progenitora. Pero… A su manera la colorada iba cediendo ante los pedidos de la Hyuga y los de su padre con que le diera otra oportunidad a Sakura.

"S-sé que no es necesario, demo… Kushina-chan, fue la que esta vez me pidió que te trajera estos dulces. L-los cuales tengo entendido que los preparo ella misma" Señalo Hinata sonriendo con suavidad mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Haruno en la baquilla donde la peli-rosa estaba sentada.

"¡¿Ku-Kushina-chan ha hecho todo esto para mí?!" Cuestiono Sakura mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a la azulina. No cabía en ella el 'porque' su primogénita tendría un gesto tan hermoso con ella cuando Sakura sabia mejor que nadie que había sido una pésima madre para sus pequeñas…

"Kushina-chan e-está muy confundida Sakura-san. Pero, ella te ama sin medida. Tú eres su madre, y eso ningún n-niño olvida… Ella se parece mucho a ti, es orgullosa"

Las palabras de Hinata calaron hondo en el corazón de la rosada. Hacía tiempo que pensaba que su hija mayor le odiaba, y tendría fuerte motivos para hacerlo. Sakura reconocía que desde hace tiempo no había sido una buena madre ni mucho menos un buen ejemplo. Ella no había sabido escuchar a su hija y la había dejado de lado tanto a Kushina como a Naomi. Pero eso cambiaria… Al tomar uno de los dulces de la cesta, los cuales estaban ligeramente tostados pero tenían una apariencia sabrosa, se juró que cuando saliera del hospital recuperaría el amor de sus pequeñas.

Aunque necesitaría ayuda para ello…

"Hinata, podrías…" Sakura vacilo mientras sostenía a la dormida Naomi en sus brazos y miraba con una mirada ausente hacía la bola de _anko_ (una bola de masa hervida) la cual ya había mordido "¿Podrías ayudarme a ser una buena madre…? Dudo que la doctora Maldonado pueda instruirme en ello cuando me den el alta. El cual espero que sea pronto"

No era una novedad que el tratamiento de la psiquiatra era más que efectivo para tratar la codependencia de Sakura. De hecho durante la navidad Celia hablo con Naruto para explicarle que su ex-esposa, o futura exesposa, estaba llevando bastante bien las terapias y hasta ya había dado grandes avances hablando con los señores Harunos. Había una probabilidad de que con fármacos derivados de antidepresivos, oxease una dosis ínfima de narcóticos, la peli-rosa ya estuviera acta para volver a la sociedad como una persona productiva a mediados del mes de febrero.

"Cuenta con ello Sakura-san" Hinata asintió ante la pregunta de la ninja-médico y sonrió con dulzura hacia la mujer a su lado quien abrazaba con tanto cariño a la bebe que se le hacía aún inconcebible creer que alguien como Sakura hubiera caído en un trastorno mental.

"Eres una gran amiga Hinata… Enserio, lo eres"

La peli-rosa sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sonrió con sinceridad hacía otra persona que no fuera su familia o Ino. Conocía de la preocupación real y verdadera de Hinata por su bienestar, sabía que la ex-Hyuga estaba tan al pendiente de ella como solo una amiga puede estarlo.

Hinata era un **sol** de persona. Y nadie más que el sol merece estar con la **luna** , con Sasuke.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla del hospital que indicaba a los internos que debían volver a sus habitaciones. Hinata tenía entendido por parte de Celia a quien le consultaba en cada ocasión que iba a visitar a Sakura, no quería estropear el tratamiento de Haruno, que la peli-rosa casi nunca salía de su habitación. Por lo que, aunque afuera estuviera nevando, sería una gran idea si empezaban a incentivar a Sakura para que pasara más tiempo al aire libre.

"Sakura-san…" Llamo Hinata al ver a Haruno quien ya se levantaba y posicionaba a Naomi en el cochecito. Sakura mostro una mueca de 'e _sto seguro lo compro Naruto'_ al ver las imágenes de ramen en el adornado del carrito "¿Quiere que nos quedemos a merendar a-aquí? Tengo entendido que hay merenderos cerca d-del ala sur del hospital donde hay aleros y-"

Haruno medito un par segundos la idea. La cual realmente le agradaba… Pero no iba a quitarle más tiempo a Hinata. La azulina debía volver seguramente a por Itachi, y Sasuke no debía de estar para nada feliz con que fuera a visitarle.

"Para la próxima vez ¿Te parece Hina?... Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tu hogar y llevas a Naomi-chan con Naruto. Mándale saludos de mi parte a Itachi-kun."

.

.

.

La hora de la cena llego en la residencia Uchiha tan pronto como Sasuke termino de sacarse las botas shinobis para la nieve y atravesaba el hall dirigiéndose más que por la luz, por el delicioso aroma que provenía del comedor. La comida ya estaba servida y para su sorpresa esta vez no estaban dos cabelleras rubias y rostros pecosos, ni mucho menos su pequeño moreno quien acostumbraba a esperarle en el Hall. Solo se hallaba Hinata quien le brindo una mirada de ' _bienvenido a casa'_ y paso a contestar a la obvia duda que se formaba en la mirada del moreno.

Sasuke se sacó los guantes y la bufanda mientras caminaba para tomar asiento. Sin apartar ni por un instante su mirada de la de ella.

"Itachi-kun se ha ido a costar junto a Minato-kun. Parecía que a-ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar… Son buenos amigos" La azulina sonrío ante sus palabras, pero tan pronto como sonrío se acordó del rostro apesadumbrado del bioquímico y eso, provoco en ella que la sonrisa desapareciera "Y M-Mako-san…. Él, bueno él no ha querido c-cenar después de la misiva que mando nuevamente Celia-san aduciendo que hoy también estaría ausente"

Hinata cortó el contacto visual con el Uchiha. Se entretuvo sirviéndole la cena mientras obviamente él esperaba más detalles de lo que aconteció. Esta era la primera vez desde que estaba su hogar habitado con más personas que él, que Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.

Le gustaba comer con _su_ hijo… Con _su_ Hinata… y lo admitía, con los afeminados Maldonados.

"Hmf… Naruto va a hablar con Kakashi respecto eso. Cree que están sobornado a la _gruñona_ o algo similar. Tks realmente que el dobe tiene cada idea más estúpida a veces" Comento Sasuke más para ver nuevamente esa sonrisa en ella, para alivianarla. No soportaba verla preocupada.

La sonrisa volvía a la azulina quien tuvo que cubrir sus labios con una de sus manos para que no escapara una risita. Era cierto que a veces el Uzumaki tenía cada idea más particular, por no decir rara… Y eran esas ideas lo que ella siempre admiro de él, pero Hinata era consiente de hace años que nunca amo a Naruto. Porque nunca lo quiso para ella, solo le admiraba y querría alguna vez ser tan optimista como él.

"V-Voy a calentar los oniwiris. Se debieron de haber enfriado mientras te esperaba. Lamento e-"

"Están bien así. Solo quédate ¿Vale?" El Uchiha se mordió la lengua. Por poco casi admitía completamente que no quería cenar solo. Que quería que ella estuviera ahí con él.

"Claro" Accedió Hinata tomando asiento nuevamente.

Sasuke pasó a separar sus palillos e inicio a comer. Podía distinguir claramente cuál era la comida de Mako y la de ella. Hinata ponía un amor a la cocina y una suavidad que ningún hombre podría igualarle jamás, aunque este fuera un afeminado y prácticamente _amo_ de casa como el Maldonado. La comida de la azulina se asemejaba demasiado a la de su difunta madre…

Una comida hecha para animar y hacer feliz a personas quisquillosas como él y Fugaku Uchiha.

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy? ¿M-Mucho papeleo?" Cuestiono de manera ya casi como una costumbre por parte de la joven ha cuando Sasuke volvía del trabajo.

Él sonrió. Era demasiado placentero que alguien le preguntara como le había ido en el trabajo y mostrara genuino interés por sus actividades. El Uchiha contesto de la misma manera que hacia siempre, con pocas palabras y con una queja.

"Normal. El imbécil de tu amigo el Inuzuka falto hoy a trabajar también… _Tks,_ si no se pone las pilas voy a tener que darlo de baja. No voy a cubrirle ni una vez más."

"Oh… E-eso es muy raro" Medito Hinata en voz alta. Sasuke dejo de comer por unos segundos y miro a la azulina con una ceja arqueada "Kiba-kun adora s-ser ambu. Ha sido s-su meta volverse sub-capitán desde que Naruto-kun, después de la guerra, ya es casi considerado por el consejo y el Daimayo c-como el futuro séptimo Hokague"

"Hnn… Pues ahora a lo mucho el Inuzuka va a llegar a ser instructor de genins" Sasuke volvió su atención a la comida obviando la mirada de preocupación de la azulina por su antiguo compañero del equipo ocho. No le hacia ninguna gracia cuando Hinata se preocupa a por alguien que no fuera él o Itachi "Cambiando de tema ¿Has ido esta vez a hacerte la revisión por tus ojos, o solo pasaste tiempo con Haruno _hmf_?"

Tras esa pregunta la joven palideció y con esa reacción más que evidente, le estaba diciendo a Sasuke que _'No lo hizo y que estuvo nuevamente con Sakura'_ El moreno gruño y ya se estaba preparando para reprenderla. Llevaban discutiendo sobre que él quería que se tratara la vista y recuperase el Byakugan y ella… Por extraño que pareciera, y aún con los buenos argumentos que la azulina tenia para no tratar de recuperar su linaje sanguíneo, ella se negaba rotundamente a que le revisaran sus perlados ojos.

"Sasuke-kun o-onegai… No te enojes" Trato de calmar Hinata llevando su mano hasta la de él. Aquel contacto de piel con piel basto para que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica que les recorriera desde las puntas de sus pies hasta la última hebra de sus cabellos. Ambos supieron disimularlo muy bien esa sensación "Es solo que… Yo c-creo que hasta que no se solucione lo de Itachi-kun, no creo que sea una opción fiable tratarme la vista. No quiero complicar más las cosas"

El Uchiha sintió el impulso de apretarse el puente de su nariz y bufar. Hinata era tan suave para decir la verdad, la cual era que hasta que los estúpidos Hyugas dejaran de molestarles ella no quería armar más jaleo del que había. Ella siempre terminaba exasperándolo con su respuesta tan pasiva y considerada.

Aunque a su modo, le enternecía y preocupaba esa maneta suya de ser. Y era por ello que no habría otra mujer ideal para él más que ella _…_ _Las personas de fuerte carácter, como nosotros, necesitamos de alguien que nos suavice y nos haga más humanos. Si no, jamás apreciaríamos la vida…_ Las palabras de la psiquiatra eran tan ciertas como molestas. Sasuke se paró de su asiento y se posiciono frente a la Hyuga. Sin soltar la mano de ella ni por un instante.

El aquel accionar puso nerviosa a la joven.

"Sabes que si es por lo del apellido, ya te he dicho que podemos **_casarnos_** " Las palabras de Sasuke provocaron un sonrojo colosal en la azulina quien quedo mirándolo perpleja. Él sonrió ladinamente y tomo con sus ambas manos la pequeña, blanca y suave de ella. Se acuclillo quedando a su altura "Y esta vez sabes que no estoy refiriéndome a lo diplomático. _Tks_ … Prácticamente ya llevamos una relación formal Hinata"

"D-demo…" La azulina se mordió el labio inferior. Había dudas sobre esta 'relación' que ambos mantenían que aún le costaba asimilar y era temerosa de no saber cómo explicárselas a él. Sasuke y ella eran muy distintos, en prácticamente todo pero se asemejaban en lo más esencial "¿C-como vamos a explicárselo a Itachi-kun?"

Esa pregunta se escapó de su boca. La había estado pensando demasiado, y aún no había sabido como contestarla… Ella quería a Sasuke, y cada vez más. De una manera que hasta se era más que evidente. Y la ex-Hyuga sabía que lo que sentía no era un cariño inocente ni una simple apreciación.

Ella iba queriendo a Sasuke de una manera que sabía que si alguien más estuviera con él, eso la destrozaría… Estos sentimientos que tenía a menudo los hablaba con Temari, pero después de año nuevo, ambas amigas no habian podido tener un momento de platica para ellas solas.

"Hmf… Subestimas a nuestro hijo" Sasuke bufo y no se refirió esta vez a Itachi como ' _el niño'_ si no como su hijo. Nunca más iba a referirse a su primogénito como un niño cualquiera, jamás "Tu y yo sabemos que él es extremadamente listo y seguramente alguna idea ya se debe de estar haciendo. Lo he visto mirarnos muy a menudo sin saber hacernos una pregunta que intuyo, debe ser con respecto a nuestra relación" Un pequeño sonrojo en Sasuke se formó al acordarse de un par de veces cuando Itachi le sorprendió saliendo a ambos de la habitación que ahora compartían el moreno mayor y Hinata. El niño no había dicho nada, pero esa mirada perpleja y un acercamiento sin duda mayor a Sasuke había nacido al ver que esta familia, su familia, estaba rumbo a por primera vez consolidarse y brindarle un hogar apropiado para que crezca. Lo que Sasuke ni Hinata se habian percato realmente es que esa mirada de nerviosismo en Itachi iba un poco más allá de lo que estaba aconteciendo con ellos "Si lo que quieres es que lo hablemos con él, _hmf…_ adelante lo hablaremos. Tal cual lo hicimos cuando ustedes se vinieron a vivir aquí. Lo hablaremos juntos, y creme él estará a gusto con lo de nosotros"

Había un brillo distinto en la mirada de Sasuke. Hinata lo venía notando cada vez que se quedaba acurrucada en su pecho observándole antes de quedar profundamente dormida en el somier que compartían. Era una mirada distinta a la suya, pero a la vez parecida. Era un brillo de cariño, uno que tal vez le faltara mucho tiempo para admitírselo directamente el uno al otro. Pero… ahí estaba.

Se querían.

"Gracias Sasuke-kun" Hinata llevo su mano libre a la mejilla de él y le acaricio con ternura. Cualquier duda que pudiera tener con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él se apaciguo "C-casi siempre tienes razón en todo"

"¿Casi?" Pregunto divertido el moreno "Yo diría, siempre"

El rostro de ella se fue inclinando y el de él acercándose hasta capturar los labios del uno y del otro. Los labios de ambos se juntaron como venía ocurriendo desde navidad y desde mucho antes. Las manos de Sasuke soltaron la de ella y se posicionaron dominantemente en su cintura. Las manos de ella, con esa delicadeza propia de la azulina se tornaron sugerentes y suyas al rodearle el cuello de él indicándole como cada vez que la besaba. Ella era de él, y él de ella.

Con suavidad y sin cortar el beso que se iba intensificando al punto que la joven había cerrado sus ojos para no abrirlos hasta que el contacto íntimo con él terminara y prosiguiera a niveles mayores, Sasuke se levantó y con un arrebato propio la cargo en sus brazos. Ella cabía tan bien en ellos, se amoldaba perfectamente a él en _todo_ s los aspectos.

Como si estuvieran hechos desde siempre para estar juntos.

" _No dejare que nadie ni nada nos separe…"_ Sasuke continuo besándola mientras le cargaba hasta la habitación de él y de ella " _No te perderé Hinata. Sin ti, y sin nuestro hijo ya no tendría sentido mi vida"_

Fuera de los ojos externos de cualquiera, alejados de las miradas inexistentes y de los peligros que merodeaban fuera de la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke y Hinata consumaron un pacto silencioso, uno de pertenecía, estimo, necesidad y cariño.

.

.

.

Debían de estar pasando de las 02:00 am, y seguían sin obtener cooperación de la gruñona mujer. Si esto seguía así no iban a acabar nunca.

"¡¿Qué parte de que _esto_ no apesta a Orochimaru, no comprenden?!" Celia ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Algo muy común cuando no se le hacía caso "Él no es alguien de tomarse formalidades. Y mucho menos trabajaría para los estúpidos Hyugas _grr._ Él no trabaja para nadie… Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, de mi valioso tiempo"

Maldonado arrojo los últimos mapas que había analizado hace unas horas con el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha. Los dejo caer desordenadamente sobre la mesa del despacho del hokague. Kakashi se masajeo la frente, tratando de entender porque Tsunade antes de irse con varios de los antiguos Kagues y algunos recientes hacía los terrenos del Daimayo, había propuesto y extorsionado a la psiquiatra para que ayudara con el caso de Itachi.

No había mujer más exasperante que Celia para hacer cooperar. Se asemejaba demasiado a Sasuke en sus tiempos de genin creído y cabezota.

"No estamos aquí para hacer supuestos si apesta o no a Orochimaru. Estamos previniéndonos, que es algo mucho menos problemático que afirmar que él está también tras el nuevo Kekegenkai" Hablo Shikamaru antes que Hatake terminara por ceder ante la obvia obstinación de Celia porque la sacaran de este rastrillaje que ella consideraba inútil.

Llevaban tratando de hacerla cooperar desde hace más de tres horas.

"Bien. Cuando lo confirmen, ahí recién empiecen a realizar una revuelta, y resuelvan sus discrepancias como todos buenos ninjas-cavernarios que son. Hagan explosiones y atemoricen a la gente. Eso es lo que todos ustedes saben hacer mejor que nadie ¿No?" Maldonado se cruzó de brazos mostrándose menos acuerdo de seguir ayudándoles.

Esas últimas palabras consiguieron sacar de sus casillas al siempre tranquilo y flojo Nara. Él, quien había estaba sentado en un sillón al costado del escritorio donde enfrentados estaban ambos mayores, paso a levantarse y se posiciono junto a Kakashi. Miro directamente hacia los ojos ambarinos de serpiente de la mujer huraña, Shikamaru quería que ella comprendiera la importancia de esta misión.

Quería que entendiera, que fuera de todos sus prejuicios estúpidos contra los shinobis que ella tenía, ellos salvaban vidas. Y en este preciso momento estaba en juego la vida de la mejor amiga de su esposa y la de un niño que él estimaba como a un sobrino.

"Mira Maldonado" Kakashi arqueo una ceja ante el tono molesto en la voz de su mano derecha. Nunca había visto a Shikamaru enojado "Tu tío es un shinobi renegado del que nunca se puede esperar nada bueno, y siempre termina por sorprendernos a todos y tomar la delantera. Pero, por algún motivo que desconozco, tú puedes ayudarnos a encontrar su ubicación y, tal vez así podamos esta vez nosotros tomar la delantera si es que Orochimaru tiene o no algo que ver en esto" Celia estuvo a punto de replicar, no le hacia ninguna gracia que le levantaran la voz, pero el poseedor de las técnicas de sombra siguió hablando "Hay más de una vida en riesgo Maldonado. Los ojos de Itachi _Uchiha_ lo expondrán siempre al peligro, y con ello también a Hinata, Sasuke y a todos los que representen alguien cercano al niño. En otras palabras ¡Todo lo que te estamos pidiendo para evitar una desgracia es que cooperes y nos des una idea de donde mínimamente puede estar tu tío!"

Celia pestañeo varias veces descolocada. Kakashi ya se veía venir algún berrinche sin sentido de la mujer, Shikamaru había estado en lo cierto en decir todo lo que dijo, pero nadie nunca sabe cómo puede reaccionar la sobrina de alguien tan e igualmente loco que el ex sannin de las serpientes…

"¿Por qué demonios este _mocoso_ no es el líder de esta aldea? Tiene mucho más pantalones e iniciativa que tú Hatake" Desafío Maldonado con una sonrisa arrógate y cambiando completamente de actitud. Un brillo de amabilidad apareció en esos ojos dorados y afilados.

"Créeme que me lo he preguntado muchas veces" Respondió Kakashi suspicazmente, contagiándose de la sonrisa de la psiquiatra. Shikamaru acababa de convencer a Maldonado "Entonces ¿Vas cooperar con nosotros Celia?"

La mujer no dio una respuesta verbal, pero si una corporal.

"Tks… problemáticos" Shikamaru volvió a tomar asiento e ignoro los comentarios de ambos adultos.

La morena rebusco entre los planos que había arrojado unos momentos atrás sobre el escritorio. Ella podía ser una mujer ruda y con un resentimiento bastante grande por los ninjas. Pero cuando se le pedía ayuda, consideraba dos veces la situación antes de negarse o afirmar (mayoritariamente negaba todo) Y cuando esta ayuda implicaba el bienestar de personas inocentes, o de gente que le agradara, Celia podía auto contradecir a sus principios y terminar accediendo a lo que fuera.

Tsunade sabía eso, y haciéndolo pasar como una 'extorción' consiguió que la psiquiatra empezara desde la primera semana de enero del nuevo año a prestar su ayuda con la búsqueda de Orochimaru. Ya llevaban casi un mes, y era obvio que ella ya tenía una idea de donde podría estar la madriguera del sannin-renegado

"Aquí esta" La psiquiatra extendió el mapa de un área rural intermedia entre el paso de aldea de Konoha y una villa abandonada del país de la lluvia. Quedaba a unas buenas quinientas millas desde la entrada de la aldea de la Hoja "Bien, esta es mi deducción… Teniendo en cuenta que Orochimaru necesita un gran espacio para sus laboratorios, un lugar que no sea protegido por ninguna potencia mayor a la que él pudiera manejar, y suponiendo que él seguramente sigue apegado a su aldea natal que es Konoha. Este es el único terreno que los insectos del Aburame encontraron resistencia de un nivel básico de ilusión (oxease genjutsu) y donde los canes hediondos del Inuzuka no pudieron seguir el paso debido a una resistencia de un campo de chacra. Este es el lugar donde él se esconde"

Hatake tomo el plano que la mujer le explicaba y una de esas corazonadas de él le indico que Celia tenía razón. Ahí debía de estar escondido Orochimaru "¿Estas segura que aquí está su guarida?"

"Apostaría me huesudo trasero que ese es el lugar" Respondió Maldonado orgullosa de sus deducciones.

Shikamaru, que no era ajeno al planteo de la psiquiatra tuvo la inquisitiva duda de _"¡¿Por qué carajo no dijo esta información desde un principio?! Mujer odiosa_ " El Nara bufo cabreado, y compadeció más de lo que ya compadecía, a Sasuke por tener que lidiar a diario con una loca tan exasperante.

Por otro lado, el padre de Karura empezó a meditar sobre que _ninja_ que estuviera especializado en Genjutsu, seria a quien enviarían para que pudiera penetrar el campo ilusorio. Los rostros de las pocas personas que él conocía que fueran especializados en manejo mentales hicieron toser a Shikamaru y poner una mirada escéptica al ver la sonrisa malévola que se había formado tras la mascarilla de Kakashi.

El sexto Hokague, iba a tomar una cierta 'represaría' contra la huraña mujer sentada frente suyo que les había hecho renegar desde el primer día que empezó a trabajar con ellos. Seria Celia y el equipo especializado de rastreo, oxease Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Abúrame quienes irían a la guarida de Orochimaru.

.

.

.

 **~Horas de la madrugada; Terreno Hyuga~**

Hanabi estaba cansada. Exhausta para ser sincera con ella y con su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos un descanso y darse como ausente ese día en los entrenamientos con su padre. Había estado teniendo demasiado misiones extras para alcanzar el rango Jounin, ningún líder Hyuga podía permanecer para siempre en el rango Chunin. Y aunque Hanabi entendía aquello perfectamente, sospechaba que Hiashi estaba manteniéndola demasiado apartado de Konoha mandándola a misiones que perfectamente podrían encargarse otros primos o parientes de ellos.

" _Todo sea por el bien del clan, todo sea por el bien del clan"_ Mentalizaba la adolecente morena, para nada contenta con tener tanta presión sobre sus hombros. Debía repetirse a diario aquel ideal o si no explotaría y mandaria a todos al diablo.

Ella no era para nada complaciente con nadie. Con la única que si lo fue era con su hermana… Pero Hinata ya no estaba con ella como antes. La extrañaba. Y estas misiones y demás entrenamientos que le habian recargado la mantenían ocupada de su vida social.

Ni siquiera había podido ver a Konohamaru aunque fuera una vez.

"Todo sea por el bien del clan, todo sea por el bien del clan" Se repitió en voz alta mientras apretaba sus puños y doblaba la última manzana que la separaba de las calles de Konoha hacia los terrenos del clan Hyuga " _Al diablo con todo sea para bien del clan ¡Si sigo así voy a explotar!... Hoy mismo iré a ver a Hinata-ne-san"_

La idea de visitar a su hermana la llevo a preguntarse si debería comprarle un regalo a ella y a Itachi de pasada. Adoraba a su pequeño sobrino, aunque como toda Hyuga no le hacía particularmente ninguna gracia que ahora su hermana y sobrino vivieran en los terrenos Uchihas.

Pero… ¿Quién era ella para juzgar a Hinata? Su Ne-san siempre había sido más inteligente que ella, Hanabi sabia mejor que cualquier poseedor del Byakugan, que su hermana podría defenderse de quien fuera. Solo… solo que Hinata era demasiado buena.

En aquel momento que Hanabi iba vacilando, con los niveles de chacra al mínimo (siempre ocurría aquello cuando meditaba) noto la presencia de energía y vibraciones del terreno casi abandonado de la bóveda subterránea que estaba en el bosque Hyuga. Allí no habitaba nadie, pero en ocasiones de guerras se utilizaba como refugio para los niños y mujeres del clan que no fueran shinobis.

Hanabi detuvo sus pasos y activo su Byakugan _"Genial, pusieron una barrera para que no pudiera verse que es lo que ocurre ahí dentro… tks, seguramente deben ser algunos de mis primos y primas tonteando"_ Sus especulaciones, que eran por esta vez inocentes debido a su cansancio mental y corporal, la llevaron a caminar sigilosamente hasta donde venía el ahora inexistente presencia que había sentido hace unos momentos.

La heredera Hyuga, de haber sabido quienes estaban ahí y de lo que iba a ocurrirle tal vez jamás se hubiese acercado tanto a lo que pronto sabría que era el lugar de junta de su abuelo. La voz de Hikame Hyuga, la dejo helada.

"…está decidido. El Hyaringan será activado el primer día de febrero, tras la muerte de Minato Maldonado frente a la presencia de Itachi _Hyuga._ Ese nuevo Kekegenkai pertenece a nuestro clan"

Antes que Hanabi pudiera hacer nada, o siquiera reaccionar un golpe tras su nuca la dejo noqueada.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **¡Hola amigos! ¿Como han estado? Yo pfff... con mucha tarea de la escuela :V**

 **¡Woow! No puedo creer que halla llegado a los 180 seguidores *-* es un elogio. Gracias x estar leyendome y apoyandome en la idea de esta historia ;-; me hacen enormemente feliz (esas lagrimas son de felicidad xD) Y es por ello q actualizare lo más pronto posible el siguiente cap, el XXXII ¡SasuHina Forever!**

 **Ahora con la escena. Se que muchos esperan más de Sasuke y Hina. Y créanme habrá mucho más... Sin embargo la historia tambien tiene un trama q da pie al SasuHina, y Hinata no seria Hinata sin ser tan buena con todo el mundo y perdonar a Sakura. Y Sasuke no seria Sasuke sin ser quisquilloso con todo el mundo y quejarse de Naruto o quien sea (9*-*)9 Así q porfa, no se enojen con los 'escasos' momentos de SasuHina, los cuales como se irán haciendo más presentes ;)**

 **Muchas gracías a quienes comentaron *-*, es por ustedes que hoy dejare un pequeño spoiler del siguiente cap el cual se publicara durante la 1ra o segunda semana de septiembre;** YessRendon , Abbi (Todos queremos final feliz Abbi-chan! Prometo no hacer nada extraño pero... No dire más xD) Hima947, cherrymarce, Tsuki-shin (Tranqui, Sasuke sabrá muy bien como cuidar a Hina y a Ita-kun :3 En cuanto al poder de Itachi, ¡Je! Tengo una sorpresa para ello en el capitulo XXXIII ;) Mangetsu-Hyuga Guest (Owww gracias *u* pero... ¡Por favor ponte nombre Guest-chan! T-T) hinatacris,  18, Patohf, shiro5580, Naomi black 12 **Siempre q leo sus comentarios me siento optimista de mejorar un poco más ¡ARIGATO! *u***

 **Spoiler:** _"Hinata-san... Hanabi-sama... ¡Hanabi-sama a desaparecido!"... "Itachi, no creo que sea buena idea que nos adentremos solos a estos terrenos. Mi mamá va a atarme con cadena y candado a su espalda si se entera que salimos sin permiso"... "Entiendo que sea tu hermana Hinata hmf... Pero no voy a exponerte a que vallas sola al terreno Hyuga" ... Itachi estaba próximo a descubrir un gran secreto del Clan Uchiha, y próximo a encontrar su meta en la vida. "...S-Sasuke-kun, te quiero"_

 **Sayo! Os ama Nami-23!**


	33. Capitulo XXXII

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 **Capitulo XXXII**

 **.**

Hinata no había podido dormir, un desagradable sentimiento de angustia que la estaba consumiendo desde adentro no se lo permitió… Lo atribuyo a su estado anímico con respecto a la relación que iniciaba con Sasuke, aunque presentía que no tenía nada que ver con el Uchiha. Él en cambio, por primera vez se durmió antes que ella y se veía en una paz que no quería perturbar. La ex-poseedora del Byakugan, experimentaba una sensación muy similar a la vez que tuvo que enfrentarse con su hermana en aquel combate por el liderazgo del clan Hyuga, le recordaron que el nerviosismo de ella embargaba siempre iba por sobre los sentimientos que tuviera. En este caso, presentía que su angustia iba por sobre cualquier complicación que representaban sus sentimientos hacía Sasuke.

Era una angustia que no podía explicarla, pero que nunca le había traído nada bueno.

" _…lo mejor será que no le de tanta importancia. Ya se me pasara, s-siempre pasa"_

Levantándose en sigilo del somier que compartía con Sasuke, envolviéndose en una de las sabanas sobrantes de la cama para cubrir su desnudes. Miro en esa madrugada dormir al moreno por primera vez. Ella le había contemplado durante las dos últimas horas, él era hermoso. Comprendía por que muchas mujeres se le quedaban mirando y añorando, entendía recién ahora sobre aquella dicha de que 'los Uchihas son todos perfectos'… Aunque había algo más que ella añadiría a esa descripción.

 _"Sasuke-kun, nunca se relaja de sus preocupaciones… Demo, me alegra que cuando descansa de verdad, si lo haga"_ Hinata decidió no despertarlo. Recogiendo las ropas desperdigadas por la habitación las deposito en la silla del escritorio cercano y paso a colocarse una muda de ropa que había doblado la mañana anterior junto con Mako, quien le ayudaba en el aseo diario.

Si no iba a poder dormir, al menos aprovecharía para hacer algo productivo. Aunque tan solo fueran recién las cinco de la madrugada algo podría hacer.

"S-Si tuviera aún mi tienda de pasteles, podría ponerme a trabajar… Pero, a-ahora tengo otras obligaciones"

Vestida y con el cabello recogido armoniosamente en una cola baja, salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. Adelantaría sus quehaceres diurnos y se pondría a revisar papeleo de cuentas y pagos que debían hacerse por la casa. Esos eran minúsculos trabajos de los Sasuke se encargaba para alivianarle el trabajo a ella, pero Hinata había ya tomado la decisión de hacerse ella misma cargo de esa función.

Caminando por el pasillo de la primera rampa, observo la habitación aledaña a la de ellos que ocupaban el matrimonio Maldonado. Estaba abierta y con la cama únicamente desecha de un lado indicando que Celia no había vuelto a dormir como ya venía haciendo muchas noches. No había nadie allí. Eso la extraño. Posicionando su sentido de percepción de chacra en el hogar sintio la presencia de los niños quienes dormían en la habitación más segura de la mansión, oxease la en una de las habitaciones de la segunda rampa. La presencia de la psiquiatra quien estaba aparentemente cerca de Minato probablemente arropándolo la hizo pestañar y dudar si debía interrumpir el momento de la madre con su hijo o no.

Decidió no entrometerse. Si Maldonado necesitaba algo se lo haría saber, e Itachi estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no sentir la presencia de Celia en la habitación de ellos.

Llegando a la cocina los perlados ojos de Hinata se dirigieron hacia Mako quien estaba apoyado en la mesada. Su rostro pecoso estaba pálido y vestía desaliñadamente una camisa siquiera prendida. El hombre no noto a Hinata hasta que ella hablo.

"Buenos días Mako-san" El saludo de la azulina substrajo al hombre de sus pensamientos "¿O-Ocurrió algo?"

El cuestionamiento de Hinata era inocente y amable. Mako sonrió desganado pero siendo educado. Aunque no contesto a la pregunta de ella.

"Buenos días señorita Hinata. Disculpe, que me vea en estas fachas y en su cocina a este horario inoportuno"

"E-Esta bien Mako-san. Yo tampoco he podido conciliar el sueño"

"Oh… ¿Quiere una taza de leche tibia o té de canela? Son buenas para conciliar nuevamente el sueño" El rubio se enderezo y empezó a calentar la pava. La cual ya parecía tener agua hervida desde hace al menos media hora.

"Gracias, pero no se moleste" Negó Hinata "Esperare a-al horario del desayuno para tomar algo con todos reu-"

En ese momento el sonido de las pisadas de unas botas por las escaleras provocaron a ambos que postergaran su conversación para después. Celia se hizo presente en la cocina. Llevaba con ella un pequeño maletín que de Hinata haber tenido el Byakugan hubiese visto que en él había ropa y unas pistolas...

"¿Hinata?" La psiquiatra miro a la muchacha con una de ceja arqueada "¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Te hemos levantado? Si es así discúlpame… Mako se ha puesto testarudo al querer que tome algo y ha estado haciendo ruido en la cocina. Y bueno, yo también lo he hecho… ¡Te dije que debíamos ser más silenciosos!"

Se disculpó la mujer rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo desganada. Había unas profundas ojeras en ese delgado rostro que confirmaban que no había dormido absolutamente nada.

"La verdad es que no podía dormir Celia-san. No h-ha sido culpa de ustedes, no te preocupes"

"Siendo así… Entonces está bien" La doctora dio un par de pasos dentro de la cocina posicionándose específicamente frente a su esposo "Deberían de ir los dos a descansar entonces. Y no andes desprolijo por la casa del Uchiha en _mi ausencia._ Sabes que me gusta cuando estas arreglado, se te ve mejor peinado y con la camisa bien puesta Mako"

Celia deposito el maletín en la mesada donde segundos antes estuvo apoyándose el rubio, para con las manos desocupadas ir a acomodarle la ropa a su marido. Hinata no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita ante la escena que presenciaba, ambos Maldonados hacían una pareja bastante dispareja pero… Perfecta a su manera.

"Lo ciento cariño… Para cuando _regreses_ tratare de estar más presentable"

Fue tras esa palabra de Mako 'regreses' que Hinata por fin caía en cuenta que la morena estaba por irse, de nuevo. Y esta vez parecía ser por unos días completos.

"¿V-Vas a salir Celia-san?" La pregunta sonó tonta. Porque era costumbre que la psiquiatra saliera por el tratamiento de Sakura, pero la pelinegra pareció entender a que se refería la azulina. Mako hacia la misma clase de preguntas poco específicas.

Y Celia estaba acostumbrada a contestarlas "Si, voy a ausentarme por unos días. Pocos días, tal vez tres o cuatro no más... Te encargo mucho a mi hijo y a mi esposo Hinata. No dejes que anden desarreglados ninguno de los dos"

"Pierda cuidado Celia-san" Contesto automáticamente la azulina. Pero algo le hizo a Hinata ahogarse en su propia contestación.

"Y cuanto a ti Mako" Celia termino de acomodar la ropa de su esposo. Acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de él. Mako era una cabeza más alta que ella, pero la mujer era sin duda mucho más imponente que él "Más te vale cuidar de Minato y no dejarlo seguir haciendo esas tonterías de entrenamientos ninjas… No soy ninguna boba. Sé que ha estado practicando ese arte fastidioso de la lucha con el hijo de Hinata y Sasuke, y sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en ello. Cuando regrese tratare de apurarme con el tratamiento de Haruno para que volvamos a nuestra casa. Este no es un lugar seguro para ustedes, lo sabes, así que no me desobedezcas"

"Pero Celia Minato, él-" Mako no pudo terminar de hablar. La mujer de ojos ambarinos le interrumpió.

"Pero nada. Él es nuestro hijo, ya lo hemos hablado de esto Mako. Nada de cosas peligrosas en nuestras vidas ¿Esta claro?" Hubo silencio por parte del rubio, el cual Celia decidió interpretar como un 'si', aunque claramente no lo era "Te amo Mako… Cuídate"

Un beso corto y casto por parte de la psiquiatra al rubio fue la despedida final. La morena no dijo nada más ni hizo amague de dar oportunidad a que la detuvieran. Ni ella misma quería realmente irse, pero… Hinata parpadeo confundida. Se repuso mucho antes que el rubio quien continuaba mirando un espacio vacío en la cocina donde segundos antes había estado su esposa. La azulina no sabía que decir en momentos así.

Acercándose hasta el hombre, tomo una de las manos de Mako con el cariño que una mujer puede transmitir a un amigo "Celia-san e-estará bien. Ella es una mujer fuerte, y te ha prometido que regresaría. No debe preocuparse Mako-san…"

Los azules ojos del mayor miraron sin ver a los lavanda de ella. Hinata no era una mujer brillante, tampoco una Hyuga capaz de interpretar al 100% por ciento los sentimientos ajenos como lo fue Neji. Muchas veces ni siquiera podía interpretar los propios de ella. Pero era palpable, en esa mirada perdida, que Mako se estaba destrozando no tan solo con la salida tan repentina de su mujer, si no con todo lo que Celia le estaba ocultando desde que Kakashi solicito a Maldonado que trabaja para él.

"¿Puedo confiarle algo en usted señorita Hinata?"

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven. "C-Claro Mako-san. Estoy para ayudarle"

El hombre respiro profundo y desvió su mirada hacia la madrugada que se tendía como una despedida para el amor de su vida "Yo conozco todo de _mi_ Celia, sus actos buenos y también sus actos estúpidos… Ella es una mujer terca, obstinada y capaz de hacer locuras cuando no se detiene a pensarlas con la cabeza en frio. Se deja llevar fácilmente por sus impulsos, y sé que siente una enorme falta hacía Minato y hacia mí por no haber estado desde siempre y por tal vez no estar siempre... Yo la comprendo cuando la veo esforzarse en ayudar a familias que han pasado por una desunión similar a la nuestra" Hinata quedo paralizada y sintió que su mano que sostenía a la de Mako empezaba a sudar de nerviosismo. La mirada azul intensa y benévola del hombre volvió a posarse en los ojos lavanda de ella "Pero, cuando usted sienta que el joven Sasuke este por hacer alguna idiotez, como la de Celia ahora, por favor… Deténgalo. No cometa el mismo error que yo de dejarlo seguir con una locura que nada bueno le traerá. Usted señorita, es más fuerte que yo. Cuando sienta la necesidad de retenerlo a su lado, hágalo. O se estará arrepintiendo como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo y como ya lo he hecho muchas veces… Gracias por escucharme"

Mako soltó la mano de Hinata y salió de la cocina. La Hyuga llevo su mano temblorosa hasta la altura de su pecho. El temblor se apodero de su cuerpo y el chirrido de ebullición de la pava y otros sonidos nuevos como el sonido del timbre, se le hicieron ajenos y distantes. Había algo en las palabras de Mako que acrecentaron la angustia en ella como un terremoto ocasiona derrumbes en lugares pobres y aislados.

La sola idea de ser ella quien estuviera en el lugar de Mako, le produjo un miedo infinito. Y no porque temiera a que Sasuke fuera a irse solo un par de días. Si no porque Sasuke, era similar a Celia en varios aspectos. Y uno de esos era que ambos, por el dolor que cargaban en sus pechos, podrían hacer _"Locuras…"_

"¡Oka-san!" Grito finalmente Itachi quien vestía un piyama de dos piezas oscuras "Están llamando a la puerta"

Señalo el niño quien efectivamente si se levantó con todo el barullo que se había generado entre la pava y el timbre. La habitación de arriba era como un vacío de las montañas, captaban perfectamente todos los sonidos de la casa.

"¿L-La puerta?" La Hyuga sacudió su cabeza, apago la pava y se dispuso a no dejarse afectar por sus divagaciones.

"Si Oka-san… Están llamando desde hace rato ¿No escuchabas?" Itachi acompaño a su madre en el trayecto de la cocina a la entrada del hogar. Estaba realmente confundido, su madre era una de las personas más atentas que él conocía.

"Eto…" Hinata no sabía cómo explicarle a su retoño que se había dejado ir en sus pensamientos.

"No importa Oka-san… Últimamente has estado con mucho trabajo, entiendo que estés agotada" Itachi bajo la cabeza sin dejar de caminar al mismo ritmo que su madre hasta el pórtico, aun no sabiendo con quien iban a encontrarse "Ojala pudiera hacer algo p-para ayudarte con todo tu trabajo"

"N-no es eso Itachi-kun, no estoy agotada, es solo que-" Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el timbre volvió a sonar provocando que ella abriera la puerta más para callar el sonido del timbre que para atender a quienes estuviera afuera.

Prefería que Sasuke, Minato y Mako quien esperaba que se hubiera ido a descansar, siguieran profundamente dormidos. Aún era muy temprano para levantarse.

Los ojos claros de Hinata se toparon de lleno con otros exactamente iguales a los de ella. Quien estaba afuera era Ko Hyuga.

"Hinata-san… Hanabi-sama… ¡Hanabi-sama ha desaparecido!"

.

.

.

Itachi no era ningún idiota. Detestaba que lo trataran como tal, pero, había aprendido por su madre a ser paciente y no ser un preguntón de primera. Comprendía exactamente que su tía estaba desaparecida, más precisamente que la habian secuestrado, aunque nadie quisiera afirmárselo. Sabía que la ausencia de su madre y de Sasuke ese mediodía tenía que ver con que la estaban buscando. Pero aun así el pequeño pasaba de todo entendimiento cuando le pidieron que no saliera de casa.

… _Por f-favor hijo, hoy quédate en casa ¿Si?..._

Las deducciones de Itachi fueron instantáneas; sea quien fuera que había secuestrado a su tía, podría estar interesado también en él. Si no ¿Por qué otro motivo su madre le suplico que no saliera y los dejo al cuidado de un descompuesto Mako?... Hinata ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de dejarlos con Temari o los Uzumakis, lo que acrecentaba su obvia afirmación que Hanabi había sido secuestrada.

El pequeño moreno suspiro resignado, él no podría ser de gran ayuda para encontrar a su tía, por lo que había accedido a no preocuparse por el bienestar Hanabi quien no era ninguna debilucha y seguramente estaría a salvo en poco tiempo. Sasuke era un capitán ambu, era cuestión de tiempo para que la rescataran.

Mientras, Itachi esperaba a que Minato se decidiera a cruzar el pórtico del hogar y acompañarlo a dar un paseo por aquel viejo y solitario barrio que pertenecía a los Uchihas. El Maldonado mayor estaba demasiado distraído ese día y parecía evitar a Minato quien seguía ajeno a que su madre se había ido en una misión, probablemente tambien muy riesgosa.

Lo mejor, había supuesto el pequeño ahora Uchiha, sería que su amigo y él se despejaran un rato de todos los problemas que los estaban sofocando a ambos. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dando un paseo aventurero por el vecindario.

"Itachi… ¿Puedes reiterarme porque hacemos esto?" Cuestiono Minato finalmente saliendo del patio delantero de la casa. El pequeño rubio atravesaba en puntillas de pie el corto camino desde la entrada de la casa, hasta el portón de afuera.

"Vamos Minato-san, se hará de noche hasta que salgas si sigues así" Bromeo Itachi.

"No quiero ensuciar mis zapatillas… No todos podemos caminar sobre los charcos de agua" Regaño Minato haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior.

Ya no había tanta nieve como hace unas semanas, esta se había derretido en parte aunque aún los lagos continuaban congelados y debían seguir teniendo todos que abrigarse hasta las orejas. Este día Itachi portaba una campera gruesa de color azul oscuro, y el pequeño Maldonado una campera de diseño lizo de algodón amarillo claro.

"Hmf… recuerdo haberte dicho que si no querías salir está bien Minato-san. En una hora volveré yo a casa y nadie se dará cuenta q-"

"Espera, no… No es que no quiera ir contigo Itachi. Ya habíamos acordado que saldríamos a dar una caminata durante el desayuno. Es solo que…" El pequeño rubio suspiro hondamente. No tenía excusa, él tampoco quería estar en el hogar Uchiha hoy "No me hagas caso, vamos. Realmente, no creo soportar estar cerca de mi padre cuando se pone triste por cosas que no quiere contarme, yo quiero ayudarlo pero… ¿Le has notado que no durmió anoche?"

"Eto… ¿Q-qué te parece si echamos una carrera Minato-san?" Itachi no quiso afirmar a la cuestión de su amigo. Pero tampoco podía mentirle.

"Claro…" Minato suspiro y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Había explotado con todo lo que venía ocurriendo en su familia con el pobre de Itachi hace unas horas, donde le confesó que temía que su madre volviera a irse durante mucho tiempo como lo hizo cuando él era tan solo un bebe "Pero no nos alejemos mucho ¿Vale?"

Itachi asintió. Y ambos niños echaron a correr, dejando tras de ello todo los problemas que acarreaban los adultos. El niño Uchiha suponía que es lo que ocurría en la familia Maldonado, pero él ya tenía sus propios problemas aun no resueltos como para traerse más problemas a él, o a cualquier otro.

Si el pequeño pecoso aún no era completamente consciente de lo que ocurría en su familia… Entonces lo mejor sería que siguiera sin saberlo. A veces el no saber las cosas que no podemos resolver, es más sano que saberlas y no poder hacer nada por ellas.

Corrieron varias cuadras silenciosas del recinto. Itachi trataba de alcanzar a Minato inútilmente, era algo propio del rubio tener una velocidad en sus piernas que parecía inalcanzable. Ni siquiera el chacra que el moreno llevaba a sus pies para incrementar la velocidad ayudaba a darle altura al pequeño rubio.

" _Rayos… ¿Dónde se ha metido Minato?"_ Itachi se detuvo al percatarse que había perdido de vista al rubio en una cuarta cuadra. Ya estaban ambos bastantes adentro del terreno Uchiha. No llevaban ni cinco minutos fuera del hogar y ya se habían separado. Esto no era bueno.

Mirando a sus alrededores, percatándose de las casas vacías y algunas en muy precarias condiciones de abandono, Itachi detuvo su atención en uno de los edificios de a mitad de la cuadra. Era el edificio más alto del lugar y que quedaba frente a un bosque al cual nunca se adentró.

Le pareció haber visto ese edificio en algún momento de su vida, aunque esta era la primera vez que se habian adentrado a la parte urbana-abandonada, del barrio. Por lo que era más que obvio que no podía recordar algo que nunca antes había visto ¿O sí? Caminando con cierta desconfianza, dispuesto a no perder mucho tiempo para rencontrar a su amigo, quedo estupefacto al leer un cartel con kanjis blancos desteñidos y manchados con algo rojizo que parecía oxido. Sabrá realmente solo kamizama que cosa roja manchaba el cartel de…

"Policía Uchiha"

¿Había policías en Konoha? ¿Los Uchihas eran policías? Un frio distinto al del invierno recorrió el menudo cuerpo del infante, quien sentía que sus pies se habian pegado a la tierra de la calle y le impedían apartarse de ese lugar. Su corazón latió rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin entender porque.

" _¿P-Porque este lugar me produce tanta tristeza? Si yo jamás he estado aquí"_

.

.

.

Kakashi ya tenía ineludiblemente clara sus sospechas hacía los Hyugas, y una profunda migraña y hacia todo lo que respectaba con el tema del Hyaringan. Ahora solo le faltaba la confirmación que les traerían el equipo de Kiba, Shino y Maldonado, y los del consejo Hyuga estarían tras las rejas.

"¡¿No vas a hacer nada verdad?!" Grito Sasuke exasperado por la calma de Hatake. Conocía tan bien esa pose de su antiguo sensei de equipo genin que aunque había preguntado sabía perfectamente que el peli-gris no haría nada porque…

"Sasuke, sabes que no puedo hacer nada sin evidencias. Soy Hokague, debo seguir un protocolo"

La obvia respuesta de Kakashi ante todos los problemas. Escudarse tras sus deberes. El Uchiha sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y mandar todo al cuerno... Y para agravar la situación, Shikamaru, el único con cerebro en la torre, estaba reportado como ausente ese día, pues Temari se había descompuesto y el Nara decidió tomarse el día. No había nadie con dos dedos de frente allí para ayudarles.

"A-Algo se debe poder hacerse Kakashi-san. Onegai, algo se debe poder hacerse… Es mi Imouto, solo necesito una autorización…" Lagrimas cayeron nuevamente por las mejillas de Hinata hasta ser borradas con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas. No quería llorar. No debía rebajarse de esa manera. Pero, era su hermana… Era la niña que cuido desde que su madre falleció dejándolas solas ¿Cómo no desbordarse? ¿Cómo no perder la calma? "E-Entiendo que no allá pruebas suficientes para un allanamiento. Demo… Hay una sospecha y eso ya es algo ¿No?"

"Me temo que sigue siendo insuficiente Hinata" Carraspeo Kakashi sin poder mantenerle la vista a Hinata.

Sasuke apretó sus puños mirando impotente sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a la azulina. Él había sido quien detuvo a Hinata para que ella no fuera sola al clan Hyuga junto a ese tal Ko, quien claramente había venido a buscarla a ella porque tal vez pensaba que en Hinata hallaría una resolución mucho más coherente que un 'encerrarse en un despacho' como ya había hecho Hiashi Hyuga.

El actual líder del clan brillaba por su ausencia ante el 'secuestro' de su futura heredera.

 _…Entiendo que sea tu hermana Hinata hmf... Pero no voy a exponerte a que vallas sola al terreno Hyuga…_ El Uchiha había detenido a Hinata de hacer algo obviamente esperable, y que cualquier hermano mayor haría. Ir a socorrer a su pequeño y tonto hermano menor. Sasuke golpeo con un puño el escritorio de Kakashi.

"¡Escucha Hatake, has estado escondiendo de nosotros demasiadas cosas! ¡Por una vez en tu vida ten el valor de hacer algo, y hacerlo directamente, no escondiéndote tras reglamentos!"

Exhalando con fuerza, Kakashi se doblego. Sasuke tenía un punto, un muy buen punto. Él no podía soportar que alguien que pidiera su ayuda se desarmara delante de él sin poder ayudarle, mucho menos alguien tan buena como Hinata _"Las personas tan puras siempre son las que más sufren ¿No es así Rin?"_ Hatake se levantó de su asiento, cerró las cortinas de su despacho y tomando el teléfono marco el número a su secretaria.

"Moegi-chan, no me pases ninguna llamada ni dejes entrar a nadie hasta que te diga ¿Entendido?" Kakashi colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta "Toma asiento Sasuke" Hinata ya estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del Hokague. El Uchiha se negó a sentarse "Voy hablarles claramente de lo que está ocurriendo. Ya no voy a esconderles más la situación, ha llegado un punto en el que ya están demasiado claras las cosas…" Suspirando Kakashi extrajo de su escritorio un único pergamino con un sello ambu que Sasuke reconoció como los que se ponían para _clasificados_ el cual sirve, para impedir que intrusos leyeran el contenido. Solo la técnica que el propietario del sello impartiera en el sello podría abrir dicho pergamino "En este manuscrito, están las pruebas de que el clan Hyuga tiene un obvio interés por el Hyaringan de Itachi. Y ya han tratado de establecer más de una docena de formularios ante el consejo de terratenientes de las aldeas para quedarse con los ojos del niño. Sin embargo, estas solicitudes fueron denegadas, más desde diciembre cuando Itachi asumió el apellido Uchiha" Kakashi abrió el pergamino he inmediatamente Sasuke se lo arrebato de las manos. Hinata miraba sin entender nada, ella había venido aquí por su hermana y le salían con… "Hinata, sé que estas estas desconcertada. Pero trata de entender, esto no se trata de tu hermana, Hanabi tan solo debe ser una treta para alguna confabulación que están operando una secta Hyuga ( _que aún no sabemos por quienes está integrada_ )"

El peli-gris omitió decir lo _último_ en voz alta.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grito Hyuga reafirmando lo descolocado que estaban tanto ella como Sasuke. El moreno no apartaba su vista del pergamino "N-no puede ser cierto… Ellos… no harían algo a-así. H-Hanabi-chan está desaparecida, ellos no-"

"Tks…" El moreno decidió tomar el asiento. O si no era capaz de salirse de allí mismo para ir a acabar con todo el consejo de ancianos Hyugas "Lee esta parte. Y léela en voz alta… Por favor" Señalo Sasuke pasando el pergamino a la azulina. Hinata como pudo, agarro torpemente el pergamino y bajo la mirada atenta se dispuso a leer.

"B-Bajo la atenta muestra de negación del tribunal político ante la demanda impuesta por parte del consejo del Clan Hyuga, decretamos estado de alarma para la aldea de Konoha. Por condición unánime de terratenientes de los cuatro puntos cardinales, decretamos u-una atenta vigilancia sobre Itachi Uchiha por el bienestar íntegro del menor. Consideramos q-que bajo los intentos de sobornos dentro del tribunal por parte de los poseedores de Kekegenkai del Byakugan, subyacen posibles atentados para su bienestar… F-Firma el Daimyō Shijimi-sama" Hinata quedo congelada, mirando el papel, y temblando de un enojo que se apoderaba de ella.

"¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste de esto mucho antes Kakashi?!" Gruño Sasuke volviendo su mirada al peli-gris quien se había dedicado a rebuscar otros archivos en la papelera trasera de a él. Hatake parecía no percatarse de la obvia bomba de tensión que generaba toda esta información.

Sasuke se sintió un imbécil de primera por no haberlo deducido desde mucho antes.

"¿Ah?... Ya está todo controlado" Contesto con una total calma que no tan solo saco de quicio al Uchiha, si no también a Hinata.

"¡¿C-Como que ya está todo controlado?! ¡Mi hijo está en riesgo y mi hermana desaparecida!" Hinata se levantó del asiento haciendo dar un respingo en su silla hasta al mismo Sasuke. Sin embargo se pudo controlar a sí misma y volver a sentar.

Hatake masajeo su frente. Realmente que le dolía la cabeza, era la última vez, de este año que recién iniciaba, que le daba un día libre a Shikamaru "Repito, todo está bajo control. Tsunade-sama se encuentra en el consejo, y jamás acatara un pedido, ni ningún soborno proveniente del clan Hyuga. Por lo que si ellos actúan a las espaldas del consejo, serán aprendidos por la ley y encerrados. Ahora, en cuanto a sus posibles planes, cabe destacar que ya he tomado medidas. Primero reconocer quienes pueden ser, y esa información únicamente la podemos obtener por medio de Orochimaru. Él es el único que conoce los gremios más bajos de todos los clanes de Konoha, obviamente sabrá darnos nombres de quienes son los miembros de este 'grupito' de Hyugas enfermos de poder. Y, además descartaremos si él está metido en todo este embrollo. Luego de ello, y bajo un acta de acoso en el que atestiguara el mismo Hiashi Hyuga y Haruno Sakura como testigos de haber brindado datos personales sobre Itachi y ustedes, estos Hyugas serán llevados a juicio"

Sasuke realmente nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a Kakashi como ahora. Todo lo que le habian estado ocultado, era demasiado. No había motivo para perdonárselo, estaban tratándolos, tratándolo a él, como un tarado. Y por no decir que consideraba una rotunda ridiculez el… "Hmf, ¿Y cómo planeas encontrar a Orochimaru?"

Kakashi sonrió de lado y pasó un plano. El mismo que Maldonado había indicado la noche anterior que era la madriguera de su tío. Había una marca de cruz roja sobre el área, la cual obviamente no estaba a más que unos dos días de la aldea "Con un buen equipo de rastreadores y alguien capaz de deshacer genjutsu… Lo encontraran en unos días. Estas otras evidencias fueran conseguidas desde octubre del año pasado. Tenemos un infiltrado ambu en el clan Hyuga, Tokuma Hyuga. Él nos ha ido acercando esta otra información"

Las horas de trabajo en la torre de Celia cobraron sentido ahora para Sasuke. Igual que el que Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka se reportaran en misión durante unos cuatro días.

"No sé qué pensar de todo esto" Hinata observo algunas carpetas con otras evidencias planeamientos y fotos culposas. Sasuke parecía haberse acalorado de la ira. Habian fotos de Itachi paseando con Hinata, con él, con el hijo de los Maldonados y la hija de los Nara. Sin olvidar fotos donde Itachi parecía ser completamente consiente que le estaban sacando fotos "Son m-mi familia, yo realmente no sé qué pensar…"

"Te diré que pensar Hinata" Finalmente el moreno se levantó tirando consigo la silla. El sharingan se había activado del enojo que no podía controlar "¡Nuestro hijo está ahora bajo la mira de enfermos! Y no dejare que nada le pase ni a él, ni a ti…"

El Uchiha se empotro en dirección hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y cerro de un portazo que se escuchó en toda la torre. Con esa promesa vigente, sobre que iba a protegerles a Itachi y ella, era obvio que Sasuke iba a cometer una _locura_ , Kakashi rodo los ojos. Ya se veía el encabezado del diario de mañana 'Sasuke Uchiha, comete masacre en el clan Hyuga'… "Llamare a Naruto para que valla a detenerlo"

Comento con desgano el hombre.

"No será necesario" Hinata se levantó con cuidado de su asiento y respirando entre cortadamente, apretando sus puños y con el ceño fruncido hablo "Estoy molesta con usted Kakashi-sama. N-No debió mantenernos fuera de este asunto a mí y a Sasuke. Pero, yo voy a encargarme de detener a Sasuke-kun. Considero que todo el esfuerzo que han hecho por ayudarnos, va a dar sus frutos… V-Volveré mañana p-para saber si se sabe algo sobre Hanabi-chan"

La azulina realizo una reverencia corta, más formal que de agradecimiento o estima, y salió a paso acelerado a buscar y detener a Sasuke. Inmediatamente tuvo que alertar su sentido de chacra para buscarlo, pues no estaba en la torre y el que Moegi señalara hacia afuera no indicaban para nada que él siguiera cerca. Más Sasuke estaba corriendo como un desenfrenado por los tejados de la ciudad, con un camino de obvia dirección.

Territorio Hyuga.

Saltando por una de las ventanas, Hinata se desprendió su camperon y recorrió su cabello en una cola alta. Tal vez si debería cortarlo, le estaba siendo un estorbo para muchas actividades… Echando a correr, rogo por alcanzarlo. Ella ya no era una shinobi, en su última misión se había dado cuenta que no estaba en la misma forma que cuando era una jovencita. Pero, le aventajaba en algo a los shinobis, y es que ella era una Kunoichi. Y siendo mucho más pequeña que Sasuke o cualquier shinobi promedio, mucho más habilidosa en cuanto refiere a encontrar a alguien. No por nada ella fue miembro durante más cinco años del mejor equipo en rastreo de Konoha. Pudo darle alcance entre el terreno llano que comunicaba con el principio de la carretera hacia el barrio Hyuga.

Se detuvo un par de metros tras él. Sasuke obviamente que había estado sintiendo la presencia de la azulina desde un principio, pero quiso detenerse. No consideraba que hubiera nada que ella pudiera decirle o hacer para calmarlo.

Y Hinata estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Ella no sabía que decirle o hacer para calmarlo. De lo único que estaba segura es que no podía dejar que cometiera una **_locura_** , no iba a arrepentirse jamás de algo que podía evitar.

"No trates de detenerme Hinata. No permitiré que me arrebaten a mi familia, no de nuevo… Vuele a casa con Itachi" Sasuke dio un paso preparándose para seguir el rumbo hacia el barrio Hyuga cuando, un abrazo por detrás de él lo retuvo.

Eran brazos delgados, junto con una cabeza pequeña y despeinada que olía a lilas. Era un cuerpo menudo, frágil, curvilíneo y para todos sus sentidos perfecto. El abrazo de ella era cálido y reconfortante. Pero… Más lo fueron sus palabras.

"…Sasuke-kun, te quiero" Hinata undio su rostro en el chaleco de Jounin de él _"Te quiero para mí, y no q-quiero perderte"_

Eran palabras sinceras, cargadas de honestidad y de un cariño infinito. Hinata, con ese simple gesto que representa un abrazo acababa de parar a la _bestia_. Acababa de detener a Sasuke Uchiha de hacer una locura.

"…" Toda la ira Uchiha en él, se desvanecía.

.

.

.

Minato se había perdido. Había corrido tanto queriendo dejar tras de él todas las complicaciones que siempre tenían sus padres que termino por perder de vista a Itachi. Se sentía como un tonto. No, más bien el rey de los tontos. Se sacudió el polvo que había juntado en su buzo claro.

Se había adentrado al bosque solo. " _Idiota"_ Se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño rubio buscando la salida de dicho lugar. Si pudiera sentir el chara o las 'energías' podría encontrar fácilmente donde estaba su amigo o su padre. Pero no, él no tenía habilidades para esas cosas. Solo podía correr a una velocidad que muchos le felicitaban, pero que él dudaba si realmente su habilidad podría servirle alguna vez para algo importante.

Pasado varios minutos, después de haber dado ya varias vueltas perdido en un campo de entrenamiento demasiado extraño y abandonado, encontró un sendero que lo condujo para su suerte hasta Itachi. O bueno, realmente lo condujo hasta un edificio viejo que tenía un cartel de 'Policía Uchiha'.

Sacudiéndose el cabello rubio, el cual por algún motivo termino lleno de nieve, corrió hasta su amigo llamándolo.

"Itachi, no creo que sea buena idea que nos adentremos solos a estos terrenos. Mi mamá va a atarme con cadena y candado a su espalda si se entera que salimos sin permiso" El pequeño moreno no contesto, parecía como en una especie de trance mirando el cartel del edificio "Oe Itachi, te digo que-"

En el momento que Minato le puso la mano en el hombro al moreno para sacudirlo con suavidad y sacarlo del trance, ambos niños vieron por completo y esta vez consientes, una de esas tantas veces donde **_realmente estuvieron aquí_**. Hace ya treinta años atrás… Donde Itachi era tan un niño de relativamente la misma edad que ahora, con el pelo un poco más corto y que venía acompañado de un muchacho un par de años mayor que reconoció como ¿Shisui Uchiha?

Minato se recordó como un hombre mayor, quien estaba tomado de la mano de una mujer colorada tan parecida a… ¿Kushina Uzumaki?

Itachi estaba próximo a descubrir un gran secreto del Clan Uchiha, y próximo a encontrar su meta en la vida.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola mis amores! \\(*-*)/**

 **Aaaaah! (Tomatazos invisibles x la tardanza de la actualización) T-T se q me demore, gomene! Ya no tiene caso q les cuente q paso, xq la verdad ya me he dado cuenta q los improvistos surgen siempre y no son excusa para no poder subir una actualización a diario. Perdón.**

 **Pero lo q si quisiera contarles es los pormenores q he tenido con la primera escena de este cap... La he borrado y escrito cientos de veces! No me conformaba x como quedaba. Y aun no se si esta aceptable, pero ni modo. No por una parte tan insignificante no iba a dejarlos sin actualización. Aunque realmente no quería q lo q Mako le dijera a Hinata quedara como salido de la nada D:**

 **Otra escena q me gustaría dejar un comentario, aunq no la retoque tanto como quería es la de Itachi y el cartel de "Policía Uchiha" Aqui añadi lo del oxido refiriéndome a la sangre, a la de _Izumo Uchiha_. **

**En cuanto al SasuHina, sig cap spoiler;** _"Hinata, ya no más. Te vas a casar conmigo y punto"_ **n.n La escena de de ellos solo la retoque haciendo q Hina pierda el quicio :V**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios!** JessieM.28, 26Kaori-San, Guest ( _Muchas gracias! :C con lo de Hanabi se sabra en el proximo cap_ ) Lin (T-T perdón x la demora Lin-chan!) cherrymarce, YeseniaOtakuHyuga, Tsuki-shin (Oww arigato Tsuki-chan! Con lo de Minato quedara más claro en el sig cap) hinatacris, shiro5580, alejandra (Yo tamien amo el SasuHina Ale-chan!) anonimo (Okey! Nunca dejare mis fics :D) Guest (Gomeneeeee!) Naomi black 12 ,  18, Elviargelia Uzumaki, Cc (Para hoy T-T! No me mates!) HinataUzumakiUchiha, lucy-chan (Espero q este cap revele lo escencial de Ita-kun!) **Muchas gracias x su apoyo! Muchas gracías x siempre leerme. Espero q realmente este cap les alla gustado y valido la pena x tanta espera**

 **Deja un spoiler del cap XXXIII, el cual se lo dedico a todos los q me han motivado para esta historia *u* mil graciassss! ;** _...Ambos sintieron q su corazón se oprimia, ¡¿Donde estaba Itachi?! "¡Nooo!" "¡Minato, toma a Itachi y corre!" "Gracias por traer a Kushina y a Naomi hoy para que me visitaran Naruto... A sido una alegría verlas hoy" "O-Oka-san, t-tenia mucho miedo..." "Ya hay más de una victima ¡El padre de este niño esta muerto! ¡¿Con estas pruebas no puedes hacer nada Kakashi?!"... "¡Hinata-Ne-can!"_

 **Sayo! Os ama Nami-23!**


	34. capitulo XXXIII

**Este fue mi 1er fics :V... Nunca lo subí xq me da vergüenza ya q lo escribí cuando ni siquiera aparecido Kaguya en el manga (hace como 2 años) espero q al menos sea de entretenimiento de ustedes y si te a gustado deja tu comentario, SasuHina forever!**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

* * *

 **Capitulo XXXIII**

 _…Un buen esposo y padre, deseara siempre que sus hijos permanezcan en los brazos de la madre…_

 _._

Sabía que Minato he Itachi no estaban en casa. No había querido prohibirles que salieran, como sabía que el joven Uchiha y Hinata se lo habían indicado al niño. Tal vez él no entendía la gravedad de la situación, ni contra quienes realmente se estaban enfrentando la familia Uchiha en este momento, pero sabía que tener a su hijo cerca ese día preguntándole porque Celia no había regresado a casa, o donde estaba ella, no era una opción. En esta ocasión Mako se sentía incapaz de darle ánimos a su primogénito, prometiéndole que su madre volvería pronto con ellos y nunca, jamás, volvería a alejárseles.

Celia era una mujer libre, fuerte e independiente, pero también una es mujer terca, obstinada y algo imbécil. Siempre arriesgándose por sus principios sin considerar que sus actitudes podían lastimar y alejar a quienes tenía a su alrededor.

El rubio suspiro pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos del comedor. Estaba esperando el retorno de los más pequeños para que le ayudaran a poner la mesa, y así comer los tres juntos. Aunque él no tenía apetito, los niños seguramente si lo tendrían.

Mako saco de su bolsillo trasero, una billetera de gamuza que siempre llevaba con él, aunque desde hace añales que no la había vuelto a usar. Su esposa siempre pagaba todo con el dinero que ganaba de su trabajo… No es que Mako se quejara, Celia era su alma gemela, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Aunque, ella había cambiado demasiado con los años… extrayendo una pequeña foto de Celia embarazada hace una década atrás, donde se la veía en buen estado físico, rellenita, y con una sonrisa tímida ante él quien le sacaba la foto… Mako volvió a preguntarse, de qué manera su terca esposa entendería que él también puede ayudarla y ser quien los proteja a ella y a Minato ¡Tan solo una vez al menos!

" _Sé que volverás sana y a salvo con nosotros. Me lo has prometido, y siempre cumples tus promesas. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerte entender que nuestro hijo necesita una madre a la cual abrazar y escucharle decir que estará siempre con él? ¡¿Cómo Cé? ¿Cómo debo ya explicártelo?!"_

El adulto retiro la humedad de sus lágrimas que nuevamente se aglomeraron en la comisura de sus azules ojos. Esa foto que sostenía en sus manos pulcras y bien cuidadas, era su mayor bien material, le decía continuamente lo mucho que su esposa amaba al hijo de ambos. Le recordaba en constancia, que Celia tenía esa cualidad de mujer de amar de una manera devota y cariñosa. La cuestión era… ¿Minato, lo sabía?

Él es tan solo un niño de diez años. Un pequeño que calla, espera, escucha, obedece y comprende con pocas palabras… Los niños como él, he incluso el mismo Itachi quien era tan similar a su hijo con la excepción que Itachi tiene esa seguridad que su madre lo ama y siempre estará allí con ella. Esos niños extraordinarios, son los que menos deberían sentirse abandonados y solos.

Pero su hijo, quien siempre salía al pueblo hacer las compras para el hogar, quien hacía sus deberes aguardando la esperanza que su madre alguna vez le ayudara con ellos. Era un niño que se sentía abandonado por su propia progenitora. Minato era un niño que se sentía solo a causa de la ausencia de Celia.

Mako suspiro con resignación. Tal vez iba siendo tiempo que…

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta trasera de la residencia, de una manera brusca. Como si en vez de correr las puertas corredizas les hubiesen dado una patada volteándolas. Mako se levantó de un salto del asiento guardando la fotografía en el bolsillo superior de su camisa rosa. Instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos buscando algo con que defenderse. Habian ingresado intrusos en la morada, y por el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia el comedor supuso que era una o dos personas con lo mucho.

Muy probablemente debía de ser uno de los sujetos por el que los padres de Itachi no querían que saliera de la mansión. Mako agradeció que el moreno, y mucho más su hijo, no estuvieran en casa en ese momento.

Con la torpeza propia de un hombre inofensivo, Mako agarro para su defensa; Un almohadón del sillón. Un suave, mullido y simple almohadón de sillón. Era un bobo.

"¡Hinata-Ne-san!... ¡Hinata-Ne!" Una voz suave pero casi afónica de una jovencita que segundos después se hizo presente en el comedor, literalmente arrastrándose con las piernas y, estando al parecer en las últimas de sus fuerzas. Con los ojos vendados y lizos, incapaz de ver nada a su alrededor. Como si le hubieran extirpado la vista, y los brazos inertes sin movilidad, mostrando rasgaduras y peculiares marcas de puntos morados en diversas partes de antebrazo y brazo y ¿El cuello también? Callo de rodillas, atontada en el marco del pórtico "¡Sal de aquí ahora! ¡Los viejos del clan Hyuga… esos malditos lastres y-y un sujeto completamente loco, vienen a por ti e Itachi! ¡Planean matarlo una vez le roben los ojos! Sal de aquí… te lo imploro… ¡Vete hermana!"

En ese momento Mako soltó el almohadón y corrió a sostener a la joven quien caía desmayada por el sobre esfuerzo que venía dando al llegar hasta el complejo Uchiha. Cayó al duro piso de madera, inconsciente. Ella era la hermana desaparecida de Hinata Hyuga. Ella debía ser Hanabi…

"Los niños… ¡ _Minato_!" Musito Mako tomando con cuidado y rapidez el cuerpo de la chica a quien deposito con delicadeza en el sillón. Iría a por los niños. No permitiría que nada les pasara.

Antes de salir del hogar, corrió hasta su habitación donde tomo algo mucho más útil que un almohadón para defender a su hijo y al menor de los Uchihas. Una pequeña caja de metal aislante donde llevaba muestras en tubos de ensayo, de su último experimento con la bacteria _gramnegativa*_

.

.

.

Luego de haber experimentado una visión que termino por aclarar que, aquellos sueños continuos que ambos tenían, eran pertenecientes a sus vidas pasadas. Un trio de sujetos, desconocidos, los tres con mascarillas que ocultaba su identidad, donde dos de ellos portaba trajes de jounin y el tercero con una túnica blanca con signos similares a la luna. Ese peculiar trio de extraños, aparecieron delante de ellos con obvias intenciones de atacarles. Itachi miro a su alrededor tratando de pensar lo más rápido que podía. Estos sujetos debían de ser por quienes su madre y Sasuke no querían que salieran… Tratando de 'recordar', de alguna manera imposible para alguien que a su manera jamás había estado aquí, Itachi focalizo todas las rutas viables q tenían para escapar.

Porque era obvio, si lo que esos desconocidos estaban buscando era enfrentarles, no iba a hacerlo. Tendrían que huir, era la única opción racional. Escapar, y no fallar en ello...

"Al fin te encontramos niño del Hyaringan, no sabes cuánto hemos esperado por este día… Cuanto he esperado encontrarte y medir el potencial de esos ojos" Hablo el sujeto del trio que estaba entre medio de los otros dos. Él era el de la túnica, tenía una apariencia delgada a comparación de la musculatura y facciones oscas de los otros dos, pero a su manera aquel sujeto era, sumamente aterrador… Era como si algo en la voz de ese hombre sumamente pálido pusiera en alerta todo lo sentidos del pequeño moreno y los de Minato "Ni pienses que vas a escapar, no hay salida. No habrá nadie hoy que te salve… Tu madre y _el Uchiha_ han caído directo en la trampa que le hemos puesto ¡A sido tan sencillo!... Y pensar que te encontrado con los ojos de a quien mi Hinata-san tan desesperada salió esta mañana a buscar ¡Tu madre es tan hermosa, pero también tan ingenua!"

El tipo apretó sus manos una contra la otra, carcajeando con fuerza y dando cortos pero firmes pasos hacia Itachi.

"¿Lo matamos ahora, o esperamos las ordenes de Hikame-sama?" Interrogo uno de los dos sujetos vestidos con los chalecos verdes de los jounin de Konoha.

"Al mocoso insignificante mátenlo ahora"

Un frio distinto al clima helado, recorrió las vértebras de la espalda de ambos niños. Minato recién caía en que estaban siendo emboscados, y precisamente por dementes. Las miradas blancas de esos sujetos, especialmente el que hablaba con tanta saña y lentamente se iba a acercando hacia el Uchiha, quien retrocedía con cautela, parecía sonreír tras de esa delgada mascarilla negra de una manera imposible para cualquier adulto normal. En otras palabras, esa sonrisa, únicamente pertenecía a un loco… Con sus diez años, el rubio sabía reconocer gracias a los pacientes de su madre, quienes estaban cuerdos, y a quienes se le habian saltado un par de tornillos por no decir todos.

Itachi no se percató, ni quiso saberlo, si el hombre de piel pálida estaba loco o no. La mirada oscura del niño se dirigió a los ojos del hombre. Era el Byakugan, pero, el niño reconocía a esos ojos claros… claros e inteligentes. Redondos y únicos. Brillantes y listos. Eran como los de su tía ¡Eran los ojos de Hanabi!

"Señores, disculpen pero…" Hablo Minato agachándose lentamente, y tomando un puñado del barro que se hallaba justo entre la nieve la cual aventaría con fuerza hacia la cara de los sujetos que estaba ya a menos de un metro de ellos y parecían en cualquier momento estirar sus mano y agarrar a su pequeño amigo y sabe solo dios, porque habian sacado un kunai y le miraban con pena "Nuestros padres nos dijeron que no habláramos con extraños así que, no queremos desobedecerlos más de lo que ya hicimos y… ¡No se nos acerquen!" Arrojando las bolas de lodo, la cual tomo por sorpresa al trio, Minato agarro del cuello de la campera a su amigo y hecho a pitar de donde estaban "¡Corramos Itachi!"

El Uchiha pestañeo confundido al sentir el jalón por parte del rubio, y dejando de mirar los ojos del extraño siguió la sugerencia del rubio. Echaron a correr no muy seguros hacía donde, únicamente eran cocientes que esos tres tipos obviamente estarían sobre ellos a la brevedad.

"¡Espera Minato, no podemos ir a casa!" Grito Itachi viendo al rubio quien ya le llevaba un par de metros de distancia con la obvia dirección de volver hacia el recinto Uchiha. Recién habian comenzado a correr y el Maldonado iba en la delantera "¡Esos sujetos… poseen el doujutsu ocular similar al que tiene mi madre, probablemente sean ninjas! ¿Comprendes lo que digo?"

El pecoso volteo su rostro sin dejar de correr. Entendía a que se refería el moreno, esos sujetos matarían a Mako en un santiamén. En esta ocasión no podían contar con su bondadoso padre "Bien ¿Hacia dónde sugieres que corramos? Porque no creo que podamos ir muy lejos de-"

Antes que terminara de hablar Minato había sido sorprendido de frente, siendo agarrado con brusquedad por una mano que apretaba su cuello y lo alzaba del suelo. Lo estaba ahorcando, definitivamente no se había equivocado. El sujeto de túnica estaba demente.

Era un sociópata, o peor aún, un psicópata.

"Agh..." Los ambarinos ojos de Minato se cerraron con fuerza no podía seguir viendo esos dilatados ojos blancos, eran aterradores. Y más por las venas que sobresalían ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡¿Qué haría su madre ante una situación como esta?!

"Pequeña basura, no vas a estropear mis planes" El hombre ejerció más presión sobre la garganta del Maldonado "Tu velocidad es un verdadero problema, me encargare que no vuelvas a correr nunca jamás"

"¡S-Suéltalo!" Itachi se encontró tartamudeando. No lo había hecho desde hace meces, pero ahí estaba su voz temblando del miedo "¡T-Te he dicho que lo sueltes!"

El moreno estaba a punto de avasallar contra el adulto, olvidando cualquier lógica de advertencia en sus instintos, cuando fue detenido por las palabras gélidas del mayor.

"Claro que lo soltare, cuando esté _muerto_ "

Muerto… muerto… muerto… La palabra se repetía en la cabeza de ambos críos. Jamás habian escuchado una amenaza de vida tan directamente hacía ellos. El moreno retrocedió un par de pasos, pero no se acobardo. Estaba tratando de pensar algo, cualquier cosa para ayudar al rubio porque lanzarse sin pesar agravaría todo. Minato por su parte apenas si podía apretar la muñeca de la mano que le ahorcaba y patear tratando de zafarse.

No importaba que haría Celia en una situación como esta. Aunque ella su madre, jamás le había enseñado absolutamente nada para defenderse. El rubio sintió que olvidaba lo poco que había aprendido en esas semanas bajo la tutela de entrenamiento de Sasuke.

Tal vez, realmente no estaba hecho para ser alguien valiente.

"Si l-lo que quieres es a mí, entonces deja ir a Minato. Me entregare, n-no me opondré. Pero suéltalo, por favor" Itachi tanteaba entre sus bolsillos, buscando algún kunai o shurikens. Pero no había traído nada con él. La atención del adulto volvió hacía el moreno, al menos ya no estaba mirando al pecoso "N-No me opondré. Iré contigo"

Tenía que ganar tiempo, no mucho porque era cuestión de segundos para que llegaran los otros dos a quienes ya escuchaba corriendo entre los tejados para llegar hacía ellos. Si tenía suerte con un intercambio, podría salvar la vida del único niño con el que se comprendía y apreciaba como a un igual.

"Por supuesto que vendrás conmigo, que no te quepa la menor duda niño" Apretando la garganta del pecoso quien dejo de poder respirar definitivamente, empezó a caminar acortando el par de metros que los distanciaba. Finalmente llegaron los otros dos sujetos que le acompañaban. Ellos se situaron a un costado de cada lado de Itachi "Y lo harás cuando el Hyaringan esté en funcionamiento, y para ello…" El hombre se bajó la capucha mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa y una palidez en su rostro semejante a la de Sai o Inojin, pero a la vez era tan desconocida para el Uchiha " ¡Veras como la vida de tu mejor amigo se escapa entre mis manos!"

Dando un paso hacia adelante, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos temblorosos el pequeño moreno intento de nuevo arrojarse y dar un puñetazo al hombre, pero no previno que los dos sujetos a sus costados lo tomaron de los hombros impidiéndole el paso. Itachi no tardó mucho en zafárseles, para ser nuevamente agarrado y ver en cámara lenta como el kunai que sostenía uno de los dos (probablemente Jounins de Konoha) poseedores del Byakugan arrojaba el kunai que había sacado cuatro minutos atrás, hacía la dirección del hombre que poseía los ojos de su tía.

Este tomo el arma con maestría, era el momento del cambio "Y si la vida de este mocoso no es suficiente para activar el nuevo kekegenkai, entonces ten por seguro que iremos por tu pequeña y dulce amiguita Nara"

"¡Nooo!" Los ojos negros de Itachi empezaron a arderle, sentía que había activado su dichoso doujutsu que tantos problemas estaba trayéndole. Sin embargo había algo más, experimentaba como si la punta de sus ojos, específicamente su pupila, empezara a girar de manera desbocada en toda su cornea. Ver la vida de su amigo en riesgo, y escuchar la amenaza de sobre el bienestar de Karura estaba llevando a Itachi a su límite "¡No, no, no!"

El grito del Uchiha produjo que Minato abriera los ojos tratando de ver, por última vez, el cielo. Él seguía forcejeando para soltarse de aquella mano que lo estrangulaba pero, Minato estaba ya sin fuerzas… Como le hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas, decirle a sus padres que les quería y que a pesar de todo, siempre iba a seguir esperando porque su madre no se volviera a ir de al lado de ellos nunca más. Hacer amigos de verdad, hacer algo por el mismo y no por las prohibiciones o temores de sus padres ¡Quiso ser tan solo, un poco más libre, y que su madre lo reconociera como era!

Cerró los parpados por inercia, quería decirle a Itachi que no se preocupara por él y que huyera, que su vida era valiosa y que tenía Hinata, una madre amorosa y valiente junto a él, pero… La respiración se volvió fácil de nuevo para Minato, quien empezó a toser y sentía sus manos libres las cuales llevo hasta su garganta. La sensación que estaba sentado en la fría nieve le agrado… Creyó ver a su padre en lugar de él, siendo ahora Mako quien estaba siendo ahorcado y con una mirada desafiante y retadora.

 _"Creo que estoy alucinando, papá… nunca miraría a alguien así"_

.

.

.

Miraba con un amor infinito a su pequeña Naomi. Era una niña hermosa, tanto como su otra hija Kushina quien se había dedicado a ojear unos libros de novela romanticona por los que tanto queria que se interesara. Se sentía afortunada de tenerlas, la miseria era un sentimiento ya lejano. Su psiquiatra había tenido razón al decirle que ser feliz, era mucho más fácil y encantador que hundirse en la tristeza.

Sakura experimentaba luego de años, la felicidad que tanto se había negado a tener.

"…ellos tienen que ir siempre al recate de la princesa? Pues que princesa más débil _dettebane_ " La colorada arqueo una ceja no muy segura de entender aún las historias que tanto adoraba su madre. Los esmeraldas ojos de Kushina se toparon con los de Sakura quien parecía no haber escuchado ni la mitad de su pregunta.

Su madre estaba embobada mirándolas a ella y a su hermana con un cariño que le hizo sonreír de la misma manera que hacían sus padres. Se contagió de la felicidad de ellos y olvido por completo lo tonto que le parecía el prólogo de la historia de amor de un emperador joven que iba al rescate de una doncella de un reino lejano encantado.

"Son historias, no es necesario que las leas si no te gustan Kushina-chan… Tal vez podemos encontrar un tipo de literatura que nos guste a ambas, y así poder compartirlas ¿Te parece?" Haruno, más que preguntarle a su hija, quiso abrazarla. Kushina se había sentado junto a ella en la cama, compartiendo con su madre un espacio cada vez más íntimo. Recuperando aquella relación de madre e hija que nunca tuvieron realmente por culpa de la mujer.

Sin embargo, no la abrazo… Temía aún al rechazo, y la doctora Maldonado le dejo en claro que no se adelantara que lentamente, con paciencia y constancia podría arreglar todos los desastres que hizo.

"Eso sería genial ¡Oto-chan solo lee revistas con chicas en bikinis!" Acuso Kushina mirando ceñudamente a Naruto quien estaba sentado atónito en el sillón viendo a sus hijas, y a la mujer que aunque no amaba, le apreciaba como persona.

"¡¿Qué?!" El rubio se exalto al verse descubierto de infraganti en esas revistas que le traían de vez en cuando Kakashi o Sai para que no se quedara sin… "¡Ya te dije que no estaba viendo eso, solo leía… leía… leía un artículo de algo _dettebayo_!"

El colorado en las mejillas de Naruto lo dejaban al descubierto como el peor mentiroso del mundo. Era obvio que había estado ojeando a las nuevas modelos, era un hombre a fin de cuentas. Aunque, le apenaba enormemente que su primogénita le hubiera descubierto. El Uzumaki ya no sabía qué hacer para que Kushina dejara de recordarle aquello, desde la semana anterior cuando le descubrió se lo había estado recriminando a cada momento.

"¡No seas mentiroso oto-chan! Hasta quisiste que Mako-Oji-san también ojeara las revistas contigo, pero él se negó" Kushina se cruzó de brazos en señal de obvio descontento. No estaba enojada con su padre, tampoco decepcionada, era solo que… No le gustaba cuando Naruto veía demás, o se le insinuaban las mujeres. Era su papá y de Naomi, de ninguna otra niña más "¡Eres oto-chan-ero _dettebayo_!"

El rubio quedo pálido. Nunca espero que el 'ero' de pervertido que tanto se lo decía él a su antiguo maestro Jiraisha, se le volviera ahora encontrar. El viejo ermitaño de los sapos, estaría riéndose ahora mismo de él y aplaudiendo al logro de su hija. Esto le recordaba la frase de _…todo lo que va, vuelve para morderte el culo…_

Haruno rio con suavidad sin moverse demasiado, para no incomodar a Naomi quien a pesar del escándalo entre Kushina y Naruto se había quedado dormida en sus brazos "Kushina, creo que tu padre no está mintiéndote, él seguramente solo estaba ojeando los chistes del final de la revista… ¿No es así Naruto?" Sakura guiño un ojo con suspicacia hacía el rubio quien asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día que su futura ex esposa fuera a defenderle "Cree en él, cuando te diga las cosas hija"

"Hmmm… Si tú lo dices oka-chan" La colorada obviamente no quedo contenta con la excusa de su madre. Aunque era un peso menos el que Sakura no agrediera a su padre como acostumbraba en el pasado a hacer "Voy a buscar pilas para el control remoto de la tele ¡Enseguida empieza un serie que me recomendó Minato-kun y que es super interesante!"

La energética niña se levantó de un brinco de la cama, guardando en su mochilita el libro que Haruno le recomendó para que leyera. Sería la primera actividad madre e hija que tendrían.

"Ve con cuidado" Dijeron al unísono tanto Sakura como Naruto. La niña asintió varias veces con la cabeza y antes de salir despeino la corta pelusa de cabello rubio de Naomi, quien para sorpresa de la rosada, no se despertó. Seguía dormida. La bebe obviamente estaba ya acostumbrada a los cuidados ruidosos de los Uzumakis.

Al cerrarse la puerta cuando Kushina salió de la habitación, un prolongado silencio se extendió entre los adultos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decirse. Las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien, y nunca lo estarían. Sakura había hecho mucho daño a Naruto para alguna vez ella misma perdonarse. Y el Uzumaki ya no tenía fuerzas para ayudar a Haruno a redimirse. Además que las situaciones sentimentales por parte de cada uno, estaban cambiando. El rubio sabía por lo chismosas que eran todas las enfermeras del hospital, sobre el acercamiento singular que había nacido entre un tal Genma Shiranui y Sakura. Y a su vez, la rosada era consiente que Naruto ya no la miraba como antes.

Ya no había amor para ella. Desde que dejo de traerle las flores y visitarla porque quería hacerlo, Haruno lo supo, perdió el amor de Naruto para siempre. Y tal vez eso era lo que debía ocurrir desde el inicio de todo. Porque ella no era el futuro para el rubio.

"Gracias por traer a Kushina y a Naomi _hoy_ , para que me visitaran Naruto... A sido una alegría verlas _hoy_ " La mujer sabía que repitió en su palabras dos veces la palabra _'hoy'._ Uzumaki no era muy lúcido para percatarse de esos detalles. Pero Sakura sí que lo era.

Hoy ella no había recibido ni recibiría la terapia con Celia, algo que sin duda la ayudaba mucho a desahogarse y sentirse un poco más esperanzada.

Hoy, Genma había salido de misión y no vendría hasta dentro de varios días a visitarla.

Pero _hoy_ era un día hermoso para recuperar la felicidad por sus hijas.

"No ha sido nada Sakura… Realmente me gusta que nuestras hijas pasen tiempo contigo. Sé que eres una gran madre, solo que has estado un poco desorientada"

La sonrisa que Naruto le estaba regalando con esas palabras, la salvo nuevamente de ser una imbécil. Nunca podría hacer lo suficiente para devolverle a su compañero de equipo, al hombre que fue su esposo y era su mejor amigo, ni una pisca de la luz que le brindo por tantos años y que aún ahora le regalaba sin pedirle nada. Solo dando.

"Eres un buen hombre Naruto. Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que sabrá eso, y te amara como lo mereces"

"¡Claro _dettebayo_! Kushina-chan y Naomi-chan, son las dos personas que sabrán cuidar bien de su oto-chan"

Y no era solo con el Uzumaki con quien estaba agradecida. Su familia, sus amigos, Ino, Hinata… Todos ellos alumbraron sobre ella, un cerezo marchitado que poco a poco recobraba su fulgor, y era porque de alguna manera Haruno haría lo imposible por ayudarles cuando el tiempo se lo pidiera.

.

.

.

Volvían al recinto Uchiha. Para asombro de Sasuke, iban corriendo. El rostro de Hinata se había descompuesto luego de abrazarle, como si algo le estuviera perturbando por dentro, y debía ser sumamente difícil de explicarle su perturbación, que solo le pidió que echaran a correr camino a casa. Que no podía esperar por volver.

 _…Onegai Sasuke-kun, volvamos a casa…._

Incluso hasta había dejado sin contestación a su propuesta de que se casaran y formalizaran su relación … _Hinata, ya no más. Te vas a casar conmigo y punto_ … la vio sonreírle. Lo dijo como una orden pero ella claramente le entendió. Era una propuesta, de la cual ella podía o no aceptarla. Sin embargo, en esos ojos blancos con tintes lilas, no había cabida para una respuesta. Sasuke supo que no era momento para que Hinata le contestara.

Ella no le rechazaba, de hecho, se lo dijo, lo quería. Y Sasuke intuía que había más que un cariño al sentir su abrazo que lo retuvo de hacer una locura. Pero, tal vez fuera por su hermana desaparecida, tal vez por ella Hinata parecía estar siendo devorada por la angustia, y era incapaz de tomar una decisión. Aunque el moreno la conocía lo suficiente para creer que era una preocupación más genuina de madre que de hermana mayor. Hanabi por lo que se conocía en Konoha, era una joven fuerte y capaz de valérselas por sí misma. Era por otra personita que la azulina estaba carcomiéndose la cabeza.

Era por Itachi. Y si su hijo estaba en apuros no cuestionaría ni abriría más la llaga de la preocupación en el pecho de su azulina. Sencillamente la seguiría, volverían lo más pronto posible al lado del pequeño y se aseguraría de cuidarlos a ambos. Ya se lo había dicho a Hinata, se lo había jurado que los protegería con su vida. Ellos eran su familia y esta vez haría lo que fuera porque nadie, jamás, se los arrebatara.

El cabello lacio de la Hyuga se mecía en el viento, sus piernas estaban entumecidas bajo la abrigada tela del pantalón largo que portaba. Su buzo blanco, holgado, no parecía protegerla de un frio que azotaba su cuerpo y enfermaba sus pensamientos. Temía. Algo estaba ocurriendo con su hijo… Tal vez tan solo estaba siendo exagerada, pero cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba ella era así. Y más aún con Itachi.

Antes de que llegaran al recinto Uchiha… Notaron que las circunstancias no cuadraban. Varios ambus especiales, y algunos Jounins entre ellos Maito Gai, Rock Lee y Tenten estaban en la entrada del terreno Uchiha. Tapando sus bocas con pañuelos y gritándose órdenes de evacuación y que trajeran a ninjas médicos.

El pulso de Hinata no fue el único que se desvaneció y experimento un detenimiento circulatorio, Sasuke estaba tieso y pálido. Esto él, en cierta forma, ya lo había vivido de niño. Ambos sintieron que su corazón se oprimía, y la pregunta de ¡¿Dónde estaba Itachi?! Fue instantánea.

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" El Uchiha recobro la compostura y se posiciono frente a Hinata mirando furioso a los ambus a los Jounins, a todos, sin entender nada. Nuevamente la sensación que él era un niño y la masacre Uchiha había pasado lo envolvió "¡¿Dónde está Itachi?!"

"Sasuke, veras-" Lee trato de hablar, explicarle lo poco que sabían que había ocurrido hace diez minutos. Aunque lo cierto era que nadie allí sabía que había sucedido ni mucho menos donde estaban los dos críos.

"Hay un gas toxico en el ambiente… Alguien soltó una bomba bioquímica dentro de estos terrenos, creemos que en el centro del barrio" Explico Gai obviando contestar la pregunta de donde estaba el niño "Ingreso recién, un escuadrón especializado con mascarillas aislantes. Ellos están haciendo el rastreo y pronto vendrá una patrulla de ninjas médicos que se encargaran de atender a quienes hayan aspirado de cerca esta contaminación. No sabemos decirte más, ha ocurrido muy recientemente, ni siquiera hemos avisado a Kaka-"

"¡Y una mierda, voy a entrar!" Sasuke pecho a Maito y quiso mandar a todos y cada uno al carajo. Nadie iba a detenerlo, su hijo estaba ahí dentro y… "Te quedas aquí Hinata"

La joven se había posicionado a su lado y estaba igual de obstinada que él en esquivar a quienes les impedían el paso.

"No. Mi hijo y los Maldonados están ahí" Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido. Similar al de él, pero viéndose tan o más determinada que el mismo Uchiha "Voy a ir"

En esa ocasión era ella quien estaba más que dispuesta a cometer una locura que el moreno. No le importaba el costo. Si salía mal parada, pero con su pequeño en brazos y sus amigos en buen estado, habría valido la pena. Se soltó del agarre que Sasuke propino en su brazo, ella no iba a quedarse a esperar, cada segundo que estaban perdiendo estaba en juego las vidas de personas importantes. Estaban exponiendo a lo más preciado que tenía en la vida, a su hijo…

"No será necesario que entres Hinata, Itachi está bien. Esta aquí, lo encontré en la colina que comunica con el sendero hacia los rostros de los Hokages" La voz solemne de la última persona que cualquiera de los allí presente conociera realmente, se había posicionado tras de Sasuke y la azulina. Nadie hubiese esperado que _él_ se apareciera. Y mucho menos, llevando de la mano a Minato quien tenía la vista baja y parecía estar en ¿Shock? Y cargando en su brazo izquierdo al pequeño Itachi quien temblaba como una hoja.

Hinata detuvo sus pasos, los cuales la habian llevado a atravesar el distrito y giro su rostro hacia su padre. Hiashi Hyuga estaba tras de ella con un porte solemne y con su hijo recargado en su hombro.

"¡¿I-Itachi?!" Tartamudeo la mujer mirando a su niño primero antes que a nadie. Solo estaba él, y no le importo la severidad de la mirada de su progenitor ¡Su hijo estaba allí! ¡Frente a ella! El pequeño al escuchar esa voz familiar y que siempre lo acunaba en sus momentos de desesperación, se soltó del hombre cayendo de cola al duro suelo de piedra y casi trastabillando corrió a brazos de su madre quien igualmente torpe como el niño, corrió a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Su hijo estaba a salvo.

El pequeño se abrazaba con fuerza al cuello de su madre hundiéndose entre lágrimas y gimoteos "O-Oka-san, t-tenía mucho miedo..." La confesión del menor fue el soplido del viento al mecer el bambú, lo que basto para quebrar a Sasuke quien rompió aunque fuera un poco, su fachada de hombre indiferente y se permitió apretar los puños en indignación, y agacho la mirada escondiendo tras la sombra de su flequillo. En sus ojos había humedad de las lágrimas que se negó a dejar salir, pero que allí estaban.

 _"Ellos están bien… Mi familia está bien"_

Reconocerlo era un alivio que lo alegraba. Lo calmaba más que cualquier logro que haya querido. La familia Uchiha estaba a salvo… Sasuke miro a su hijo, este tardo varios segundos en devolverle la mirada vidriosa y con el Hyaringan activado y la primera aspa en él.

Una desgracia había pasado, y no tardaron en saber cuál era. Minato estaba en shock, no hablaba, no decía absolutamente nada. Hinata sin soltar a Itachi también lo acurro junto a ella, protegiéndole de una tristeza que nadie parecía percibir y que la azulina no necesito que se lo dijeran. Aun así, aun sabiendo el pecoso que alguien le estaba consolando, el niño seguía con la vista ambarina fija en la entrada de del recinto Uchiha, igual que Itachi.

Solo que Minato esperaba que saliera alguien. Aunque fuese tambaleándose, pero vivo, y le explicara porque le miro con devoción a la hora de decirle … _Minato, toma a Itachi y **corre** …_ ¿Acaso su papá sabía de su afición en la velocidad? ¿Acaso Mako lo estuvo observando todo este tiempo y animándolo? " _Papá… no me dejes solo"_

Sin su padre, Minato creía que no tendría a nadie más a su lado por siempre. Ya no habría alguien que le cuidara cuando enfermara, o le ayudara con los deberes, o charlara y pasara ratos con él…

"Sasuke-taicho" Reporto uno de los ambus que acababa de recibir coordenadas del escuadrón que había ingresado para el rastreo. El Uchiha corto el contacto visual con su hijo y volvió la vista hacía su subordinado "Han encontrado a Hanabi Hyuga inconsciente, y con contusiones de tercer grado. Están trayéndola aquí de inmediato"

"Tks… ¿Alguien más?" La pregunta se disparó por si sola. Aunque no le fastidio en esta ocasión a Sasuke que así fuera. Estaba preocupado por el Maldonado. Esperaba escuchar que el afeminado esposo y padre, estaba…

"Han encontrado el _cadáver_ de Maldonado Mako señor, frente a la antigua policía de Konoha. Él fue quien detono la bomba bioquímica. Aparentemente para defenderse de unos dos sujetos, aún desconocidos y con ropas jounins de la aldea, que se encuentran sin ojos capitán. No he recibido más informes"

No escucho más que … _cadáver de Mako…_ el hombre, estaba muerto.

Hiashi pasando de lado de su hija mayor, interesado en Hanabi, dio instrucciones de que llevaran de inmediato a su heredera al hospital y le brindaran los mejores servicios. No toleraría que hubiera complicaciones con el trato a su hija menor. Y como se esperaba, las órdenes fueron acatadas inmediatamente, y tras un silencio prolongado en el que el equipo de Gai se cercioro que los niños estuvieran bien y aconsejaron a Hinata que los llevara a hacer un chequeo. Inclusive se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, y Hinata acepto inmediatamente cargado a ambos niños uno en cada brazo de ella, negándose con una sonrisa y lágrimas aun en sus perlados ojos a aceptar ayuda.

Antes de retirarse con el equipo de Maito, Hinata miro al Uchiha esperando su aprobación. Sasuke únicamente asintió… Era mejor que los niños no estuvieran aquí cuando trajeran los cuerpos. Y era un alivio, que no hubieran escuchado nada de lo que el ambu le informo.

"Uchiha" Llamo Hiashi manteniendo un porte de indiferencia que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese hecho enfurecer a Sasuke, pero que ahora, por la muerte de alguien inocente, solo causaba un sabor amargo que supo aguantar. No iba a hacer una escena cuando aún podía ver los rostros de ambos pequeños viendo hacía él. Se callaría momentáneamente todas las porquerías que tenía para gritarle al cretino líder de los Hyugas "Iré a la morgue, creo saber quiénes son los dos cadáveres que encontraron junto al cuerpo del científico Maldonado… Si quieres hacer algo por proteger a mi hija y a mi nieto, este es el momento"

.

.

.

Kakashi estaba apoyado contra la ventana de su despacho, el sombrero se le había caído y no importaba que alguien le viera desaliñado en ese momento. Acababa de enviar un halcón hacía los terrenos feudales con destinatario para Tsunade. Había pasado casi ocho horas desde el asalto en el terreno Uchiha. Gai trajo el último informe hacía unos veinte minutos notificando que la descontaminación tardaría cuarenta y ocho horas… Pero eso a Hatake le tenía sin cuidado. Un terreno es un terreno. Aquí lo que importaba eran las vidas que habitaban ese lugar, y las vidas que se perdieron.

Envió la misiva a Tsunade, sabiendo que ella una de amigas más cercanas que tuvo el difunto, debía de ser una de las primeras en enterarse de la desgracia. La Godaime regresaría a Konoha, eso era seguro… Y tal vez debería ser la Senju quien le diera la noticia a la psiquiatra en su regreso.

Suspiro abatido. Si se hubiese actuado antes, si de alguna manera él hubiese encontrado la forma de impedir que el fallecimiento de un hombre que tan solo defendía a dos niños no muriese… Pero no. No pudo hacerlo.

Repentinamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a dos personas que en su vida hubiese esperado ver juntas. Hiashi Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes ingresaron sin impórtales lo que la secretaria de Kakashi les estuviera diciendo. Obviando cualquier protocolo, que en realidad ahora mismo, no valía de nada.

¿Acaso el protocolo sacaría del shock a ambos niños? ¿Traería a la vida al científico?

El Uchiha arrojo en el escritorio de Kakashi una carpeta y documentos con datos extracurricular de los cuerpos encontrados y determinados como los _agresores_ , y el de… Maldonado Mako, un _inocente_ que nada tenía que ver en el embrollo.

"Ya hay más de una víctima ¡El padre de ese niño está muerto! ¡¿Con estas pruebas no puedes hacer nada Kakashi?!" Había sarcasmo puro en la pregunta de Sasuke, y una mirada directa en los amenazadores ojos encendidos con el sharingan y las tres aspas girando furiosamente. De aquí no iban a irse sin una resolución inmediata.

Y Kakashi iba a tener que darles esa resolución.

.

.

.

 _ **Contiuara...**_

* * *

 **Feliz navidad** (pasada n.n) **y prospero año nuevo amigos! :D**

 **Woow! Hemos llegado a los 200 seguidores de esta historia *-*, juro q cuando postee el primer cap de este fics temía q no fuer a ser del interés de nadie TT-TT es invaluable para mí el apoyo que recibí posteando historias, aquí en mi único fandon! Y gracías x entenderme cuado me demoro! Quiero comentarles del sig cap q voy a publicarlo sin falta el 29/12 de este año. SERA UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL, q no tendrá mucho q ver con la historia original del fics. Sera más bien como un " Especial de Navidad y Año nuevo", ya elije y me base en varias preguntas que me hicieron para poder crear dicho cap, sin embargo, todavía estoy abierta a nuevas preguntas que quieran formular y q serán respondidas por; Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura y Mako. Cualquier pregunta q les gustaría hacerle a uno de los personajes o a varios de ellos pueden mandármela por privado o dejarla en la caja de comentarios ;)**

 **Ese capitulo (** perdón por la redundancia **) sera especial. No tendrá mucho q ver con la historia, de hecho casi no tiene nada que ver con la historia solo que las parejas seguirán siendo las q mantengo en este fics, canones y mucho SasuHina :3 **

**Muchas gracias por comentar! Me han dado el animo que necesitaba para poner el despertador antes q el tarado de mi hermano que se despierta a las 8 de la mañana y agarre MI ordenador hasta que es de noche, lo detesto... -_-U Gracias por comentar y que tengan un muy lindo año nuevo chicas!** ; Guest (Owww muchas gracias! *-* no es mi intención dejar en la intriga... e-eU eso ni yo me lo creo. Gomene, no pude hacer mucho por Mako, es en cierta manera importante para Itachi lo q tenia que ocurrir ;w;) abbi (Hey Abbi-chan! Si, me tardo un monto, todo x culpa de mi hermano -_- en estas vacaciones actualizare más seguido!) Aimee (Hola Aimee-chan! Oww gracias, a veces me paso cuando corto los cap -.-U GOMENEEEEE! Realmente queria salvar a Mako! Es tan Kawai el hombre cuando quiere T-T pero era importante q pasara esto) Cc (Gracias! :D la próxima actualizacion sera en dos días eso estate segura) Lucy-chan (Que viva el Sasu-Hina Lu-chan! Muchas gracias *u*) HinataUzumakiUchiha, cherrymarce, Hanaa 16, milicastro292, 26Kaori-San, XukiUchiha, hinatacris, Guest (Ta dan! Aqui esta :), Lucy (Nuevo capi!) JessieM.28

 **Proximo capitulo** (No el especial xD) **Cap XXXIV;** _"Ita-kun eta atuando raro" "No creo que unirse con el vejete de Hiashi ayude en algo teme" "Minato ¡Yo nunca te dejare solo dettebane! Aunque me eches ahi estaré siempre contigo" "Hinata, déjame por favor curar tu vista ¡Prometo no fallar esta vez!" "Cuando todo esto termine, quiero una respuesta Hinata" "Sasuke-kun... quiero estar contigo"_

 **Sayo amigos! Os ama Nami-23**


	35. Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maangaka Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el universo; Naruto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y… pff ya conocen todo este bollo sobre expropiación de pertenecías.**

"Hablan"

" _Piensan"_

… _"Recuerdo"…_

* * *

 **Eres mi futuro**

 ** _ESPECIAL NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO_**

 **.**

Las luces en el escenario se encendieron mostrando a los siete individuos más celebres, o al menos más aclamados, de la historia ' _Eres mi futuro_ '. Ellos estaban sentados en sillones de uno, o en el caso de la única familia invitada, en un sillón central con espacio para tres. Se veían en general sorprendidos, algunos más que otros… Bueno, ya se sabe el carácter de los más serios y reservados, ellos no muestran muchas expresiones. Pero eso no amerita que no las sientan. Frente a los siete aclamados, en el especial show que representaría un homenaje para año nuevo y navidad, estaba toda Konoha, sin excepciones.

Desde los conservadores Hyugas, hasta los vigilantes chunins de la entrada de Konoha. Sin olvidar algunos shinobis venidos de otras aldeas, como los kages, jinchurikis y familiares o amigos de las siete personas escogidas para dar la función.

Entre uno de los siete, se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, quien sentado en uno de los sillones solitarios entre medio de la familia y la integrante femenina del equipo siete, miraba hacía la esquina del escenario donde en cualquier momento ingresaría la anfitriona.

"Tks intuyo quien será la vocera… Esto va a hacer más problemático de lo que me temía." El Nara masajeo su frente, justo en el momento en que cayeron serpentinas y papeles picados de múltiples colores desde el techo del salón, para el ingreso de nada menos que…

"¡Bienvenidos a un capítulo especial de Navidad y Año nuevo! Yo, Ino Yamanaka. La kunoichi más hermosa de Konoha, seré su anfitriona esta noche." La joven rubia, vestida para la ocasión con un traje de gala violeta que llegaba hasta el piso y tenía un tajo provocativo desde la mitad del muslo hasta el suelo, sonreía encantada y complacida. Con coquetería dio guiño hacía la cámara.

Curiosamente el camarógrafo era su esposo, Sai.

"¡Cállate Ino-cerda! Que por el único motivo que tú seas la anfitriona, es porque Hinata y yo somos invitadas de honor" El fastidio de Sakura Haruno era palpable. Y de no ser porque su sillón estaba bastante apartado del frente del escenario donde Ino con el micrófono de mano se había parado, hubiese saltado hacía la rubia para desarmarle el costoso peinado que traía puesto.

Valla que Ino no había rapado en gastos para estar deslumbrante esa velada.

Yamaka arrugo el ceño sin perder la sonrisa. Iba a vengarse de la rosada cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero por ahora… "¡Estoy aquí para presentarles, aunque ustedes ya los conocen, a nuestros sietes invitados especiales!" Los ojos azulados de la rubia se dirigieron hacia atrás de Sai, donde el Akimichi se encargaba de los efectos especiales "Dije a nuestros siete invitados especiales Chouji… ¡Tienes que enfocar las luces sobre la cabeza de ellos y atenuar la luz general!" Pasado varios segundos en los que el regordete castaño tardaba encontrar esas dichosas luces, Ino termino por perder la paciencia que nunca tuvo " _Agh_ ya olvídalo…" Miro hacía el público recobrando la sonrisa "Con nosotros están, ¡La familia Uchiha! Como ya sabrá, ellos tuvieron sus bajos y altos de relaciones. Más bajos que altos, pero desde que se consolidaron después de las vísperas de navidad, y se rumorea que desde que fueron a vivir a casa de Sasuke-kun, no ha habido una familia más enternecedora que ellos. Un aplauso a ¡Hinata-chan, Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun!"

Finalmente Chouji consiguió hacer el juego de luces alumbrando al centro del escenario, donde en un sillón blanco de dos piezas, se encontraba sentados la familia. Todos ellos vistiendo como acostumbraban, de haber sabido que se trataba de un espectáculo, tal vez se hubiesen arreglado un poco más. Sin embargo, nadie les aviso… O no quisieron avisarle, debido a cierto Uchiha mayor huraño, quien obviamente no hubiese asistido.

Hinata sonreía con dulzura hacia sus amigos y familiares, quienes con excepción de Hiashi, se levantaron de sus asientos de espectadores y aplaudieron en aclamación. Aun así, el líder del clan Hyuga miraba hacía su primogénita y nieto, aplaudiéndoles a ambos. Itachi se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados al estilo de Sasuke, pero a diferencia del moreno mayor, el niño sonreía hacía la pequeña Karura. La menor de los Nara se encontraba en brazos de su madre con una cartulina que tenía escrito el nombre de 'Ita-kun' con corazones a su alrededor. Obviamente Temari le había ayudado con la caligrafía. Karura aún no sabía escribir.

"Hmf… hasta el perdedor de Naruto está aquí" Murmuro de mala gana Sasuke, observando con incredulidad al cabeza hueca del dobe. El Uzumaki mayor gritaba desde la tribuna ' _¡Teme eres famoso ahora! ¡Espero que no se te suban los humos 'ttebayo!'_

"Ánimos Sasuke-kun. Todos han venido a festejar con nosotros… Debemos de sentirnos honrados" Hinata puso su mano sobre la de Sasuke quien se había sentado a regañadientes entre medio de las dos única personas, por las que había venido a este show que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

"Hmf… Yo no quería venir."

"Oto-san, escucha a mi kaa-san por favor…" Siguió Itachi, que al igual que la azulina, trataban de calmar el temperamento del Uchiha mayor "Hoy es un día importante."

"…" Sasuke arrugo sus cejas, pero no dijo nada más. No quería estropear la velada.

"¡¿No son adorables?!" Cuestiono Ino ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Uchiha mayor "Ahora, siguiendo con nuestro siete favoritos, tenemos a ¡Gaara Sabaku No, el kazekage más sexi que ha vuelto a su despeinado candente! ¡¿No os pone contenta chicas?!"

El colorado pestañeo confundido ante la mención de su cabello… ¿Enserio todo el mundo pensaba que se le veía tan mal su anterior corte de pelo? ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo?

Los aplausos continuaron, seguidos del grupo de admiradoras fangirls de Suna que aún estaban esperanzadas que el sexi kazekage tomara consideración a alguna de ellas. Tal como había pasado hace dos años con Matsuri, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Temari, compartiendo ambas el tradicional traje de embarazadas de la aldea de la arena. Se esperaba para abril y para agosto, que las dos mujeres más cercanas a Gaara, una su hermana y otra su prometida, tuvieran a los futuros primogénitos varones.

"Gracias" Fue todo lo que pudo decir el kasekage. Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

"Siguiendo con las presentaciones" Ino miro tras de ella a un hombre que únicamente conocía por el apellido. Pestañeo confundida… Iba a tener que improvisar, ni siquiera se sabía el nombre del sujeto ¡¿Por qué no le dieron una lista con los nombres de todos?! "¡Tenemos al afeminado esposo de la psiquiatra Maldonado! Él es un importante cien-"

"¡Se llama Mako, rubia tonta!" Grito una morena delgada desde una de las últimas filas. Obviamente la esposa del rubio.

Ino rodo los ojos con fastidio… Aún no entendía como Sakura podía apreciarla tanto, y tener en tal alta estima a una vieja bruja como Maldonado. Pero bueno. Admitía que como psiquiatra, tal vez la mujer no fuera tan imbécil, había ayudado mucho a Haruno en el tratamiento "¡Demos un aplauso a Mako Maldonado! Hoy es, lamentablemente, su última aparición en la historia, pero… Se ha ganado un pequeño lugar en nuestros corazones con sus actitudes, poco hombrunas"

"Gracias señorita Yamanaka. No tome tanta importancia, realmente no soy nadie destacable" Mako sonrió apenado, y realizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia la anfitriona. No era culpa de Ino no saber su nombre, él no era realmente alguien especial. Y se había sorprendido que realmente lo consideraran para este show.

"Eh…" Ino sintió un leve pinchazo de culpa por la forma de presentar al hombre. Él si parecía un sujeto agradable, tal vez si se hubiese hecho de tiempo hubiese podido conocerlo mejor "Siguiendo con nuestra presentación ¡Tenemos a Sakura Haruno, la frentona más loca de Konoha!"

La rosada se sacó uno de sus sandalias blanco, a juego con su vestido delicado de seda perlada, y lo aventó hacia la cara su amiga. No llego a golpearla donde quería pero le dio en la espalda haciendo que Ino trastabillara y por poco se le cayera el micrófono "¡Cerda! ¡¿Cómo vas a presentarme así!? Ya te vas a enterar de lo puede hacer una loca _grrr_ "

Nuevamente los aplausos, y gritos de Kushina admirada por su madre repercutieron en el salón.

"¿Ven cómo les digo que esta loquita?... Espero que no me hallas ensuciado el vestido frentona o juro que no llegas entera a tu próxima terapia"

"Lo que te voy a embarrar será tu cara en el-"

"¡Y finalmente!" Ino interrumpió a Sakura, evitando que las emociones de ambas no se descarrilaran, y terminaba en la misma pelea de siempre "Con nosotros esta; ¡Shikamaru Nara! El shinobi más vago, y quien me sorprende que haya venido a la función… ¿Algo que decir Shikamaru?"

Era alucinante que el Nara se hubiera prestado para el show, siendo que él a diferencia de Sasuke, si estaba informado.

"Tks, problemática"

El público nuevamente se levantó en aplausos. Shikamaru era una persona querida en toda Konoha, siempre leal a sus principios, y había forjado grandes lazos con sus amistades. Era el único shinobi, a parte del difunto Neji, que siendo un genio había hecho grandes amigos, y tenía a muchas personas que le estimaban.

Ino aprovecho esa última exclamación de fervor por parte del público para volver tras bambalinas donde Kakashi le entrego recién impresa, las preguntas a realizar durante la función. Los azules, con tintes verdosos, ojos característicos de los Yamanaka, fulminaron a Hatake por la tardanza ¡Esa hoja debía haber estado lista desde el inicio! Arrebato el papel de las manos del hombre con mascarilla, sin arrugarlo, y lo doblo con cuidado.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Tendrías que haberlo traído mucho antes, no recién!"

"Me detuve a ayudar a una abuelita a cruzar la acera…"

Antes que la joven pudiera armarle flor de lio al sexto hokage por su estúpida excusa ya para nada creíble, Inojin y Minato (quienes también estaban tras bambalinas junto a Chouji y Sai) le señalaron que debía volver al escenario.

Recobrando la compostura, después y personalmente, Ino se encargaría de sermonear a Kakashi y continuar con su riña sin fin con Sakura. La rubia desfilo elegantemente, y se posiciono entre medio del público y de los invitados, justamente en la butaca inferior. Coloco el micrófono en el atril.

"Tengo en mi mano, una lista de preguntas a las cuales ninguno de ellos" Ino señalo tras de ella, moviendo con gracia su brazo y mano izquierda "Han de poder negarse a contestar. Y si lo hacen…" La mirada coqueta de la rubia se endureció mostrando una faceta demoniaca de ella "Me encargare de revelar sus secretos más oscuros"

Sasuke intercambio una mirada con el Nara y el Sabaku No. Estaban perdidos… Ahora entendían con claridad porque fue elegida Ino como la anfitriona. Esa mujer podía manipularlos con trucos muy bajos.

"Empecemos… Primera pregunta de nuestra lectora del fics, **_ZaRiiTha-chan_** , y es para ¡Hinata Hyuga!" Ino miro a la mencionada desdoblando el papel. La azulina se ruborizo considerablemente, conocía esa sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, era una sonrisa que venía antes de una pregunta desvergonzada " **¿Cómo conseguiste evitar durante 6 años a Sasuke-kun?** Valla, esto es algo que hasta a mí me intriga…"

Hinata sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, en parte. La pregunta de por si iba a ser difícil de contestar pero al menos no había implicado _ciertos_ asuntos, de carácter erótico como tanto había temido.

"Eto…" La joven miro a su costado a Sasuke y tras de él a la cabeza pequeña de su hijo. Los dos querían saber también esa respuesta "Verán, realmente no podría haberlo hecho sola… Tuve cierta ayuda de mis amigos, para poder evitar a Sasuke, y-y…" Los perlados ojos se giraron hacía Sakura en señal de disculpas "Los rumores que se cernían sobre él, y su descontento a tener una familia"

Ino parpadeo confundida. Ella no tenía idea de que rumores hablaba Hinata. Aun así eso no contestaba del todo a la pregunta y-

"Hinata, explica desde un comienzo como hiciste para evitarme. Y cuando digo desde un comienzo es porque quiero que digas todo, sin excluir a nada ni a _nadie_ " El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y endureció su expresión. Itachi estaba imitando a su padre.

Esos dos hombres, mirándola expectantes, queriendo la verdad… No podía seguir ocultándola.

"Hm… Entiendo" La joven junto sus manos y se dio valor para explicarles "Cuando me enteré que estaba esperando a Itachi-kun, me puse muy contenta. No pensé con seriedad. Y tanto fue así, que h-hasta que Tsunade-sama no me hablo de la gravedad de la situación yo… yo no era muy consciente de lo que con dieciocho años debía a hacer… Me sentí desesperada, Tsunade-sama Provo de calmarme y darme algunos consejos pero…" Tomo unos segundos para seguir con el relato "Sabía q Otou-sama no le contentaría la noticia… Y-yo, estaba en una crisis con mi clan, mi padre y mi Imouto siempre me apoyaban. Pero con embarazada, hasta ellos se vieron atados de manos. Tome la decisión de irme de casa, prometiendo no volver a ejercer el cargo de kunoichi para no traer más deshonra a mi clan. Y fue allí, donde busque ayuda en Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun, Temari-san y… Sakura-san"

Haruno sentía que se hundía en el sillón. Era su culpa gran parte del resto de la triste historia de silencio de Hinata. Pero, si su amiga estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por recordar y narrar todo lo ocurrido ella no sería nadie para pedirle que guardar silencio.

"¡¿Y no pensaste en hablar conmigo?!" El Uchiha no estaba enojado, aunque su voz lo pareciera y sus cejas tan juntas y fruncidas le dijeran que lo estaba. Él, estaba tomando una de sus pequeñas manos junto a la de ella.

"Pensé en hacerlo… Tsunade-sama, me lo aconsejo. Al igual que Shino-kun, ellos creían firmemente que debías saberlo. Pero, llegaron rumores sobre que no querías una familia, y creí que eran ciertos" El cuerpo de Hinata tembló completamente. Había sido una tonta, una ilusa… Sin embargo Sasuke no podía ponerse furioso con ella. Parte de que él no quería una familia era cierto, pero que iba a matar a la mujer que quedara embarazada de él, eso era falso. Y culpa de Haruno Sakura "Naruto-kun, quiso que hablara contigo en los primeros años de vida de Itachi, cuando e entero que era nuestro hijo. Pero, creo que mi miedo absurdo por el bienestar de Itachi, contagio también a Naruto… Y a-ambos terminamos teniendo miedo que le pasara a algo. De que hicieras algo contra de él"

Sasuke tomo el rostro de Hinata por el mentón. Fue algo brusco, debido a lo furioso que estaba con todo el enredo que había acontecido ella, completamente apartada, y seguramente muchas veces estando sola. Sin nadie… Quería decirle que eso fue una idiotez de su parte, pero que no era directamente culpa de ella.

Pero no fue Sasuke quien lo dijo. Itachi miraba sus pies jugueteando nerviosamente como su madre, con los dedos. Si alguien hubiese podido verle bien, sabrían que el niño tenía los ojos llorosos. "Oka-san… _arigato,_ por todo. Sé que siempre has querido lo mejor para mí. Y realmente soy muy feliz de que seas mi oka-san, y que Sasuke-san sea mi oto-san"

El Uchiha mayor abrazo a su familia contrayéndolos contra su pecho y aspirando el aroma cálido y reconfortante, de su familia. No le importo el Chiflido y aplauso del público, eran algunos una bola de idiotas que no sabían quedarse callados. Sin embargo, a más de uno en esa audiencia se le partió, aunque fuera un poco, la coraza de persona hermética. El esfuerzo de todos los que hicieron, un poco aunque fuera ínfimo para reunir a la familia Uchiha, sintieron que habian conseguido su objetivo.

Ino se había alejado un paso del micrófono y secaba algunas lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban por bajar de sus ojos y arruinar su maquillaje. Debía retomar las preguntas, pero saltearía temporalmente a Sasuke e Itachi… Los dejaría para el último. No estropearía el momento.

"Retomando las preguntas, continuaremos ahora con la de **Coral-NamixSanji** , va dirigida para nuestro kazekage" Gaara parpadeo confundido, ¿A él también iban a hacerle preguntas? "Bien, es más que nada un comentario, pero quisiéramos su opinión **…en el capítulo de Halloween, creo que Gaara presiente que Itachi puede despertar su poder ocular como lo ha despertado Sasuke con odio, pero no entiendo porque le pone una carga tan pesada de cuidar de la hija de Shikamaru…** "

El colorado puso una expresión reflexiva, tratando de recordar con exactitud esa noche. El ex jinchuriki del Shukaku, siempre se jacto de una buena memoria, y podía recordar con esa actitud gran parte de la conversación. Sin embargo no entendía como habian llegado a interpretar que…

"Nunca fue mi intención poner ningún peso sobre los hombros de Itachi. Él es un niño, y creo que si me comprendió porque le dije que él era 'el héroe' de Karura" Gaara miro en dirección a su sobrina. La niña sonreía con inocencia y desprendiendo una pureza, que estaba seguro que su hermana y Shikamaru harían lo imposible por cuidar hasta que ella fuera lo suficiente mayor para protegerse "Lo que quise decir ese día respecto al doujutsu, es que Sasuke conoce lo que es pasar por el odio sin conseguir avanzar, solo estancándonos en una fuerza que nos conduce a una autodestrucción… Y un padre, jamás querría que su hijo pasara por ello. Preferí creer, que Itachi encontraría su fortaleza, al comprender que lo realmente importante no es cuanto alguien pueda darte, si no cuanto tu puedes dar por esa persona"

Un silencio tenso se formó entre los espectadores. Temari llevo la mano a la altura de su corazón, siempre supo que hubo un motivo oculto, más allá de una estrategia para que Itachi hiciera amigos de su edad. Era extraordinario, lo que su hermano menor había logrado, que un niño que recibió y recibía tanto amor de su madre, de sus padrinos y adultos que lo quisieron desde que lo conocieron, volcara todo ese cariño que desbordaba de su ser, en alguien más pequeña y sumamente inocente. Los ojos verdosos de Karura no entendían nada, pero la única en la sala que parecía no haber entendido las palabras y por lo tanto no sentía el ambiente tenso. Ella continuaba sonriendo y balanceando sus piernitas en el asiento.

"Eh…" Ino se rasco incomoda la nuca. Realmente no había pensado que el show de hoy fuera a ser precisamente emotivo. No estaba descontenta porque así fuera, pero pensaba que iba a ser un poco más ¿Alegre? "Este, 'comentario' va dirigida para Mako-san, es de **Amaki** -chan, nuevamente no es una pregunta **… la parte donde revisan las cosas, ropa interior, me hizo gracia. ¡Venga! es celosa/Celia si ven lo de su maridito, pero no la de ella…** ¿Qué tienes para decir a la defensa de tu masculinidad Mako-san?"

Vale, esta pregunta iba a romper el ambiente emocional ¿No?

"Celia siempre nos ha cuidado demasiado, a Minato y a mí" Mako estaba sonrojado, pero mantenía ese porte de hombre intelectual que siempre caracterizo a los Namikazes. Tal vez si había algo de virilidad, latente en él, aunque sea casi escasa, pero había "No me molesta cuando ella actúa recelosa conmigo, es su manera de expresarse que teme perderme, y la he amado desde siempre por ello. Ella es mi compañera, mi alma gemela... Aunque no niego que me hubiese gustado ser yo quien la celara a ella alguna vez, o ser el que la invitara a citas que me dejara pagar, o incluso, haber sido quien hiciera la propuesta de matrimonio… Pero, y aunque sé que no es tradicional ni bien visto aún que un hombre sea el amo de casa, creo haber sido un buen padre para Minato, y no haber fallado a mi esposa. Y eso, tal vez sea la verdadera masculinidad"

Desde las bambalinas, Minato veía a su padre con asombro, orgullo y un cariño infinito. Ahí estaba el hombre que siempre se mantuvo a su lado, que le enseño a tener esperanza y que le dio el empujoncito para ser tan _libre_ como su madre ¡Para correr, e ir a donde él quisiera! Celia, por su parte, veía con esa dulzura propia de una mujer enamorada, a la única persona que fue y siempre seria s _u alma gemela._

Oficialmente Ino no entendía que ocurría aquí… Se suponía que era un show ¡¿Por qué le habian dado estas preguntas conmovedoras?! ¡Se suponía que debían de animarse! De olvidar los problemas de la vida… Yamanaka suspiro resignada secándose nuevamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr su maquillaje. Seguro que la culpa de todo esto era de Hatake Kakashi, quien había impreso el cuestionario erróneo. La próxima vez iba a encajarse ella misma de hacer todo.

"¡Llegamos a la pregunta para nuestra frentona favorita!" Antes de leer dicha pregunta, Ino se temió lo peor. Sakura no desempeño un roll aceptable esos últimos años. De hecho Haruno se comportó con anterioridad como una desquiciada… "Esta duda pertenece a **Nanami** -chan, y dice así **¿Genma interesado en Sakura?** " Ino abrió sus redondeados ojos enmarcados por sus pestañas pintadas y miro el papel y luego a la rosada. Al papel y luego a Haruno. Al papel y nuevamente a Sakura "¡¿Cómo es eso que has estado saliendo con Shiranui-san y no me has comentado nada?!"

Shikamaru bufo, lo que faltaba… Ino había perdió el control. Bueno, tampoco es como si alguna vez Ino hubiese sido alguien paciente.

"¡N-no es lo que parece!" Se apresuró a cortar la jōnin medico estirando sus manos hacia adelante negando con ellas al igual que con su cabeza. Podía sentir la afilada mirada de Kushina desde los asientos del público "Genma-kun y yo únicamente somos amigos… Aún sigo legalmente casada con Naruto ¡No voy a crear rumores a las espalda de él!"

El Uzumaki se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta. Si Sakura supiera… Ya habian rumores de su divorcio en toda Konoha, al igual de que Haruno pasaba demasiado tiempo con el Jounin que 'supuestamente' estaba de escolta para la Maldonado.

"¡Aun así me lo tendrías que haber dicho! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga frentona!" Ino se agacho y recogió el zapato el cual se lo aventó directo a la cara de Sakura, obviamente la rosada al estar aturdida por esa pregunta recibió el zapato directo en la cara.

"¡Cerda! ¡Me diste con el tacón!"

"¡Agradece que no era tacón aguja frentona!"

Y así iniciaba una disputa de tirarse los zapatos de Haruno una a la otra. Sasuke irradiaba un chakra violeta casi purpura, tendente a asesino, si se le miraba de cerca se vería el sharingan activado... Mientras Gaara y Mako trataban de hacer como si ellos no vieran nada. Ellos eran unos caballeros al fin de cuentas.

"Volvemos después de un receso" Indico Ino ya con todo el cabello despeinado y dando la señal a Kiba para que soltara el telón. La última voz que se escuchó, entre el griterío de Ino, Sakura, y la débil voz de Hinata quien trataba de calmarlas, fue a Shikamaru.

"Problemáticas"

.

.

Después del breve receso… El telón volvió a abrirse mostrando una muy peculiar escena. La familia había dejado de compartir un abrazo, y tanto Hinata como Itachi estaban en el borde del sillón apartados levemente del moreno. Como espantados del ceño pronunciado y fruncido del Uchiha. Sasuke tenía sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y los ojos cerrados en señal de estar cabreado.

Sakura estaba pálida y tenía una expresión de póker-face, mirando las cenizas de sus obvios zapatos ahora calcinados (cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha y su jutsu de bola de fuego) Dichas cenizas eran barridas y puestas en una palita por Mako quien ahora portaba sobre su elegante traje blanco un delantal rosa y con bordado de corazón en el medio. Dicho delantal perteneció a Hinata, a quien no dejaron barrer y con tal de que Mako no ensuciara su smoking había decidido prestarle el delantal ¡Que sabrá solo kamisama porque lo traía con ella!

Gaara estaba con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión pensativa… Sin embargo, no estaba en plan intimidante como Sasuke. El Nara había optado por relajarse, y dejar recaer su cabeza sobre el marco superior del sillón y mirar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo al techo.

Ino había optado por dejar su cabello suelto. Al fin de cuentas Sakura se lo había despeinado por completo… Tosiendo un par de veces, recobro su voz de locutora. Tomo el micrófono y se decidió por bajar de la tarima y estar más cerca del público.

"¡Volvemos con el show! Aún quedan tres preguntas a contestar, y ya saben, ellos no pueden negarse a responderla" Yamanaka formo el signo de la victoria con los dedos de su mano derecha donde sostenía aún el papel. El Uchiha estuvo realmente tentado de quemar eso también "La siguiente pregunta viene de un **Guest** (anónimo)" Ino estiro sus labios con fastidio… ¡¿Por qué no se ponían nombres?! "Y va dirigida para Shikamaru, ejem…" Yamanaka no obtuvo la atención que buscaba, la del Nara.

"Déjamelo a mí" Hablo Temari quien justo se encontraba en los asientos de espectadores de enfrente "¡SHIKAMARU! ¡Pon atención, holgazán!"

Como si todo el cuerpo del secretario de Kakashi hubiese presentido peligro, Shikamaru se incorporó correctamente en el asiento y dio una reprobadora mirada a su esposa. Obviamente dicho gesto en él duro poco al ver la expresión terrorífica que formo Temari.

"Tks… Larga la pregunta Ino"

" **…¿Por qué Shikamaru no quería que Naruto le dijera nada a Sasuke?...** Esto refiere, a la vez que Naruto se enteró que Sakura era coodependiente de Sasuke-kun" Señalo Ino, leyendo las observaciones del papel. Valla que Yamanaka se sintió mortificada en muchos aspectos, principalmente porque todo esto había ocurrido en esos seis meces en que todo se volvió confuso para la familia Uchiha.

Y ella, como una mujer alegre y ciertamente despreocupada y chismosa, no se había enterado de todos los problemas que Sakura ocasiono y vivió.

"¿No es obvio?" Shikamaru masajeo la frente. Al obtener una negativa por parte de todos los presentes suspiro "Sakura estaba embarazada, decirle algo a Sasuke hubiese significado complicaciones tal vez necesarias para que la pusieran en lugar que correspondía a Sakura. Pero también significaba que Naomi podría haber tenido problemas en su nacimiento… No me mal interpreten, Sasuke no es un imbécil que iría a matar a una embarazada" Shikamaru realmente nunca se creyó los rumores acerca que iba a 'matar' a la mujer que estuviera embarazada de un hijo de él. El Nara sabía que Sasuke no era un monstruo, solo un idiota que perdió el sendero y había tomado malas decisiones "Sin embargo, Sasuke iba a perder los estribos y hubiese buscado respuestas en Sakura. Y ella no hubiese sabido dárselas, por estas cegada a su dependencia obsesiva con él, y porque ni siquiera ella misma hubiese sabido como contestárselas"

El Uchiha dio un punto al mérito racional de pensar del Nara. Había dicho lo cierto, y tomo una decisión acertada cuando lo excluyo en ese momento de la transición por la que pasaban. Aunque, por más puntos a favor que le diera, Sasuke seguía fastidiado por no haber sido capaz de saber la verdad mucho antes y porque, valga la redundancia, lo excluyeran de algo que tuvo que saber desde un inicio.

"Lamento todo los por menores que les ocasione…" Hablo Haruno mirando en dirección a Shikamaru quien no dijo nada a su disculpa, pero asentía. Al fin de cuentas, tal vez tampoco era del todo culpa de ella. Había estado obsesionada, y eso únicamente era responsabilidad de ella misma, pero… Era un trastorno mental. Haruno había estado enferma.

"Sakura-san… No tiene que disculparse, lo está enmendando y eso es lo que importa" Hinata volvió su rostro con una sonrisa suave.

"Gracias Hinata" Haruno le devolvió un gesto triste, pero agradecido a la azulina. La aceptación y el perdón de Hinata y Naruto era mucho más de lo que alguien como ella se merecía.

"Hmf…" Sasuke decidió no decir nada "¿Puedes terminar con esto Yamanaka?"

La anfitriona asintió, rogando que las dos últimas preguntas que iban hacia ambos Uchihas pudieran sacar por completo la tensión que se había formado "Eh… Itachi, esta pregunta va dirigida para ti" Ino camino de nuevo al escenario "¿Estás preparado?"

"Hai"

"Niño valiente…" Felicito Ino a la contestación tan tierna del menor. En marzo Itachi cumpliría los seis, era un niño sumamente listo y comprensivo para su corta edad "Es un comentario de **Lauren Li** y **Xiomey Uchiha Hyuga** , menciona sobre un **'Me encanta que Itachi también diera el golpecito en la frente'** referido al momento en que te despedías de Karu-chan en navidad… ¿Qué tienes para comentarnos respecto a ello Itachi-kun?"

El niño mordió su labio inferior en gesto nervioso, apretando sus manos en el mullido almohadón del sillón. Miro a su padre, quien estaba a su izquierda sentado a su lado. Sasuke ya le había dicho que ese ' _golpecito_ ' no debía de dárselo a cualquiera a la ligera. Pero él no había sentido eso cuando contagiado de la ternura de la pequeña Nara, junto dos de sus dedos y dio ese toque en el frente de la niña.

No entendía porque exactamente, tal vez porque aún tenía cinco años y muchas cosas escapaban de él. Sin embargo, había querido darle ese toque a Karura, y tan solo quería compartirlo con ella.

"Yo, sentí aquí…" Itachi señalo con su mano a la altura de su corazón "Que debía compartir ese gesto con Karura-chan. No sé realmente porque… tal vez sea porque ella, siempre sonríe y me busca, aun cuando no soy realmente un héroe c-como ella cree" Se sinceró el menor, aún no podía levantar la vista del suelo. Algo lo abochornaba enormemente "Pero solo quiero compartir ese gesto con ella, siento que es especial"

Lentamente la cabeza del menor se irguió y miro al frente donde la pequeña le seguía sonriendo, a él. Le recordaba en cierta manera, a un hermano que no tenía y a una niña que no existía. Seguramente esto refería a esas visiones que experimentaba con Minato y que aún, seguirían siendo un secreto solo de ellos.

Hinata acaricio con ternura la mano con la que Itachi aun apretada en el almohadón del sillón. Sasuke no fue tan expresivo pero sonreía de manera mezquina, para él y su hijo. Porque Sasuke si sabía que significaban ese 'golpecito' e Itachi, a pesar de no saberlo expresar aún del todo, había dicho mucho de lo cierto en la respuesta. Dijo lo esencial.

Era un toque especial, que solo se lo daba a una persona, y esa persona debía ser alguien que le _sonriera_ y le _buscara._

"¡Owww! ¡Me muero de ternura!" Chillo Ino junto a decenas de otras mujeres y niñas. Kushina y Chouchou fueron las únicas que se miraron sin entender realmente por tanto escándalo "Bien… Para terminar, queda la última pregunta que es para ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás preparado?" La coquetería en Ino era algo natural, pero únicamente a Sai le dedicaba sus guiños candentes.

"Hmf, terminemos con todo esto"

"Es una pregunta general que provienen de todas las seguidoras de la historia, y que a **TODAS** nos tiene aún intrigadas" Yamanaka puso esa expresión, de sonrisa perversa, que solía poner ante preguntas _inusuales._ Hinata miro con compasión a Sasuke temiéndose lo peor. Pobre… alguien debería haber advertido a la ex Hyuga que ella también debería de haber estado preparada " **¡¿CUÁNDO HABRA LEMON SASUHINA?!** "

Decir que la joven pareja quedo rígida, era ser sutil. El Uchiha y Hinata quedaron piedras, si alguien los hubiese sustituido por una estatua de mármol nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de la diferencia. Ni siquiera respiraban de lo incomodo de la situación, y se agravaba ante la duda de todos los críos, incluyendo a Itachi, quienes no entendían que era 'lemon'

Kakashi quien aún continuaba tras las bambalinas, decidió que era el momento indicado para entregar el cartel a Minato e Inojin y mandarlos a dar el cierre del espectáculo. O de lo contrario, sabe solo kamisama como reaccionaria Sasuke al salir de ese grado de estupor.

Ambos pequeños de cabelleras rubias pasaron al frente del escenario con un enorme cartel que desenvolvieron, y en el cual se podía leer en kanjis.

 **¡** **メリークリスマス＆ハッピーニューイヤー** **!**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora;**

 **Hola!**

 **He corregido este capitulo, y tratado de cambiar innumerables veces, pero ni modo. No pude hacerlo de humor... Las preguntas que escogi, no se prestaban para ello, y los personas que escogí, no son precisamente los 'graciosos' Espero tan solo haberles sacado una sonrisa, y con ello, ya soy más que feliz :)**

 **Sayo~**


End file.
